For All Debts Public and Private
by chapa3
Summary: Nine years have passed since Yomi won the second Makai tournament, the demon king now pressing his claim for all of demon world. Meanwhile, Team Urameshi, now fully grown adults, lead more or less normal lives. That is, until a mysterious human psychic drags Team Urameshi into a conflict, spanning four separate countries, in which none of the four will ever be the same again.
1. Mister Fahrenheit

**AN: My first YYH fanfic. This will follow the canon to the best of my abilities. Fictional names for real world locations, such as Mushiyori City, will be given real names if the story mentions those locations. Enjoy.**

* * *

Yusuke here. Been a while. Nine whole freaking years of a while, since the second Makai tournament that Yomi won, so you probably can guess that a lot of crap has changed. When Yomi won, King Yama soiled his pants and then wrestled the top dog spot from pacifier face. With so many already crossed to our side, containment didn't really cut it, though as a side note, now the barrier is back up like before. Took four damn months and nearly every spirit detective from Japan here to South Africa to all the way in freaking Canada to get every demon checked out and sent back to the other side. That gave pacifier breath a lot to stamp on. Oh yeah, I've been reinstated, and been getting easy BS cases every six months or so, usually nothing even close to serious. The ramen stand went to hell though, goddamn Shibuya zoning regulations, wanted me to blow a quarter million Yen on some permit. Jerks.

Enki, Yomi, and Mukuro went back to the old ways, so much for that tournament idea. After Yomi won, the three went back to guarding their turf like hyenas, with Enki's and Mukuro's people as quasi allies. At least, they were last time I spoke with Hiei. Koenma let slip that his dad likes this setup more, with the three back to checking their spines for knives, meaning they can't really challenge King Yama again. Whatever, I'm done with that, Raizen's successor or not, I'll let those three, er four, handle the politics.

Speaking of Hiei, he got stuck in the human world when the barrier went back up. Koenma, maybe to keep him loyal, maybe as a little take that to his daddy, gave Hiei the GPS to a small portal that he could use whenever he felt like it. Now he lives in the city, bounces around, doing whatever the hell he does, I don't know the details. I figure it's to keep an eye on Yukina, or something to do with Mukuro. Oh yeah, Kuwabara is now his brother-in-law.

Yep, Kuwabara and Yukina got married shortly after he graduated college. They now live in the house across from his sister's place. Lucky bastard got a job as a loan officer in some big bank. He spends his day sleeping in his car and harassing loan applicants on the status and collectability of their…uhh…collateral. Day of the wedding, Hiei revealed to Kuwabara that he is Yukina's brother, and that he will castrate him if he ever hurts her. Shame you all missed that. That was a good laugh, he looked like he shat his boxers.

Kurama left his stepdad's company and went to college, and then grad school. He now does research for some lab that puts goat genes into tomatoes and makes crazy hippies scream of some reptilian shape shifter triangle conspiracy or something like that. He also been dating this immigrant from Russia for the past few years, told me it's pretty serious. Good for him.

Keiko graduated and now works as an IT for some trucking company. We are still together and share an apartment, unmarried. We've been engaged for like, what is it? Eleven years? Sounds about right. What, me? What's new with me? Me…well…I graduated…high school…then attended college…for a year…and…

"Excuse me sir, is this the button to defog the windshield?" the fat four eyed slob asks me for the third freaking time.

NOW I SELL FUCKING CARS AT A NISSAN DEALERSHIP!

"That's a dial. You twist it left, you twist it right. The ones where it shows a windshield, that helps with defog," I answer, trying hard not to sock the guy in the face. C'mon Yusuke, commissions are good. Commissions are good. Repeat after me. Commissions are good. Attaboy.

"Pardon? Now you have no right to get cute with me!" the fat doofus snaps back. He got short black hair and a dark green suit with a white dress shirt underneath, probably all a couple of sizes too small. I'm scared one of the dress shirt buttons is going snap off and hit my balls.

"What you talking about? You asked a question, I gave you an answer! I'm I'm…I'm not trying to be fresh with you I'm trying to sell you this Altima man!" Is this the dumbass customer of the day?

"I want to speak to the manager," the prick says, like he suddenly thinks he is in charge. Yep, this is the dumbass customer of the day.

"You want the manager?! LOOK! LOOK AT THE SHOKO ASAHARA IMPERSONATOR SLEEPING ON THE ROOF OF THAT BLUE ROGUE! THE ONE WITH THE WHISKEY BOTTLE IN HIS MOUTH! THAT'S THE FUCKING MANAGER! Oh wait! No, no, no! I know who you want! You want my boss' son Junichi, our esteemed Vice President of Yamashita Nissan of Shibuya! WELL LOOK THROUGH THE GLASS WALLS TO FIND OUR 'GENIUS' VP PLAYING HANDBALL WITH THE WINDOWS OF AN SUV THAT I MAY HAVE TO SELL! Oh wait, no! I get it! You want to speak to the person in charge!"

I grab my crotch and pull it forward, creasing the pants of my charcoal suit. "There you go, yokozuna! Your lips to his ears!" Fatass gave me the finger and left. I hate this crap. Running on brain fumes, I run to the sidewalk and find some couple pushing a couple of kids on strollers. "HEY! YOU WANT TO BUY A CAR?! NO?! WELL WHY THE HELL NOT?! WE GOT NISSAN QUEST! CAN FIT A DOZEN OF THE LITTLE SHITS IF YOU STACK THEM RIGHT! SOMEONE! SOMEONE! BUY A FREAKING CAR ALREADY!"

"Having a difficult day I gather?" I hear Kurama's soft, almost Shakewhatshisnamian voice from behind. I turn around and find the guy, wearing a knitted brown sweater and denim jeans under a big white lab coat with a few green and red stains on it. It got this name card that says 'Shuichi Minamino' his 'official name'. Aside from him cropping out the bangs on his head, revealing a flat forehead, he looks like hasn't changed a bit. Day suddenly got better, thank the big man upstairs for that.

"Kurama! Got off from work already?!" I yell out. Have to say, much rather talk with him then with window shoppers asking me about every freaking accessary in a minivan. Kurama smiles a bit and nods, saying "Makes no sense to wait several hours for a petri dish to yield a result. Regardless, my second research paper has caused me some grief. If I do not achieve some measure of peace soon, I fear I may go mad."

"Alright I hear ya. Nanako!" I yell at my only other coworker, this 35 something Japanese woman in a black suit and with dark brown hair cropped a couple of inches above her shoulders, probably the one keeping this damn place from falling apart. I got her attention, good. I yell "I'm taking another lunch break! Knock yourself out!" She nods at me and takes a bite out of her sandwich. Come to think of it, it's almost six. Only one more hour of this crap to go.

I lead Kurama through the glass doors into the showroom, spotting Junichi playing field goal kicker with some paper and three pencils tied with rubber bands. "Shouldn't you be working?" he has the balls to say. "Yeah, I should, buddy. How about you?" I shut him up right then and there. At least he ain't one of those daddy's boy twerps, thank you for that. I find a table next to a spinning black Altima on a display pedestal. I then drag a few cushion chairs from the corner by the entrance that my boss calls the lobby when he's sober. "Thank you," Kurama says as we sit down. I start.

"So Kurama, how's it been? Anything interesting come up?"

"Ah, you humans have a saying for that…same old same old. I must admit I have been having some difficulty with my current paper. Tedious research, constant fact checking to ensure I am not using outdated material, not to mention having all parties properly cited. I rather not develop a reputation of being a thief." The sly fox says with a slight upward twist of his mouth. "How about you, Yusuke? I would have imagined that working on a commission would have brightened your attitude, though I'm slightly pleased to see that you haven't changed."

"Yeah, yeah," I say, brushing off that last comment. I lower my voice just a bit "Well welcome to my workplace, might just be a better setup then the ramen stand. Might. My boss is that sun-tanning hobo that you may have noticed sleeping on that car, Mr. Productive is his son, and that lady having dinner is Nanako. Day's been in the ass. Nothing but window shoppers and some fat ass that probably had the circulation to his brain cut off by his pants."

"Sold anything yet, Yusuke?" I sigh and say "Two Rogues and a Quest." "This week? That isn't quite as meager as you may believe." I close my eyes and say "This…month." "Oh," Kurama replies like he doesn't know what else to say. I continue "I had four sales fall out because my boss decided to spring some 'administrative' charges on them, that prick. After I told them that the price we agreed on was final. What a pain. How does Kuwabara end up working for a bank and I get stuck with this lousy outfit?" Kurama blinks and says "You could always ask if there is a position available. I'm sure he would put in good word." Yeah right, like I'd ever ask _him_ for a job. "Nah, Kurama, I would never pass the license test in twenty years." "Suit yourself," he replies.

"So…how's Zinaida? The nurse," I ask, shifting the topic. Kurama calmly replies "She is fine. She just completed her documents for naturalization, in Japanese mind you, and is awaiting her oral interview. I have been assisting her study of Japanese and I believe she should be naturalized within a year, bureaucratic inefficiencies aside." I watch him let out a chuckle. "She now wants to open a floral shop, call it 'Fox Petals'." Okay…interesting. Eh, I won't pry. "Good to hear. Keiko's been doing fine, still working IT and all. Keeps bugging me to try to learn code…like that will ever happen. I'm done with all this school crap." Kurama smiles and says "I hear you would be able to study at home, so you never need to care about class attendance again." "Yeah yeah, real funny."

After a pause, I say "Listen Kurama, I'm getting off work in an hour. Want to grab a drink and some dinner? I know a good diner here." He nods and says "Perhaps. I need time off from writing about alleles." "So, anything interesting on that front?" Kurama slightly frowns and says "My team is looking into ways to make rice plants resistant to excessive flooding. Rice plants usually die when underwater for more than a few days, and flooding has wreaked havoc on crops in Southeast Asia. So far, finding the right gene has turned rather fruitless, pardon the slight pun. With that project coming along rather slowly, I decided to pursue some research on another topic, publish another paper and strengthen my appeal to employers. Except now that has turned tedious, and so, here I am."

I stretch my arms out and say "Well, can't speak for my boss but if you want to sell crap with me I won't stop you." "I'm afraid I am not much the salesman," there he goes with that fox like smirk.

"So Kurama, what's Hiei been up to lately?" Kurama frowns and says "He somehow managed to forge an identity and now lives in a small home in Taito ward. I do not know how he acquired it, nor do I wish to find out." That three-eyed midget is always up to something, I tell you. "Can't say I'll ever understand that guy," I say. Kurama motionlessly says "He told me that he has become curious on how humans live. Wishes to perform his own research, so to speak." A smile creeps up on his face as he says "Perhaps becoming legally related to one has got him to think." "Ha, I still remember that time when Hiei spilled the beans on Yukina at the wedding hall. Poor guy probably had to scrub the crap out of his pants." "That is one way to put it," fox boy replies, and now we're back to silence.

"Alright, onto brass tacks Kurama, what's the news from the Makai?"

"Yomi continues to press his claim for the entire plane, the half ruled by King Yama aside, as per the rules of the second Makai tournament. His belief that humans should be consumed for nourishment on account of high reproduction rates has not waned in the slightest. Enki remains fiercely opposed and Mukuro has provided political and some logistical support. You recall I mentioned a skirmish between Mukuro's Kingdom of Alaric and Yomi's Kingdom of Gandara?"

"Yeah Kurama, I remember. A few of Mukuro's A-Class demons got into a scrape with some bandits from Yomi's turf, right?"

"Those were no mere bandits. Mukuro identified at least one of the bodies as Yomi's men-at-arms, the rest were rumored to be a mix of hedge warriors and bandits. Mukuro believes that Yomi sent a scouting party to harass their border and reconnoiter fortified encampments. Hiei concurs with Mukuro and advised her to demand monetary restitution for the insult. Enki meanwhile has completed a massive fortress in the heart of the Kingdom of Tourin and has appointed his wife as commander. A-Class hedge warriors and even two petty S-Class warlords have flocked to his side. The situation is tense to put it mildly."

"Well at least Enki is getting the boost this time. Whose side are you on?" I ask. "Me? I have grown weary of these squabbles of nobility. While Yomi and I are on much better terms, I have a life here in human world." Nodding, I say "Yeah, I hear you. I just, I'd like to use my free time to save the world again if this spills over to our humble abode. Selling cars is a pain in the ass already."

Kurama smiles with his eyes closed and says "I believe I will stay for refreshment." Good. "Thanks, Kurama, appreciate it." Now neither of us will go nuts.

The two of us go back to the quiet as I hear Junichi's handball bouncing off stuff. I'm going to hit that brat soo…

"Did you feel that?" Kurama says, his eyes all serious-like. "Yeah, I felt it. Coming from outside, I'd guess maybe…damn how did I not sense that energy level?" My freaking spine has chills running up and down. This is big. Shit, not today. Why does it got to be today? Kurama looks at me all stern like and leans forward. He whispers "It feels stronger then the levels that some of the Makai tournament apparitions displayed. A-Class, at the least. This is most troublesome…such energy levels have no business being in the human realm." "Yeah and it's getting closer. Damn, this is too public. Koenma is going to flip if we fight here. I…what…we need to get the place cleared out. I know! I think I remember where the fire alarm is."

"And attract emergency services here? That will be worse," Kurama calls me out. Damn, he is right. This is going to get very bad. "Do you got any better ideas man?" I say. Fight don't scare me, it's the collateral damage that's got me worried. Before Kurama could say something, I spot from the corner of my eye, what I gotta dub as Freddy Mercury on steroids. Literally, the guy looks buff like Toguro did during the start of our dark tournament fight, and he got this thick 1800s English bare knuckle boxer moustache, just missing the handlebar ends. He is wearing this black t-shirt, sleeves just short of his sizeable biceps. He got dark green camo cargo pants and brown boots, his pants held up by a dark brown leather belt. Looks serious.

"Can I help you?" Junichi says in English. Oh boy, if I'm guessing right, Mister Fahrenheit here is helping himself to you. I start to get up, but Kurama gave me this look that says 'Bad Idea'. The meathead turns to me and loudly says in English "Someone has notified me that the best salesman in Tokyo sits in this very place." The guy has a strong but kind of croaking accent, Middle Eastern I think. Sounds like he got punched in the throat or something, voice is deep otherwise.

Alright, maybe try the Urameshi charm. "Yeah buddy, that would be the fine lady eating outside, though I don't think she has a penis so the whole salesman part ain't all accurate." "Lazy bum," Junichi, like an idiot, blurts out. He is going to get himself killed. Kurama, now with his eyes closed, looks like he is thinking of something. Better be something good. Frog voice looks at me, his eyes like ice. He says "Ah don't be quite so bashful. I have been told many fascinating things about you, Mr. Urameshi." "And who has been whispering the sweet-nothings, huh?" I reply. Guy likes to beat around the bush. Great, I hate him already.

Frog voice then glances at Kurama and says "Ah! You must be Yoko Kurama. I've heard much about you as well." He talks a bit like a ham, gives me goosebumps. The guy comes back to looking at me while Kurama's eyes open. Fox boy got his usual serious look about him when he expects crap to hit turbines. Damn, this actually might happen.

My boss apparently decided to sober up at the worst possible time. Him and Junichi approach frog voice from behind, as my boss says in Japanese "Is everything fine? We have a great holiday leasing option on new Altimas if you are interested." I see Junichi whisper something to his dad's ear. Boss then switches to English "Oh my apologies, I did not know. You must try a new Maxima. Very sporty, great at turns. Let's take a test drive." "Boss, Junichi, I am good. Nanako said she needs you two," I lie, hoping boss actually believes me for once. Boss looks at me, gives me that pissed off holier than thou look again, and says "You don't tell me what to do, boy." Dumbass.

Dumbass Sr. and Dumbass Jr. get between me and frog voice, trying to rip him off on an overpriced sports car. I give a look at Kurama, he nods his head just enough. Can't believe I'm doing this at work.

In a quick flash, almost too fast for me to track, frog voice has boss and Junichi lifted up the ground with each of his hands around their necks. Shit, I haven't fired my spirit gun in months. "Kurama, move!" I yell, climbing out of my seat, pointing my finger and drawing in the energy for a point blank shot. I hear two nasty crunch sounds, and the two stop flailing their legs. Damnit! I nearly power the shot up until frog voice Spartan kicks me in the chest and sends me into the doors and windows of an Altima. My red tie flaps into my face, blocking my right eye. I barely see Kurama rise up and reach into the back of his hair for that rose thing, only for frog voice to swing his left elbow backwards and into Kurama's chest, sending him flying over an SUV and into the back concrete wall. Frog voice then drops my dead boss and his dead dumbass son to the ground and turns to me, looking at me as if he just took out the trash. Jesus this guy is serious.

"What do you want from us?!" I yell out, starting to sweat. His right fist goes in my direction, jab. I spin to the right and let the guy take out the rear window. Glass shatters like it was made to do that. He strikes fast, barely saw it coming. Left straight coming, I push off and to the right, guy's arm goes clean through the car door. "All good things will be revealed in due time, my child," guy croaks out, calm in an eerie way. He pulls his left arm out like it was nothing. "Rose whip!" I hear Kurama yell out. A green thorny vine wraps around meathead's right arm. I take a quick glance back and see Kurama digging himself out of the wall, covered in dirt and now having a couple of small cuts on his face.

Frog voice grabs the vine with the same hand and pulls on it, sending Kurama flying into his left fist, the fist burying itself in Kurama's gut. He gasps and spits out blood, and goes flying into the ceiling, through it, and then back out the ceiling a few meters away, landing on the roof of a Rogue. The roof of the SUV caves inward as the windows break. "KURAMA!"

"Ah, now where were we, Mr. Urameshi?" the prick croaks out, turning to me. I'll tell ya! I connect a flurry of hooks at his cheeks and chin as fast as I could. "I WAS JUST GETTING YOU ACQUAINTED WITH MY FISTS YOU BASTARD!" I must have got him at least thirty times, maybe fifty. No…this is crap. The guy didn't even move, I barely dirtied his face. The backhand came like lightning, and now I got this metallic taste coming from my lips. I don't even remember flying through the windshield and the front seat of the Rogue that Kurama is now lying on.

"We…must…retreat," I hear Kurama whisper from above, sounding like he's hurt. I'm not there yet, fox boy. This meathead just made my day worse and now he's gotta pay! I leap through where the windshield once stood and Superman punch the guy in the forehead. He moved an inch, progress at least. The guy grabs my tie and yanks me from the air, head butting me. I felt my eyes flash for a second and stare at the guy in a daze, ass on the floor. He starts talking, walking away, his back to me "A wise man once spoke of the definition of insanity, my child. I must confess, Mr. Urameshi, you will not find the results you seek if you continue."

"I'll show you some freaking results! SPIRIT…" the guy grabs my right wrist and twists my aim to the ceiling, inadvertently lifting me to my feet. "Perhaps the same wise man will ponder why someone would announce his attack to a rival combatant." Damn you! I send my left kick upward, clipping his chin. He lets go of my wrist and takes a step back. Damn, he's at least a foot taller than me. A left handed haymaker flies at my face. I barely duck in time. Damn, I felt THAT! I send an uppercut into his gut, followed by a left hook that grazes his neck. I go for a right jab. The guy grabs my right forearm and stops me in my tracks. Fine, how about a left?!

Same result, he now got both of my hands. Can't even aim my fingers at his face. He goes off "It seems your mummer's peace has become your undoing. The child needs to refresh his Sun Tzu." I kick his shin and pull off. What the hell is he talking about? The man glares at me, his face remaining calm. He starts going off in a language I don't understand "Tarreh be toxhm aŝ miravad Ḥasani be bâbâš."

What?! "Who the hell are you?!" I yell out, looking for a damned answer. Frog voice's lips curl to a smile as he says "I, am but a man whom wishes to kill you…in accordance to the ancient laws of combat that all men must adhere to." "What the hell did I ever do to you?! Answer me asshole!"

The freak takes a step forward and says "Live."

A thick cloud of smoke fills the dealership. I suddenly feel a thin hand touch my shoulder and turn to see Kurama whispering "We must escape." The sprinklers go off, now we're going to have an audience. I fish out a car key and say "Grey Nissan Cedric Y33. I'm sticking around to give this bastard the what for." "Don't be foolish Yusuke! Even if you can match him, think of the civilians outside!" fox boy starts whining. I don't care, I don't leave fights.

I hear that Arabic sounding frog voice from the smoke as Kurama pushes me to the exit. I hear a laugh and then the frog voice say "There is much wisdom in your ally's council." That's it. I run into the fog, thinking this guy has to have a weak spot, hell his balls will do. Out of nowhere, I feel a large hand grab my chin and I feel my body pitched toward the exit like a fastball. Looks like Kurama is playing catcher.

Kurama and I fly through the glass and through the pavement, as I hear a few civilians yell and run off. Great, cops will be here soon. I try to move but that toss knocked the wind out of me. I hear Kurama crawl onto his feet and run to my car parked by the curb. I hear a door open as I gaze into the smoke filled wreck of the dealership. Looks like Nanako ran off, so at least I saved someone. My body's throbbing, hurting. Kurama's dragging me off the ground and into the shotgun seat. I feel my dress shoes graze asphalt. The leather upholstery feels a damn lot better than concrete. He shuts the door and runs to the driver seat like his plants two miles away caught fire. A twist of the key, a pause to let the engine wake up, and we are gone. I hear sirens zip by, see flashes of red and blue from the windows. And I learn pretty quickly that stop signs are loose suggestions for fox boy here.

I need to rest, just realized how much my back hurts. My eyes close. Sleep.

I wake up on a beige leather couch, with a wool blanket over me. I'm shirtless and barefoot, and got a warm wet towel on my forehead. Place smells like cabbage soup, eck. The smell jolts me awake. I look around and find myself in a living room with dark wooden cabinets and bookcases, some see-through glass cabinets holding stacks of photographs and books that look to be in English, Japanese, and I guess Russian. I look left and see a wooden coffee table with a medical stitch kit, iodine, gauze, and a few ice packs. Across the room is a big old TV set with porcelain figure skater dolls on top. "Hello, good to see you up," I hear a woman say in Russian accented Japanese, her voice slightly deep and her A's getting unnecessarily stressed.

"Hey Zinaida. How long was I out?" I hear Kurama answer "Not more than an hour. Zina stitched together your cuts. Miraculously we both avoided broken bones or torn ligaments. Zina prepared some soup for you when you gain enough strength to move." "Thanks, Zinaida, appreciate it. So…what's the news on frog voice?" I ask, remembering that Freddy Mercury prick that put me in this condition. My back remembered that it's hurting, and now decided to spread the word, damn it's hard to move.

I hear Kurama say "A Homicide detective is waiting in the lobby to speak with you. Shall I signal him inside?" Police? Argh, fine. "Send him in."

I hear a door open, a few words, and then see a lanky plainclothes cop in a light brown leather jacket and dark blue jeans, wearing framed black eyeglasses and having short black hair. He sits on the coffee table, turns to Zinaida, and asks "May I?" She nods and then leaves the room. The cop looks at me, pushes the stitch kit aside, pulls out a pad and a pen, and says "Hello, my name is Assistant Inspector Ikko Hozumi, Homicide Division. I am investigating the murders of Fumito and Junichi Yamashita and the destruction of the Yamashita Nissan dealership. I've been told that you are a direct witness of the incident, having fled with Mr. Minamino. May you describe your relationship to Fumito and Junichi Yamashita?"

"Yeah, Fumito is…was…my boss. Junichi was Vice President." "How would you describe your personal relationship with the two?" Eh? "Well, I work…worked for them and they paid me commissions, no different than any other salesman job." "How would describe their personalities?" What is this? "Describe their personalities? Fumito was a day time drinker that occasionally got involved with the car deals and Junichi just slept at work." "Were there any other employees at the dealership?" "Just one, Nanako, don't remember her last name. Is she safe? I didn't see her while Shuichi pulled my ass out of there from that nutjob." "She is safe, I can assure you." Good, good. I wasn't completely useless. "That's a relief, I'm guessing she called you all."

"What is your relationship to Nanako?" the Assistant Inspector asks. "Just a concerned coworker still in shock of it all," I answer. "Very well," he says as he writes stuff down. The cop then asks "May you walk me through what happened?" Great, here's hoping Kurama didn't deviate too much from the truth. "Yeah. I was speaking with my friend Shuichi while taking a lunch er dinner break. Then out of nowhere, this meathead comes into the dealership. My boss Fumito and Junichi go up to him, trying to get him to test drive a car. He answers by grabbing them by their necks and choking them out. It sounded disgusting. He then attacks the two of us, putting his fists through windows, doors, sent me through a freaking windshield. Smoke came out of nowhere and Shuichi and I got thrown through the glass exit. Shuichi then dragged my near unconscious self to my car and now I am here."

"Do you need medical attention?" "Somehow, no. I guess I'm blessed."

"Pardon, you said he put his fist through doors. Steel car doors?" the cop asks like he heard me wrong. "Yeah, steel car doors. I couldn't believe it either," I say, throwing a line of BS at the end. "Describe this man, mention everything you noticed. Any detail could be the difference here." Alright, here it goes. "Six foot six my guess, maybe taller. Was a head and half taller, that's for sure. Looked to be in his late 30s, early 40s. Slightly tanned skin. Like someone cloned Freddy Mercury, moustache and all, and injected him with steroids. Had a dark t-shirt and cargo pants, I think they were camouflaged. Spoke English with a deep but froggy voice, had an accent, Arabic sounding. You got all that?"

The cop ignores me and keeps writing. After a bit, he looks up and asks "How would you describe his emotional state?" I suddenly feel a shiver down my back, I think it's Kurama trying to tell me something. What? Hmm…I think I get it. "He looked crazy, like he just stood there and then grabbed Fumito and his son when they got close. Didn't change his look at all during the fight, just looked like someone with a few screws knocked loose." The cop glares at me like he is fishing for crap. He says "Mr. Minamino stated on the record that he believed the man to be on narcotics, such as crystal methamphetamine. Care to comment on that?" Good work Kurama, maybe we can get out of this easy.

I shrug my shoulders and say "I don't know, I'm the salesman, not the biotech masters of science. His eyes did look bloodshot and I don't know many human beings that can put their fist through solid steel." "Okay, thank you. Three more questions to you, Mr. Urameshi." "Yeah, go ahead." "Do you know anything of any possible organized crime connections with the Yamashita's, Fumito or Junichi?" I try not laugh, better not mock the dead when they are still warm. "Highly doubt it, detective. Fumito was a bit of a sleaze ball, like he tried to sneak in administrative costs before the deal would close, but nothing criminal." "Very well, did any suspicious individuals come in contact with Mr. Yamashita or his son, during the course of your employment?" "Can't think of anyone." "Very well…is there anything that would lead you to believe that this…Freddy Mercury character was a former customer?" "Never saw the guy before in my life. Guy was a total stranger. If he shopped with us before, I didn't know about it."

The cop finishes writing on his pad and gets off the table. Finally, my throat is getting sore. He turns to Kurama and says "There is one more matter to attend to." Kurama nods at him to show he is listening. "One of the squad cars driving to the crime scene noticed a Nissan sedan speeding past two stop signs. They remembered half of the license plate. I noticed a sedan parked outside that matches the known description." Kurama smiles and says "Surely you can understand the gravity of the situation. We were driving for our lives." What the…oh boy. The cop pulls out an orange slip and hands it to Kurama. This is funny, fox boy got a traffic ticket. The cop says "We will let the traffic court decide that. My number is inside the slip, in case you recall anything else." Zinaida walks him to the door and lets him out of the house.

"50,000 yen, quite a steep penalty for self-preservation," Kurama says as he reads his ticket, sounding annoyed, almost insulted. I chuckle and say "It's alright, I'll take care of it. Still, going to be a hoot telling Kuwabara that you of all people got a ticket for aggressive driving, haha." "Have you forgotten someone important?" he asks me, like I offended him or something. "What?" He points at his right pant pocket and says "Your phone." Oh crap, Keiko!

I quickly pull out my blue flip phone expecting a dozen voicemails. I found three missed calls and one voicemail. That's worse. Not even checking the message, I call Keiko immediately.

"I THOUGHT THIS WOULD STOP! I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR AN HOUR THINKING THAT YOU DIED! AGAIN!" "Keiko I've been out cold for that hour. Some meathead came in with fists flying. I'm at Kurama's girlfriend's house, yes the nurse, she stitched my cuts." "Oh Yusuke," she says over the phone like a 10 ton weight slid off her shoulders "I am so relieved to hear your voice." "Thanks Keiko, trust me, I'm fine. I'll get home as soon as these aches wear off." "Why would someone hurt you and the Yamashitas? Have you been fighting again?! I thought this would stop!" "Keiko, I'll tell you later." "Yusuke!" "Keiko! I'll tell you later, damnit!" "Fine!" She hangs up the phone, this evening is going to suck. Stupid police and their subpoenas of cell phone conversations.

"Well, Kurama, that went as I figured it would. Good call on the whole meth head story. I don't think Koenma would like having to memory wipe half the Shibuya ward police department." He sits down by my legs and folds his arms all serious like, saying "No, he certainly would not. This man is quite peculiar. He likely had the speed to chase us down and end our lives in our current states, yet he let us go. His strength is substantial…it has been several years since I have been knocked off my feet in such a manner. And that is the fact that troubles me the least."

Kurama reclines against the sofa and rest his hands behind his head. He looks at some corner of the ceiling and says "The man emitted pure human energy, no doubt about it." "Yeah, I felt it too. No artificial demon energy like Toguro, and THAT has me curious." "Agreed. We must contact Kuwabara and Hiei. Koenma and Botan as well. That man is a genuine threat. He will return, I am most certain of it."

Zinaida comes out of the kitchen with a bowl of cabbage soup and some rye bread. She says in her accented Japanese "Here, Kurama enjoys my kisliyeh shchi with extra salt, ask if you want more. Doesn't protect against Makai insects," she looks at me like she knows something "but good for gaining strength back." Wait. Hold on. Backtrack.

WHAT?!

"Kurama you told her?!" He smiles at me and says "We've been together for nearly three years. Six months into our relationship, she 'confessed' that she has schizophrenic hallucinations of 'demonic wasps' and 'goblins' from time to time." That's not answering my question fox man. "And, Kurama, what did you say?" At least she has some spirit awareness. Makes this less awkward. "Within two months we toured half of Enki's kingdom together," Kurama says as Zinaida cracks a smile like fox boy here. "You took her to demon world?!" Seriously Kurama, that's playing with fire. I love Keiko but I'd never take her to demon world. Wait, that's probably the freaking reason WHY I wouldn't. "Why yes, we visit every month. She loves the Forest of Fools in particular." He turns to her and speaks in Russian "Lyehs Durakohv." Zinaida nods and says "The Yokai are so fascinating. I thought for so long that I was insane, and then Kurama showed me that I simply can see more of this universe. And what a beautiful universe it is." Yeah okay, lady, I'm not sure beautiful is the first term I'd use to describe demon world. "Do not fear, Yusuke, my name still carries weight in the demon world, and Enki still extends protection to friends of the son of Raizen." "Good to hear they haven't forgotten about me over there, heh." I move to a seated position and take a spoonful of boiled cabbage. Pain has a way of making me forget how hungry I am.

It's alright. What I wouldn't give for some mushrooms though. I go through half the bread and soup until I feel full enough to talk business again. "And here I was thinking I was done with this crap. Occasional C class runaway every six months, that one group of D classes that tried to eat everyone in that hospital, that was easy. Then this happens. Hey, I still got it, but I ain't stupid enough to say my powers are like they were." Kurama nods with this grim look and says "All weapons require sharpening to maintain their quality. I fear the two of us have allowed our weapons to rust."

"Looks like we are back at it, Kurama. Time for a real Team Urameshi reunion." It's been a while since the four of us worked together. Almost getting nostalgic now. I say "A now unemployed car salesman and a biotech researcher. Genkai is probably laughing at us all the way upstairs. Let's hope the other two haven't become marshmallows like us." Kurama grimaces and says "For our sakes, yes."


	2. Nine-Tenths of the Law

Stopping at the stop sign because that's what it's for, I then drive through the intersection with my all new, super duper Mercedes W203. Time for some…motivation! "Alright now, from the top! Momma and daddy were sleeping in bed!" Mitsunari looks at me like he got something better to do. We both go "Momma and daddy were sleeping in bed." Mitsunari, he don't got the spirit, chants like he's going through the motions. Motivation man. I go "Momma rolls off, this is what she said!" "Momma rolls off, this is what she said." "A gimme something!" "Gimme something…" "Gimme Something!" "Gimme something." "Nine to seven!" "Nine to seven…" "I'm in heaven!" "I'm in…heaven…" "Up in the evening in the setting sun!" "Up in the evening in the setting sun…" "Gonna secure collateral cause it sure is fun!" "Gonna secure…collateral cause oh God sakes Kazuma please shut up! Just shut up already!" No way! I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, loan officer extraordinaire and self-appointed Chief Motivational Executive!

"Alright alright, try this one mop head. I love working for CZ Bank!" "I love working for CZ Bank…" "Lets me known just where I rank!" "Lets me know just where I rank…" "If I get stabbed by a hobo on meth!" Mr. Yanagisawa actually smiles, no way. "If I get stabbed by a hobo on meth!" "Tell my wife…don't do meth!" He starts laughing. "Tell my wife…don't do meth!" Alright, how about this one?

"Yoshiro Mori is a son of a bitch!" Mitsunari starts giggling like a sissy school girl. "Yoshiro Mori is a son of a bitch!" "Got gonorrhea, AIDS, and is a son of a bitch!" "Got gonorrhea, AIDS, and is a son of bitch!" Alrighty now, we got motivation! Loan Officer Kuwabara reporting for duty! One more! "Don't ask me but it's been said!" "Don't ask me but it's been said!" "Ainu pussy tastes just like bread!" "Ainu pu…pfft haha, according to Yukina eh?"

!

My right hand on the wheel, I drive my left fist into mop head's face. No one talks about my Yukina that way! Mop head rubs his right cheek and says "Alright big man, maybe that was going a bit too far. Sorry dude." "YOU BETTER BE SORRY!" "Hey take it easy." "Whatever!" No one talks of my sweet Yukina like that! No one!

"Do you know where the house is, Kazuma?" "Yeah, Ueno district." Mitsunari raises his eyebrows and says "Ueno? The place with all the homeless shelters? Who is getting small business loans from there?" "We will soon find out, Mitsunari. We are in Ueno now. See that big pond? The apartment is a few blocks to the left after the pond. Right after the Yushima station." I drive the rest of the way all quiet and all, mood got bad.

I find a nice spot and take five minutes to park my car. Can't scratch the Kuwabara mobile! Because it is a lease. "So…this is the place?" Mitsunari says, straightening the cuffs of his black blazer. His blue and white diagonally striped tie needs some straightening, and I think I see soy sauce on his black dress pants. Me, I'm looking sharp baby! Dark grayish green suit top and bottom, with a sky blue dress shirt and a matching grayish green tie. I check myself in the mirror, my hair still the same except for my new goatee and moustache two punch combo, which Urameshi calls the 'Enki'. Oh, Hiei is sitting in the backseat. Hey Hiei.

"Coming for a visit?" Hiei says as mop head and I jump out of our seats. He still got his black cloak and that white scarf thing and those black pants, completely the same really. "Hiei what are you doing here?!" I yell out, staring at him from the driver seat. Mitsunari says "Ain't you the three eyed guy with the sword?" Hiei ignores Mitsunari and says "I sensed you approaching and decided to give a welcome. Now explain to me how you found this address!" Wait…um…this is weird.

"I got a question Hiei, did you request a loan to open a newspaper stand on Kasuga Avenue any time in the past um…weeks?" Mop head looks at me and says "Wait, your brother-in-law is the paper stand guy? The one that pledged some Chinese jade for the loan?" Hiei says all serious and creepy-like "Perhaps I did, what business is it to you two?" I ask "Are you going to really open that newspaper stand?" He laughs and says "What do you think?" Argh Hiei! "Hiei you are supposed to pay that loan back! That's how it works here on the land of the normal!" He laughs again and says "Really? Perhaps you should blame the imbecile that decided to lend me money." Mitsunari says "I think he's talking about you, Kazuma." What! Why I oughta! "Shut up! What's the matter with you, are you trying to get me fired?!"

Mitsunari asks a really good question "Hiei, do you actually live here? How did you get an apartment?" "Simple, the previous occupants died with no living heirs. I now occupy the space and no one has been foolish enough to say otherwise." Hiei, what? I yell "Did you kill them?!" "Of course not, I'm on perpetual probation, whether Koenma cares to admit it or not. Natural causes," he replies, folding his hands and looking all slick, like he thinks he's smarter than me. "Do you even work? How do you pay rent, gas, etcetera?" Mitsunari asks. Hey, I'm the one in charge here. Hiei answers "I find my ways." I don't think I want to know. I ask "Do you even have that jade thingamathing?" "Follow me inside and I will show you." Mitsunari gives me a worried look. I make him feel better "Don't worry, he's family." "By human conventions," Hiei adds like he had to correct me or something.

The elevator ride was pretty awkward and the place smelled like old people. I hate that smell. We got up to the fifth floor, with Hiei pointing at a wooden door that says 502. Okay, here it goes. Time to find out how my midget bro-in-law lives. I look down at Hiei, him barely above my belly button, and say "If there are headless goats or something I'm leaving."

Hiei opens the door without saying word. My mind gets some pretty creepy ideas on what's behind door number 502. Light from the hallway shines into the slightly dark apartment. Mitsunari mutters "Holy crap." Holy crap is right.

Every square inch of the walls in the apartment's hallway, living room, and I'm guessing bedroom, is covered in newspaper clippings. Every single one. Is this Hiei, or Travis Bickle? Yes, I'm talking to you, you crazy midget. Mitsunari starts off "Nice interior decoration. Very…um…zen. Good for the environment too…I think." "Having fun?" Hiei says all sarcastic like. Whatever…I think I'm going to find out what three-eyed ice slash fire demons eat. I see an open doorway to a small kitchen on the right, and a fridge on the left. Across is a living room with a sofa bed in the middle. I see a TV across from the bed. This is going to be good.

The fridge has a few newspaper clippings, strange far right wing opinion pieces about invading North and South Korea. Opening the fridge…okay, very interesting. About 40 bottles of Asahi black beer, two cartoons of eggs, a sheet of lard, and a tomato that looks like it hasn't been touched in two years. Let's see the freezer. Hm…snow cones. So my brother-in-law survives on beer, eggs, lard, and snow cones.

Mitsunari peers into the fridge and says "I got to tell you Hiei, when Yukina has a kid, you got the creepy uncle thing already worked out." "I gotta check out the kitchen, and then the bathroom," I say, giddy. This day is ending on a high note. Hiei growls and says "Go ahead, completely violate my privacy. Please do, I don't mind." I say "Seriously, Hiei. Do you, what, beat up hobos for lunch money?" "Isn't there some genuine reason as to why you are bothering me?" Oh yea, right. "Do you have that jade statue thingy, supposed to be worth half a million yen, right?" Hiei walks into the living room and motions us into another hallway. On the right is a bathroom, on the left is a bedroom without the bed, instead full of random junk and more newspaper clippings. He walks over to some old bedside table and lifts up a jade figurine of a sleeping Buddha. Okay, looks legit. Now the big question.

"Where did you get that?" I ask. Hiei doesn't even look at me when says "From outside." "Did you steal it?" "I found it. Must I perpetually be considered the thief?" "Hiei, you are living in an apartment you did not buy, trying to get a loan for a newsstand that you will not build." He sighs and says "Fine…some human antiquity dealer threw it into a dumpster due to it being broken. I decided to be entrepreneurial and bring it to demon world for someone to fix it." "Sounds like bunk but I'll take that story. Now, you are going to have to pay back this loan. I don't care what you build, just pay it back. Or else…" Hiei laughs and says "Or else what? You will notify the authorities about me? You and I both know that the best case scenario would be me disappearing for a few months. Emphasis on 'best case scenario'. And we both know you can't cancel it on your end, less you have to explain that the recipient is your homicidal…acquaintance."

Forget what I said, this day sucks. "Hiei, please, as Yukina's brother, don't do this. I have a very good paying job and that gives her much less to worry about." He growls again and says "Fine. It won't be an issue." "You are going to cancel the loan then?" Whew okay back to being good. "No, I'll figure something to do with the money," Hiei responds. Damn! "Hiei, as long as it's not something messed up or something that gets back to me, fine. Weirdo." "Good, are we finished?" he says. I say "As far as business goes, yeah. We'll get this figurine back into the office. Afterwards, I think Yukina would like to know that her brother is still alive. Dinner's on me." Hiei looks away like he just ate something bad and says "Forget it."

"Salty bastard!" I yell out, this anti-social prick is really something. Whatever. "Can we go now? I want to clock out before midnight please," Mitsunari whines. Fine, alright. "We're going. Mitsunari, be careful with that. Did it come with a box?" Hiei looks at me and fakes a smirk "Why yes, the antiquity shopkeeper kindly left a box for me to carry it in." "Argh, you're such a pain," I reply. Suddenly, I feel my cell phone go off. I take it out. It's Keiko, interesting.

"Hey Keiko, what's up?" "Kuwabara please contact Yusuke, he isn't picking up! There was an attack on the dealership." "An attack? Wait what? Urameshi's dealership?!" Hiei's facial expression goes serious just now. "Yes Kazuma, please. I've been calling him repeatedly. He hasn't been fighting again, right?" "I don't think so Keiko, okay I'll be on it right now. I'm with Hiei and Mitsunari. We'll be there soon." "Thank you Kazuma, please hurry. Stay safe." "No promises on the last one, talk to you soon."

I pocket the cell phone and yell "Alright everyone, someone or something attacked the dealership where Urameshi works at! We are going now." Mitsunari looks at me and says "And the figurine?" "Forget the figurine! Throw it in the trunk, I don't care, we need to get to Urameshi! Coming, Hiei?!" Hiei smiles all creepily and says "Wouldn't be the first time I dragged the detective out of trouble. And unless you still want to tour my abode, I suggest we hurry." "Right, let's go," I say, as the three of us quickly run out of the apartment. I don't even remember Hiei locking his apartment. Mitsunari waits for the elevator while Hiei and I hustle down the stairs, almost knocking over an old lady. "Clumsy fool," I hear three eyes mutter under his breath.

Hiei and I get into my car, with Hiei leaving the trunk open for Mitsunari to finally arrive. I leave both of the left side doors open. Mop head moves like a drunk walrus, trying to keep the jade figurine from falling out. Package gets deposited in the back, Hiei takes Mitsunari's old seat, Mitsunari takes the rear, and we're off. Wait, uh, that last part sounded wrong.

"You do know where to go, correct?" Hiei asks. Of course I do. "I know, southwest, a few miles away." "A few miles in heavy traffic. Stop the car, I'll move faster on foot." "How did you even get in here the first place?" Mitsunari asks. That is a good question. "Through the hole in the roof," Hiei says, guess he's talking about the moon roof. "Ugh, fine!" I yell, stopping the car at a red light. I retract the moon roof window and he goes poof. "That guy moves fast," Mitsunari asks. What he talking about, I'm no slouch either! Wait, what we were doing now? Oh crap, Urameshi!

When I got to the dealership, I found the police already blocking half the street off. I see smoke coming from the place and say "What have you gotten into this time Urameshi?" "The same could be said for Kurama," Hiei says out of nowhere, back in the seat next to me. Mitsunari asks "Okay, how do you do that? Really, how?" Hiei ignores Mitsunari and says "I've eavesdropped on a few conversations, seems Kurama dragged the detective out and sped off." "Kurama was here too?" I ask. This is getting really weird. "I doubt Yusuke knows many other redheaded men in lab coats," Hiei replies. Okay, so he's with Kurama, he should be fine. I take out my cell phone and scroll down the address book to 'KRM'. Please pick up man, this is all pissing me off.

"Kuwabara?" He says on the other end. "Kurama, Keiko told me about the dealership, where are you?" "At Zinaida's house, Yusuke just called Keiko. We are fine but we need to talk. Find Hiei if you can." "Hiei is already with me, long story. I'll tell you when we get there." "Safe travels," he says and then hangs up.

"Alright everyone, Urameshi is fine, he and Kurama are at that Russian nurse's place. We are heading there now." Mitsunari says "Can you please drop me off at work then? I'll put that Buddha doll in the vault and clock out for you." Lazy bum. "Argh, fine mop head. I'll drive you to the bank." Hiei says, sounding curious "Yusuke doesn't shy away from fights often. Whoever is responsible must be very dangerous. I felt a strong energy reading an hour or so ago, much stronger then the ilk we usually fight." Yeah, that's true. I say "Come to think of it, I felt something along those lines myself. And something similar a few weeks ago, except more of it." Hiei folds his arms and says "You felt that as well? Seems we got a fight on our hands. Been a while since I cut down someone respectable."

It's been a while for all of us.

Entering the nurse's house, I see Zinaida, with long dirty blonde hair flowing behind, a pointy chin and kinda long head similar to my sis Shizuru, and slightly thick eyebrows. She has a brown and grey knitted wool sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans, now putting on dark grey shoes of some kind, I think tennis shoes. She kinda does look like a white, Slavic version of Shizuru, except shorter and less likely to say some snarky remark. Kinda quiet though, guess one of the reasons Kurama been dating her. She puts on a double breasted dark grey winter coat and says to Kurama in I guess Russian "Ya vernuhc skoroh. Molokoh zakonchilas ahpat." Kurama smiles at her and waves "Ni nado toropitsah. Mih nikudah ni denuhtsah." She goes to the door, waves at everyone, says "Pakah," and then leaves. Russian is a weird language.

Me and Hiei take off our shoes and approach Kurama, looking a bit banged up, standing by the couch, and Urameshi, shirtless and looking even more banged up, sitting on the couch. Wait, what is that smell? Eh! Anyway, I go inside the living room and say "Kurama, Urameshi. Good to see you both alive. What the hell happened?" Hiei walks to the other side of the coffee table as Kurama moves to stand near the TV. Urameshi says "Nice to see you both as well. Wish this reunion started off on a better note though. Some muscle headed Freddy Mercury look alike ragdolled me and Kurama all over the dealership. He killed my boss and his idiot son and now the police are looking into it. Oh yeah, Kurama got a traffic ticket for reckless driving." What, hey hey. "No way Kurama? You got a traffic ticket…hehe…wait what? What?! Someone ragdolled you? BOTH OF YOU?!"

"It's as grim as it sounds, Kuwabara," Kurama says, folding his hands. Hiei raises an eyebrow and asks "How does an upper S class mazoku and a fox demon ranking as a lower S-class in his base form alone get tossed around by one demon?" Urameshi frowns and kinda grinds his teeth as he mutters "Err…he was not a demon."

"WHAT?!" Hiei and I yell at almost the same time. Hiei looks like he just shat a brick, his mouth open. He asks in a shocked voice "Not a demon?! Another mazoku in Japan?! What, did Yomi father a half-breed bastard too?! Raizen?!" Urameshi glares at Hiei and says like kinda offended "Listen Hiei, I'm not the only half-breed here." Kurama stops both of them and says "Not a mazoku either. The man is, as far as I can tell, 100% human. And a solid A-class in his base state, at the least." "Complete nonsense. Kuwabara is the only A-class human, and that's simply a result of his stubborn and imbecilic nature overriding any logic or reason," Hiei says. I reply "Or maybe it's because I'm the awesome Kuwabara and you are a porcupine with a Napoleon complex!" "Hn," Hiei replies like he is better than me. I'll show you! You'll see!

"Enough!" Kurama yells, sounding a bit annoyed. He continues "Now I know emotions are high, confusion being one of them, but if you intend break the trust and hospitality Zina granted you two by ruining her living room, you must go through me first." Urameshi starts laughing and says "Relax Kurama. Jesus, you're getting worse then Kuwabara here with Yukina." "Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" I yell.

Hiei turns his back and says "I felt at least one more high energy reading a few weeks prior. Multiple individuals. I assumed it was you detective, or Kurama." "Multiple…I'm afraid, present menace aside, I didn't recall any other high energy readings," Kurama says. He licks his lips and adds "I think we should present this matter to Koenma. Perhaps he heard of some whispers in the wind." "And how do we do that?" I ask. Yusuke yawns and says "My watch got a video feed. Huddle up everyone." Yusuke moves to sitting on the coffee table while everyone crowds behind him. He pushes some button and his watch screen goes fuzzy for a while. "C'mon toddler breath, pick up…" he mutters. My left ear feels clogged.

Koenma eventually pops up on the watch screen thing. He looks the same, and is at his desk, surrounded by paperwork. Jorge the blue ogre waves at us before Koenma pushes him away. He folds his hands and says "Yusuke, I was getting ready to contact you with critical information." Urameshi snarls "Oh would that information include me and Kurama getting our asses kicked by Toguro's and Freddy Mercury's bastard child?" "What?" Koenma says. Okay that does sound kinda weird. Urameshi goes on "Just like I freaking said. Some Arabic looking pro wrestler type with a pornstar moustache killed my boss and his idiot son, put Kurama though a ceiling, and put me through a windshield. And get this, the guy was completely human." "Completely human?" Koenma says like he doesn't believe Urameshi. Yusuke says "That's right, completely human. Now we both know what happened with the last completely human juggernaut. The one whom you originally acted like you knew nothing about! So unless you want to reenact the whole Sensui bullshit, I suggest you tell me what the hell is going on!"

Koenma laughs and says "Haven't seen you this excited in a while." "This is not a game, Koenma!" Urameshi yells. Hiei buts in "Might I add that there have been ridiculously high power readings as of a few weeks ago. More than one." Koenma nods on screen and says "That is precisely what I'm trying to tell you. Two unusually strong energy readings, A-class at the least, were recorded in Saitama three weeks ago, precisely at the human world exit of the tunnel that Sakyo started and Sensui finished."

"WHAT?!" all four of us yelled in unison. Urameshi yells "So you telling me that all our fucking hard work to beat Sensui and shut down the tunnel was for nothing?! What about the Keikai barrier?! I thought it was rebuilt and stronger than ever?!" This is crap. This is fucking crap. I thought we were done with this. The barrier was even up, and I was the only one who could cut it. It's that gatekeeper creep and Sensui, I know it. It's happening all over again!

"To tell you the truth, the SDF did not properly seal the tunnel. Reconstructing the barrier and sealing off the exits at both ends was the extent of our repairs," Koenma admits. I yell "Are you kidding me?! Did spirit world have some kind of labor union strike or something?! What do you mean the tunnel wasn't completely sealed?!" Koenma sighs and says "Because Yusuke's peace made it seem unnecessary at first, and the true state of the tunnels were a secret known only by me, my father, Botan, and the SDF. The tunnels were not originally sealed in a true sense, just blocked to prevent passage. Three miles of concrete on both ends were then deemed enough."

Kurama sighs and asks "The SDF? The same unit that was commandeered by Otake, who then became a renegade terrorist leader of a violent anti-demon cult that nearly had the human world destroyed." That is true. Urameshi asks "Where you going with this, Kurama?" Kurama continues "And now a very powerful human psychic appears and attacks Yusuke and myself, both of demon blood in some degree or another." Koenma replies "Otake has no influence in this matter, I can assure you at least of that. As far as how you described this powerful psychic, I cannot say I know of him." Urameshi asks "Well why didn't you tell me that someone may have reopened the tunnel?" Hiei interrupts "Yusuke, Sensui acted in concert with multiple other psychics and an army of C and B-class demons that were beating on the doors of the tunnel. I felt the original energy readings three weeks ago. Tell me detective, is Japan a smoking ruin right now?"

That's true too. Koenma says "Hiei raises a good point. The parties involved have acted with discretion. The current members of the SDF sealed the tunnels the day after the breach. No evidence of any significant demon migrations was uncovered. The reason I did not warn you all is because all I have currently is conjecture and guesswork. Botan has been hard at work finding the individual or individuals responsible for the breach, to no avail. It seems one, or the one, has found you first." Hiei sounds all sarcastic as he loudly says "Fantastic. We have at least one, if not multiple A-class individuals that have established themselves as certain threats, and we can't find a single one of them."

I say "Urameshi, did the psychic even say what he wanted?" Urameshi scratches his chin and says "He said something about…defeating me under the ancient laws of combat that all people abide by or crap like that. A real classic, that guy." Kurama turns to the screen on the watch and asks "Koenma, does that ring any bells?" Koenma shakes his head and says "Sadly, no. Thank you for the update, and good to hear you two are still kicking. When Botan or I find something useful, we will tell you all immediately. In the meanwhile, I suggest you all stay in close contact. Koenma out."

The screen disconnects. Hiei says "Hn," and walks to the far wall, looking at the Russian nurse's bookcase. Urameshi takes his messed up white dress shirt and starts buttoning it up, saying "Well that's great. I guess we all got to hit the mattresses until Prince Toddler or Botan magically find something. Some Team Urameshi reunion…come to think of it, why is Hiei here?" Hiei starts to say "Please, don't…" Too late small man! I yell "Oh boy it's hilarious! Me and Yana had to pick up a piece of collateral for a loan we authorized. Seemed like someone wanted to open a newsstand in Ueno. I park my car by the apartment, and guess who pops up out of nowhere? Hiei! Apparently he found some jade Buddha doll that an antique shop guy threw out and figured he can use it to steal from my bank…which he won't do because if he doesn't pay the loan back I'd lose my job and then I'll mess you up, Hiei!"

Kurama starts laughing a lot, as Urameshi joins him. Urameshi says "So this is what has become of the great Hiei, master of the dragon. Some low level con-artist." Kurama adds, still smiling "Certainly a step down from your previous transgressions." "Shut up," Hiei barks back. Oh we ain't even at the best part yet. Urameshi beats me to it "So wait, you now have an apartment Hiei? How…" Hiei looks at me and says "Say one word and I…" I yell "Now this is the best part! Apparently some old people died in the apartment and no one was around to take it for themselves, so Hiei moved right in. He took newspaper clippings, some of them about those weirdos that drive around in black vans yelling at Koreans, and pasted them all over the walls and the fridge. It's like that guy from Taxi Driver, only a lot crazier."

Kurama and Urameshi both look like they are laughing and wide-jawed. I ask "Want to know what Hiei has in his fridge?" Hiei growls as Urameshi says "Go on, I am definitely listening." I laugh and say "Get this…like fifty bottles of Asahi black, a few pounds of lard, a few cartoons of eggs, a rotten tomato, and snow cones." "In…teresting," Kurama mutters as Urameshi turns to Hiei and starts laughing. He points at Hiei and says "Well look at you, turning into Rorschach." "What the hell is a Rorschach?" Hiei says. Ohh, I kinda get it. Urameshi says "He's from some comic. Besides, we are getting off-track. We need to draw up a game plan."

"I think Koenma already gave us a suitable course of action. I will take some time off work to ensure no harm comes to Zinaida or my family. I suggest the rest of you do the same. Yusuke's mention of 'hitting the mattresses' may be quite appropriate in this situation." Urameshi shrugs his shoulders and says "Given that my boss is now dead and the dealership is now up in smoke, I'm home bound for now." I say "Err, I'm kinda wanting to save my vacation days for when we actually have to save the world and all. Oo! I have an idea. Hiei, why don't you help keep Yukina safe?" Hiei growls and says "You married her, I'd have thought that would be your job." Argh, why you got to be this way! I yell "C'mon, she's your sister! Even after she knew the truth, you barely speak to her!" Hiei yells out "Alright! Fine! You useless hairy twig." "Why I..! I'll get you for that one day!"

Kurama smiles and says "Settle down. I have forgotten how the two of you get at times." Urameshi says "Yeah, that. Gotta look at this sad lot though, this is what Team Urameshi has turned into. An unemployed car salesman, a biotech researcher, a loan officer, and a con-artist. Anyway, I'm heading to the bank. Promised to pay Kurama's traffic ticket and all. I'll be back in a bit." I need a smoke. I say "I guess I'm heading out too. Want a lift, Hiei?" Hiei sighs and says "Fine."

Aside from Kurama, we all head out of the house, Urameshi grabbing his beat up suit jacket with him. I take out a pack of Marlboro's from my back pocket and fish out three cigarettes. Urameshi takes one, Hiei says "I get no pleasure from smoking," and I put one between my lips. I toss the last cigarette back into the pack and take out my lucky $100 bill lighter. I light Urameshi's cigarette, who says "Thanks,", and then mine, and we both start smoking. Hiei walks away and says "That smell is repulsive." Heh, I'm getting flashbacks to high school graduation.

"Hey Urameshi, remember those cigars we smoked after graduation?" I ask. Urameshi nods and says "How could I forget? We almost got thrown out by school police. I remember the vice principal threatening to call your college and tell them about it all." Hah. I say "Yeah right, like they would screw up their fancy college admission percentages. Those were some good times." Yusuke sighs and exhales smoke, saying "Yeah, more or less." "Yeah, more or less," I say. Maybe some things better not said. Damn you Kazuma.

We smoke the rest of our cigarettes in silence, with Hiei resting against one of Zinaida's trimmed bushes a few meters away. As I finish my cigarette, Urameshi walks up to the curb and tosses his butt down a sewer drain. He then turns to Hiei and I and says "See ya when I see ya," and then enters his car and drives away. I finish my cigarette and throw it into a green waste bin because that's what responsible adults do. I turn to Hiei and ask "You going?" He disappears and then reappears right behind me. I think he's doing that to piss me off.

I take the driver seat, Hiei takes to front side seat to the left. I set the car to drive, wait for a commercial van to drive past, and then leave my parking spot. Hiei asks "Why does Yusuke have the only Japanese car in Japan with the wheel on the left?" Hah, that is true. "No idea, go ask him next time around," I say.

We reach a red light. I turn on the radio, the radio cutting to 'Sayonara Bye Bye' by Matsuko Mawatari. "Can't I even sleep?" Hiei whines. I smirk at him and say "My car! My rules! Hah!" Hiei rolls his eyes and leans into the car seat, while I tap my fingers on my wheel, whistling with the tune.

I park my Mercedes in the driveway right by my house. I see Shizuru's place behind me, no car so I'm guessing she's still at work. Parking my car, I let Hiei get out first and then get out myself. I lock the car, check every door handle to make sure it's locked, and then see that someone has been digging through my garbage for plastic bottles again. I retie an opened trash bag and pick the lid back off the ground, gonna get them padlocked if this goes on. I turn to Hiei and jokingly ask "Are you the one digging through my trash?" Hiei walks toward the front door and says "Why on earth would anyone want to dig through your rubbish?" Can't even take a joke. I fish my keys out and unlock the door, stepping into my home, the living room on the left and my swanky new stainless steel kitchen on the right. I yell out "Yukina! I'm home! And I brought a guest!"

I look at Hiei and see him start to squirm a bit. My darling Yukina steps out from the stairs on the second floor, dressed in a sky blue knitted sweater that matches her hair and grey sweatpants, her hair a little puffy, I'm guessing she just showered. She looks at me and smiles, saying "Hey Kazuma…" and then notices Hiei and yells "Hiei! Hello, it's been so long!" Hiei nods and says "Yes, it has been." She runs up to him in her socks and gives him a hug, which he reacts to by half-assing his hug back, looking like he ate something bad. C'mon, she is your sister! I don't understand you sometimes.

Yukina then turns to me as I remove my shoes. She plants a kiss on my lips and asks "What are you going to make for dinner?" Eh, kind of tired for that. I say "I think I'll order delivery today." She nods and says "Okay, I will get the menus from the drawers." As she walks toward the kitchen, Hiei says like he is in deep thought "This is a nice house you two are living in." I say "And where you will be staying over for as long as that crazy guy is on the run. Don't argue." Hiei doesn't say anything in response. He walks into the living room and looks at the hanged up photographs of me and Yukina.

Yukina turns to Hiei with a menu in hand and asks "Brother, do you like Korean food?" Hiei shrugs his shoulders and says "Sure, I'll eat. Do they have samgyeopsal?" Yukina nods and says "Yes." Hiei replies "I'll have samgyeopsal and a side of kimchi." Yukina reaches for a pen on the granite countertop and starts circling stuff on the menu. I say "I'll have the galbi and one order of kimbap." Yukina finishes circling stuff on the menu and says "I'll call 'Galbi King'." "Thanks," I say, walking toward Hiei.

"We took that that photo at the Sanja Festival," I say, pointing at a photo of me and Yukina standing in front of a human float. The float is carrying a mikoshi and three almost naked Yakuza thugs covered in tattoos. Hiei turns to me and asks "Was that the same festival you, Yusuke, and Kurama dragged me to a few years ago?" I smile and say "Yep, the very same. C'mon don't be so miserable. It was fun." He growls and says "Eh."

I change into a comfy purple t-shirt and some black and green basketball shorts. Our dining table is right between our beige leather sofa and our large flat screen TV. I specifically had the legs shortened so we can sit on the floor as we eat, and so Yukina could reach her food. I sit with my back to the TV, Yukina across from me, and Hiei to the right. Hiei is making things awkward by being quiet. Fine if you won't, I will. "Hey Yukina honey, guess who was one of the people trying to get a loan?" "Hm?" She says, as Hiei buries his head in his arms. "Your brother! He apparently wants to open a newsstand, is that right?" Yukina turns to Hiei and says "Oh interesting! Do you live here now? Where?" Hiei meekly says "In Ueno. I live in an apartment." Yukina smiles and says "We should visit some time." Hiei's eyes go wide as he meekly says "…sure." Oh I got him now! Yukina cheerfully asks "Why did you decide to open a newsstand?" Hiei grimaces and awkwardly says "Well…I…I read newspapers for pleasure, and I noticed there weren't…many stands in Ueno, and since your husband is a trusted…acquaintance, I decided it would be a good…ugh…idea." Yukina takes Hiei's right hand and asks "Are you okay?" He nervously smiles and says "No…just rather famished, is all."

"So Hiei!" I yell, trying to put some enthusiasm back in "hear any interesting news lately?" Hiei looks at me like he wants to kill me and asks "What news are you referring to?" I smile and wave my right hand, saying "Oh you know, world news. Read anything lately in those newspaper you like so much?" I swear I could almost hear him say 'I'm going to stab you in your sleep'. He says "Well…apparently Pluto is now…err...demoted as a dwarf planet. I'm not quite sure what that means." Yukina says "I read about that too. This group of people that make up the world association of astronomy experts have been debating on what a planet really is. There have been fights over whether or not those small rocks beyond Pluto are planets or not. So to prevent confusion, they ruled that a planet can only be a planet if it clears its orbit, and Pluto basically shares an orbit with its largest moon."

Hiei nods and says "Okay, I never quite interested myself in celestial bodies." I say "Hey Yukina, did you hear about some Russian mathematician solving one of the seven unsolvable problems?" "And who deemed them unsolvable, hm?" Hiei blurts out. Yukina says "They weren't actually problems, more like theories that no one was able to prove, until now. The man, I think his last name was Perelman, he said he is going to refuse the award for solving it." I say "Well if I discover something I'm going to take full credit. If I ever discover a planet, dwarf or otherwise, I'll name it after you!" Yukina smiles and says "You are very sweet, Kazuma." Hiei sighs and asks "Is this what humans do for pleasure? Wait for food and talk about random nonsense for hours on end?" I say "There's also TV. I got a DVD disc of 'Airplane'! It's really good, it's an American comedy about an Airplane. It's got subtitles too." Yukina blurts out "Oh that reminds, did you hear about that plane that crashed in Ukraine?" I say "Oh yeah, it was horrible. They say it caught fire in the sky and passengers were found on the ground still in their seats." Hiei buries his head back in his arms and mutters to himself.

The doorbell rings.

I thank the delivery boy and give him a tip, and then take our dinner to the kitchen. I sort through the food and find my ribs and rice rolls, Hiei's bacon strips and picked lettuce, and Yukina's big bowl of ramen and stuff. I put the food on a few clean ceramic plates and bring it to the table, and then return to the fridge. I yell out "Hiei! You good with Sapporo? We don't got Asahi here." Hiei replies "Sapporo is fine." I bring three opened bottles of Sapporo and put them on three coasters. As I take my seat, Yukina says "Thank you." Hiei, suddenly remembering his manners, then says "Um…thank you Kuwabara." He takes his plastic chopsticks in his hand and prepares to dig in, when I say "Hold on, we are a family that gives grace before we eat."

Hiei looks at me like I got three heads and says "You've got to be kidding me." I cup my hands in prayer as Yukina does the same. Hiei cups his hands, looking annoyed. I say "Itadakimasu." "Itadakimasu," Yukina and Hiei repeat, the latter saying it slowly. Hiei reaches for his chopsticks again and I say "God is great. God is good. Let us thank Him for this bounty. Amen." Hiei rolls his eyes, cups his hands, and says "Okay…" as he and Yukina repeat after me. Hiei then goes back to the chopsticks when I say "Come good Lord, be our guest. Let our humble food be blessed. Amen." Hiei yells "Are you going to say every one of the fuckers known to man?!" "Hiei!" Yukina gasps, before she and I burst out laughing. I yell "Just messing with you Hiei, dig in!" Hiei cracks a smirk that suggests that he is amused but his eyes scream 'I'll cut you'. He says "For a second, I thought you had my sister brainwashed." Yukina giggles as she pulls strings of ramen noodles out of her soup. As for me, I mentally prepare myself for my barbeque ribs, slice a rib off from the rack with a knife, and attack the juicy beauty.

When we finish our food, Hiei says "Thank you, I appreciate the hospitality." I say "You sound like you think you are going somewhere. Remember, we agreed that you will be staying." Hiei glares at me and says "Fine." Yukina says "Our couch could fold into a bed. You don't need to sleep on the floor." Hiei nods and says "I'm comfortable sleeping outside. A tree branch would suffice." I yell "Oh will you stop it already!" He frowns and says "…thank you. I appreciate the gesture." I say "Good, now help me clean up the table. We are watching 'Airplane' tonight."

Midway through the film, Hiei says "Remind me, if I ever ride on one of these human death contraptions, tell me to pack my own lunch." I say "Yeah, that airplane food is horrible." Hiei leans back into the sofa and looks like he is about to sleep. Yukina points at him and I nod. She comes closer to me as I wait for Hiei to really fall asleep.

When he passes out, Yukina climbs over to me and pecks me on the lips. I peck back and run my hands down her sweater. She feels so warm when she wants to be.

Hiei screams as Yukina pulls her tongue out of my mouth. I turn to Hiei, the latter having this scared shitless look on him, like as if I was kissing him. Oops. "Sorry Hiei, nothing beyond PG, don't worry. Not with you in the room with me, I wouldn't do such a thing. I thought you fell asleep." Hiei glares at me angrily and says "If I dream that I am on a plane and you are the pilot, then that plane is going to crash. And it's going to burn."


	3. Thief in the Knight

A gentle wind brushes against my red hair. An unusually chilly August day in Japan. I brush my right hand against the wool of my double breasted coat, the faded white angles of my dark blue jeans glistening in the sun. It is very peaceful in Zinaida's garden, a modestly sized garden true, but one rich with the variety of life. Azaleas gleam in reds, pinks, and bright purples, bamboo shoots stand the perimeter behind a chain link fence, perhaps serving as the true protectors of this excellent bounty. A Chinese plum tree grows proud in the center, greedily attracting the most attention, its bountiful silk white and sharp purple petals now wilting and descending over a small koi pond populated by a few sullen koi fish and one large, mostly albino chieftain commandeering the bulk of the water. Included even, are several species from her native Russia, such as a row of tufted saxifrages, the white golden petals pierced by shoots of red and flanked in every direction by a sea of green. I spot clovers, foxtail millets, other indigenous plants that Zinaida swore grew to intimidating heights in the fields and valleys outside her native city of Nizhny Tagil. The fruit of the Ural growing from the soil of the Kanto. My thoughts drift to darker moments and darker years, I quickly shut the door before I could proceed. Regret is a different beast when you live for centuries.

Zinaida, dressed in a sweater arrayed in vibrant golds, reds, and bright purples, designed like a Persian rug, and blue designer jeans, leans against my shoulder, us two seated on a wooden bench. She speaks in Russian "To think that I once lived in a city surrounded by metal smelting factories and prisons for mass murderers and rapists. Coming here was the best decision I ever made." I say "I'm glad you did, otherwise I would have never known you." She smiles warmly and says "I feel safe here. Back in Nizhny Tagil, criminals would finish their prison terms and stroll a few blocks away to their homes. Little girls and women close to my age would disappear every month or so, never to be seen again. I only shudder at the thought of what happened to them." She muffles a laugh to herself and says "See those foxtails? They would grow to intimidating sizes barely a few hundred meters away from the prison. As if nature itself decided to look the smelters and the convicts in the eye and say 'It won't be that easy'."

Zinaida sighs and says "Forgive me, I am being too harsh on my homeland. I only wished that my grandparents chose Yekaterinburg, or Chelyabinsk, when they moved to the Ural. Sure, those were industrial cities as well, but the labor forces were not run by convicts. At least I found something I could bring here to remind me of home, something worth remembering." She turns to me and asks "If I may, what do you have to remember of the land of the Kitsunes?" I smile warmly in response and say "I remember everything worth recalling, the scent of an Ukitish lily, the vast fields of green of the Mykker Plains, the laughing faces and the bizarre masks of the village dancers of Krishnutar…" I shut the door before I could proceed. Regret is a different beast when you live for centuries.

Zinaida frowns and asks "For how much longer must we wait in fear?" Fear? "Zina, this is just a precaution. I'm sure you could use a day off, and since it is Friday, we have three days amongst ourselves. No need to fear." Zinaida pokes me in the left rib and leans forward, asking "Was this your master plan to have me for a full three days?" Well, it certainly is an advantage, even if it is a result of Yusuke's misfortune, and perhaps mine as well. I must admit that both Yusuke and I left that fight with significant aches and pains, though I took a greater effort in downplaying them. I say "While I do enjoy the extra time together, I must admit I feel rather dirty to take advantage of Yusuke's misfortune. And I do pity the two victims. To be strangled in such a matter…" I've seen worse…seen worse. Regret is a different beast when you live for centuries.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara seem close," she says. I reply "Yes, they have known each other since junior high school. Due to Yusuke's demon blood and heritage to King Raizen, the former ended up attending high school at a delayed age. The latter attended a university prep school and became quite successful. Their bond lasted, and still lasts, beyond simple classmates. I seem to recall a story of Yusuke sneaking onto Kuwabara's campus to share a few cigars, created quite a stir." Zina says "Ah children. I remember my high school." I wish to pry, but I know she will pry back. We return to silence.

"Will you ever take me to your lands?" she asks. I admire her curiosity and bravery. Most humans require time to accept demons as simply a separate species from a separate realm. Zina accepted demonkind immediately, without pause, and without even slowing her enthusiasm. Not unlike myself when I first took foot into the human realm. Yes. What I once saw in the human world as a land of escape and pleasure and plunder and…regret is a different beast when you live for centuries.

I think back to Yusuke's, Kuwabara's, and Hiei's younger years. Seeing them grow, learn, love, become the men they were meant to be. Shiori. Kokoda. Yusuke. Hiei. Kuwabara. I love them all as family. And now I found comfort in the arms of a human, of Zinaida. Comfort, companionship…love? Is this what Yusuke's ancestor Raizen experienced? Would she if she knew…regret is a different beast when you live for centuries.

A black crow mistakes my red hair for a nest, and lands as I remain still. Zinaida suppresses her laughter, likely wondering as to how bold this crow is. I yell "Caw!" and the specimen scurries off, cawing back as if I would understand. Zinaida heartedly laughs and says "You scared it away. I wanted to grow an egg in your hair." The thought brings a smile to me. I say "It is quite warmer than a pile of twigs. Though the constant movement may be a deterrent."

"Then don't move at all. The silence is beautiful," she says. Her hazel eyes strike me with the force of an earthquake. I feel compelled to abide, and I agree. The distant cawing of the crow, the way the sun reflects rays on the koi pond, the sway of the foxtails. I feel at peace. Regret is a different beast when you live for centuries.

I close my eyes, Zina's head resting on my left shoulder. Regret is a different beast when you live for centuries. The pull of sleep lures me. Regret is a different beast when you live for centuries. I drift away. Regret is a different beast when you live for centuries.

I pull my left chainmail gauntlet out with my barren right hand, letting it fall to the floor. I then move my left palm over the pommel of my bastard sword. The whores, imported slaves from the port of Varna brought by the Ottomans, lay sprawled on the cot, looking like half-starved gypsies. Likely are, three females and a male. My fingers feel the groves of my pommel, the 'Fox Sword' the hedge knights have come to calling it. I yell "Arkadiusz! Get me out of my chainmail. Now!" My squire, a Silesian child I captured during the Battle of Koronowo, he is an incompetent imbecile. I should have let those hedge knights rape him for sport. He fumbles with the straps, getting the chainmail unfastened after ponderous difficulty. The brothel stinks of pork belly and semen, sadly no other vacant pleasure houses in Pskov. Damn the Muscovites and their memorandum on jousting tournaments, the Mongols take them all and put their heads on spikes.

I spot a cobweb above a wooden end table, the table holding a candle with wax half spent. I survey my potential purchase, three girls and a boy, they appear old enough. One of the gypsies has a scar across her left breast, seems those Turks have their own idea of fun. Good enough, yes, they will do. I turn to the pimp, a petty flesh peddling boyar named Vladislav. Vladislav has a thick but trimmed brown beard and a weasel like face, a weasel that has gorged its fill. His belly almost tears at his highborn clothing, bespecked with hanging rubies and threads of fine silk. I study his face, green eyes, possibly of Baltic stock. I say "I will take all four."

Vladislav seems taken aback, saying "All four? Including the boy?" I crack a smile and say "Flesh is flesh where I hail from. Why must the fallacies of a crucified man deny me my flesh?" Some demons consume flesh in the literal sense. As for myself, I formed my own kind of appetite shortly after departing the lands of the Kitsune. Entering the human realm has been quite a journey for myself. Humans know the strength of coin and steel, and in that regard, my transition has been quite seamless. Cropping my ears and suppressing my tail has been a different beast all together, but the thrill has certainly been worth the admission.

My coin purse hangs by my leather belt, my sword and scabbard on the opposite rib. I wipe my sweat stained palm against my dark brown tunic and reach into my coin purse. Tournament jousting and sellswording has been a most profitable and dare I say, pleasurable experience. I never knew the different ways one can be executed until the dozen so years I spent traveling this land known as Eastern Europe. When I return, I will use what I learn to form a true army that will bring the demon world to kneel, and spit in the face of the faux truce between Raizen and Mukuro.

I ruffle through my brown clothed coin purse, fishing through various monies. Venetian ducats, dead men engraved on solid gold. Polish zlots, a few florins that I cannot seem to get rid of, bizarre coins from the land of Croatia that I found in a raid. The zlots will do. "How much for all four?" I ask. Vladislav says "40 zlots." That will not do.

I approach the scarred whore and tear off her ragged coverings. She yells pitifully as I do, prompting Vladislav to strike her across the face. Her lip bleeds. Excellent. Vladislav yells "You will remain silent unless commanded to! I will have the crows feast on your eyes if you disobey me again!" I say "This whore is damaged, and the boy is quite hairy. I will offer 30 zlots." "36 and I will provide wine." "Then may it be a pleasing vintage. 36 zlots." The flesh peddler pockets the coinage and departs, greedy swine. I turn to my prize, my real prize, for unhorsing that simpleton knight of House Lieven. My squire appeared older and fitter then him. Petty purse but a purse nonetheless.

I start with the boy. I estimate his age at 19, older then my squire. Just the right age for me. He whimpers at my sight, his bushy hair creasing against the cot. I laugh and say "Whimper if it comforts you, it matters not for me." An Orthodox cross hangs above the doorway, a bizarre joke on Vladislav's part, or else he truly is soft in the head. I see my squire has remained inside. "I yell, Arkadiusz, have you ever laid with a woman or…hm…a man?" He quivers in his feet and looks down, saying "No Mil'Lord." Mil'Lord…such a cute creature. I ask "Do you wish to? A girl? Or a boy perhaps, hm?!" My squire continues to quiver, saying "If it pleases you, Mil'Lord."

I turn to the scarred gypsy girl, her hair matted and smelling of soot. I say to my squire "I tell you what, you promise to become the good squire I always expected you to become, and I will let you have this whore. Break your promise, and I will flay you from the cock up." Arkadiusz shakes as if he is about to burst, terrified. He says "If…it pleases you Mil'Lord." I crack a wry smile and ask "Are you saying that you are a worthless heap of trash worthy only of feeding the crows?" "NO! No Mil'Lord…forgive me Mil'Lord." I grab the scarred gypsy whore by her hair and pull until strands give way, saying "Then here is your reward, for two years of squiring." The whore cries in agony. This will not do.

I slam her head back onto the cot and dig my nails into her neck, drawing blood. I say "I paid good coin for your flesh, and I will use your flesh as I demand, and you will comply and Mil'Lord me and when I am through with you and you are nice and bloody, you will say 'Thank you Mil'Lord'. Am I clear?!" The whore nods her head, tears running down her eyes. She whispers "Mil'Lord…" I yell "What did I tell you to say?!" She glares at me, terrified, fishing in her head for an answer that won't end with her head on a spike. Finally, the whore says "Thank you." "Thank you…?" "Mil'Lord," she meekly mutters as I pull my hands off her throat. I run my right index fingernail across the deep scar on her left breast and say "If my squire is not satisfied with you, or I am not satisfied with any one of you, I will tell Vladislav that the offending party bit my cock. Now what use is a whore that bites? I know Vladislav…he will take your teeth, one by one, and then as a precaution…your nails, your nose, your eyes…until you become meat taken for pleasure, and nothing ever more."

She cries and says "Thank you…Mil'Lord." I turn to the other three, and they all answer in unison, all terrified of the Fox Knight "Thank you Mil'Lord." I pull the scarred whore off the cot by her hair, and shove her to my squire, the whore crying "Thank you Mil'Lord." I turn to the boy, walking around the cot to the other side. I survey my prey, and strike like a hungry fox.

My brown destrier, imported from the lands of the Holy Romans, stands poised, ready, supporting the weight of possibly two hundred pounds of myself armored in my lamellar hauberk, painted in the silk white color of my hair, my sigil embroiled in darkened silver across the breastplate. The blood red nine-tailed fox with a lance snared in its teeth. For even the strongest of forces fall to the cleverness of the fox. I curl the handle of my blood red shield painted with a white Orthodox cross in the middle, for even the highborn are a superstitious collection of knaves and cravens. My shield is pointed at the top and flat on the two sides leading to the left and right corners of the shield, the two remaining sides rounded into an egg like oval. Arkadiusz tosses me my wooden lance, the sharped steel head at the end. I practice with it, thrusting, tossing it up and catching it, my pre-joust ritual. The jousting lines have been freshly paved for the Fox Knight, though the stench of pig shit hasn't routed at my sight. The list seems freshly woven. I appreciate the gesture. I turn right, slowly so the visor of my fox-eared armet does not slam down and humiliate me.

The city of Kiev, formerly administered by the Kieven Rus, now ruled by the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. The yoke of Vilnius spreads far, having taken advantage of the exhaustion between the Rus and the Mongols. I should take note of this when I eventually return to demon world, a similar opportunity could present if Mukuro and Raizen come to blows. Nevertheless, pig shit aside, this smells like a city ruled by Grand Duke Vytautas. House Kęstutis has brought great steel and coin to the lands, as south as Kiev and as east as Smolensk. Constant construction, churches, homes, barracks. A meritocracy, in which loyalty and valor replaced petty human bloodlines. And a never ending lust for conquest and expansion. Perhaps someone to emulate, to be inspired by, when my rule as king of demon world will commence.

The stands stretch far and wide, seating at least a few thousand on each side. Grand Prince of Kiev Mikhail of House Oshanski, fourth of his name, sits on his ruby encrusted chair, surveying the tourneys with great amusement and toxic pomp. A silver chalice of what I believe is mead, due to the stains on his blue regalia, warms in the unusually hot spring day. Flanked on his left is the young and bored princess. On his right, a retainer knight that squirms as if he badly needs to urinate. Below the high chairs, highborn and peasants mix alike, wealthy boyars and their pampering slaves, stable boys reeking of horses and shit, blacksmiths and butchers and farmers and merchants, I even spot Tatar caravaners and perhaps travelers from the distant lands of the Greeks, with their unusual tunics and Mediterranean hats. Half of the city has come to see the Fox Knight unhorse another pretender.

A section of the row in front is full of young maidens, maybe a few having had their first bleeding. They giggle and speak amongst themselves, and I notice a few thieving glances at myself. I lift my armet, toss it to my squire, and reach into the back of my hair, pulling out a white, thorny rose. With my lance in my right hand, I send my destrier slowly towards the stands. The girls, all Ruthenian I'd wager, all smile and stand up, a few of them shocked to see the legend coming so close to them. I could smell them, their perfumes, at least two are the children of bakers, their parentage betrayed by the smell of flour. I toss the white rose at the group and they all descend on it like animals, mindless of the thorns. One Ruthenian girl, with brown hair and round cheeks, cries and yells "Thank you, Ser Lis! Thank you, Fox Knight!" She waves the white rose around in pride, her fingers bleeding.

I turn to Prince Mikhail, fourth of his name, and bow my head. My opponent, a hedge knight from the Teutonic lands, armored in heavy plate mail painted crimson red, a simple Prussian design I'd wager, plain aside from a white cross painting across the breastplate, bows as well, his armet already on and his visor down. I heard rumors that this knight once served as a Komtur within the Holy Roman Empire. Prince Mikhail yells in all pomp and stupidity "I, your fair Grand Prince, vassal to the Grand Duke Vytautas, of House Kęstutis, first of his name, shall preside over the final joust of this blessed tournament. Ser Friedrich, do you have any words you wish to say?" Ser Friedrich says, his Ruthenian accented in a harsh Germanic tongue "I only wish for the Lord Jesus Christ to bless my opponent and myself, a joust honorable and bold, and may the Lord grant victory to that who is righteous." Puffer. Grand Prince Mikhail nods and says "And you, Ser Lis, the Fox Knight. Any words that you wish to say?" I crack a smile and say "Why yes, My Lord. I only wish for the Lord Jesus Christ's forgiveness when I shove my lance through this vagabond priest's eyeballs, and may the Lord grant me a clean whore free of the plague for once."

The lowborn burst into hysterical laughter, the highborn permit themselves to join in the amusement, priests in attendance glare furiously, and I can only speculate as to how the row of Ruthenian girls reacted. The Grand Prince stares at me as if I have gone soft in the head. He ignores my comment and says "By God's grace, I command you two to combat. May the Lord be with you both." If my demon army attracts any preaching idiots, I will flay them personally.

My squire hands my helm back to me. I fasten it on, gently pulling the visor down with my chainmail gauntlets. I then steady my shield, my lance, and my horse. Ser Friedrich, the preaching idiot, takes his spot on the opposite end of the list. His shield is a buckler, featuring a simple white cross. His lance seems wider. Excellent, doubt the imbecile knows how to wield such a bulky lance. Should be easier to avoid.

The horn sounds, my boots dig into my horse's sides, and I find myself gliding toward the Teutonic Knight. The crowd cheers, I hear them chant 'Fox Knight! Fox Knight!' I angle my lance. The cross on his plate becomes clearer, the grooves of his red armet become noticeable. My arm steadies. The clash. Splinters of wood fly over the spot of impact, my shield barely chipped, his cracked in half. I take his old spot on the list, he takes mine. We prepare a second joust.

My shield is no more, but at what reward! The shoulder cuffs of his breastplate show damage. They would show blood as well, had his armor not been painted a sharp crimson already. Mummer's trick, nothing more. I toss my shield aside and call for my squire to hand me a new one. It looks just as the one before, with the same cross on it. My opponent does not ask his squire for a new shield, come to think of it, I do not even see his squire. No matter. We prepare a third joust, one I intend to make final.

I send my horse into motion, my opponent doing the same. Closer, ever closer. The beating of the hooves. The cheering of the crowds. Yes, it seems obvious. His cross will be my archer's bullseye.

I drive my lance deep through Ser Friedrich's breastplate, right through the cross, the cross turning red with blood. He holds onto my lance in mid-air as his horse strides away. What is this? The barricades melt away, turning into a field of flowers. I do not understand. Ser Friedrich pulls on the lance, still alive. Impossible. He pulls his body further through the lance, attempting to reach me, his hands claw at my face, out of reach. My destrier continues to gallop through the meadow. What is this sorcery?! Ser Friedrich comes nearer, almost within reach, my lance soaked in his blood. I try to drop my lance, but my hand refuses. I toss my shield aside, mercifully my left hand still obeys, and reach at his armet. He saves me the effort and begins to remove the helm himself. With slight difficult, he pulls the helm upward, revealing flowing red hair. No. A soft smile. No. Forest green eyes. Shuichi Minamino.

I jolt out of my sleep, uneasy. I sense a shiver down my spine, the crows cawing above the garden. I reach for my hair and pull it forward, and I thank my good fortune that the shade is the crimson red of Kurama, and not the ghastly white of Yoko. Regret is a different beast when you live for centuries.

Zina…no. She is gone. Oh dear, Zina. My heart seems to tear itself asunder. I climb off the bench, passing the row of Ukitish lilies, the pond of ice fish, the Mykker oak. I walk to the back door and find it open. "Zina!" I yell out. I enter inside, the lights slowly dimming. Photographs of ourselves hang on the wall, photographs that dissolve as I approach this. Oh no, is this the psychic that attacked us before? "Zina!" I yell again, the smell of rotting corpses fill my nose. No. No!

I stumble into the living room, nothing changed. The television has been switched on, displaying a bizarre fuzz. A VHS tape lies on the coffee table. Watching the fuzz, seated on the couch…Yomi…how…those ears, those horns, that long ghastly white hair…it is Yomi! What have you done?! Has threatening to send my parents to their deaths through a plane crash not satisfied you?! Has infecting my stepbrother with that vile parasite not left you content?! Have you resolved to torment me for the rest of eternity?! I thought you said you forgave me! That we would depart as acquaintances! So then why have you come to terrorize me?!

Yomi's hair is not ghastly white.

The back of the intruder's head faces me, his ghastly white, lice ridden hair drooping over the back of the sofa. The intruder places his right arm on the edge of the sofa, lamellar hauberk, colored black. I hear the crows cawing. Loudly. Their shrill digs into my ears, deafening me. Suddenly, the cawing ceases. I resolve to see this intruder and deal with him personally. If you ever so much as harmed a hair on her body, I will show you that there are tortures that scar the very soul.

I walk around the right side of the sofa, sitting down, not looking the intruder in the eye. I dare to turn my eyes left. There he is. High cheekbones, a long, severely gaunt face, ghastly white hair, small light blue irises inside large, forbearing eyes, thin black eyebrows. A lower lip and a chin protruding forward. My body shakes as I stare down his breastplate, the sapphire encrusted emblem of a crow. Impossible.

Impossible.

His chainmail gauntlet covered hands grab my shoulders as I stare in shock. He smiles and opens his mouth, his teeth stained red. He is bleeding from the gums. Smiling fanatically, he says in Croatian-accented Japanese "Ser Ioan was the first to fall, victim of a Turkish javelin." He starts laughing as he speaks "He died before he even hit the ground. Ser Şerban flew into a rage when he realized we were being ambushed. Charged into the thicket of the Ottomans, hacking away with his shashka, slew a score of them before a dismounted Sipahi ran a scimitar through his heart. Now, he died with great honor. Ser Petru, he was always the craven, just like you I later learned. He attempted a retreat but was cut down by Turkish arrows. I did not even see how the Serbian brothers Ser Stracimir and Ser Tihomir died, the last of the Dragaš, but I did remember seeing your white haired fox tailed traitorous fucking mug." His hands move to my face. He puts pressure on my head, squeezing it, as if he intends to burst it with his own hands.

His laughter turns into a furious rage. He say "I will not kill you for this. Oh no no no, death is too kind for a traitorous bastard such as yourself. I will let you live, and I will let you learn, and I will let you love. And when you finally and naively think your demonic blood and your tricks and your plots will protect the ones you love and devote yourself to, I will be there. And on that glorious day, the forest of hope that you have nurtured and grown will be charred to cinder, and the crows will feast on the jelly of your loved ones' eyes, and you will be on your knees, screaming, begging me to kill you, and I will look into your Kitsune eyes, and I'll whisper 'No.' And on that day, that beautiful day, you will know that the debt you owe me has been paid in full, and the only thing that will remain of you is an empty husk floating across the realms, until the moment you take your own miserable life, and let your beloved trees and your beloved flowers feast on your remains, until you become reduced to the ignominy you so desperately deserve. REGRET IS A DIFFERENT BEAST WHEN YOU LIVE FOR CENTURIES!"

I jolt awake, my demon heart beating rapidly in its own way. My breathing becomes labored. Zina grabs my arms and asks "What is wrong?" Her eyes filled with concern. I embrace her and comfort her, saying "I just experienced an unpleasant nightmare. Just nonsense." In truth, Zina is the one comforting me.

I scan the garden. It is as it should be. The plum tree, the foxtails, the koi fish, the bamboo shoots. She asks "About what?" I smile weakly and say "Evil creatures from my past. Best kept unsaid." She smiles and kisses my lips, saying "Any evil creatures that want to do you harm must come through me first." There is a fire in her speech. An incredible strength and bravery behind those soft lips. I feel at peace again. Mostly. Regret is a different beast when you live for centuries.

Our lips depart and we stare at each other's eyes. Sadly, my body has other plans. I say "Pardon, may I use the restroom." "No, you can't," she says in a slight sarcastic tinge. I smile and climb off my seat. As I proceed to leave the garden, Zina calls out "Do all Kitsunes lack any sort of ass?" Oh dear, I needed that laugh. I reply "More or less. When I take you there, you could measure as many fox rears as you desire." She waves me off as I enter the house, the bathroom just across.

I conclude my business and wash my hands, letting my fingers warm themselves in the stream. The calm, comforting stream. I stare into the mirror, inspecting my hair. Not a single white strain, not a single point on my ears…I am Kurama. I am Shuichi Minamino, first of his name, son of Daisuke Minamino and Shiori Minamino. Stepson of Kazuya Hatanaka. I studied biochemistry and I now research ways to genetically modify rice.

Drying my hands on Zina's towel, I suddenly remember that I left the toilet seat up. Correcting my mistake, I exit the bathroom and turn right into the living room. I inspect the room, no intruders in the vicinity. I turn the television on, it cuts to a baseball game between the Hiroshima Toyo Carp and the Saitama Seibu Lions. I see a batter hit a foul ball just out of reach of the stands, a middle aged man falling onto the field in an embarrassing attempt to reach it.

I turn off the television and turn to the wall between the garden and the living room, glass windows allowing me to watch Zina sit in silence. I smile and reach into my right jean pocket, pulling my brown leather wallet out. I flip through it, my driver's license, a credit card, my health insurance card, a few promotional cards from nearby chain restaurants. I need to withdraw more yen, I am running quite low.

Behind my old university ID card, I reach in and pull out a piece of film tape, barely an inch long. One hour, forty-three minutes, and twelve seconds of material from the Chapter Black video tape.

My one hour, forty-three minutes, and twelve seconds.

Regret is a different beast when you live for centuries.


	4. A Late-Summer's Waking Nightmare

My apartment was left unlocked, surprisingly not been looted. It seems even vermin know the limits of their suicidal bravery. I reach into my human ice box unit and grab the two cartoons of eggs, gently carrying them out the door. I attempt to lock the apartment, accidently using the young lug's house key. I reach into my left pocket and swap keys, this time the lock yields to my command. Not much time left before the oaf raises a stink. I paid good money for these eggs and I rather not let them go to rot. I press the button on the elevator lift, the doors soon yield open. A press of the button to the ground floor, and I descend. The stench of the elderly seeps through every corner of this apartment, but I have smelled worse. It serves nothing more than to remind me that I am here.

I exit onto the street with my eggs held by my right hand, my sword concealed by my clock. It is still quite dark, though the celestial rock above has long begun its descent. Yushima station, take the Chiyoda Line to Yoyogi-koen station, second stop before the end. I memorized the route in advance.

Ueno at night, apparently considered the most dangerous place and time to be in all of Tokyo. More so the place reeking with the most shame and desperation. The landless live in abundance, covering their diseased, cockroach infested flesh with urine stained rags. A neighborhood deemed too low for the old ruling elite to live in, due to idiotic human superstition. It even has its own 'demon gate', the function of which still continues to puzzle me.

I pass an alley on the right, glancing. Two ragged landless men brawl over what I guess is a bottle of sake, while a woman, diseased and wanting of hair, too vile to be employed by the faux massage parlors, appears to sell herself to a foreign tourist just beyond the fighting homeless. I turn forward and get approached by a middle-aged, by human standards, local female that seems severely under-clothed and wearing these ridiculously obnoxious shoes that seem to sparkle. She strains my eyes. The woman approaches me and proceeds to pull down on her shirt, revealing more of her breasts. Seems she wishes to take a chill, so be it for me to stop her. I pass her.

She follows me and says "One hour, 10,000 yen." So she is one of those. I ignore her, Yusuke told stories of diseases that plague these creatures. I wonder if these viruses are airborne, possibly. A Chinese restaurant is on my right, the name eluding me, I only associate it as the location with the red star sign. They make soups that seem to agree with my demon palate. She continues to follow. Killing her here will cause much grief, as tempting as the idea is. The human asks "What, are you gay?" Ek! The nerve of that beast. When I return, I will drink beer from her skull! Mercifully the hag abandons her pursuit and leaves me at peace.

I will teach this city to fear me.

I enter Yushima station, walking down the steps that smell unusually foul by this city's standards. I reach into my left pocket for my PASMO card, the cartoons of eggs still held by my right hand. A tap on some pad, and the doors give way. I hear a train zip out of the station. Nothing I could do but wait.

The platform, the walls, the pillars, they all reflect the infernally obnoxious fluorescent light fixtures above. Tiles colored a sandpaper brown, walls bricked in an array of brown and beige, beige rounded pillars. A homeless man sleeps on one side of a bench, a luggage case full of likely his only possessions at his side. The smell of urine again, a strong smell this time. The bastard soiled himself it seems. I walk to the opposite platform, standing next to a young local that is staring at me longer then it is medically suggested.

Ueno, home to the homeless. The drunk and the desperate. A neighborhood with several of these bizarre structures humans call museums. Whores and liberals, all nicely tied into one convenient place. Just as the landless several meters across has done to his own pants, I will piss on these dredges, these collectors of filth and pitiful shame. And it will be from such a height, that they will think King Yama himself did the deed.

The train to Shibuya arrives, doors open. I step inside, empty mostly clean, a few empty coffee cups under the subway benches. The young local takes a seat in the corner, staring at me, treading on thin ice. I take an empty bench on the far side across from him, placing my eggs down. Some announcement, warning of the closing doors. They shut, and the train moves. Same obnoxious, sterile fluorescent lights. The rumble of the train. Peace.

I look up, idiotic human advertisement, humans selling themselves to humans. A doctor promises to turn old hags young with chemical peels, a recruitment poster for the coast guard. An obnoxiously large number of posters for vocational universities. I see a piece of paper slip wedged in front of one of them. Upon closer inspection, it seems to be concerning a fortune teller servicing anyone stupid enough to give her money. Another slip, this time for some cult promising the answers to life. Hah, it at least amused me.

The train stops, no one enters. Good. The man with the prying eyes did not leave. Soon I will make him. It is cold, despite my fire demon blood warming my flesh. A different kind of cold. Pointless, aimless, grasping for straws. Sister safe, Mukuro cannot be trusted, what point is there? What is the point? Human studies, curiosity, see what makes them tick. See why sister saw fit to marry one, to trust one. Guidance in words, some value. A man dies but his words live forever, immortal. Unless you kill everyone that read those words. Then not so immortal.

Japan, a nation of cowards. A nation that sold its will to assert. A nation that sanitizes its warriors as a 'defense force'. Needs to be stronger, follow hard men and their hard wills. Be more like Shintaro Ishihara and Yukio Mishima, bold, proud of warrior strength. Not like these human 'thinkers' that embrace vile vices such as prostitution and homosexuality and soiling one's own pants.

Another stop, new local enters the train car. He seats himself across and to the left of me, dressed in formal business attire. He carries a newspaper, I know the one. Sankei Shimbun. I try to read the front page headline, break eye contact when he notices me. Must figure a way to collect the copies I will miss from staying at the oaf's house. I glance again, seems a murderer has been sentenced to death. Justice does not concern me, I will let the humans figure that out themselves. Curiosity…three prying eyes…the chill is strong here. I reach into a pocket inside my cloak and pull out some reading material. _'Patriotism'_, by Yukio Mishima. I read. Again.

For the past five years, I have occasionally read this book, studying it, human nature, human love, loyalty, honor. Every time, I experience a different emot…sensation…rage, respect, awe, nothingness. Fear. No. Yes.

I search for the page of the Lieutenant returning home with mud-soaked boots. Him telling his wife why he was not invited to join the mutiny. Him telling the names of his acquaintances, whom he must kill. Kano, Homma,Yamaguchi. Kano, Homma, Yamaguchi. Yu…stop. Stop.

I read of his refusal, of his refusal to betray his allies, to betray his sovereign. Of his resolve to die, by his own hands. Of his wife's request to assist, despite her…love. Because of her love. To follow him afterwards, in then cutting her own self. Seppuku, a warrior's suicide. To say such words without hesitation, as if it is just what must be. The Lieutenant showing his trust in his wife to let her die second. The joy in their hearts. Beautiful. It is so beautiful. It angers me to my core, and I do not know why.

I read of his desire for her…flesh…her mutual…feeling. Of him grooming his face for his death, for he will then be found, and must depart the world with the appearance of a warrior. Him closing his eyes, imagining his death. Darkness shrouding him, no guarantees that there exists the Gates of Judgment, that there exists anything after. Resolving, even with the distinct possibility that he will become nothing. Such incredible courage.

Him offering his wife the sake, gazing into her face, believing it will be the last time he will ever gaze at it. Him pondering what he seeks, and resolving to seek both death and pleasure, and seeing them both as one and the same. Him pondering if the sovereign will even care for his death, for his wife's death. Him resolving to not care. _'His was a battlefield without glory, a battlefield where none could display deeds of valor.'_ I lick my lips, letting the words seep in. Emot…sensations, seldom rising ever, have not stirred so deep in my blood since I rescued Yukina from that grotesque sloth Tarukane. _'It was the front line of the spirit.'_ Damnit! Damnit all! Why do these infernal words, from a human no less, stir these thoughts inside me?!

I continue reading, the description of their last intimate embrace, imagining the ecstasy they felt, trying to, at the least, the sensation ironing their resolve for their seppuku. I embarrassingly realize that I left my mouth agape, the man in formal attire looking at me with curious looks. This is quite humiliating. Nevermind. I return to the Lieutenant and his wife, Reiko. Become lost in the book again, closing my eyes. Imagining, the shroud of blackness, belonging. Belonging, to the battlefield. I used to fumble at Shigure's decision to commit suicide after his defeat to Kurama, made moot since Mukuro revived him, but I understand now. And I almost feel resentment to Mukuro for denying Shigure his honorable death. It took the words of a human, but I understand now.

And I understand the seppuku that the Lieutenant performed. A simple cut across the neck, no, that does not suffice for a warrior. To insert the sword into one's gut, willingly, and drive it width-wise…I recall every tinge of pain the day Shigure split my abdomen apart, my entrails spilling out. It was quite arduous and it lasted less then a minute. I passed out almost immediately. For this Lieutenant to willfully repeat the act, with a subpar blade no less, using his entire willpower to follow through completely and honestly…and only when the deed was done did he attempt to end his life by putting the blade through his neck. To experience every moment of agony. Incredible.

The wife, wishing to know the warrior spirit her husband extolled and displayed through principle and practice, in his final day. The wife, Reiko, giving her deceased husband one final kiss. Drawing her dagger, tasting the steel. In wonderment of his honor, of his resolve to die a warrior's death. Curiosity. Her first attempt at her neck, replicating the seppuku with her throat. Her final plunge. And once again I am in awe.

I pocket the book and close my eyes, my right hand resting on the eggs. Only a few more stops to go, two new passengers now inside the train car, the freak local that glared at me no longer polluting my presence. Doors close. Leaving Nogizaka station. It says it is 5:34 A.M. on a thin neon sign inside the train car. Kuwabara gets up at around 7 A.M., I've been told. Should be enough time to return before he and my sister worry. I hate having people rely on me, even more so then having to rely on them.

Omote-sando station is next, crowded area I've been told. Still too early, should be quiet. Quiet. Station comes. Passenger enters, a local, station goes. She is dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, a red and white horizontally striped under shirt, and blue jeans, with long black hair. She looks like a mime. The woman stares at me, and then at the man in formal attire, and starts muttering to herself. I turn to my eggs. Her muttering continues. Incomprehensible babbling. "Justice department, justice department." She keeps saying over and over. "I'm not crazy I'm just need the hearing scratch walls climb climb climb I love you!" She banters on at the speed of sound, wandering back and forth across the train car. "Justice department, justice department, I'm not crazy I'm just need the hearing scratch walls climb climb climb I love you." She turns to me, laughs, and says "I KNOW YOU!" My Jagan eye flickers in my head, is this the work of a demon? She yells "YOU ARE TWELVE!" No, just the work of the hopelessly insane.

Meiji-jingumae station, one stop to go. The few remaining passengers in my car exit, aside from myself and the lunatic. She keeps babbling "Stop and it goes mush and it goes up and cry cry cry I hate you!" What indecipherable madness has taken her? I reach my left hand under my clock, grasping the hilt of my sword. Precaution, the touched are a dangerous lot, they do not yield readily to command. This one might not yield to reason. The time between the past station and the upcoming one seems to span an eon, with this lunatic waddling around, frothing nonsense at the mouth.

The stop arrives. I grab my eggs, the lunatic remains. As I approach the opened doors, I hear her yell "I love you! I love you!" And here I am, Hiei, the imiko, the cursed child. Loved, only by a mad woman that reeks of methadone and clam chowder. I grind my teeth and turn toward the staircase leading to the surface, free from madness and wandering eyes.

Arriving at Kuwabara's home, the sun rising at my back, I set my eggs on the stone steps and reach for his house key. I unlock the door and step inside, eggs in hand, quietly locking the door. I remove my shoes and approach the refrigerator, making room for my breakfast. It is still quite dark in the house, the windows hued a grayish blue. I hear some moving, attempting to move silently. A small spike in energy. I turn around to find Kuwabara, dressed in red and white striped boxers, holding a serrated knife in his right hand, his hair a clotted mess.

He whispers "Oh damn, it's you. Where the hell did you go?" I calmly reply "Back to my apartment, to retrieve my eggs. Rather not have them go to waste." Kuwabara droops his arms and rolls his eyes, saying "We got a freaking grocery a block away, weirdo. Alright, at least you didn't chicken out and run off into the night." Chicken what? I hear another set of feet walking down steps. Kuwabara looks to his left and says "Don't worry, it's just your brother acting weird over eggs." Yukina enters the living room, dressed in a brown silken robe, carrying a large and greying cat, I'd imagine it to be Kuwabara's pet cat E-whatever he calls it. I hear it meow as Yukina asks "Are you okay, brother?" I find it difficult to speak. I muster out "I am fine…sister. I just…didn't want to let food go to waste. That is all." Kuwabara mutters under his breath "Urgh, now I lost my beauty sleep." He walks past Yukina, rubbing his hand on the cat's head, and heads up the stairs. Yukina smiles at me and I find it difficult to move. I feel myself grimacing inside.

Yukina says "Don't worry, Kazuma gets up in half an hour anyway. Are you tired?" I force a smile and say "No…I sleep during the day regardless. Was feeling stir crazy in bed." I look at the sofa, now expanded into a bed with a matted cotton blanket and some bent soft pillows. Was not used to the luxury, then again, did not sleep on a mattress ever until I moved into my Ueno apartment in the first place.

I move past Yukina and seat myself by the dining table, taking the seat I took yesterday. I put my hands on the table top and say "I'll be here. Don't let me be a bother." I close my eyes and retreat to my thoughts, the cool smell of my sister's hair meshing with the smell of the Tokyo transit system. I suddenly feel two arms wrap around my waist and my sister's head buried into my back. I feel emotions that make me extremely uncomfortable. My hands start shaking…I feel a shiver up my spine…not Yukina's work. She whispers "You don't have to live like this. I am here, and Kazuma too. We see you as family, whether you believe it or not." I feel as if an eternity has passed. "Yukina, please…" I mutter, almost sounding pathetic. Yukina has this cruel effect on my constitution. She removes her embrace and says "We all lose out when you withdraw like this." I need time alone, peace. I can't tell her to leave. I say nothing. She leaves.

Silence. I prefer it. It is honest.

After half an hour of sitting in my seat in self-imposed silence, I suddenly feel the urge to urinate. Leaving the chair, I approach the staircase, a closet room in front of me past the staircase. I turn 180 degrees and head up the grey carpeted staircase. Up on the second floor, I see a door in front of me, and one door each on the adjacent walls. I turn left and approach the door, the bathroom door, my eyes hazy. I feel sleep deprived. I turn the knob and pull the door to myself, and, while the door was halfway open, I registered the sound of running water and moaning.

Oh fuck!

My eyes burn as if someone poured coarse salt and liquid mercury on them. I feel goose bumps all over my body and bile rising up my throat. I shut the door and yell "There is an invention called locks! Have you heard of them?!" "Sorry Hiei!" I hear Kuwabara grunt behind the door. No amount of alcohol or memory wiping will ever remove that shuddering visual imprint from my head. I yell "We don't even use that hole for mating!" I hear laughter coming from the bathroom. What I saw cannot ever be unseen. If he didn't marry her, I would have required every fiber of my being to not accidently hack him into fillets. The only solace I can find in that…that…is that at least my sister is happy. Ek! Saying that in my head makes me shudder as if I'm in seizure.

Kuwabara did this on purpose, and I will get back at him in kind. Poison his cat? No, too extreme, K…Yukina would never forgive me. Set his bed on fire? That would hurt Yukina as well. I will think of something, I know it.

Don't be petty Hiei, you are better than this. True, I will go back to ignoring him. Shouldn't be difficult to do, much experience. Bastard.

I return to my seat downstairs, Eventually, I hear Kuwabara walk up from behind me and say "Sorry man, I just forgot we had a guest. It's an old habit." "Hn," I reply. I telepathically say "Liar." Kuwabara laughs and replies "Yeah, like I knew the exact time you wanted to take a leak. Again, I'm sorry, wasn't planned. Totally my fault." I turn around to find him dressed in his boxers and a black bath robe with gilded gold threads at the ends, draped over his body, as if he is heading out to defend the WBO Welterweight Title. "Right…" I mutter in response. Kuwabara frowns and says "Look, sorry man. It was an accident." "Was that…that is considered natural for you humans?" I reply. Kuwabara laughs at me and says "Hiei, you have a third eye. How natural is that? Listen, it was my bad. I'll apologize by making you breakfast. What would you want?" I growl at him. The oaf just stares at me, smiling. I get the idea that he won't budge on this. Fine.

"I'll just have eggs," I say. "Just eggs?" Kuwabara replies. "That would be fine." "How would you like them?" "Don't care. Fry them," I blankly reply. Kuwabara laughs and says "Oh-ho-ho, Mr. Grateful are you?" Argh, fine, you oaf. "Thank you, I will let you choose," I growl through my teeth. "Poached it is!" Kuwabara yells out like he achieved something. I sigh, peace. He asks "How many eggs?" I reply "The usual for me. Six." "SIX eggs?!" Kuwabara yells out. "Is there something wrong?" I ask. Kuwabara chuckles to himself and says "Sorry, didn't expect that. Would have thought you'd be taller with all that calcium and protein." Eck! Hn.

The three of us eat breakfast in silence, me with my six poached eggs, surprisingly done well by the oaf, Yukina, dressed in green sweater and grey sweatpants, with a bowl of miso soup and a plate of steamed rice and natto beans, and Kuwabara with a plate of dried seaweed glazed in soy and some tamagoyaki, using some of my eggs for the rolled omelet. Kuwabara is wearing a suit that has a slight dark green hue amidst the black. Very well, if those eggs and my watchful protection is my price for the hospitality, so be it.

Kuwabara grumbles on about some coworker, I don't really pay attention. When I finish my breakfast, I say "Thank you," and depart to the bathroom for water. Drinking from the faucet, I wash some grease off my fingertips and dry my hands on a green towel. I return downstairs to see my sister kiss the doofus on the cheek, the latter saying "Bye Yukina, take care of Hiei." Hn. He waves at me, I nod slightly in acknowledgement. Door closes. She turns to face me. Silence.

After a few minutes of us staring in silence, Yukina blushes and says "Sorry about the whole bathroom thing. We kind of forgot about locking the door." What's done is done. "Yes," is all I manage to muster. This is literally the last topic I ever want to discuss in the next five hundred years. And Kuwabara's ginger pubic hairs are literally the last thing I ever want visualize again…oh God it's burning inside me!

"How have you been, brother? Really, what have you been up to? I understand if you were shy around Kazuma," Yukina says, smiling softly. I turn to the sofa, now reclined back to its original position, and sit down. Yukina seats herself to my right. Fine, I will speak. I say "Occasional visits to Mukuro, talk politics. She considers me her liaison with King Yama and Spirit World, as Enki sees Yusuke I'd imagine." She looks into my eyes and says "Kazuma told me details before, but what have you been up to here in human world?" Human world. Hn.

"Personal curiosity, see what it is about humans that make them tic," I say, blankly, devoid of any hint of emotion, for there is none involved. She smiles and says "Don't worry, you know Kazuma just as long as me. He is a gentle giant with a heart of gold. Well, gentle with me. He considers you family, Hiei." Family…hn. I grimace and turn away. Her hand comes onto my left shoulder. I shiver, not her doing. This is not her doing.

She asks "What do you do for fun here?" I frown, clutching the book in my cloak. I force myself to say "I…I read. Newspapers. Some books." "Which authors?" she asks. I say "I read a couple of books written by this native named Yukio Mishima…I have been curious of reading historical biographies. Nonfiction. Warriors that humans have deemed worthy of esteem." Yukina squeezes my shoulder and says "Maybe I can take you to the bookstore, find you something to read." I smile and nod "Thank you." She nods and asks "Anything else you do for fun? Do you have television in your apartment?"

I nod and say "Yes, I watch, occasionally." "What do you watch?" Yukina asks. It seems Kazuma is not the only one that enjoys prying into my priv…no, that is a cruel thing to say to Yukina. She notices my discomfort and says "It is okay if you don't want to…" I smile and cut her off "No, it is perfectly fine. I watch local news, found this bizarre American martial arts television show where fighters smack each other with steel chairs and talk on microphones. And there are these human in striped shirts that smack their hands on this ring, and if they smack it three times in a row then the martial artist wins. Is this normal?" Yukina starts laughing earnestly and says "Hiei, that is professional wrestling. It is a staged soap opera, Kazuma used to watch it a lot when we were younger, now he loves to poke fun at it." Oh thank the forces that bind this universe together, I was starting to think that humankind is collectively insane.

"Is there anything you wish to watch now, brother?" she asks, her tender touch sending chills down my spine. I feel strange. I smile back and say "No, nothing of note. Thank you…sister." She presses her back against the sofa and says "There is a baseball game on some time after noon. I can grill some fish, we could watch." Okay. Okay. "Sure, Yukina, that would be fine." Silence again. I hear an animal barking outside.

We sit in silence for several minutes, lost in our own thoughts. Decades of thoughts. Solitude, torture.

I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner. I'm sorry I didn't save you from that fat, vile bastard Tarukane earlier.

I'm sorry for never thanking you, Yusuke, Kuwabara. For fighting the Toguro brothers, for giving me the chance to rescue my sister. For bringing her the happiness I never experienced, for letting her think that there is a world out there beside pain, and suffering, and solitude. I don't believe it, but thank you, Kuwabara, for making her believe it. It claws at every fiber of my demonic being, but I owe you two a great debt. I always have. Damnit.

"Do you remember the words we shared, when I gave you my tear stone?" she asks, sorrow in her words. If I ever forget, may my right hand forget its purpose. I say "I remember." She clutches her knees with her hands and asks "What did you see when you returned to the village, when you found out you have a sister?" Frost bites my cheeks, ice maidens flee at my sight. Cold lands for cold hearts, emotionless. Dead. Already dead. I say "I saw a skittish cluster of Koorime that have cut their own hearts long ago, and became nothing more than walking corpses. I saw my…our mother's grave. I saw the woman who raised you, who…casted me out. She…fell on her knees and cried for me to end her life."

"Did you?" Yukina asks, grasping onto her sweatpants tightly, distressed. I am also distressed. I say "No, I did not. I did not harm a hair that day." "Why didn't you?!" she yells, burying her head into her lap. I fear she may cry, but I see no tears, no Hiruseki stones, just…a pale look of sorrow. I frown in response, and I say "They were already dead. There was no pleasure in killing them…no point." "They killed our mother," she mutters, her voice trembling. I never saw her this way before in years. "Yukina…" I mutter. I am dumbstruck. I don't know what to say. She grabs my cloak and yells "THEY KILLED OUR MOTHER!"

A pair of tear stones land on my lap. I grab the stones and crush them into dust in my hands. She grasps onto my shoulders and says, more restrained, yet…a touch of rage that I never imagined in my life. I never saw her this way before. Ever. She says "They killed our mother. They drove her to suicide. No one knows what happened to our father. Our father! They destroyed you…they destroyed me. A society where the only purpose of life is to reproduce and become a crooning elder. Tarukane's tortures were gentle compared to what that…that…village did to me. Tarukane simply wanted me to shed tears and for him to profit, but the village…they tried to have me abandon love. Abandon life. They stole my mother from me. They stole my brother from me."

"THEY ARE ALREADY DEAD!" I yell, almost out of instinct, as if my mind created a response for this exact situation. My heart sinks immediately, and I feel dirty and diseased. "I…Yukina, I am sorry for yelling," I say, muttering. I embrace her, awkwardly. I am not accustomed to…this. As she wraps her arms around my back, my sister says "They are not dead, and you know it. They have lived this way since before the Mazoku learned to read. This is not punishment, it is a lie you said to yourself." Yu…Yukina. I…I. She continues "They are monsters, all of them." I find my tongue "You are asking me to wipe out an entire race." "Is that a line you fear crossing?" Yukina asks, and I feel stunned to my core. I babble "Yu…I…it is…" She places her hands around my cheeks and comes with millimeters of my face. I can see every fleck of white and shade of brown in her red irises. Every freckle on her nose, every crease on her cheeks. And suddenly I am staring into my own self.

She says "Justice is an illusion until it is brought by one's own hands. Until it happens, it is just a mirage. A joke, a farce. Those creatures…those…monsters…they have hurt us in ways few can imagine. And soon enough, they will hurt another just the same. It is inevitable. Eventually, another ice maiden gives birth to a boy, and another boy, and another mother, and maybe another sister, will suffer just the same." She peers down to the sofa cushions, grimacing. Looking back up, she continues "I cannot and will not force you to bring vengeance on the one's that hurt the people we love, but I will not sit here idly and think that justice has been served. This is on your hands, your decision. And I will not love you any less as a brother if you refuse, nor love you anymore if you accept. For you are my family, just as Hina was, just as Kazuma is." "Yukina…" I mutter, embracing her tightly, firmly. "Yukina…" I mutter. Emotions long buried swirl in my blood. I feel faint in the head, my breathing labored. My hands shake. Yukina…

After an eternity of self-reflection, I turn away from her and say "The first time we have been alone and willing to talk…in who knows how many years, and this is what you ask of me…" She climbs off the sofa and looks away, saying "Every second day, I find something to remind me of that village. It clings to me, and it will not let go. Despite Kazuma's best efforts, it would not let go. It…it invades my dreams…my memories. How does it not invade yours?" "It does. It always has," I say. We are indeed of the same blood.

She turns around, frowning, her hands shaking. She asks "Then why do they still exist, free to destroy the spirits of those that care to love? Free to toss children off ice cliffs and into the unknown? Free to churn their people into heartless creatures fearful of everything but themselves?" There it is again, anger in her voice. Subtle, buried…but it is there. It seems we both do plenty of burying.

I frown and say "I don't kill on command, even on yours, sweet sister. The day and time a man…or a woman…must die, that is for me to decide." She gazes into my eyes, and then to the floor. She nods to herself, to what exactly, I can only speculate. After some time, she returns to staring through me and says "I know, and I said I will not hold it against you if you do nothing. I understand brother…I am sorry for speaking of this. It's…" "Yukina…" I mutter, climbing off the sofa. Her frown creases to a half-hearted smile, and she says "I am at least grateful…that we were able to speak on this. It lifts a burden on my shoulders." It does the same for me, Yukina. It does the same for me.

I embrace her once more, still uneasy from the act, but at least I know it gives her comfort. There are wounds that heal and fade, wounds that leave scars. And then there are wounds that bleed at the slightest prodding.

We stand in each other's arms for several minutes, silent, self-reflection. Memories. I have come a long way. We have.

We break off our embrace. She smiles and says "I will make myself some tea soon. Would you want a cup?" I nod and say "I will, thank you."

I sip greedily on my porcelain cup of green tea, Yukina cautiously blowing on hers. She reaches for a television remote and turns it on, revealing a television station that plays black-and-white native films. Yukina says "I know this one, an Akira Kurosawa film. It is called '_The Idiot'._" I laugh and ask "Biography of your husband?" She smiles and says "It's not a funny movie. You will see." I take another sip of green tea, feeling the fluid trek down my throat. It calms me. My sister says "This is still in the beginning of the film. Let me tell you what you missed."

I lean into my seat cushion and look left, the night sky passing by my eyes. The airplane engine hums noisily. I hear an announcement over the speaker "This is your flight Captain Kuwabara reporting for duty. Looking at cloudy skies as we pass over Koorime Isle, over. Today's dinner of sashimi eggs will be served shortly…IF YA SMELLALALALEL! WHAT CAPTAIN KUWABARA, IS COOKING!"

I look right, finding Kurama dressed in his old junior high school uniform, seated next to me. An isle separates Kurama from the other two seats in the row. On the opposite isle seat, Yusuke's spirit animal Puu, looking as it was back when it was small, flutters about. Seated in the window seat, the old king Raizen, dressed in Koenma's clothing, a red cape draped over the back of his seat, glares wolfishly at the blue bird. A steel push cart arrives at our row, led by Mukuro dressed in a black stewardess uniform, her hat leaning toward her acidified half. She asks "Any refreshments for this evening?"

"Do you have green tea?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders and says "Be serious here." Kurama smiles gingerly and raises his right hand "I would have the vodka, if you are so kind." Mukuro hands Kurama a green glass vase full of liquid. He grasps the vase with both hands and drinks the entire thing in several seconds. "One more," he says. Mukuro taps the vase and it suddenly replenishes. Kurama finishes the vase again and says "Thank you." Behind the push cart, I see Raizen turn to Puu and ask "Hey…ever been on a plane before?" Puu chirps "Puu." As Mukuro pushes the cart away, Raizen puts his left hand on Puu's seat. He asks "Have you ever seen a grown Mazoku naked?" "Puu?" the little blue thing chirps.

I turn to Kurama and say "You have a drinking problem." He turns to me, pulls a cigarette and a lit match out of his hair, and says "Plants need to be watered with the nectar of the Gods." He puts the cigarette in his mouth and lights the front tip of his red hair on fire, his ears exhaling smoke. I look at Raizen, the demon king putting his left hand on Puu's head, ruffling the blue bird's growth of black hair. He turns to Puu and asks in gentle wonderment "Have you ever…have you ever enrolled in an ogre marching band?" "Puuuu…..?"

Kurama starts speaking, his hair still on fire "Cross-pollination is most easily avoided when the plants pollinate themselves. Decorative plants tend to require wind or flying anthophilas to do the deed. Pollen itself is the powderish residue on plants that contain male reproductive cells needed for life creation. Pollen may also contain certain psychotropic, or psychopharmaceutical, depending on jurisdiction, pardon my attempt at a pun, components such as tetrahydroca…" I block him out of my head before he talks me to death. I look down and find myself dressed in a 20th century Imperial Japanese officer uniform, my katana hanging onto a light brown belt, amidst the sea of brownish green. I remove my officer cap and rub my hair.

Raizen inches closer to Puu and asks "So kid, have you ever…been in a Kitsune prison?" "Puu? Puu…PUU! PUU! PUU!" the blue bird starts chirping frantically, flapping around in its seat. Suddenly, the speaker blurts out "About those dinner eggs…well…I ate them all. And they were delicious." Raizen moves into Puu's seat, Puu inching away. He asks "Do you like…reading stories about two men on boats?" Puu suddenly flies over Raizen and yells "SCREW THIS CRAP I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" The blue bird flaps away toward the cockpit.

I blink and Kurama disappeared. Replacing him, the most intoxicatingly beautiful fire demon I have ever seen, long black hair, a thin neck, long, slender fingers. I find myself staring at her, drunk in her beauty, my mouth agape. A commotion comes out from the front of the plane, and suddenly I see my sister Yukina, dressed in a pilot outfit, dragging her idiot husband Kuwabara through the floor, the goof dressed in a black boxer's robe, orange boxing gloves, and Younger Toguro's sunglasses. He yells drunkenly "Who…in the roody-puu, are you?!" Following Kuwabara's feet, Puu flutters at the flight captain. It is dragging Keiko along with it, Keiko grabbing onto Puu's legs and also dressed as a flight captain. The plane suddenly tilts and I nearly fall face first into the seat in front of me. This is it. I will go out as a warrior.

I draw my katana and prepare to puncture my stomach. Suddenly, a thought strikes me. I ask the fire demon next to me "Will you be my second?" She removes her seatbelt and climbs onto my lap, brushing the katana away. She looks into my eyes, and whispers "That will be 10,000 yen." What? "What?" I blurt out. She suddenly claws at my face.

I jolt awake, it seems Yukina pulled the sofa bed out for me. Kuwabara's infernal cat scratches at my face through the blanket. I push it off me, hearing a sharp "Meow!" and look around. It is bright outside, the clock under the television saying 3:51 PM. I must have slept for several hours. Last I remember was watching that black and white movie.

I realize I'm in my black boxers, my pants, shirt, cloak, and katana on the ground beside me. I rub my forehead, my brain throbbing from excessive sleep. Climbing off the bed, I dress myself and approach the ice box…refrigerator it seems to be called. I retrieve a bottle of Sapporo beer and open it, closing the refrigerator door. I take a sip of the cool beer to quench my thirst and look around. Yukina must be upstairs. Kuwabara's cat claws at my pants. Damnit! If it tears the fabrics, I'll fashion a new pair with its pelt!

The cat meows and scurries toward the back, its wailing loud as it runs in the direction of the stairs. What on earth is this? I take another sip of beer and set it on the counter, and then walk up the stairs, the cat leading the way. The bathroom door is open, lights are off, nothing unusual there. The door across, to Yukina's and Kuwabara's bedroom, is slightly ajar. Interesting. I approach the door and call out "Yukina?" I walk toward the door. My foot suddenly steps on something hard and round. Hm? I look down, two Hiruseki stones. What? No, no no no. "Yukina!"

I barrel through the door, finding the window shattered, glass shards on the floor. A few more stones glisten on the floor, reflected by sunlight. Some green fabric nearby, blue strands of hair…blood. Demonic blood, Koorime blood. Yukina.

A pit burrows in my guts. "Yukina! Yukina!" I open my Jagan eye, nothing…nothing at all. Damnit. Fuck, fuck. I jump through the window, floating in mid-air right next to it. "YUKINA!" I yell at the top of my lungs. What have I done? Nothing…exactly. I slept like a babe while my own fucking sister was snatched away. I feel sick, weak, useless. My teeth grind and I return to the room, scanning it. Nothing new, nothing. No obvious message left. A foreign smell in the air, faint but there. Seems demonic, yet not quite right. Yukina…

What use am I if I cannot protect the ones I love? What use? Answer me, ANSWER ME! I bite into my fingers, gnawing them, drawing blood, pain. I deserve this. I fucking deserve this. My mouth froths, I seethe. A blood haze fills my eyes. I'm going to kill every fucker involved in this. Swine, all of them. FUCKING SWINE!

What to do, what to do…I can track them. I must, it's my failure, my duty. And if you die, Hiei?! Then what of your sister?! No, no I can't. Must contact the rest, the detective, the fox, the oaf…damn. How, how to contact them? I don't know how to use a phone, I don't know how to call. Telepathy? I can't detect any of them to set up a link. Who can contact them?

The oaf has a sister, and a father. Across the street, swallow pride. DAMN YOU HIEI! YOU HAD ONE DUTY AND YOU FAILED!

I feel sick, as if Shigure just spilled my insides again. Bile rises my throat, my veins bulging with rage. I fall on my knees and grasp a shard of glass, squeezing until my right hand runs red with my blood. Damn you. DAMN YOU! IF THIS JAGAN EYE CAN'T FIND YUKINA THAN WHAT USE ARE YOU! I'LL REMOVE THE DEAD WEIGHT MYSELF!

My left hand blocks my right, as if to counter my command. I restrain myself…no, this is not the time for self-flagellation. No…first rescue Yukina. Then…I will determine a punishment suitable for myself. I pull the shard out of my right hand, blood spouting. Eh. I tend to my wound in the sink. Just as the Lieutenant groomed himself for his death, I must look respectable when asking for help.

I knock on the door, sick with myself to my very core. I mask my torment, my uselessness, with a cold, blank face. A lifeless one. Fitting, really. The door creaks open. The sister, Shizuru. She wears a white dress shirt, a dark brown vest, and a dark brown tie, the shirt tucked in black slacks. "Hiei, it's been a while. I just got back from work, what's up," she says, holding a cigarette in her left hand. I grit my teeth and say "I need to contact your brother, and the fox and the detective. Now." She raises an eyebrow and asks "Why, what happened?"

I shake my head and force myself to say "They took her. Yukina." "What? You are talking in tongues, who took her?" "If I knew that, I would not be here speaking to you!" "Hiei, relax, how did you know she was taken?" "Unless my sister enjoys leaping through glass windows, I'd say someone took her," I say, soaking my words with some bite. "And where the hell were you in all of this?" she asks, almost angry. Fine, I'll reply in kind. I say "I was incapacitated. Now will you help or not?!" "You were sleeping?" she asks. I feel my blood boiling. She stares at me and then says "I should focus, Yukina's safety comes first. I'll call everyone, you stay at the house. Keep an eye or three out for any of the people involved. They might come back, these fuckers like to do that kind of thing sometimes." I nod and say "Will do. I await the others."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T SEE OR HEAR ANYTHING?! YOU GOT THREE FREAKING EYES!" the oaf yells at the top of his voice, lifting me off my feet, his hands on my shirt collar. I yell back "YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME, IMBECILE! I TOLD YOU, I WAS INCAPACITATED! I ONLY SAW THE BROKEN WINDOW AFTER SHE WAS TAKEN! THE ONLY REASON WHY I WAS HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, WAS BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO USE THAT THUG'S ATTACK ON YUSUKE AS AN EXCUSE TO FORCE ME TO 'BOND' WITH YOU AND YUKINA!" He yells back and cocks his right arm, ready to strike, yelling "INCAPACITED?! STOP USING FANCY WORDS FOR SAYING YOU FELL ASLEEP! IT'S ALL CAUSE OF YOUR STUPID EGGS! I SHOULD BEAT THE MIDGET CRAP OUT OF YOU!" I won't stop you. I yell "GO ON! DO IT! I'LL GIVE YOU THIS ONE, YOU GINGER PILE OF SHIT!" He seethes at my last comment, drives his fist forward, and suddenly stops. The rage in his eyes flicker away like a dying flame, and he simply just stares at me. After a terse few seconds, he lets go and allows me to walk on land. He tugs on his tie and turns away. Good, my throat was getting coarse.

Yusuke, leaning against the wall to the left of the sofa, dressed in a brown leather jacket, a black V-neck undershirt, and blue jeans, his hands in his leather jacket pockets, asks "Are we even sure Yukina was snatched by someone?" I snarl "My sister knows how to use a front door, she doesn't jump through glass windows for personal recreation!" The detective droops his head slightly and says "Relax Hiei, just going through the possibilities. If they took Yukina, they'd have left a note, something. I don't know." Kuwabara yells out, his rage now replaced by something that passes for fear "Or they knew that my Yukina leaves pearls when she cries and are doing what that sick freak Tarukane did!" Kurama, dressed in a black double-breasted coat, a beige wool sweater under the coat, and dark blue jeans, leaning against the kitchen countertop, says "Koorime naturally isolate themselves from large groups. A metropolis like Tokyo is the last place one would search for an ice apparition."

Hm…this was originally Kurama's idea for us to watch over our less martially adept familiars and kinsfolk. Curious. I say "Wait Kurama." "Hm?" he says, looking at me. I ask "Why did you suggest we protect our families? The thug attacked Yusuke and yourself alone, collateral damage aside. Unless you are withholding something, he didn't do anything to suggest he'd target noncombatants, those in the way notwithstanding." Kurama's ears flicker, just slightly. His tell. I met no one more adept at concealing one's true emotions then Kurama, but the tells are there. His slight fidgets, slight creases of his brow, flickers of his ears, they might go unnoticed by an average idiot like Kuwabara, but I see through them. A gift that came from experience, if anything.

Kurama says "When one lives as a thief for centuries, one takes great care to secure the treasures already procured. True, there was nothing to suggest that the large, muscular man that attacked us would employ kidnapping tactics, if this even is his work, but it seemed prudent. And in hindsight, the right response." There is something in his words, I will find it.

"Well, what now guys? My wife is somewhere out there being hurt by these bastards, and I don't know where to go. Hiei, did you use your Jagan eye yet?" the lug asks, sounding lethargic, melancholic. I yell "What do you think?! It was the first thing I did! I found nothing, nothing!" "Then perhaps I could help," I hear a familiar feminine voice echo from above. Suddenly, Botan floats through the second floor, floating on that wooden paddle of hers, dressed in her pink kimono.

"Botan, hey, it's been a while," the detective says, as Kurama and Kuwabara wave and nod at her arrival. She addresses us all "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama…Hiei. I overheard your conversation. I'm dearly sorry about what happened to Yukina." "Do you know anything?!" Kuwabara blurts out as if he needs to say those words to keep his heart beating. Botan frowns and says "Sadly, nothing concrete. There have been low level demons in this sector, power levels too low to detect unless one looks hard enough. I'm checking to see if they arrived alongside the individuals that recut the Kekkai barrier. I tracked a lizard demon to around this area, but I lost him. Then I noticed you all congregating in Kuwabara's house." Hm…interesting.

I ask "Lizard demon, you said?" She nods and says "Indeed, barely a D-Class." "Good," I say, opening my Jagan eye, now that I have something concrete to look for. Found him. I disappear, hearing the distant cries of "HIEI!" from afar.

A deserted rooftop several blocks across from the house, on top of an apartment with a grocery at the ground floor. Hidden behind a water tower, difficult to find if not knowing where to look. The lizard demon looks typical of the kind that worked security at the old Dark Tournament. He is swamp green, rather thin, and wears brown pants held up by a belt. He has a plain grey t-shirt over his body, and a scaly tail protruding from the back of his pants. His head is akin to that of an iguana. My sword plunges through his chest, just far enough to cause agonizing pain, just at the right place to avoid critical organs. He gasps and yelps in agony, his needle-like teeth chattering from the pain. "WWWW…what are you doing?!" the lizard demon yells, purple blood running down the flat of my blade.

"Looking for my sister, a Koorime. She was kidnapped recently. Here, we have a demon with an unusually comfortable view of the broken window to her house. Now, tell me where she is. Then, I will kill you," I say, muttering with just enough bite to put the fear of Yama into his lizard spine. "Www…wait. Wait! I…ugh…I…I don't know what you are talk…" he has the nerve to babble out. I grit my teeth and say "Oh, I wouldn't suggest finishing that sentence. See, the flat of this blade faces upwards, which means the sharp side is angled to more comfortably cleave downwards from its current position. I know enough about your anatomy to know that I can easily bisect your reproductive organ lengthwise. I will enjoy seeing it come apart as I watch you drift in and out of consciousness, as your foul guts spill out onto this rooftop. I even know the right place on your neck to apply pressure and keep you awake, so you can see your entrails sliding out. Now…tell me where my sister is!"

"Okay…okay…oh fuck…oh fuck. I was just hired to spy on you, that's it. That's it," the lizard answers, his breathing pained and frantic. I ask "Define 'you'." He replies "You, thth…the human in the house, a couple of…argh…others watching the red head and the human with…the greased hair. We were…hired by these three people….humans I think…they cut the barrier and…hired a few of us…low key…we weren't…allowed to tell anyone. We were…going to be paid gold…and allowed to eat…any humans…oh fuck it hurts." I twist my blade just enough. He yells "Any humans they kill!" "What do they seek?" I ask, twisting the blade once again, just enough. "I DON'T KNOW! Argh…they just hired us…they weren't the type you go…asking questions of." "Where are they?!" I yell, twisting back and forth the hilt of my sword. "Warehouse…by the docks, I don't remember!" I reach my left hand around the lizard's neck and grip it, yelling "Remember, or I will feed you your intestines!" "OKAY! OKAY!" the lizard yells, becoming very acquainted with the concept of fear. He says "I saw labels that says 'Takamori Shipping.' Labels were everywhere, on the trucks, on this big neon sign above the warehouse. I swear it, it's the truth. Don't kill me!" Good, now for the secondary information. "Give me names! Faces!" I yell. The lizard cries out "Oh please no! No! They will kill me! In ways you can't ever imagine!" "I CAN BE VERY CREATIVE!" I yell, digging my left index finger into the lizard's right eye. "STOP! STOP! I'll tell you!" the lizard yields almost immediately, my nail lacerating the eyeball. The lizard demon says "I only saw two of them! They talked about a third one but I never saw him! One human was muscled up, short black hair, black moustache. The other was thinner, long white hair that flowed down. Had this thin, bony face, thin, black eyebrows. Neither sounded like they are from here. White haired guy's name is Mirko…Mirko something. Moustache guy's name also starts with an M…Mithra…I don't remember! Please! That's all I fucking know, let me go!"

"Thank you," I mutter, pulling my sword out. The lizard gasps as blood spurts out of the wound, staining his pants and the rooftop floor. Before the lizard could say anything else, I swing with the flat side of my sword and strike the left side of his head with such force, that I hear two distinct cracks of bones. The first, his skull fracturing from the sword strike itself. The second, his neck bone snapping. The lizard collapses and falls on his right shoulder, the left side of his head caved inward.

Kurama arrived first, followed by Yusuke, Botan, and then the oaf. They have been staring at the fruits of my labors for a few seconds. Botan suddenly mutters "Eek…oh dear. I was tracking him for days." I reply "Next time you need information, give the mark to me. He will spill everything, some way or another. Regardless, I now know where we must go." "What?! Really, Hiei?!" Kuwabara yells, as if I just lifted a burden off his shoulders. I say "Takamori Shipping, a warehouse, that seems to be the headquarters for the people behind this. Three individuals, one of them matches the description of the thug that attacked Yusuke and Kurama." "Did he take Yukina?" Kuwabara asks. I reply "The lizard suggested it. He said the thug's name starts with an M…Mithra-something." Botan nods and says "I'll look into it with Koenma." Kurama suddenly blurts out "Then we must make haste. I worry for any retaliation against my family and Zinaida."

The detective asks "Anything else you got the lizard to squeal on?" I nod and say "Yes. The lizard said that he and a few other weakling demons were hired by three humans. They were to be paid in gold and corpses to feast on. One of the humans remains unidentified, for now. The other, aside from the thug with the moustache, is a thin-faced, bony seeming human that the lizard called 'Mirko'." There it is. From the corner of my eye. Kurama's ears twitching, he may as well have gasped. He is holding back something.

"Something the matter…Kurama?" I ask, scanning him. Looking for any possible tell, anything to give away a lie's true nature. Kurama blankly stares at me, his scorched earth approach to concealing the truth. He says "I may have heard of a psychic many years ago, from Eastern Europe. Just by name, a whisper in the wind. Perhaps Botan could look into it with Koenma." I do not believe his words. If there is one thing Mukuro taught me, it is how to sniff out a lie, especially one buried in truths. Botan breaks the tension and says "Will do, as well. I will depart to Spirit World with my findings. In the meanwhile, I wish you all the best of luck. Please remain safe, and bring Yukina back safely." She departs to the sky, leaving the four of us behind.

Yusuke is the first to break the silence "Well, we now know where to look. Anyone want to take a leak, grab an energy bar, now's a good time. I'm going to give Freddy Mercury a reminder of what happens to people that piss me off." Kuwabara adds "Yeah, and if he or that Mirko guy hurts Yukina, there ain't gonna to be anything left of them for their demon buddies to eat!" Kurama stands quiet, not unusual, but circumstances draw out my suspicion. Very well, all truths will come out in due time. I turn toward the water, toward the docks, and my thoughts drift to Mukuro.

"_It's not hatred, it's longing. You just want to belong to something. You know in your soul that I'm right, Hiei. Admit it!"_

I could not protect Yukina. What business do I have belonging here? In the human world? I could not trust you. What business do I have belonging there? In the demon world?

I reach into my cloak and let my left index finger run across the spine of the book. _'Patriotism'_, by Yukio Mishima. A sigh leaves my lips, escaping into the wind. I close my eyes. Darkness.

* * *

AN: Taking a slightly different interpretation of Yukina and Hiei, here's hoping it remained believable. Regardless, hoped you enjoyed what I written so far.


	5. The Battle of Takamori Shipping, Part 1

**AN:** This chapter will have shifting character P.O.V.s, the shift will be indicated by a horizontal line. Enjoy.

* * *

The sky is hued a crimson reddish orange, as if to prepare itself mentally for the bloodshed that will soon ensue. I'm the first over the chain link fence, using the oaf to spring over the barrier and onto the dockyard. The fox then makes my leap redundant by using his rose whip to slash open a gap in the fence. The detective and the oaf funnel in, with Kurama watching the rear flank. I spot the warehouse across the maze of blue ship containers, the phrase 'TAKAMORI SHIPPING' spelled out in obnoxious yellow neon across the roof, each letter the size of a small car.

The area reeks of weakling demons, D-classes almost exclusively. The four of us take cover by the shipping container nearest to the breach. A grey male ogre dress in a black shirt and dark blue jeans comes to investigate the gap in the fence, seemingly armed with a small dagger. Yusuke presses his back to the container, Kuwabara right behind him and the fox watching the other side of the container. As the ogre walks past Yusuke, the detective grabs the ogre by the neck with his left hand and by the demon's right wrist with his right hand. He spins the ogre around and slams him into the shipping container. The ogre pushes back, dropping the dagger in the process. Yusuke moves his right hand from the ogre's wrist to the ogre's chin. With the one quick motion, he snaps the ogre's neck and eliminates the first of the sentries.

Turning to the rest of us, Yusuke speaks in a hushed voice "Alright, let's do this quickly and quietly. Kurama, you and Hiei take the left, Kuwabara and I will take the right. We clear these shits out, then meet at the front, but away from the entrance. Got it?" I mutter "Hn," as Kuwabara and Kurama nod. I will carve my own path to Yukina, and if these bastards so much as scratch her, I will bath myself in their entrails.

We spread out, Kurama going around the west perimeter, me hopping from container block to container block. I see a blue tiger demon's limps being cut apart by Kurama's whip. Looking down below, I spot a shirtless male bat demon dressed in cargo shorts, armed with a machete. I unsheathe my sword and pounce on the bat's neck, sending the bat face first onto the concrete floor. I then drive my sword into the back of the bat's head, twist once, and exit out the bat's right temple. Red blood coalesces onto the concrete as I leap onto another container. With my jagan eye, I see Kuwabara shoving a female lizard demon into the fence and piercing her chest with his Jigen Tou. He uses his right foot to pry the sword out of her chest, and turns to slash off the left arm and a portion of the head of a male leviathan demon.

I turn toward the entrance, spotting four more demons on our end…soon to be three. Kurama just twisted his rose whip around the neck of one of his Kitsune kinfolk, a mauve-colored variant, the female fox dressed in a corduroy vest and brown shorts and armed with a machete. Interesting…he just used his right foot to shove the female fox to the concrete ground, face first. I watch him press his right foot on her back, and then yank his rose whip back until her neck snapped. Kurama tends to be the more creative of the four of us when it comes to disposing of vermin.

I leap off the shipping container and onto a group of two male ice demons and a female stag demon, the three engaging in a smoking break. The ice demons each wield scythes and wear intricate Chinese style robes akin to that honor-less twit Seiryu, similar skin tones too, one of the them has a thick black beard. Their dark red robes show the recognizable black-colored frozen trident emblem of the Shenku Mountaineer Clan. Fucking scavengers, I spent my entire childhood killing these idiots. The stag demon wears a simple grey leather jerkin and black pants, a white silken headscarf covering every part of her head aside from her eyes and her nose, a style of the Aizbadin caravaners from southern Tourin. A thin scimitar hides in her scabbard. She blurts out "Eh?!"

I slash the stag demon's cigarette in half with my sword as the two ice demons flinch at my sight. I spin around, angle my blade perpendicularly to the stag, and cut cleanly though her torso, splitting her in half and spilling a fountain of grey blood before she could draw her sword. The clean shaven ice demon swings his scythe down on my head. I block the attempted strike with my sword, angling it perpendicularly to the scythe, pressing my left hand on the flat of my blade. The bearded ice demon prepares to hook his scythe around my head, swing from right to left. I twist my body to the right, throw the clean shaven ice demon off his balance, and lift my feet off the ground. I vault over the bearded demon's scythe, land on my feet, spin, and drive my sword up diagonally up his gullet, adding dark blue blood to the grey already spilt. The bearded Shenku Mountaineer gasps in pain to my delight, his robes dirtied by blood and bile. The clean shaven sentry regains his balance and rushes toward me, facing the left side of my head. I strafe to the right, sword still in both my hands and the bearded one's chest, and use the bearded sentry as a shield, twisting him into the path of the scythe. As his partner is seemingly unable to stop his own momentum, his partner's scythe pierces through the back of the bearded Shenku's head, exiting out the nose, spraying some blood onto my prickly black hair. As the remaining ice demon yells "Damn, clan chief forgive me!", I pull my sword out of the bearded corpse, push forward against the bearded corpse's ribs, and leap a foot off the ground. The bearded ice demon slowly slides off the scythes blade, his…its skull screeching against the steel, as I lung my sword with my right hand and pierce, an inch deep I'd say, the left side of the remaining Shenku's neck. The Shenku grabs onto his jugular vein, coughs blue blood, and falls on his knees. I kick his left shoulder as blood runs down his robes. With a thud, the Shenku lands on his right shoulder and dies.

The appetizer was pleasurable, now to rescue Yukina and consume my main course.

I look around and see the detective bashing in the skull of a bat demon with his left fist. Kurama and Kuwabara shortly exit the maze of containers afterwards, Kuwabara's dress pants stained in a mix of purples, dark greens, and reds. His suit jacket avoided most of the showering of blood, but I can make out a few specs of red. Kurama sports a few purple blood stains on his jeans, and the detective's hands and sleeves are soaked in an unidentifiable cocktail of demonic fluids.

The detective says "Kurama, use your whip to get to the roof. We'll take the side door and fuck them up their asses!" "Not the time for jokes, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yells out, his face swathed in fear and distress. At least the oaf is focused for once. Yukina…

I yell "To hell with your plan, detective. Yukina!" I rush toward the wooden double doors in front, and I hack the doors down, as Yusuke yells "Damnit Hiei!" I run into a large, spacious storage room, devoid of everything, except for my sister, standing, wrapped and gagged with white rope. Large light fixtures from the roof illuminate the floor, as if to create the atmosphere of an arena. On the far left and far right, up on the third floor, long rectangular windows betray likely ambush points. This is clearly a ruse, but I have seen much worse. And if these animals wish to spare me the effort of hunting them down, all the better for me.

The fox says "You are too experienced, Hiei, to see this as anything but a trap." I take a few steps forward, the facial expression of Yukina becoming visible in my vision. She appears to shake her head, attempt to say something. Do not worry, dear sister, you are safe now. I hear the three behind me follow my steps. Yusuke mutters "Easy there Hiei…easy." Kuwabara yells "Yukina! I'm here! We're here!" My sister fidgets in her bindings…she had lived in shackles long enough! I will not let these creatures chain her again!

I draw my sword and approach my sister, eying the rope for an ideal place to cut. Any ambush should be detected by Yusuke, if not, at least Kurama would have the sense to intercept. I extend my left hand toward the rope, attempting to grab it. The rope suddenly changes form, absorbing into itself, creating a white shell. It is as if my sister is in an eggshell, except the rope around her mouth remains. Her eyes flicker. Fear. I will solve this…Yukina.

The 'eggshell' in front of me starts to churn, ripple. Eyes appear on it, thin, long eyes, yellowish hazel irises. Thin, dark grey eyebrows, paper thin. A pointed chin, high cheekbones, small thin mouth, dark grey hair. That irritating laugh.

Elder Toguro.

"WHAT A LOVELY SURPRISE!" he yells, as thin bamboo shaped poles of his flesh pierce my shoulders. The flesh poles extend rapidly and I find myself flying across the storage room. The poles of flesh pin me to the opposite wall, my back colliding with a disorientating thud. That cockroach…

The bamboo poles retract as I fall to the ground, on my knees. Kuwabara yells "Why do you keep showing up?!" I watch the eggshell morph into Elder Toguro in body and rotten spirit, the heel of his right foot stretching out and forming a few rings of rope around Yukina. He wears the same dark blue attire he wore during the Dark Tournament. His gaze turns to Kurama and I see a crack of fear in the shape shifter's eyes. Kurama draws his whip and prepares to strike, only for Elder Toguro to extend his right arm into a giant white fleshy lasso. Elder Toguro wraps Kurama around the fox's shoulders and tosses him upwards and through the window on the far left, glass raining down to the floor. "Kurama!" Yusuke yells. He turns to Elder Toguro and yells "Kurama's tree will feel like a massage when I'm done with you!" Elder Toguro then turns to the detective and morphs his left arm into a similar lasso. Without the urgency he showed to the fox, Elder Toguro binds the charging detective and tosses him through the opposite window on the far right, glass raining down again.

Laughing hysterically, the insect yells "Oh it's been so many years since I had such fun! I WILL THOROUGHLY ENJOY TORTURING YOU TWO!" The oaf screeches "GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!" His Jigen Tou extends to that of a claymore sword. Charging, the oaf swings the claymore sword down at Toguro. Elder Toguro laughs and shifts into a puddle on the floor, sliding under Kuwabara's legs. Kuwabara steps on the puddle, and suddenly white flesh swims up his legs, up his torso. The oaf yells "GET OFF ME!"

Kuwabara's entire body, up to his neck, is engulfed in this white fleshy pulp of Toguro, as if the latter became a second skin. Eyeballs form all over Kuwabara's body, the senior Toguro brother playing some sort of theatrical gimmick. I climb to my feet, blood running down my shoulders, sword in my hand. This could be the diversion I need, seems the oaf has a use after all. A ball attached to an elastic neck flows out of Kuwabara's engulfed chest, the ball turning into Elder Toguro's laughing, disgusting head. The head's eyeballs suddenly disappear and then reappear on the lug's back, bringing great distress to my sister. The Elder Toguro laughs "YOU WILL ALL EXPERIENCE TRUE NIGHTMARES! YOU WILL SUFFER AS I SUFFERED! OH THIS IS SO EXCITING!" You need not suffer any more!

I get within a foot of Yukina when a bamboo rod of flesh pierces my right elbow, resulting in my hand dropping my sword. A second rod pierces my left palm, and suddenly I find myself hovering over the ground. The head twists, still lacking the eyeballs, and Toguro extends to within inches of my face. He yells "I'M GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" I swear on the forces that bring creation and destruction, I will bring your demise, Toguro. I will have you experience the mortality you flee from, and I will delight in watching your eyes flicker and die as you receive the death you so desperately fear.

* * *

A thud and I find myself on a wooden floor, surrounded by shards of glass, a minor cut on my cheek. It seems to be some type of office room, I spot several wooden desks, bookshelves, fax machines. To think Toguro could escape from my sinning tree…no, someone freed him. Someone freed that parasite.

"Ea a fost destul de un timp, fratele meu de arme," I hear. Romanian, a language I forgotten in form but remember in sound. The accent is high pitched…western Balkan. Croatian. I immediately climb to my feet and send my rose whip at his gaunt head. He leans back, the vine lassoing his brown leather jerkin covered arms, the thorns digging in. I immediately use the distraction to pepper his leather jerkin and black trousers with every lethal seed in my arsenal, the death plant, the ojigi, the blood-drinking tree…oh the ironic twist with that seed. Even the sinning tree.

The thorns of the whip closest to him fracture and turn to dust…interesting. The vine remains, him using his strength to pry his arms out. No matter, the rook is in position, the pawn sacrificed. The king must fall. I gaze upon him, gaze upon this brutal reminder of the beast of my past, of six centuries past. Of myself. Of Ser Zbigniew of House Lis, first of his name. My invention, my moniker. The Fox Knight. The jouster. The sellsword. The raper, the white-haired fox eared raider and destroyer, the Fox of Poland. The Scourge of the Turks. The Lord of the Giurgiu lands. The Vice-Captain of the Royal Guard of Vladislav of House Drăculești, Voivode of Wallachia and Dobruja, third of his name.

Before me, before my eyes. Long white hair tied into a ponytail behind his head. Gaunt face, pointy chin, high, Slavic cheekbones. Thin black eyebrows. A smile on his face, sadistic as Toguro's, but exchanging cowardice for rage. Angers quickly and plots slowly, I do remember him well, now.

A brown leather jerkin, black trousers, cowhide boots. Bony fingers, a thin frame.

Ser Mirko of House Karapandža, Captain of the Royal Guard of Vladislav of House Drăculești, Voivode of Wallachia and Dobruja, third of his name. Ser Mirko of House Karapandža, bred from the lands of the Kingdom of Croatia. The Crow Knight, the Impaler, the true Impaler. The Dread Knight, the Crow That Feasts. First of his name. Last of his name.

"Reuniune nostru a fost întârziat pentru prea mult timp," he speaks. Words that lost definition many centuries ago. We glare at each other, our gazes serving as our lances, our bucklers. He suddenly laughs, strafes slightly to his left, and speaks in Croatian-accented English "You have even abandoned our common tongue. Very well, I will speak a language you can comprehend. It will likely be the last gesture of good faith that I will ever offer to your treacherous fucking fox hide." My plants refuse to sprout, this is most disconcerting. I do not understand.

He grins the grin of the sadist monster he is, and says "Ser Toguro has been most helpful in lecturing me of the various new attacks and tactics you employ. Most interesting, Zbigniew. Or should I now say, Shuichi Minamino?" "Why did you kidnap Yukina?!" I yell, my body tense. Regret is a different beast when you for centuries.

He raises his right eyebrow ever so slightly, and says "Hm? The ice maiden? Bait for you and your new friends. Your new…brothers in arms. I wonder when you will betray them as well." "Silence!" I yell, anger boiling in veins. He laughs and says "Struck a nerve, have I? Good, good." He wets his lips and speaks "Ser Toguro's plan, truly. He wished for this Hiei character to stumble into a trap, so that we could then handle the other three when they follow his burgeoning spirit energy. Seems this Hiei arrived with allies immediately. No matter, I will not begrudge Ser Toguro his fun. You, however, you will be mine. Mine to torture…mine to torment. Mine to exact retribution for the debt you owe." Debt I owe…I force my face to not reveal my rage. I default to a cold, dark stare, this man…if I could even call him that…this creature, thrives off rage as he thrives off the taste of blood. Toguro, what have you told him?

I yell "Why have you pledged loyalty to Toguro?!" Mirko…I loathe to even address him by his actual name…he laughs and says "Toguro commands nothing. We are each independent, here to exact payment for the debts owed to us." "We?!" I yell. He smirks and answers "Yes, we. Myself, Toguro, and Mithradata. But I wouldn't concern yourself with the other two. Your debt lies with me." Why do my seeds not sprout?!

I yell "Agron Tentagram Bicheon Sabbat Adonai!" Nothing. No ojigi plant consuming this vile monster…nothing. He laughs and says "I know you littered me with seeds, Toguro described your new botanical arsenal. Six hundred years is a long time…my fox. I…also…improved…since that fateful day, when you deserted us, your brothers in arms, YOUR KING! WHEN YOU LEFT US ALL TO DIE!" They were already dead. No, I refused to die with them. I saw them fall, Ioan, Şerban, Tihomir. I saw the life depart from their eyes, and I refused to join them. Savage men, vile men. My brothers in arms…my.

Ser Petru…I witnessed his fall. A craven you call him? No, a man that finally understood the evil that we wrought. A man centuries ahead of myself…at least…that is what I tell myself…a lie perhaps…Petru…

You, Mirko, you poisoned us all. You and your sadistic love of torture, your narcotic addiction to blood and misery. The impaling zones, the thousands of screams, men, women, children, slowly having their insides pierced by standing spears, by gravity. The stench of blood, shit, death. The cries, the prayers. Why won't my seeds sprout?!

I ready my rose wipe and charge the creature before me. Fifteen feet away, ten feet. Seven, six, five…I entered a

AHH! AHH! STOP! STOP! 'CAWWWWWWW!' 'CAWWWWWWWWWWW!' STOP! EARS! MY EARS!

I step back, out of Mirko's territory. What was once one foot has become three. The cawing of the crows. The shrill, a sound most infernal, burying itself into one's ears, one's skull. As if a cat's nail scratches against one's brain, scraping grey matter off. This is not the Mirko I recall.

My lower lip bleeds, a sharp strike from his elbow, taken while I suffered from the singing of the crows. No matter, three feet will suffice. "Rose whip lash!" I yell, swinging my rose whip diagonally. He dodges. Horizontally…dodges again. His speed, he is in indeed an A class at least, no, knocking on the doors of S-class. No…I will not bring Yoko back…I refuse. If this is my punishment, killing him as Shuichi Minamino, suffering as I do the deed, then so be it. I refuse to return to that…to Yoko. I refuse. I REFUSE!

He laughs and says "My territory has improved in more than just range. The singing of the crows now causes small organisms to wither and die, their cells burst. Fruit flies, cockroaches, even rats turn to carrion around me, and your seeds will fare no better. Do not fret, you fucking bastard, your end will not come just yet. Oh no, I have plans for you, Yoko. Plans more than six hundred years in the making. Plans that will leave me haunting you…until you end your miserable existence."

He pats his leather jerkin, and dust seeps out. He did not bluff…oh dear. He speaks, this time with more anger then laughter "I know you, Yoko. I know the way you think, the way you fight, I know how you love your battles won before they are even fought. I remember everything, the way your shoulders turn when you swing your fox sword, the way you glare at gold, at women…or men…you are a Kitsune after all." He laughs and continues "Your kind would mate with rocks if they could show interest. Yoko...we fought together, we drank together, we fucked whores together, WE KILLED TOGETHER! AND YOU LEFT ME TO DIE! YOU LEFT US ALL TO DIE! OUR DREAM, POWER, WEALTH, ALL FORSAKEN, AND FOR WHAT?! MORAL REDEMPTION?! FUCKING LIES! I KNOW ABOUT YOMI, ABOUT KURONUE! THIEVES AND SCOUNDRELS NO DIFFERENT THEN MYSELF, AND YOU BETRAYED THEM ALL!" How…how did this…how long has his shadow stalked me, cursed me…Mirko…Mirko…"How did you…" My cold demeanor is cracking under the weight of the thousand cuts I wish to inflict on his flesh.

"DID YOU TRULY BELIEVE I WOULD FUMBLE BLINDLY IN THE DARK, AS YOMI FUMBLED BLINDLY FROM YOUR TREASON?! No, no no no! Whispers crack in the wind, and I listen…and oh do they have such interesting things to say! Kuronue, left to die, how symmetrical of you. Yomi, you didn't even wait for someone else to end him so you did the deed yourself! But me, ohhhh, I was the first. We always remember our firsts. Our first kiss, our first fuck…our first kill. But I, I was your first treason, your first betrayal. Treason is an addicting cup to drink from, is it not? Once one starts, the very thought consumes them. Honor, loyalty? Convenient attachments that can be cast away, once one drinks from that metallic-tasting beverage. Quite frankly, I am likely doing your _friends_ a favor!"

You…you…

"I will end you, Mirko. I will not let your soul reach the gates of judgment. You will become a footnote with an erased name, a night tremor on a hot summer day. You will become nothing." I swing my rose whip in a circular motion from top to bottom, as a circus pyromancer would swing around sticks of fire. Chips of wood fly up into the air as Mirko retreats, seeming unsure. Yes, perhaps this is the way.

He extends the palm of his right hand into the air, and just as Bui materialized a giant axe several years ago, Mirko materializes a ranseur polearm. The head of the polearm seems to be solid steel, a sharp arrowhead shaped top, and two large crescent moon shaped thick steel barbs just below the spear tip, one on each side. Underneath the large crescent moon barbs, at the bottom of the spear's head, two, smaller, steel barbs, shaped like wings, angle downward. The crow's beak, the crow's talon, and the crow's wing. The rest of the polearm seems to be laminated black wood, with a barbed steel bottom. I've seen this monster slaughter dozens…hundreds with that ranseur. Captured warriors…civilians. Elderly. Infants…

I've seen him…seen him…seen us…us…

My attention suddenly registers a commotion on the floor below, as well as in the windowed room across. I feel the other threes' spirit energy, strong, battle tested. Good, this means that the others are still alive. Very well, Mirko, we will do battle.

I spin my whip in my right hand, spinning a meter long length of vine. My measuring stick against Mirko's territory. "Shall we begin your sentencing?" he mutters, anger interlaced in that smug demeanor. I mutter "How many people have I killed, by letting you draw breath for so many years…" He smirks and angrily yells "Not as many as the number you killed with your hands!" He laughs as he yells, taking pleasure in my suffering. Little does he know, that the fox feasts on the crow.

I send my whip on a straight trajectory. He spins and vaults over it, twirling his ranseur as he vaults. A 360 spin and he swings the ranseur akin to a golf club, except his left hand grips the middle of the wooden shaft. I lean my head to the left, a few strands of my red hair being sliced off. Fair exchange, as I wrap my rose whip around the crescent barbs of the spearhead. A tug of war ensues, with myself tugging on both ends of my whip, Mirko tugging on the polearm's shaft. He suddenly slides forward, his left hand gliding along the shaft of the polearm. Five feet. Four.

STOP! STOP! THE SHRILL! I CAN'T THINK! CEASE! CEASE IT! HIS ARMS AROUND MY NECK, CHOKEHOLD…STOP! ELBOW TO PECTORAL! ELBOW TO…

He relinquishes his chokehold, kicking me in the spine as he steps back. I suddenly feel a sharp thud against my forehead, the ranseur's wooden staff. My legs buckle and I suddenly find myself on the wooden floor. My rose whip…I must have dropped it when the shrill of the crows throttled my mind. I turn onto my back, and suddenly find my neck an inch away from the ranseur's spearhead.

"Why do you delay? You have me, cornered, and defanged. You will not savor another opportunity, Crow That Feasts, I assure you," I say. I have been defeated. My seeds neutralized, my whip confiscated, close quarters combat impossible. My combat prowess rusted beyond comprehension. I planned this battle for eight years, ever since I received his cryptic letter. Eight years of planning, and he countered every chess move flawlessly. That letter, wrapped around a dead crow. I tortured the tiger demon that handled the letter, tortured him as Yomi tortured my assassin, but I found nothing. My mistake, for not stalking the demon to the dark recess of the demon world that Mirko crawled into so many centuries ago. I could have killed him then. I should have killed him centuries ago. Very well, collect what has been due, Mirko. Kill me and be damned a thousand times over, you vile monster.

A sharp pain fills my heart. Shiori, Kokoda, Daisuke. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei. Zinaida. My dearest apologies. My sincerest, dearest apologies. So much left unsaid, perhaps one day in the future, Gates of Judgment permitting, I would have the opportunity to explain. No proper goodbyes, no final days. Nothing. Perhaps it's hypocritical of myself to bemoan, given all the suffering I caused. Shiori…thank you. Thank you. Thank you for teaching this tortured fox the meaning of love and compassion. Thank you, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, thank you for teaching this fox the meaning of friendship and brotherhood. Thank you, Zinaida, for teaching me that these vile bones are capable of romantic love. Thank you all for letting me know the true scope and gravity of my sins before I die.

"Were you not listening? I will not kill you…and I will not grant you my permission to die, not yet," he mutters, standing over me, spearhead at my neck. What is this? He continues "You will have a week. One Gregorian week. If you truly have loyalty to those that you love, you will come. And you will attempt to rescue them. And you will fail, just as you failed now. And I will force you to watch as those whom you love suffer and die for your treason, you backstabbing swine! And the week afterwards, we will do the same, again, and again, and again. And when we have exhausted EVERYONE, then…then, you may end your pathetic existence." What…no. No. This cannot be. This…this is my sin, my crime. Not theirs, not...you vile creature. Mirko…Mirko. He smirks and seethes in rage "Out of curiosity, what do you value more? The comfort of maternal hands, or the warm embrace of a romantic partner, I will let you choose."

"Mirko, if you tread that path, I will show you pain that penetrates beyond flesh and bone. I will reduce you to ash, body and spirit alike. I…" His cowhide boot hovers over my head. In a flash, it comes down on my face. My vision goes dark.

* * *

I fasten my stab-proof vest over my body. I then fumble through my duty belt…handcuffs…flashlight…SIG Sauer P230 pistol. Good, here's hoping I won't need it.

I exit the armored van with Officer Amano, Officer Fukumi, and Senior Officer Hirahara, all wearing their stab-proof vests and armed with their Minebea 'New Nambu' M60 revolvers. Four more officers exit from a police van nearby. Two more squad cars and a van come within view. I spot my superior, Inspector Uramoto, approaching, also wearing his vest and armed with his SIG Sauer P230 pistol. He yells "Ikko! Ikko Hozumi! You certain this is the place?" Indeed it is.

I say "Yes, eye witness reports suggest that this Arabic looking man responsible for the Nissan dealership murders is in here." "Takamori Shipping? Didn't they go bankrupt last month?" Inspector Uramoto asks. I grimace and reply "I had Keisuke back in the lab looking into this, combing through paper trails. When we get back, we can figure out if the shipping company is involved." I remove my flashlight and shine it towards a tear in the chain link fence. Knowing that I have my superior's attention, I say "Notice the breach. Just happened recently, and it followed a strange commotion." "Did you see anyone? Anything?" Uramoto asks. I frown and answer "Just bizarre flashes of light." "Did you see anyone breaching the fence?" Er…eh.

"I saw shadows moving, a flash of light, and then the breach occurred. Possibly thermite?" I answer. Eight more officers, none I recognize, arrive at the scene. This brings the total force to sixteen, should be enough to restrain the individual without killing him.

Uramoto nods at the arriving officers and says "Listen, the suspect is considered to be the individual behind the recent car dealership attack in Shibuya. He has been described as tall, muscular, tanned skinned with short black hair and a thick black moustache. Said to appear Middle Eastern and to speak with an Arabic accent. The suspect is said to speak and understand English, so, naturally, shout commands in English. The suspect is assumed to be armed and widely considered to be extremely dangerous, possessing incredible strength that might stem from amphetamine abuse. I repeat, the suspect is considered extremely dangerous. Do not attempt to physically restrain suspect, use Tasers and live ammunition if necessary. Lastly, remain in groups and keep in radio contact at all times. We are heading in."

The sixteen of us funnel into the maze of shipping containers. Some of them appear damaged, one is slashed in half. "What could have done something like this?" asks one of the officers whom I do not recognize. Inspector Uramoto replies "The smell here is bizarre. A metallic taste in the air." Officer Fukumi says "I smell and taste nothing unusual, sir." I concur with the Inspector. My skin feels as if something is crawling up it.

A blinding flash of light appears by the 'AMORI' in the 'TAKAMORI SHIPPING' neon sign up on the roof of the warehouse. "Take cover!" someone yells, yet I feel compelled to watch. Inspector Uramoto stands right next to me, his pistol already drawn. "Sweet Buddha's wisdom of holy fuck…" Uramoto swears glaring in the sky. Uramoto, rare for our line of work, never swears. I concur, Uramoto. I fully concur.

A dragon. A flaming, burning, black dragon, emerging from a massive hole in the roof. A black dragon engulfed in an eerie whitish blue fire. It lets out an inhuman wail, flies upward, flies downward, and then returns though the hole. Oh…wow.

"Fukumi…" Uramoto mutters. "…yes?" he answers Uramoto's call. Uramoto turns to me and Fukumi with the face of someone that has seen Death himself. He says "…radio headquarters." He suddenly regains his composure, and reiterates with emphasis "Call headquarters! Tell them to send the Special Assault Team! Report a possible terror plot! I REPEAT, POSSIBLE TERROR PLOT! REQUEST S.A.T. AND A BOMB DISPOSAL TEAM, NOW!"

"Yes sir!" Officer Fukumi yells, possibly relieved that he doesn't have to investigate…that. That. THAT.

I ask "May I speak plainly?" Uramoto turns to me and nods, saying "Speak." I swallow my saliva and say "If the terrorists can do…that…we are fucked." Uramoto grimaces and puts his right hand on his right pocket. He looks back to the warehouse, and says "We are first responders, with a potential terror cell in that warehouse. We are going in. And may Buddha protect us all."


	6. The Battle of Takamori Shipping, Part 2

**AN:** As in the last chapter, there will be shifting character P.O.V.s indicated by a single line. Enjoy.

* * *

"GET OFF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I yell, covered in fucking Toguro! I bring out my Jigen Tou once again, watching freaky Toguro's long neck stretch a few meters into the air, where he is saying stuff to my brother-in-law. I swing my Jigen Tou down, diagonally, the neck retracting. It slides back into my chest before I could cut his freaky head off, the flesh spears retracting with it. Hiei falls on his ass as I angle my energy sword parallel to my chest and prepare to 'shave' Toguro off. He seems to get the idea and seeps to the ground. I turn around and drive my sword onto the whitish purple puddle of whatever the hell he is made of. The puddle splits, and then moves back like there is some magnet behind it. The puddle bubbles and Toguro reforms, looking like he normally does, EXCEPT NOW HE HAS FOUR ARMS, FOUR LEGS, AND IS CRAWLING ON THE FLOOR LIKE A FREAKING SPIDER! A SPIDER! I FUCKING HATE SPIDERS!

His left leg, his original left leg, still extends to Yukina, wrapping around her like some kind of rope. Shit, this could be a way to do him some damage. I just hate fucking spiders! Oh God he is crawling left and right, laughing, shooting flesh spears out of his torso, out of mouth…out of his eyes! Oh crap, oh crap. Remember, you can do this. Yukina…this is for Yukina. Think, relax, dodge, jump, yeah just like that. I fought this freak before. Back when I was in junior high and he was only creepy and sadistic. Except, now, he graduated from creepy and went straight to fucking nuts!

He laughs and hops onto a side wall, raining down flesh spears as Hiei and I dodge them. He says "You have Kurama to thank for your current predicament hehehe. His sinning tree has given me a wealth of material that I AM DYING TO TRY OUT! Oh the look on your faces right now…I can read your thoughts, survive my brain being pieced, and when I am done with you…I'LL EAT YOUR FLESH! And I'll enjoy studying the shudder on poor sweet Yukina's eyes as her brother and husband sate my growling appetite hmm…hehehahaha! Oh we are going to get SO ACQUAINTED NOW!"

C'mon Kazuma, you survived against Shigure in the second Makai Tournament. Lost, but survived, and Younger Toguro obliterated this fuck with one punch. Wait…he says he can read thoughts, like he still has Murota's powers. Let's test that.

I think loudly in my head 'You are nothing compared to your brother, and I could now crush him like he crushed you! And when I'm done, I'm going to have Kurama put you in a box with that tree and sink you to the bottom of the ocean!'

Nothing, I'm guessing he is BSing us. I yell "You're bluffing, Toguro. You lost Murota's and Gourmet's powers." "Scurry vermin, scurry, it matters not what you say ahaha!" he laughs. I duck under a flesh spear and think out loud 'KURAMA, SEED THAT BASTARD NOW!' No reaction from Toguro. I yell "KURAMA, USE YOUR SINNING TREE NOW!" "WHAT?!" Toguro yells, spinning his head 360 degrees as if to look for ghosts, his laughing turning into fear. Got him. Wait...what the fuck?! Relax Kazuma, relax Kazuma.

"Hiei! He lost his mind reading powers! I yelled the same thing in my head twenty seconds ago and he did nothing!"

Hiei cuts at a flesh spear, drawing a little blood, and grunts "Good to know!" See, Hiei, I gotten a lot smarter since the Sensui days. Oh crap, flesh spear damn near took out my neck. That's it, I got 'nough of you, Elder Toguro. I start spinning my Jigen Tou around with my right arm, very fast, until it looks like I got an energy shield in my right arm. He's too chicken to risk attacking me like that. I start charging, Toguro laughing. Hiei yells "Watch your back!" Eh? I know Hiei, thanks…argh!

Damnit, I didn't think he meant NOW! I'm now hovering in the air, ankles and wrists pierced, like when I fought the guy at the Dark Tournament. I hear Hiei yell "FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" and I feel a strong heat from below, like when I once stuck my head in the oven. Good thing it was an electric oven. Oh yeah, "HELP!"

I feel it get hotter and I hear Elder Toguro squeal, and suddenly the flesh spears retract and I start falling down. I roll forward, get back onto my feet, and turn around. Hiei singed a couple of Toguro's fingers, and now is shooting a flamethrower out with his hands, Toguro hopping around on his spider legs. Wait, that actually might work.

Toguro's legs catch fire, and he starts wailing and screaming. He melts into a puddle, swirls away from Hiei's flamethrower, and rematerializes as normal two arms two legs Toguro right in front of Yuk…oh crap Hiei stop!

I run up to the right of Toguro. Hiei stops his flamethrower before he could melt my wife. "Eat this you pest!" I yell, swinging my sword right to left. I cut through him! Got him! Oh wait…oh not again.

A rumble and Toguro pours out from the floor behind me, bursting through the wood. The fake I cut retracts into his right hand. I bring my Jigen Tou up, and suddenly his right arms shifts into a set of telephone cables that wrap around my neck, while his left hand does the same, wrapping around my clasped hands.

Toguro says all nasally "Now I got both husband and wife, inter-joined, in sickness and in terror, how quaint. Perhaps you care to join them Hiei…WE CAN COMPLETE THE KUWABARA FAMILY SET AHAHA!" "Get off me and my wife…what did we ever do to you?" I say, getting harder to breath, he is squeezing my neck just enough so as to make me suffer without cutting my airway off. Toguro says "You have your friend Kurama to blame, my old simpleton adversary. He subjected me to such visions, truly horrific. When Mirko cut me out of the sinning tree, I was frothing like a rabid dog. I feel it's only fair that I return the favor to his dear friends. And since Mithradata has a claim on the loud mouth detective, and Mirko on the fox, I feel that you three will suffice for now hehehaha!"

Hiei mutters "Toguro…" I squirm and glare at the freak, his eyes bulging, that creepy smile. I say "You are too scared to face Kurama head on so you just focus on us two, and you are too scared to fight without a hostage even. Your younger brother was a lot of things, but at least he wasn't a coward like you!" Toguro turns his attention to me and says "Oh, a coward you say? And tell me quite frankly, which of us is still standing, my dear younger brother, or me? Which of us will remain standing till the sun burns out?! What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger, is that not true? Well, if there is one thing I must thank Kurama for, just like my dear younger brother, it's that enduring the sinning tree for so long has increased my powers exponentially! Ahaha, don't you see the delicious irony? So what if I can't read thoughts or absorb powers…I DON'T NEED THEM! I AM MUCH STRONGER THEN MY DEAR BROTHER! I AM MUCH STRONGER THEN THAT MULTI-PERSONALITY IMBECILE SENSUI! I CAN END YOU ALL, YOU, HIEI HERE, KURAMA, THE DETECTIVE, ALL IF I WILL IT!"

"Then what's stopping you?!" I yell, as Hiei starts circling around, his sword in his right hand, likely looking for an opening to attack from. Toguro laughs and quiets down enough to nasally say "Well…mother always admonished me for playing with my food. But…how does that saying go…oh yes…old habits do die quite hard hehahaha!"

I feel my neck tighten up badly, can't breathe. I sense Hiei moving into position, strafing. Toguro turns to Hiei and says "Attack all you wish. Everything is futile when your opponent is immortal ahaha!" Hiei, moving like lightning, slashes the ropes around my neck and arms, causing a paper cut to Toguro when he retracted his fingers. I can breathe again, thanks. Toguro quickly shoots hits fingers out like rods. Hiei, right in front of me, blocks most of Toguro's fingers with his sword, a couple of flesh spears cutting through our ribs and sending us flying to the back wall.

Hiei thuds into me as I thud into the wall, and the flesh spears return to that freak. Toguro's fingers extend into long Freddy Krueger like talons and cover my Yukina's head like calipers cover a human skull in a biology class. He laughs and says "I always wondered what a Koorime's head appeared on the inside. Maybe I should split Yukina's skull open and examine the grooves on her brain…MAKE MY MOTHER PROUD AHAHAHA!" Hiei grinds his teeth and says "I will…I…will chase you to the farthest reaches of hell and…torture you for eternities unending. Trust my words when I say…I will show you what mortality truly is, and I will have you begging for it! Ceaseless, agonizing, pain...for an eternity…LET MY SISTER GO!"

I whisper "Hiei…that fire thing of yours worked. He felt that one…use some more of that." Hiei 'Hns' me and says "It will be a cold day in Gandara when I let a simpleton such as yourself dictate my terms of combat." Ek…what?! "HIEI! Stop being a turd and help me save Yukina! Feed Toguro to your dragon thing!" Toguro laughs and says "Oh my, I didn't know you swung that way, Hiei." That'a'boy you freak, rile the shrimp up. Hiei looks like he is ready to burst into flames on his own. He pulls his cloak and his shirt off, showing that his right arm is tied in bandages like back in the tourney. He opens his Jagan eye and gives this really brutal look at Toguro. He puts his sword back in that wooden scabbard thing, and says "I was saving this for a special day, seems that day has come. Shame it has to be wasted on such a pitiful creature. I never quite had the opportunity to demonstrate this technique to a coward such as yourself, Toguro. Time I rectify that omission. It has been told that, simply being in the presence of the dragon brings dread and despair. Perhaps I should remind you that your tricky shape does not mask your mortality. Or…perhaps the dragon will remind you for me…"

Toguro laughs and says "Did you forget what I told Kurama all those many years ago in that infernal cave? Even if you pierce my brain and my heart, I will simply regenerate! I am truly immortal, and no fire tricks will prove otherwise! Even if you reduce the entire warehouse to a smoldering ruin, I will simply rise from the ashes and dance on the hot coals hehehe." Fire tricks, ruins…oh wait. Oh shit "Hiei! Forget it! Toguro is too close to Yukina…you can't take out that punk without burning her as well!" He blinks and starts charging up his right hand. Hiei says "Toguro, the dragon you seen at the Dark Tournament, from the comfort of the grassy field outside the ring, is nowhere near the same as the one I am about to unleash. It took years of toiling and perfecting, but it will now yield to my every command. It will not matter to me if you live halfway across the world, I will still be able to BURN YOU TO ASHES!"

Hiei unties the bandages, showing off a black dragon tattoo. The tattoo glows and his arm turns into a black fireball. He points the fireball at Toguro, the latter yelling "Are you crazy?! You will burn your sister in the process!" With a thrust of his right arm, Hiei yells "DRAGON…OF THE DARKNESS…FLAME!" He launches a column of black fire with a dragon head in front. He puts his left index and middle finger together, and points the fingers at Toguro. Toguro starts looking freaked out and melts into a puddle…oh crap the dragon is heading toward Yukina! "Hiei stop it!" I yell. Hiei points his two pressed together fingers upward, and the dragon suddenly flies to the sky.

"Kuwabara, did you honestly think I would put my own fucking sister in danger?" Hiei says like he is pretty damn pissed off. The dragon flies up, diagonally to the top of the wall behind us. I get it, he's trying to keep the falling debris from hitting Yukina too, nice. You are a scary shrimp, Hiei.

The dragon bursts through the roof and the wall, letting in a dark orange light, seems like the sun has almost set. The dragon wails and Toguro starts to rematerialize. Wait, Yukina…now's my chance!

I run toward Toguro with my Jigen Tou extended, ready to hack him away from my wife. I look back mid run and feel a hot blast of fire behind me. Hiei points the dragon into himself, absorbs it, disappears, and I start booking it. C'mon spider freak, focus on the angry fire breathing midget.

I get within a foot of Toguro, now completely rematerialized, and I swing my sword down. He laughs and melts to the floor. That's alright with me, cause I'm going to cut the heel of his shoe or whatever the hell it is that is binding Yukina. I jump over the puddle and swipe my sword left to right. I cut through the rope and Yukina finally separates, but that weird white rope thing still gags her and binds her. I turn around and watch as Toguro rematerializes in front of me, and arghh!

He pierces my shoulders with his Freddy Krueger fingers, and starts to tear at them…argh. Fuck it hurts. Flesh spears slowly exit from his irises…oh fuck that is creepy! Help!

A sword goes through the middle of Toguro's head, blood coming out of Toguro's mouth…nose. Blade's point barely a couple of inches from my face. Holy crap, we did it! Toguro's head laughs, does a 180, and the hilt of Hiei's sword smacks my head. Toguro laughs as Hiei glares all pissed off like. The freak says "Have you forgotten already?!" Hiei replies by setting his hands on fire and grabbing Toguro's head, squeezing it like a basketball, Toguro screams as his face melts. He fires flesh spears into Hiei's chest and sends him flying away. Toguro then pulls his fingers out of my shoulders and uses them to rub the burn marks on his face. I fall to my knees, in pain. Damn it hurts.

I angle my Jigen Tou at Toguro's knees and prepare to slice through them. Toguro suddenly looks at me, smirks, and grows oh crap! Spider Toguro again! He jumps over my slash and uses his two left knees to hit me in the head, like some Muay Thai fighter. I fall on my ass and he leaps toward Yukina, wrapping his extra right arm around Yukina in an egg shape. He uses his real right hand to pull Hiei's sword out of his head. He throws the sword at Hiei, like a magician would throw a knife at a wooden board. Hiei uses both hands to clap onto the blade before it does to Hiei what Hiei did to Toguro.

*BANG*

I hear a gunshot.

*BANG*

One more, what the hell? Who's shooting?!

Six figures run through the front door, all six looking male. I hear someone yell "TOKYO PD! FREEZE, I SAID OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Hiei rises up and glares at two cops aiming revolvers at him. One of the other cops yells "Drop the fucking sword you three eyed freak! Get the…HOLY SHIT IS THAT FOUR LEGS?!"

Hiei slashes apart the revolver barrels of the two guns aimed at him, while Toguro leaps like Spiderman over to the other four cops, Yukina hanging on in that egg shell. Four cops fire at Toguro while the other two cops freak out that their revolver barrels got slashed off. Toguro hops around the bullets, dodging them, and yells "OH IT WOULD BE SO RUDE TO NOT KILL SOMEONE ON THE WAY OUT!" He sends flesh spears through the heads of the four cops shooting at him, turning the spears red, spraying blood on the floor. Hiei runs up to cut Toguro up, and hopefully save my wife. Toguro flings the four dead cops at Hiei, knocking Hiei off his feet and sending Hiei flying a few feet.

The last two cops drop their revolvers and take out police batons, like that would help. Toguro sends his left index finger into one cop's chest, and his left middle finger into the other cop's mouth. The cop with the finger in his chest yells in pain as his spine is pulled through the chest wound. The other cop mumbles and groans as Toguro's middle fingers does freaky shit in that guy's head. Suddenly, woah! The cop's head just burst like a watermelon! Fuck…"Hiei get up!" Fucking cops, I mean poor bastards but shit, couldn't they have been thirty minutes late like usual?!

Toguro leaps and hangs onto the wall under the window where Urameshi was thrown through, Toguro's extra left hand working like an ice axe. Urameshi…I hope he's okay, man. Shit. I run up to the wall with Hiei, as Toguro laughs and says "Oh thank you so much for making an entrance for me. I will gladly return the favor by sending you Yukina's pretty eyeballs!" "TOGURO!" we yell in unison. I turn my back, cup my hands, and kneel a bit, and shorty gets the idea. Hiei jumps on my cupped hands and I throw him into the sky with all the strength I got. C'mon Hiei!

I turn around and hear Hiei grunt and yell "Toguro I will find what spine you may possibly have AND FUCKING RIP IT OUT!" His chest got a flesh spear through it. Crap…crap. Toguro laughs and yells "Oh thank you so much for the entertaining evening! I'll be leaving you a trail of bread crumbs to follow…MIGHT AS WELL BE YUKINA'S LIMPS! AHAHA I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN SINCE PINGFANG!"

Toguro extends the flesh spear really fast, and then retracts it. I run back to catch Hiei, and shorty thuds into my chest, groaning and bleeding. I look up, and that creepy fuck is gone. Yukina…

"Toguro…TOGURO!" I fall on my knees and let my brother in law slide off my chest and onto the floor, now lying on his back. He coughs blood and curses "We fucking lost her. We lost Yukina…" "We will find her!" I yell back. I feel sick, man. Oh…Yukina…why?

Why her…what the hell did she ever do to him? What the hell did she ever do to anyone?

WHAT THE HELL DID SHE EVER DO TO ANYONE?!

Hiei curses again "This damnable body is in no shape to fight, and the energy spike is gone. I'm going to fall asleep soon. When I do, do me a favor, if your idiotic brain could process it. Find the fox and the detective, and drag me someplace where I may have a chance of surviving and escaping and rescuing Yukina. If not, when I die, I'm going to look forward to torturing you in the afterlife."

"Hiei…" I mutter. He looks at me, spits blood onto the floor, and slams his right fist on the ground with such force that wooden planks on the other end of the warehouse crack. "Useless…" he mutters. "Useless."

* * *

I pull a tiny glass shard out of my jeans, and another one out of my jacket. Damn…what the hell…Toguro. Is there a hotline for exterminators here in Tokyo? Hey, this Tokyo Rat and Shit Cleanup? Yeah, this is Yusuke, I got a shapeshifting cockroach down at the docks. Ah huh, sir, I tried flushing it but it keeps crawling back up, when can you arrive? Oh, you don't specialize in shapeshifting cockroaches? Well fuck you too!

Toguro, kidnapping Yukina. I hear some crap from the ground floor, at least it's Hiei down there, and Kuwabara is fighting for Yukina so the boner boost should motivate him enough. Hope Kurama's alright out there. Damn, my head hurts. Huh?

I feel a chill down my spine. He's here. The fucker is here. Looks like the foreman's office, almost pitch black, eyes adjusting to the darkness. I get up and yell "Alright 'Ancient Laws of Combat' shithead! Where the fuck are you? Mithra right? Mithra?! Eh?! C'mon!"

The lights flicker on and I find the guy, same green camo cargo pants, same brown boots, a dark blue shirt this time, with longer length sleeves stretching just past his elbows. He is sitting on a desk, his arms crossed. He smiles at me and says in that croaky voice "Halāl zādeh bud." Eh? He says "And I appear. Greetings Yusuke Urameshi. It is about time we enjoyed a frank, personal moment together." I'd say, you prick. "You want a frank moment, eh? How does my fist going through your skull sound?!" I run up to him, arcing my right elbow back, ready to punch this prick to the moon. I get within two feet of him, and he lifts up his left boot and kicks me so hard, I go flying through the floor above, see that I am in some kind of storage attic, and then fall through the wooden ground and find myself back in the foreman's office. Now I know how Kurama felt.

I get back onto my feet and yell "Why the fuck did you kill my boss and his son?! I mean, what the hell?! What was the point of that?!" He says "They interfered. They invaded the field that I reserved for formal combat. I dealt with them as I would any other intruder." "What the hell do you want with me?!" I yell, grinding my teeth, spreading my legs far and bending my knees a bit for some extra spring in my step. Seems like the straight line approach don't work with this guy.

He says "I wish to kill you." He says it like he just ordered a number seven with extra cheese. "What the hell did I ever do to you? And don't give me any of that fortune cookie crap!" I reply. He rolls his neck slightly and says "Perhaps I should clarify." You fucking think?! He continues "I do not wish to kill Yusuke Urameshi the car salesman of Shibuya Ward, Tokyo, Japan." I yell "So what version of Yusuke Urameshi do you want to fucking kill, eh? Junior High Yusuke? Ramen stand Yusuke? Birthday suit Yusuke?! Well what?!"

He climbs off the desk and damn he is tall. And like imposing…damn, like the world is slowing down around him. I take a few steps back out of strategy and common sense, gotta respect his reach. He pauses and looks at me, like he had a speech he was preparing to say for some time. The meathead finally answers my question "Son of Raizen Yusuke." Oh. Oh.

Oh crap. He adds "That is the Yusuke Urameshi I wish to kill in honorable combat."

"Who the fuck sent you? Yomi? Is this it? Mukuro? Nah…she's too cautious to have me killed so out in the open. Enki got nothing to gain. It's Yomi…dad of the century eh? Was blind but now can see, yeah?! Well say something you Freddy Mercury lookalike!"

The guy glares at me and says "Mithradata sent me." "Mithra…the fuck you talking about…I thought your name is Mithra." "I am indeed Mithradata. I sent myself." This guy is really pissing me off. I yell "Do they teach grammar in wherever the hell you came from?" He smiles and says "In fact, my people helped create it." What? WHAT?! "How old are you?" I ask. This is really bugging me. This is seriously freaking me out that this guy is human. He says "I have endured…millennia." "Then today's your lucky day, cause I'm about to put you out of your misery you old bastard!" I yell, charging.

I swing my left fist into his upper right ribs. Meathead blocks it with his right arm and swings a left hook at my head. Saw it coming. I bob under and weave to the right, and tag him with a good right hook on the chin followed by a left elbow to his left pectoral muscle. He flinches a bit and grabs me by the shoulders, and then punts me in the gut like a free kick. I fly across the room and crash into a bookcase and through a wall.

He dusts off his shirt and says "Still not there…not the level I desire. There is no benefit in claiming the head of a car salesman…no rallying cry behind it. Channel your strength, son of Raizen. Give me a battle that would give me honor in claiming your head." Fuck you, I'm keeping my head. Crap…he talks about these things like its nothing. No emotion…nothing. Like in his mind, this is the way it outta be, like water flowing downstream and gravity sending crap to the ground. Who the hell is this guy…thousands of years old? Eh? I heard of some humans living well past hundred, aside from the myths they teach at school and preach in meth dens. Genkai lived to 134 and still moved like water in her last days. The Toguros around the same age…but they became demons so that doesn't count.

Millennia? Seriously? How freaking powerful does this guy's spirit energy have to be to remain human and live for…millennia? Damn.

I feel like I'm getting my second wind back. Alright, let's try something different.

I charge the bastard, starting to sweat. I swing my right fist, he catches my fist with his right hand. I start to swing with my left hand, he reaches at it with his left hand. Saw it coming. I pull my left hand back and have him grab air, twist to the left, dragging his right arm with me until his grip loosens. With a quick thrust, I guide my right elbow into his chin, getting him good. Yeah! He felt that one.

I pull back and cock my right fist. Stepping forward and thrusting my right fist forward, I yell "SHOTGUN!"

He cups my fist with both hands and absorbs my freaking shotgun blast at point blank. He felt it alright, he felt something in the way he winced, but that ain't fucking close to being enough. Mithradata, holding onto my fist, lifts me up into the air like a medicine ball and then FUCK!

Right haymaker to the chin, I go flying across the room, crashing through a desk and a bookcase. FUCK that hit hard! Thank God my teeth are still intact, any higher up and I'd be needing dentures. My vision is hazier then a dream sequence, and my head throbs like I went on a seven day bender and now got the hangover. I try to move my legs and they don't even want to TRY to move. I taste some blood, my bottom lip's busted open like a dropped tomato. Holy crap… he hits harder than YOMI of all people!

Mithradata returns to sitting by that desk and says "That was an approximate sample of my true strength. My strikes are powerful enough to make the flesh of an 'A-class', as your people prefer to classify, cackle and peel from the shockwave alone. A lesser man would certainly be decapitated by the strike, and I assure you…I speak from experience. You, however, still draw breath. This is good, very good indeed. Deep within you is the strength of Raizen, the strength that coerced Yomi to accept a tournament as his only venue of conquest. Bring forth that power, match it to your fighting spirit, and soon, we will do battle and determine who is indeed the rightful ruler of Tourin."

WHAT?!

"Buddy! In case you haven't been in the know, I gave up that freaking claim a long ass time ago…well maybe not long for you. You want to fight for the Kingdom of Tourin, take it up with Enki. I ain't got shit for you!" I yell. This…this is the reason for all this crap?

He glares at me and says "Enki is not a ruler, but I will demand his submission nonetheless. You, however, are the rightful ruler, and by claiming your head, I will rally the warriors of Tourin around a new hub and begin my conquest of the Border Plane." "What the fuck are you talking about?" I yell. Seriously, what the fuck is this guy talking about?

"You are Raizen's ancestor, correct?" "Yeah, that don't mean shit." "And you inherited his lands and his title, correct?" "The fuck is your point? I gave up all that years ago. I gave up all that cause I actually wanted and still want to live a normal life for once, and then your riddle speaking, frog croaking ass had to show up!" My vision clears enough to see his hands have burn marks, minor ones, like the kind you get from putting your hand on a hot plate. That…is the best I can do? Fuck me…

Mithradata answers my question "You willfully relinquished your title through a tournament in which multiple warriors do battle in a controlled environment dictated by the rules you yourself imposed. You, through personal strength and the loyalty derived from your allies, coerced the current ruling elite of the Border Plane to follow your guidance. And this man, this…Enki, when he gained the opportunity to seize power, instead relinquished it to a second tournament, as per your instructions. Now answer me, Yusuke Urameshi, whom in this tale wields power, and whom simply obeys?"

Eh…okay. I get where you're coming from. I say "I see your point but I got nothing for you! Haven't you been listening, or did all those steroids you took do something to your hearing?! I GOT NO CLAIM TO TOURIN!" He cracks his fingers and says "Of course you do not, you no longer are Yusuke the son of Raizen. One day, you will become Yusuke the son of Raizen once more. When that day occurs, I will kill you."

"Oh, is that what this is? You think I'm some future threat that you gotta deal with eventually, so you figured now would be a good time?! Well you got me, you fuck. You got me now, you had me at the fucking dealership. Why the hesitation and the bullshit?!" He clenches his right hand into a fist and shows it off as if to prove a point. Mr. Fahrenheit says, his croaky voice going from casual to serious "There is no value in killing Yusuke the car salesman. There is much value in killing Yusuke the son of Raizen. Once I do, I will bring your head to Tourin, where your name still carries much weight, regardless of your desires and well wishes. Those that kneel will serve in the army to be raised for the conquest of the Border Plane. Those that stand will join your head on the pikes outside my rightful seat as King of Tourin."

He licks his lips and continues "Raizen ruled his seat through deception and dishonor." "BULLSHIT!" I yell, Raizen was a lot of things but fuck me that man was no fucking snake. I don't know where this prick gets off on but if he is asking for the Yusuke of old, well, be careful what you wish for Freddy Mercury. The prick beams in pride "I am no such man. I abide by the standards of conduct that warriors of honor follow from landmass to landmass and from era to era. By all rights, Tourin belongs to me. And your death will usher my rule."

Raizen was no snake. Raizen was no snake. I don't care what this meathead croaks on about, "RAIZEN WAS NO SNAKE! YOU WANT MY HEAD, COME AND GET IT YOU ASSHOLE!" I hear the roof collapse and a dragon scream, probably Hiei's. I'll match you there, little guy!

I run up to the asshole and swing my right fist like a hook. He raises his left leg to knee me, I see ya you prick! He leans his head back to dodge my right fist, but it ain't going there. I duck under and wrap my right arm around his left leg like a python. As he raises his leg up, I drive my left elbow down on his shin with everything I got, and I hear the guy wince.

I feel a hard punch into my kidneys but I don't give a crap! No one calls Raizen a man without honor! That man fucking starved to death to keep a promise, and this meathead thinks he can just say these things?!

I spin my right elbow around, my elbow absorbed by his left forearm. The prick is still sitting on the desk, cocking his right arm up for a hook I'm guessing. Guessed right. I push his right arm's wrist with my left hand, sending the hook flying over my head. I jump, twist my body a bit to the right, cock my right arm, and slip past his left arm. I step on his right kneecap and send a right uppercut that hits his chin with such force that I KNOW he felt it.

Mithradata's left arm goes on the offensive and I now got my neck in a vice grip. Perfect vantage point, asshole!

"SPIRIT GUN!" His eyes light up like he knew he got caught. I charge up my spirit gun with my right index finger and the prick flings me out of the way like a cooked hand grenade. Mid-air, I fire my spirit gun. I hope the prick can flash thousands of years before his eyes pretty fast, cause a big ass blast of spirit energy is about to fry him like tempura. He mutters "Hm?!" and I crack a smirk. Fuck the Namashitas, this one is for Raizen you bastard!

He jumps to the right…c'mon clip him! I see something burning from the blast…c'mon…c'mon.

The ball of spirit energy bursts through the warehouse, punches through the outside, and starts to arc upwards. It burns through a giant crane, sending it crashing into the bay, and then flies in the sky like a shooting star.

I smell something burning, and it ain't Hiei's dragon. I hear groaning and I see Mithradata climbing to his feet. His left arm looks like it got a spray tan, and part of his shirt burnt off, his left sleeve and most of the fabric around the left pecs. He smiles…he fucking smiles…and says "Yes…close…this is close. Thank you, son of Raizen." Thank me? What the hell? What…he disappeared!

I see him reappear right in front of me…he's fast too?! Mithradata grabs the top of my head with his right hand and shoves it down to his flying right knee. I feel my jaw breaking and FUCK IT HURTS! FUCK FUCK! MY JAW IS BROKEN!

I fall on the wooden floor, grabbing my jaw. He broke my jaw! Uh uh oh crap, oh crap. I feel adrenaline pumping in, numbing the pain a bit. Crap. Crap. This can't get any more fucked!

"TOKYO PD! HANDS IN THE AIR!" I see six cops yell, five male, one female, four with revolvers, two with pistols, both male, all six running through the hole I made in the wall. They funnel in and surround the two of us, all pointing their guns at Mithradata. I want to yell at them to run for their own sake, but my jaw is broken and all I can do is mumble and yell in pain.

"Mr. Urameshi?!" I hear someone yell, one of the two holding a pistol. It's that cop, Ikko Hozumi. Crap, they followed us or something?!

I yell "Rhhn! Rhhn!" while Mithradata sizes them up like a sumo wrestler at a buffet.

Mithradata moves like wind. He disappears and then reappears behind the cop to the left of Hozumi. Mithradata grabs the cop as a human shield, puts his right arm around the cop's right arm, snakes his index finger into the trigger, and aims the revolver at Hozumi's chest. *BANG* Hozumi falls. He does a 180 with the hostage and *BANG* shoots another cop in the head. Mithradata then puts his left hand on his shield's forehead, his right hand behind his shield's neck, and pushes his right hand until the neck rips. Blood swells on his fingers as he freaking decapitates the cop with his right hand. "OH SHIT!" the other pistol wielding cop yells as the other two cops look like they shat themselves, not even trying to pull the trigger, as if Mithradata won't touch them if they won't think about it.

The standing cop with the pistol fires a bullet that Mithradata runs forward from. The meathead runs to the last remaining cop facing him and puts his right fist through the cop's heart, smearing his right arm in blood. He then disappears as the cop with freshly done chest surgery falls dead to the floor. Mithradata reappears behind the last remaining cop with a revolver, snaps her neck like I snapped the ogre's neck earlier, and then lunges at the last cop, ripping his right arm off like a plastic toy, the cop's arm still holding the pistol.

The armless cop screams in pain as Hozumi moans and aims his pistol at Mithradata. Holy crap, he might…Mithradata kicks the pistol away, breaking what looks like every bone in Hozumi's right hand. The armless cop grasps onto where his arm was, gushing blood, trying to stop the bleeding, while Mithradata walks up to the dead female cop and takes her revolver.

Mithradata walks up to Hozumi, revolver in right hand, and asks "What is your name?" Hozumi cries out, groaning, bleeding "Oh Buddha please…stop…I have a wife and a child…please don't do it. Please…I'm begging you don't do it!" Mithradata's face shifts a bit, like he got an idea in his head…damn my jaw hurts. Frog voice aims the revolver at Hozumi's head and asks "And what would their names be, hm?" Hozumi looks confused at Mithradata, and then both of us realize what he is talking about. Hozumi clams up and remains quiet. Mithradata fires a shot into Hozumi's balls. Hozumi screams, cries, and yells "GO TO HELL!"

Mithradata then walks over to the cop with one arm and aims the revolver at him. Mithradata asks "Do you wish to live?" "Yes, please, don't shoot. We execute prisoners by hanging here, very painful I assure you. Let me live and I promise I will help you avoid the hangman's noose…please…you kill me and I can't help you." Mithradata raises an eyebrow and says "I believe I am not the one that currently faces the Gates of Judgment." Mithradata opens the revolver cylinder and pushes out four of the five bullets and the spent shell casing out of the cylinder. He lets the other five bullets fall to the floor, refastens the revolver cylinder, and says "Sixteen point sixty-six percent chance. Who is that gentleman and what are the names of his wife and child?" "Uramoto don't say anything!" Hozumi yells, grabbing his balls and chest, bleeding. This is fucked.

Mithradata pulls the trigger. This Uramoto guy flinches. Click. "Twenty percent chance." Click. Uramoto flinches again, looking like he is about to shit himself. "Twenty five percent chance." Uramoto yells out "DON'T SHOOT ME AND I WILL TELL YOU!" "It is agreed," Mithradata casually says as Hozumi yells "Uramoto don't believe him! What the hell are you doing?!" Uramoto frowns, winces, his grasping left hand soaked in blood. He yells "Sorry Ikko! His name is Ikko Hozumi! Wife's name is Chiemi! Daughter's name is Saya! They live in Meguro Ward! Please don't shoot! We had a deal!" "Burn in hell Uramoto!" Hozumi yells. Whole place smells like blood, gunpowder, and piss. I hear gunfire coming from below.

Mithradata puts the revolver in his right pocket and kneels to Uramoto's level. He cradles Uramoto's head in his giant hands and says "I will not shoot you, as I promised." Uramoto looks restless, wincing from pain. Mithradata nods at…Uramoto…maybe…and…rips off his left arm, leaving Uramoto screaming and bleeding to death. Bastard…that's fucking brutal. He throws Uramoto's left arm away and pulls the revolver out of his pocket. As Uramoto's screams stop, Mithradata aims the revolver at Hozumi and says "Mr. Hozumi, your wife Chiemi and your daughter Saya, correct?" Hozumi pants his breath and glares at the giant standing over him. He says "Burn with Uramoto…" Mithradata yells out "Mr. Urameshi!" My jaw throbs, I'm choking on my blood, and I'm not quite sure that I didn't swallow any of my teeth. I crawl a foot toward the piece of shit, and then collapse on my stomach.

Mithradata continues "I am not privy to what Mirko Karapandža and Shirō Toguro planned with your allies, but as for you, I offer you a week from the next sunrise. Steel yourself, reclaim yourself, become the warrior you once were. When ready, depart to the ruins of Persepolis. Bring as many seconds with you as you wish, but you will battle me in singular combat. Fight me until one of us falls. Fail to arrive within a week, and I will execute every individual you know. Perhaps I will start with Mr. Hozumi's wife and child." "You monster!" Hozumi yells. Mithradata pulls the trigger. Hozumi does not move. Click. Another pull of the trigger. *BANG*

Piece of crap! Asshole…asshole. I climb to my knees. I'll kill you Mithradata. I climb to my feet. I'll piss through your eyes…

Fuck the jaw, I charge him. He turns to me and swings his left leg at me. I don't care! I thrust my right fist at his left leg. That force…I feel my wrist cracking…I'm off my feet, flying backwards. I see the broken window, my body free falling. That prick...that…that…piece of shit.

I hear Kuwabara yell something down below. My jaw hurts like all hell. I close my eyes.

* * *

"Please Yusuke, please wake up! Please!" I yell, frantic. Oh dear…Kurama and I did our best but I worry if it is enough. So many broken bones, chest trauma…

His eyes stir, oh thank you Mighty King Yama.

Yusuke opens his eyes and address me "Botan…what happened…" Keiko, dressed in a brown sweater and green shorts, yells "You tell me! I was waiting here for you worried sick for hours until I saw Botan carrying you home on her broomstick! I thought you died! Why do you always do this to me Yusuke?! Are you so determined to leave me here alone?!" The poor girl smacks Yusuke across the cheek, quite possibly re-shattering his jaw. The esteemed spirit detective cries in pain as Kurama and Kuwabara share a pained chuckle.

We are in Yusuke's bedroom, Kurama and myself offering the best first aid both Demon World and Spirit World could provide. Hiei is downstairs, peppered in stiches and bandages. The fire and ice demon is wrapped in a spare blanket, sleeping peacefully, I hope, on Yusuke's and Keiko's sofa. Kurama sports a bandaged lip, as well as a heavily bruised forehead, a gloomy dark purple now. Kuwabara is sitting on a revolving seat, shirtless and covered in bandages.

Yusuke…Yusuke. Kurama's seeds were destroyed in his battle with this unusual psychic Mirko Karapandža. Kurama refuses to divulge any details until we meet with Koenma tomorrow and brief each other on these three creatures. Mirko Karapandža. Elder Toguro. Mithradata. The two new threats…I'm afraid I know nothing of them. Spirit World archives should assist…if not…dear oh dear I shudder.

I used a significant amount of my own energy in both numbing Yusuke's pain and restoring, partially at the least, his broken bones. To cause so much damage to Yusuke…this Mithradata is truly a concern. I do not understand why I heard nothing of him…until now. Oh…the energy transfer left me quite weak. I must lay down.

I sit on the floor as Yusuke and Keiko enter a distressed yet loving embrace. Kurama and Kuwabara smile, no doubt suffering from anxiety about their loved one's respective kidnappings.

Kurama grimaces and turns to me, asking "Are you certain that Shiori is safe?" I nod and say "Indeed. I verified her myself. This Karapandža character did not touch her." "And Zinaida?" he asks. Zinaida…I never had the opportunity to acquaint myself with her…but I understand her disappearance weighs heavily on Kurama. Only when Keiko embraced Yusuke did he will himself to smile. Only now. I repeat what I said earlier "Fire department reported only a charred plum tree…no word of Zinaida. Locals with whom I interviewed couldn't find her, it is as if she disappeared…I assure you that we are studying surveillance of her house and the docks. We will find her, I promise you. And you as well Kuwabara…we will find Yukina."

Kuwabara frowns…tears start to well up in his eyes. A few tears slide down his cheeks as he says "I promised to protect her…to keep her safe…to shield her from all the crap she had to suffer through. I made her happy, at least…I think I did. I…these past years…they were so beautiful…oh crap why couldn't I have been stronger…why…" He wipes his tears off with his right hand and declares "I'm useless. I'm fucking useless…"

"I could only imagine what shorty is going through right now…" Yusuke says, his voice morose. Kurama suddenly speaks, his tone grave, as if his soul seeped out of his body "Hiei…Hiei…perhaps it is best that he is asleep now." Kuwabara suddenly yells "WHY THE FUCK DID HE HAVE TO FALL ASLEEP?! WHY DID THAT SELFISH ANTI-SOCIAL BASTARD DO THAT?!" Yusuke mutters disapprovingly "Kuwabara…" Kurama rubs his forehead and morosely requests "Do not speak those words to Hiei…do not press the dagger deeper. The man loves and cares for Yukina as his sister as much as you love and care for her as your wife, perhaps even more, even if he finds it exceedingly difficult to display his affection. I know Hiei longer than any of you, and even I cannot fathom his reaction if that dagger is twisted and plunged far enough." Kuwabara sobs into his hands and mutters "Whatever…whatever." Yusuke frowns and says "Kuwabara…" Kurama cuts Yusuke off and says "Allow Kuwabara to grieve now, lest his grief ferments into something much worse."

The entire room falls into a cold, depressing silence. It is as if everyone is devoid of life…simply shells existing out of instinct instead of desire. The only audible noise is Kuwabara's sobbing. My heart weeps for everyone, and I fear for Yukina and Zinaida. I am unsure as to who is suffering the most…

Kuwabara blurts out "I am sorry about Zinaida." Kurama frowns and says "Do not, this is not your guilt…not your sin. You did not cause this." Kuwabara frowns and stares at the floor, and then says "Toguro mentioned a Mirko. That's the guy that…?" Kuwabara refuses to finish the sentence, perhaps hoping that by not doing so, it never happened. Kurama grimaces and says "The very same. I…rather not discuss him. Not while I am grieving." Kuwabara painfully stares and nods, saying "Okay…okay."

After another horrendous lull in the conversation, the lull more painful than the words spoken, Yusuke blurts out "Botan…what about the police department? The cop that approached me after the dealership…this Mithradata guy killed him and threatened to kill the cop's family if I don't fight him in a week. I…am not backing down…I have to fight him…but is there some way to keep them safe…just in…" "Yusuke stop!" Keiko yells, hitting his knees, distressed by his words. Distressed by the words he likely was going to speak. Fear. Doubt. The years have not been kind to Yusuke…

I assure "I will do what I can. I can discuss it tomorrow when we all meet with Koenma." Yusuke nods and weakly smiles, saying "Thanks. And…is there anything that can be done for the police that Mithradata killed?" "And the ones Toguro killed," Kuwabara mutters solemnly. I frown and shake my head, explaining "Their bodies have been mangled beyond repair, and their souls have departed by the time I arrived at the warehouse. And even if their bodies were still warm and their souls within reach, and I had the means to resuscitate them, I would not have been able to carry you, Hiei, and Kurama out in time, even with Kuwabara's help."

I clench my hands tightly and add "All I could do, I did. A few officers that stayed away from the warehouse witnessed Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame. Their memories have been wiped. Communications and documents have been forged. The official response is that this was a terrorist attack by an obscure cult that was obliterated inside the warehouse. Naturally people will find a multitude of holes in this, but it should prevent any police interference. All that I have left to do is to explain to the souls of several officers as to why they cannot return to their families today." Yusuke rubs his right wrist and says "Tell Ikko Hozumi I'm sorry that I got him involved in this." I shake my head and assure "You did not. He was watching the warehouse before you, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara assaulted it."

"Is there anything you got from the demons we rubbed out around the shipping containers? Information, some faction from demon world, something?" Yusuke asks. I frown and say "I haven't had the opportunity to do so in detail. A cursory glance showed nothing out of the ordinary…most were from the various cities in demon world, across the three Kingdoms. A few were Shenku clansmen, but nothing to suggest this was the work of Yomi, Enki, or Mukuro."

Yusuke says "If that bastard gave me more than a week, I would have gone to demon world and gotten some damned answers. Guy kept saying he wanted to fight 'Yusuke the son of Raizen' not 'Yusuke the unemployed car salesman'. Says he wants to put my head on a spear and parade it around Tourin, killing everyone that wouldn't bow to his feet. Kurama, you used to rule Gandara, did you know anything about this guy from what I described?" Kurama appears to be in thought. After a short pause, he speaks, his tone still in pained grief "I never ruled Gandara in a literal sense, not as Yomi does now. I ruled a network of bandit clans that pillaged valuables from the various petty warlords of Gandara. As for this individual…no…I apologize for my unhelpfulness but I know nothing of him. Nothing of the name Mithradata…if I did know I would have shared it with you immediately."

Mirko Karapandža. Elder Toguro. Mithradata. The triumvirate that bested Team Urameshi in open combat. The two vile creatures that pierced the barrier and entered the human world, and the repulsive psychopath that was freed by their hand. That joined their alliance. That no doubt told every single critical detail about us. About our strengths, our fears, our families.

I hear a sigh, unsure of the source. The lull returns. The toxic, soul siphoning lull. It pains me to endure.

Suddenly, I hear a rumbling from Kuwabara. He mutters incoherently, and then asks to no one and everyone "Nothing hits worse, breaks worse, stabs worse…then failing to protect the ones we love." He stands up, a sudden fire in his eyes. A fire burning from the very depths of his soul, like a phoenix reborn. "I grieved enough. I cried enough. I blamed enough. I am…an emotional man. I understand that, and sorry guys but I can't help it. It's who I am…it's how I cope how I live." Yusuke speaks out "Kuwabara, relax, no one is talking about that…what the hell are you…"

Kuwabara clenches his left fist, his reckless bravado evaporating right before my eyes. Replacing it is something else, something indescribable. His body tenses up, his eyes burn with anger. He speaks…coldly "This anger I feel right now, I am going to store it, stoke it, let it grow. I am going to keep it inside, and let it burn, and let it remind me of what those bastards did, let every one of Toguro's cuts, every one of Toguro's laughs, every one of Yukina's cries…let the fire in me grow. I don't care if it burns me from the inside out…I'm going to find Yukina, and I'm going to save her. And I'm going to kill every motherfucker that dares to get in my way. And when I find Toguro, I will find someway, somehow, something…I will send him to deepest pits of hell…"

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke and I mutter simultaneously, in shock more than anything. Kurama simply stares at Kuwabara with a blank face. Kazuma continues "And when I am done separating his spirit from his rotten body, I will cut his head off, and I will hang it, right below the pictures of Yukina and I, right between our…first Sanja Festival…between…our…first anniversary at…Kagoshima…I…I…" Kazuma starts to tear up, slightly, not out of grief…but out of anger. His face turns to that of slight shame…as if he feels he just wasted anger meant for Toguro. He quickly recomposes himself and finishes "and every day I wake up…and sit down to breakfast, and enjoy my coffee, and return home from work…I will…" Kazuma starts to ventilate as he speaks "remind…huh…myself…of what…we do…to, those, who FUCK WITH OUR FAMILIES!"

Keiko, Yusuke, and I stare at Kuwabara in stunned silence. Kuwabara suddenly sits back down and grasps his chest, as if what he said required an incredible amount of exertion on his part. I turn to Kurama, and his blank face turns ever so slightly to a pained smile, as if, amidst all the agony, he found something amusing.

Without warning, he says "Bloodline notwithstanding, you truly are Hiei's brother."


	7. The Devil in Every Man

Zinaida…forgive me Zinaida. Forgive me for dragging you into this centuries old conflict, for causing you to bear the brunt of my past actions. Forgive me for leaving you in the dark, for causing your detainment, for the chain of events I wrought that brought that vile monster, that Crow That Feasts, into your presence. I will rescue you, and I will avenge your suffering.

I caused tremendous pain in the world below, the world that Spirit World watches over and protects. I committed horrors, unspeakable horrors, and as I now reflect on the memories of centuries past, I cringe, and I lament. Regret is…

I have kept silent long enough. Today, I will confess. Given the nature of our meeting, the briefing of our three targets…Mithradata…Elder Toguro…Mirko Karapandža…it will be appropriate. If Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan learn and comprehend the creature known as the Crow That Feasts, then my confession would serve a nobler end…as paradoxical as it may be.

Given the presence of Koenma, and possibly King Yama himself, a confession would be all the more fitting. Poetic even.

I shudder at the thought of how my allies, no…my friends…no…my brothers and sisters in arms…how they will react when they witness the crimes I committed. My one hour, forty-three minutes, and twelve seconds. The tale of the Fox Knight, Zbigniew of House Lis, first of his name. The tale of Vladislav of House Drăculești, third of his name, and the seven men that served as knights, boyars, and royal bodyguards under his command. The reign of terror wrought on the citizenry of Wallachia, of Dobruja, of Transylvania, of Bulgaria…surrendered Turks…peasants…women still with child…walls…spears…walls of spears.

Forests of spears, each with a victim screaming for death or a corpse swathed in flies and hungry crows.

I scan the room around me…Koenma's office, the Prince seated on his chair, in his more infantile appearance. Five wooden chairs in front of Koenma's desk…golden hued, unusually soft to the touch. All five seats arranged in a row, in front of Koenma's desk. First from the left, Yusuke, dressed in black sneakers, blue jeans, a black v-neck undershirt, and a whitish yellow collared, buttoned shirt with a black flame pattern around his shoulders. To the right of Yusuke, myself, dressed in dark brown loafers, grey jeans, and a red and white checkered buttoned shirt. To my right, Kuwabara, dressed in grey fabric boat shoes, dark green pants held up by a black leather belt, and a green and white striped Celtic Football Club jersey, with the number '25' and the name 'Nakamura' spelled in white and on the back. The jersey, borrowed from Yusuke, appears a size too small, pressing around Kuwabara's body. To the right of Kuwabara, Hiei, dressed in his usual black pants and cloak attire, his white headscarf wrapped around his Jagan eye, poorly stitched holes on his pants and a mosaic of various colored blood on his cloak. To the right of Hiei, Botan, dressed in her usually adorned pink kimono.

Behind the five us, Koenma's television set, if one can call it that. I spot Jorge Saotome by the side wall on the left, his hands on his knees, as if anticipating Koenma's next command. Koenma allows his gaze to fall on each of us in turn, his hands folded, the creases on his complexion suggesting deep thought. After a pause from our earlier courtesies, Koenma says "Elder Toguro, Mirko Karapandža, Mithradata. At last we have concrete names for this new threat, names and faces. Where to start, where to start? Let's start with Elder Toguro, there is a wealth of information on this particular psychopath."

He turns his gaze to Jorge and asks "Ogre? The dossier?" Jorge suddenly blurts out "Yes, right, Koenma sir. Here is everything we have on Shirō Toguro." Jorge offers Koenma a previously hidden beige dossier about two inches thick. Kuwabara suddenly speaks "So his name is Shirō…" Koenma centers the dossier on his desk and speaks out of memory "Shirō Toguro, eldest son of Hajime and Sayako Toguro, elder brother of Kosuke Toguro. Current leader of the Apparition Gang, with the demise of his younger brother Kosuke Toguro, at the hands of Yusuke here."

Current leader? Hm? Yusuke asks for me "Wait? Current leader? I thought we wiped out the Apparition Gang at the Dark Tournament, you know, Sakyo's outfit." Koenma says "Actually, and I may have mentioned this several years ago, the Apparition Gang is a group of demon traffickers that worked for highest bidder. In the case of the Dark Tournament, and technically the raid on Tarukane's compound, that highest bidder was Sakyo. The strongest members were those you four faced at the Dark Tournament. Shirō Toguro's status is now clear. Kosuke Toguro and Karasu have been confirmed as killed. Bui disappeared to Demon World following the tournament, which puts him out of our purview."

Hiei suddenly stirs and says "I can clarify Bui's status, so long as none in attendance claims the information came from myself, if you understand what I mean." Kuwabara raises an eyebrow and shouts "What the hell are you talking about, shorty?!" Koenma asks "Does this information concern your association with Mukuro?" Hiei glares blankly and then says "Perhaps. Do I have assurance?" Koenma nods and says "Granted, speak." Hiei suddenly looks upward and to the left, likely searching his memory. After a quick pause, he says "Roughly three years ago, Bui pledged fealty to Mukuro and is attempting, rather pathetically might I add, to join her circle of 77…her elite guard. We crossed paths once, nearly came to blows. Any ties he once had to Toguro have been severed."

Koenma nods and says "Good, at least we can cross him out as a possible threat. That leaves Shirō Toguro and an assortment of humans and demons that have gone underground following Kosuke Toguro's death." Yusuke leans forward and asks "Assortment? What are we talking about here? Give us numbers, strength classes."

Koenma scrolls through the dossier, turning pages. He stops at a certain page in particular and pries it out. The page displays a table peppered with red stamps. He offers the page to Yusuke and states "Around three dozen, vast majority being below C class. On the far right, my assistants have added red stamps to members deceased or deemed dissociated, aside from Bui."

The detective hands me the list, and I scroll down. 'Shirō Toguro – A Class – Leader'. The status 'Incapacitated' has been crossed out. Underneath, 'Kosuke Toguro – Upper B Class – Leader (Crossed out) - Deceased', 'Karasu – B Class – Deceased', suddenly names I do not recall…'Miyuki – C Class – The Triad', Inmaki – Lower C Class – The Triad, Gokumaki – C Class – The Triad.' I trace my fingers on their names.

Yusuke leans at the paper in my hand and says "Those three are the Triad, me and Kuwabara took them out at Tarukane's compound…looks like the pricks survived" Kuwabara suddenly says "Those three still alive? Well, it's not like we gotta worry about them giving us problems anymore." Yusuke nods and says "Tell me bout it…aside from Shirō Toguro, the rest are a bunch of bums not even worth our time." Koenma leans forward again and interrupts "That is not…entirely accurate." He scans the five of us to ensure we have his attention. After a pause, he continues "There are two demons and a human psychic, on that list, that temporarily assumed control following Shirō Toguro's imprisonment in Kurama's sinning tree. They were upper C classes during the last Dark Tournament and our surveillance gauges their power to now be in the B class range. The first of note, Anujra, a fire demon that joined the Apparition Gang some time just before the Dark Tournament."

I pass the paper to Kuwabara, who quickly passes it to Hiei without glancing. Koenma continues "His power level is high but nothing any of your four couldn't handle. He also has the ability to absorb fire. Aside from that, he is a complete mystery, with no records concerning him. The second of note is a stag demon from the Aizbadin lands of Tourin, name is Ifrin. She is a highly talented swordswoman adept at duel-wielding scimitars, and is wanted for over thirty murders in the Human World, serving as the Apparition Gang's assassin of choice when subtlety is required. A low B class power level, but highly intelligent. Do not underestimate her as a threat simply due to her power level."

Hiei hands the list of names to Botan, who proceeds to judiciously study it. Koenma continues "Lastly, a Japanese human psychic named Nobuhide Yuji, roughly as old as Shirō Toguro himself and infamous as the Apparitions Gang's chief torturer and interrogator. His psychic territory stretches across a city block, and his talent is creating illusions capable of driving his victims insane." "Insane? How?" Botan asks. Koenma leans back in his seat and says "Psychological warfare. Those in his territory suffer from hallucinations of their greatest fears. These hallucinations have been said to be extremely realistic and are intentionally designed to break his victim's spirit and sanity. The higher the victim's spirit awareness, the more intense the hallucinations."

These three are menaces indeed, to be dealt with along with our three main targets. Kuwabara blurts out, his fists clenched "It don't matter to me what these bozos can do, I'll still cut them apart." Hiei sighs and says "Save your energy for them, your useless bravado is wasted on nobody." I expect Kuwabara to yell his usual obscenity at his brother in law and we can then move on. He speaks coldly yet quietly "I'll sleep on it." Oh dear. I study Hiei, his posture tensing up, a blank face that seems ready to shatter at the touch. I hear Yusuke mutter "Relax there big guy." I am unsure as to whom he addressed, perhaps both. Kuwabara turns to Yusuke and mutters "Hn." Oh dear.

Koenma mercifully ends the tension by snapping his fingers. He points toward the television and says "Turn around, everyone." The five of us oblige, and the television set activates, revealing three photographs, likely of the three remaining subordinates of Shirō Toguro worth studying. Koenma continues "On the far left, Anujra." A male fire demon, dressed in a black trenchcoat and a grey rabbit fur ushanka, the hat covering his ears and forehead. Black sideburns and a thick black moustache, a wide jaw and clean shaven chin, with a slight point at the end. "In the middle, Ifrin," a purple creased robed female stag demon with a bronze nasal helmet and deer antlers attached to the top of the helm. "And lastly, Nobuhide Yuji." A middle aged Japanese man with a moustache, bushy black hair, dressed in a light green Imperial Japanese infantry outfit, sporting thin, round glasses.

I ask "Why is Mr. Yuji adorned in an Imperial Japanese infantry uniform?" He speaks "It would be less confusing if I provide some backstory. The last Dark Tournament started on April 8, 1992. The one prior, the one in which Genkai and the Toguro Brothers won, that one occurred on April 8, 1942, in the shadow of World War II. In the years prior and the years following the 1942 Dark Tournament, Nobuhide Yuji served as an orderly in Harbin, China, as part of the staff of the notorious Unit 731."

Kuwabara mutters "Oh…shit…that thing…that thing that the teachers refused to talk about in the history books." Hiei raises an eyebrow and asks "What is Unit 731?" I answer for him, for I have done significant research on the subject "Unit 731 was a black-operations biochemical warfare and research division under the Imperial Japanese Army, headquartered in Harbin, China during the Imperial Japanese invasion of mainland China. Chinese and Russian civilians, along with prisoners of war, were sent to the facility to serve as test subjects for a variety of vicious experiments. Intentional amputations and reinsertions of limps in incorrect locations, implants of animal fetuses inside women, anthrax and bubonic plague exposure, forced STD infections, live burials, the list goes on and on. Amongst the worst war crimes ever…committed," I suddenly find myself squirming in my seat, my saliva difficult to swallow "in human…history."

Hiei simply glares and slightly smirks, as if I reinforced something he thought. Koenma speaks out "I would have shown you photographs and video footage but I fear they aren't necessary. Perhaps when Mr. Yuji visits the Gates of Judgment, I would present them to him before I sentence him." Hiei suddenly mutters "Is this Unit 731 on the Chapter Black tape?" Koenma replies "Indeed. Runs parallel to the Nazi experiments. Possibly the most evil example of human depravity in the pursuit of scientific advancement. Unit 731 served as a reminder of what humanity may resort to in the pursuit of science, when ethics are cast away." Yusuke asks, knowing the answer already "The Chapter Black tape's been missing, right?"

Koenma says "Indeed." I turn to Hiei and study his complexion. No response. Very well.

Kuwabara asks "What does Shirō Toguro have to do with Unit 731?" Koenma switches the screen to show Elder Toguro dressed in an Imperial Japanese Infantry uniform. Yusuke suddenly blurts out "Wait, Shirō Toguro fought in World War II?" Koenma quickly answers "No, Shirō Toguro hacked an infantry soldier to death in Harbin, hid the soldier's corpse under a wooden floor in a brothel, and assumed the soldier's identity so as to 'enjoy' the experiments in person. He even openly recommended experiments to the 'science teams' for his own amusement and pleasure. From our reports, Shirō Toguro regarded those years as 'the most fun he has ever had'." "That is fucking sick," Yusuke proclaims and condemns, and I concur. Shirō Toguro is indeed a vile psychopath.

Koenma adds "Toguro and Yuji came in contact during the experiments, and in that time, they learned of each other's psychic abilities. Shirō Toguro courted Nobuhide Yuji for the Apparition Gang, ultimately succeeding when the Soviet Army invaded Northern China and began to arrest as many Unit 731 members as it could capture. At that point, Shirō Toguro already became the shapeshifting demon he is known as today. Nobuhide Yuji quickly settled into his role as someone the Toguro brothers could rely on to extract information or inflict severe physical and psychological torture."

Hiei suddenly speaks out "All this information gives us nothing, Koenma. Is there anything on his location, potential safe houses, places he could have taken my sister?" I turn around to see Koenma nod. He says "Was just about to get to that. Here, watch."

The television set switches to display a video feed of Shirō Toguro entering the front of a large truck with whom appears to be Nobuhide Yuji. The two appear to be at a dockyard…I see Mirko Karapandža speaking inaudibly to Mithradata. I see a cluster of white harbor hubs, yellow shipping cranes, rolling hills lush with trees. Kuwabara asks "Where is this?" Koenma replies "Nakhodka, Russia, several dozen miles east of Vladivostok. Truck is associated with an abandoned sanitarium in the outskirts of the city, long suspected as Mr. Yuji's torture den."

"Have you tracked Toguro and the truck?" Hiei asks. I turn to see Koenma frown and say "The three split up at Nakhodka, seems they escaped Tokyo by ship. Zinaida likely was taken around the same time as the assault on the warehouse, perhaps shortly prior. We had someone from Spirit World track the ship from afar, but when they went their separated ways…we were forced to make a judgment call."

"You let Shirō Toguro…" Hiei mutters with a gallon of venom in his words. Koenma defensively replies "We had a slight idea of where Shirō Toguro would be, Southeastern Russia! Mithradata openly told Yusuke to meet him in the ruins of Persepolis, so we defaulted to tracking Mirko Karapandža! Look, I stand behind my decision, it was the best one available." Hiei mutters "Useless…"

I break the tension "Two likely locations for where Mirko Karapandža took Zinaida. Giurgiu, Romania or Târgoviște, Romania. Likely Giurgiu, that is near the site of Vladislav the Third's death." "What?!" Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan all ask almost simultaneously.

Hiei follows up first "Are you telling me that you knew information about these men and you withheld it from us?" Kuwabara concurs "Seriously, Kurama, what is going on?" Yusuke asks "Who the hell is Vladislav? Romania? What's going on, Kurama?" Botan's confused face slowly morphs into shock as she mutters "Vladislav the Third… Târgoviște…oh…Oh My God!"

My time has come. My confession draws near. Centuries of regret, about to be displayed to my closest confidents, my friends…my family…my brothers and sister in arms.

The judgment of Yoko Kurama, also known as Zbigniew Lis…and Shuichi Minamino, will soon commence.

Koenma speaks out "Kurama is referring to his hundred odd years as a mercenary, knight, and a nobleman in Eastern Europe."

!

Koenma…knew…?

"You knew?!" I speak out, shocked, just as shocked as Yusuke and Kuwabara appear. Hiei simply glares at me with suspicion, likely angered that my inaction may have put Yukina in jeopardy. Ever more to add to my burdened conscience.

Koenma responds with a tone of slight offense "Of course I knew. I knew since the Sensui incident, when I requested a documentation of notorious human psychics of history's past." "And you said nothing, why?" I ask. I feel as if I have been played the fool all this time. My heart weighs heavily as my thoughts drift to the others…I fear their reactions.

What will the others think of me when they learn of the horrors I committed? What…no…no…I will divulge everything…today. No later. Now.

Koenma answers my question "Because it is your prerogative if you want to speak on that matter or not. When the Gates of Judgment welcome you as a spirit, then we will speak again of this matter."

Yusuke and Kuwabara raise eyebrows as Hiei simply glares at me. Botan glares as well, except she seems to inch away from me. Botan…

Kuwabara asks "You were a European knight? Like with armor and a steel sword?" I sigh and say "Yes." Yusuke's face evolves to an amused smile as he asks "So you were some kind of baron or prince in Romania? No way…" I frown and painfully say "A boyar…a nobleman…yes. I was regarded as a lord." Kuwabara smiles, as if my backstory has eased his fears concerning Yukina. He asks "Did you like…fight with a lance and stuff? Did you see the king?"

I fight back tears. My hands clench my knees. I sigh again.

I answer "Yes and yes. Prior to pledging fealty to my king…my voivode, warlord as known in our language…I jousted professionally. Tournaments. Mostly in modern day Poland, Belarus, Russia, Ukraine…fought as a mercenary for the Teutonic Order…a violent military and religious order that then warred with Poland over petty territorial disputes. Spoke Polish, Romanian, and Ruthenian fluently, still speak Russian fluently."

"You jousted?! Like with horses and lances?! No way!" Kuwabara asks, as if I am fulfilling some childhood fantasy of his. I answer "Yes…I jousted. I was very good at it, and made a significant amount of money doing so." Yusuke laughs and asks "And what did you spend all that money on, Ser Kurama?" "Ser Zbigniew Lis, that is what they called me," I answer, hoping to deflect the question…no, this is cowardly of myself.

Yusuke presses on "Alright Ser…Kurama…I ain't pronouncing that. What you spent it all on?" I resist tearing once again. I slowly, painfully say "I…spent the money…on…well…whores." Yusuke and Kuwabara start clapping and laughing to themselves as Hiei's cold stare shifts into a bemused smirk. Botan continues to stare at me with a disgusted look…she understands the implications.

Koenma suddenly interrupts "What Kurama meant to say, is that he spent his gold on sex slaves that he later raped." Kuwabara's and Yusuke's laughter immediately ceases, Hiei's smirk morphs into a blank facial expression. Koenma continues "Those 'whores' were men and women brought in to Eastern Europe by Ottoman and Italian slavers." Hiei suddenly asks with a disgusted tone "Men and women? Both?!" "Would it have been more sanitized if I chose one or the other?!" I yell. Of all the things he judged me on, he chose that…Hiei…

Hiei and Kuwabara start to inch away, out of reflex I hope…this is ridiculous. Yusuke asks "Did you…"

!

I scream "NO! NO! A THOUSAND TIMES NO! I would never think of any of you three in that matter! For a Kitsune to pursue a sexual attraction with a close friend, that is akin to incest! And no, I never harbored any such feelings for any of you three!" Yusuke frowns as if I somehow disappointed him, mockingly asking "…really? You sure?" I seethe and yell "Yes! I am sure! I just confessed my sins and yet my sexual preferences are what is being scrutinized! If this is what humanity is today, then the humanity of my past has not drifted that far away from the humanity of the present!" Kuwabara laughs and says "We know Koenma is bullshitting with that…that…there is no way…"

I feel a dagger cut my stomach. A tear falls on my right palm, another on my clothed chest. The dam is damaged, a leak sprouted.

"Oh my God…" Kuwabara mutters as Yusuke's amusement fades away like the retreating tide.

I turn to Koenma, who motions me to continue. I wipe the small welling of tears from my eyes, the pangs of guilt sieging my body. I say "Yes…the…men and women…I did as Koenma said." "And what did you do during the Battle of Koronowo?" Koenma asks, knowing the answer. The four all stare at me. Scanning me. Now beginning to comprehend the monster that I was…that I am.

I answer "I...my first military battle between two sovereign nations. The battle was a defeat, the Poles drove the Order into retreat. Myself and a dozen Silesian hedge knights, hired by the Order…we stopped by a village…no more than thirty inhabitants…Polish population. There was a boy, no older then thirteen…" "What the fuck…Kurama…" Yusuke mutters as Kuwabara says "That…that is sick…" I shake my head and clarify "No…I did not…I actually stopped the hedge knights from doing what you thought I did. I took the boy, Arkadiusz, as a squire." "And the rest of the village?!" Botan yells, accusing.

I frown and say "I did nothing." "What do you mean you did nothing?!" Botan yells.

"_Christ will protect me! Christ will protect me! Christ will protect me!" the blacksmith prays, kneeling over the girl, girl no older than ten. Clothes torn…unconscious…possibly dead from blood loss, her thighs soaked in blood…her eyes rolled back, mouth frothing. Conrad puts his dagger to the man's crotch, whispering "I came here for a show, I expect a show. Do it, or I will have my friends here break your arms and force feed her to you ourselves, after I force feed you your manhood."_

I answer, remorseful, my tone cold "I did nothing…while the other hedge knights burned the village to the ground…raped every woman and some of the men…I…I watched them force a man to…eat his own daughter…on pain of castration…he was beheaded afterwards. I…I…"

"That…shit man…" Kuwabara mutters in shock, his face matched by Yusuke. Hiei continues to glare blankly and Botan continues to glare in disgust.

And I have yet to even speak of the evil I wrought in the Balkans.

Koenma commands "You have started. Continue."

I reach into my wallet and open it. I retrieve my one hour, forty-three minutes, and twelve seconds. I say "This is a portion of the Chapter Black video tape." Koenma says "So that's what happened to it." Yusuke mutters "You can't be serious…" I barely catch Hiei glancing at Koenma, who glances back. Hiei smirks and then speaks out "Never thought the fox would star in humanity's greatest hits collection." I say, rubbing my forehead, feeling a sickness in my belly "Hiei…there is nothing amusing about this. Nothing at all."

I offer the section of film to Koenma and say "It would be less biased if they all witnessed what I done themselves." My voice has become that of a skeleton, a shell. I feel the color fading from my flesh.

I do not know where the tape was inserted, but the television screen shifts. Fuzz…fuzz takes form. I say "Pause." Koenma pauses the television. "Well?" Yusuke asks.

I speak "The following is one hour, forty-three minutes, and twelve seconds of the rise and fall of Vladislav the Impaler, the warlord of Wallachia and Dobruja, and the seven knights, boyars, and…allies…that he entrusted with his life. The circumstances that led to all of this began when the Ottoman Turks encroached on the modern day city of Istanbul, the jewel of the Byzantines. The Balkans were next should Istanbul, then called Konstantinoupolis, would fall. Meanwhile, the Kingdom of Hungary dominated Wallachian politics. Warlords were left to choose between two domineering threats. Vladislav's father chose the Ottomans. Vladislav the Impaler, older brother of Radu, known as Radu the Handsome, was held as a hostage by the Ottoman Sultanate, along with Radu, to ensure Wallachia's continued tribute. Radu was beloved by his Turkish captors and was rewarded in kind. Vladislav was despised and tortured relentlessly, sprouting a rage that only was extinguished with his death. Vlad's father, Vlad the second of the house of Drăculești, was assassinated by Wallachian nobles…known as boyars…some time afterwards. Vladislav the Impaler's older brother Mircea had his eyes burnt out and was buried alive by the same nobles. The throne was seized by Vladislav the second of the house of Dănești."

I lick my lips and continue "Konstantinoupolis fell. Albania, Serbia, and Bulgaria were already conquered in advance. The Ottomans invaded the Balkans…Bosnia was poised to fall next. Vladislav the third was ultimately released from captivity, courted as the next warlord of Wallachia, Radu remained with the Turks, willingly. Vladislav the third quickly disconnected from the Ottomans and was given small patches of his assassinated father's land in Transylvania, and became a ward under the watch of a Hungarian general named John Hunyadi, whom also reigned as the warlord of Transylvania. The King of Hungary, Ladislaus the fifth, a Hasburg, sent John Hunyadi to reconquer Serbia in the name of the Catholic church. Hunyadi gave his blessing to Vladislav the third to revolt against the Dănești voivode, opposing the Dăneștis' pro-Ottoman policy. The two prepared their simultaneous wars. Vladislav the Impaler then sought out warriors for his cause."

"And that's when you joined?" Kuwabara asks. I nod and solemnly say "Indeed. Three Romanian knights served in Vladislav the third's retinue from the very beginning. Ser Ioan and Ser Şerban, second cousins of the Impaler, both of the house of Drăculești. Ser Petru of the house of Mușat, a then relatively young Moldavian royal house. A black sheep of the Moldavian family, whom sought his fortune elsewhere, and found it in Wallachia. Ser Stracimir and Ser Tihomir, two royal Serbians whose father fled to Hungary following the Battle of Kosovo and the collapse of the Serbian Kingdom. The two brothers were regarded as the last of the house of Dragaš, the old ruling family of Serbia. They joined Vladislav the third of House of Drăculești in the years following the latter's wardship under Hunyadi. Lastly…two hedge knights, one from Poland, the other from Croatia. Four years prior, they jousted at a tournament in Western Ukraine, in Lvóv. The two unhorsed each other simultaneously and shortly afterwards formed a…kinship…" a horrible taste wells in my mouth…"is not the correct word, something more formal then a kinship. When whispers in the wind spoke of a plot to put Vladislav the third on the throne of Wallachia, those two knights immediately pledged fealty and offered their swords to the future warlord, in hopes of being rewarded for their service. The tape initiates with Vladislav the third already claiming the throne, having placed a dagger in Vlad the second's neck, his revolt a success. In Belgrade, John Hunyadi defeated the Turks, but later died of the plague."

What kind of kinship can exist when forged from the murder of thousands at the icy touch of an impaling spear? Answer me!

"And that knight from this land called Poland…" Hiei mutters "that was you?" I nod "Correct." Yusuke asks "And this knight from Croatia?" I frown and say "Mirko Karapandža." "What the hell did you do to this guy? What the hell did you do in general?" Kuwabara asks, still stunned. I reply "Watch and judge for yourself."

The tape rolls on. The first scene.

The Easter feast.

"There's Kurama…decked out in some armor. Looking sharp there, fox boy," Yusuke speaks out. Sigh. I am seated to the right of the young warlord Vladislav the third, Mirko seated to the left of the warlord. To my right, Petru, then Tihomir, then Stracimir. To Mirko's left, Şerban, then Ioan. All seven of us wearing lamellar armor, only our heads and our hands bare so as to feast and pay respect. A fact that I recall left many boyars uneasy. Vladislav himself only just begun to grow his thick black moustache, still a thin strap of hair.

Koenma speaks out "The television automatically translates to a preset language. In this case, for your convenience, Japanese." "Alright," Kuwabara mutters, as I feel a chill take over the room. The Easter feast. It is coming back to me now. Oh dear.

_Our 'gracious' voivode Vladislav rises from his seat, golden chalice bespecked with rubies in hand. He sips from the chalice of red wine and nods at the applauding boyars and their families, the lot of them seated on two separate long tables stretching as far as the eye could see. Us eight, the seven royal guardsmen, and the warlord himself, we are seated on an elevated table, facing the rabble in highborn cloth._

_I look down at my dinner for this lovely evening. A pink salad of carp roe drenched in oil and bespecked in steamed onions, assorted bread rolls and plates of brynza cheese to spread on the rolls, and a roasted duck stuffed with wild mushrooms, rice, and orange slices. My stomach pangs for food, Vladislav tends to frown if food is left on the table, considers it an insult to his hospitality. As he has promised to reward me with land and title, I believe it best not to test his temper. As such, I fasted for the day._

_I reach for my silver chalice, let my lips wet themselves on the red, an imported Venetian vintage. Mirko prepares to rise, Vladislav motions for him to remain seated. As such, I do not stir. And instead, I await my 'liege's' words._

_He speaks, his voice nasally, his tone deliberate "We have been gathered today, to celebrate the resurrection of our great Lord Jesus Christ, and also, perchance, celebrate the resurrection of the rightful dominion of House Drăculești." An elderly boyar yells out "Hail the true voivode! Hail Vladislav the third!" The hall erupts in sycophantic cheer "HAIL VLADISLAV! HAIL VLADISLAV!"_

_The boyars and the other highborn stomp their cups against their spots on the table, as if to display the extent of their support, or perhaps to cow the young voivode and make clear that they grossly outnumber him. Difficult to tell with this lot of bastards._

_Vladislav motions all to quiet down. He sips from the chalice and speaks "Eight years. Eight years since I had my seat ripped out of my grasp by Turkish hands. Eight years of __Dănești yoke, poisoning this beautiful kingdom. Come to think of it…eight years, quite a short reign. The eight year warlord."_

_The hall erupts in laughter, everyone chanting "THE EIGHT YEAR WARLORD! THE EIGHT YEAR WARLORD!"_

_Vladislav the third smirks and scans his audience. He speaks "Come to think of it, my father's second reign lasted only four years…and the one before only eight as well." And suddenly the sycophants all lost their tongues._

_He suddenly asks "Boyars and merchants, you alone, not your families, answer me…who here has lived through the entirety of my Dănești predecessor's reign." They all remain silent. "Answer me..." Vladislav speaks with serpentine venom "your…voivode…commands you." They all murmur 'Aye'. Vladislav yells "Speak up! This is a celebration!" "Aye!" every boyar and merchant yells, and every boyar and merchant fidgets in his or her seat._

_Vladislav continues "All of you. Indeed. And my first reign? My month long reign?" "Aye," they all solemnly say. "And Vladislav the second of the Dănești, his first reign?" "Aye." "And my father's second reign?" "Aye." No one has shouted nay yet, for a naked lie will result in a flayed boyar. _

"_And Basarab the second? And Mircea the second?" Going back only fourteen years. They all say "Aye." "And my father's first reign?" "Aye," they all say. "And Alexandru Aldea?" I overhear a few nays. Vladislav laughs and speaks "Twenty years. Seven reigns in twenty years, and you lot survived us all! I find this most amusing…let us continue. Those that would say nay, remain silent. Now, let us proceed with this amusing game. Dan the second? His fifth reign." "Aye," the highborn speak with fear in their voices, the 'ayes' almost as prominent as when this game started. "Radu the second, his fourth reign?" "Aye," the ayes slightly decrease. _

_Vladislav laughs and speaks "For the sake of brevity, let us skip the swapping of thrones between Radu and Dan. I ask now, Radu the second, his first reign." Half the hall says aye. Thirty-five years, more than a dozen reigns, and half of this sycophantic lot of sunken cunts survived them all. Amazing. Vladislav continues "Dan the second, his first reign." For the first time, it seemed as if less than half of the hall spoke 'Aye.'_

"_Mihail the first!" Roughly a dozen say 'Aye'. "Mircea the first! His second reign!" three elderly boyars say aye, their faces as white as their beards. "The entire reign?!" Vladislav asks, sounding very surprised that there are men in his court that survived fifty-nine years of assassinations, courtroom intrigue, and voivodes dropping like flies._

"_Aye," two boyars speak, one standing corrected. _

_Vladislav proceeds to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. His laughter so infectious, we of the seven start to laugh in turn. He turns to us seven and nods in approval. The entire hall starts to laugh, nervous laughter in their case. Vladislav continues to laugh as well, his laughter turning a menacing note. He motions the lot to cease their laughter, and continues "Twenty years, seven reigns, and every single highborn of boyar or merchant status survived them all. So many reigns, and you lot survived them all. So many princes, so many voivodes, and you lot survived them all!"_

_A middle aged boyar, thick and black of beard, rises up and shouts "My lord, your grace. I humbly ask for what the meaning of this is." Vladislav whistles, and his men descend from the shadows, restraining the hundred of boyars and the hundreds of family members of said boyars. Women shriek, men draw swords, I watch a few boyars cut through the navel, through the spine, but the majority surrender when they realize their wives and children and grandchildren are held at the edge of a sword._

_Vladislav shouts "You all survived while royal blood wetted Wallachian soil! Perhaps you lot are the curse, the devils that crucified our lord and plunged the hot poker of Dănești…oh I meant the spear of Longinus…into his chest! Guard, separate my usurping voivode's family from the rest of the lot! Keep them here! Send the rest to the dungeons! Let them celebrate our Lord's resurrection like the swine they are!"_

_My voivode turns around and says "Tihomir, Stracimir, Zbigniew, Mirko, Petru, Şerban, Ioan, be my guest!" The seven of us stand up, as we size up Vladislav the second's immediate family…his wife, his sister, his eldest son, his middle son, his youngest son, his daughter, his favorite niece, his two grandsons and his two granddaughters. The bulk of the guard has now taken the bulk of the highborn out of the dining hall, likely wondering how they would fit all those pompous sycophants in the few empty cellars we have left._

_My voivode yells "Guard, separate the grandchildren from the rest!" The women shriek and the youngest son shrieks, the grandchildren cry. Vlad the second's wife yells "You cannot do this, we are kin! We are Basarabs! We are of the same blood!" Vladislav laughs and speaks "Ahh, it's the ones closest to our blood that seems so keen to spill it. SPEARS!" _

_Seven slightly sharp and freshly oiled spears arrive, brought by the guards. Seems my voivode planned this well in advance. The spears are arranged horizontally along the right dining table. The sister yells "You can't! No…no, you can't! God will punish you for this! You can't! YOU CAN'T!" The eldest and middle sons remain silent, pale of face. The eldest suddenly yells "Please my Lord! Forgive us! In the name of our Lord Jesus Christ I beg your forgiveness. I will renounce my name, renounce my title, spit on my father's grave! He was an usurper indeed!" "Die with honor you fucking coward," the middle son swears._

_My voivode ignores the Dănești and speaks "My royal guard, pick one for yourselves. Tonight, we shall dine with entertainment!" Mirko immediately claims the eldest son, he always loved torturing the fearful. As for myself, the niece seems silent enough, does not matter to me. She will do. _

_Two guards each restrain one of the seven condemned Dănești, as the grandchildren watch and plead for us to stop. I grasp the shaft of the spear with my right hand. Earsplitting screams penetrate my brain._

"That…holy fucking shit…" Yusuke mutters as Kuwabara glares on with a ghost white look on his face, Hiei with a blank look on his face, and Botan glaring at myself with a violently scornful look on her face.

"What…the hell did you do? Oh God…" Kuwabara asks. I answer, tears rolling down my cheek, my hands in my hair "Freshly oiled spear…inserted through the anus…until it exits out the neck…or the shoulder blade. Spearhead intentionally dulled…so as to not kill immediately. Four inches through…then the spear is set vertically…the victim's weight forces them down."

Botan speaks "That girl…that niece of the dead king…she could not have been more than twelve…how could you do such a thing? HOW YOU COULD CALL YOURSELF A DECENT HUMAN BEING AND DO SUCH A THING?!"

The dam collapses, I burst into tears, my face running red. I feel a pat on my right shoulder…I do not deserve this.

It was Yusuke. He says nothing, just stares at me…a shocked look on his face. Hiei asks "Interesting…how long does impalement last?" "INTERESTING?!" Botan yells in shock. I answer, slowly "It…can last for days." Kuwabara asks "How long did it last for them?" I cry through my tears "Days!"

I compose myself and continue "We…feasted to the sound of their screams, the smell of their bowels collapsing. The next day…everyone above the age of twenty-five, boyars, merchants, and their families, were impaled in the same manner, all along the walls of Târgoviște." Yusuke asks "What happened to the rest?" I say through my pain "The rest were enslaved and sent to rebuild one of the Impaler's castles by the Argeș River. There…they worked until they dropped dead or until they bashed their skulls against stonework to end their own suffering."

"Shit…" Kuwabara swears. Koenma says "There is more on this."

The television set continues its footage. The dining hall again…three days afterwards…when the eldest son, the last of the seven, finally departed from the Human World.

_Vladislav, standing by the eldest son's impaled corpse, laughs and bites into an oiled pork chop. Swallowing it, he shouts "Vlad the __Dănești, the man that murdered my father, buried my favorite brother alive…they are smiling from above now. They are smiling at what has become of your House! You are dead, your wife's impaled, your sister's impaled, your sons are impaled, your daughter's impaled, your lovely niece's impaled, your grandchildren will lay the stonework of my new castle until they die of the starvation…and now I rule Wallachia. Mirko…Zbigniew…or should I say Yoko Kurama? Bizarre moniker, might I say." I kneel alongside Mirko and say "Yoko Kurama, your grace, is a personal name of mine…if it pleases you I am still Zbigniew Lis." Vladislav laughs and says "Nonsense…'Yoko Kurama.' As far as I see, I considered you, and Mirko, as brothers in arms to me, and instrumental in the ushering of my new reign. I find it only fitting to reward you two for what you done for me."_

"_Oh thank you, your grace," Mirko says, his head bowed at Vladislav's feet. Vladislav says "For your service and your loyalty, and your wise council, __Mirko of House Karapandža, I grant you Bran Castle and its associated lands, and name you captain of my royal guard." "Thank you, your grace," Mirko says, his smile beaming. Vladislav turns to me and says "And for you, Yoko Kurama, Zbigniew of House Lis, I grant you the Lordship of Giurgiu Redoubt and the position of Vice-Captain of my royal guard." I nod and say "Thank you."_

_Vladislav reaches for a jug of wine and pours three silver chalices until they brim full. He motions us two to rise and take one each. Cradling the chalice in my right hand, I listen as Vladislav proclaims mockingly "To the House of __Dănești!" Mirko smiles and replies "Forever the spear swallowers." I nearly choke on my wine as my voivode chuckles in amusement._

Hiei chuckles with Vladislav and my past self on the television screen. I sigh heavily and say "I was granted a fortress to serve as my badge of office, and shortly afterwards offered the hand of the Lord of Giurgiu's younger daughter, Alexandra. Her older sister, Bogdana, remained heir of Giurgiu. Later, you will understand why I explained this."

The five of us proceed to watch Vladislav's reign of terror, with myself appearing every second or third scene, regurgitating another suppressed memory that now haunts me once more.

"That's…that's fucking evil man..." Yusuke mutters as we watch Mirko impale a pregnant Wallachian though the belly…her only crime…being the wife of a merchant Vladislav deemed worthy of execution. Occasionally, I hear Botan shout condemnations. Hiei barely stirs, perhaps amused that humanity could cause so much destruction to its own self, perhaps amused that I am playing a significant role in that destruction. Kuwabara glares on in shock…and Yusuke…

Yusuke. He places his hand on my shoulder as I tear in disgust of the monster I was. Of the monster I am. Yusuke…

We watch a woman being skinned and her genitalia…removed…for 'immodesty'…Mirko, Şerban, and myself…assisting. I grit my teeth and mutter "I think…she was executed for wearing ragged clothing with holes in them…the holes caused from age and poverty. Vladislav the third followed insanely puritanical beliefs concerning women, concerning every facet of life for that matter. Or perhaps his 'beliefs' were an excuse…Mirko always took…pleasure…in these vile executions. Would dine with Vladislav and the other boyars while…these executions would unfold…"

"Worse than Toguro…" Kuwabara mutters. Worse…who…Mirko…Vladislav…

Kuwabara glares at me…his eyes…fear…disgust…Kuwabara…Kazuma…oh dear. Dear oh dear.

My body shakes, my hands shake, my breathing hyper ventilates. I suddenly feel Yusuke's hand on my shoulder. Why…why did…I ever…even demons understand compassion…why…how could I…

I burst into tears again. What have I done…what have I…

The weight of my sins finally bears down…and I feel my body crushing.

Ever since…ever since the day Shiori taught me what love and compassion is…ever since…everything. Kuronue…Yomi…Gandara…Mirko…Vladislav…Romania…Arkadiusz…Poland…

What in God's name have I done?

"I'm sorry…I'm deeply, deeply sorry…" I sob through my hands. Yusuke's hand on my shoulder, silence…nothing…without condoning or condemning…silence.

Yusuke…

I turn to Kazuma, who simply looks at me with a blank look on his face. Hiei does the same. Botan slams her right fist down on her right thigh and yells "Tell that to the dozens…hundreds…how many did you even kill?! Do you even know?!" "I…I…" I struggle to say.

Koenma speaks "Two thousand, two hundred, and seventy-three. Excluding soldiers killed in open warfare, including those whose executions you ordered." Two thousand…two hundred…seventy-three. "You had two thousand, two hundred, and seventy-three people killed…like that…? What the hell did they ever do to you?!" Kuwabara yells.

I cannot speak…another wail of tears. I hear Yusuke mutter "Kuwabara…shut up." Koenma suddenly speaks "Of the number I given, the vast majority were Turkish soldiers captured as prisoners of war…according to my dossier on you and Mirko…yes, one thousand, nine hundred, and forty three of the executed or murdered were Turkish warriors." "And the rest?!" Botan yells, on the verge of joining me in tears, for completely different reasons. Koenma answers "Wallachian and Bulgarian citizenry mostly…"

"More than three hundred unarmed people…" Kuwabara mutters…as my hands shake once more.

I speak "We…were on orders…to purge the old boyar nobility…at the root." The screen now shows myself proceeding over the blinding and prolonged disemboweling of a...Wallachian male. Young…may have just reached his twentieth birth date.

"What did he do?" Kuwabara asks. I…I…I remember.

"He…his crime was fabricated. I…I would occasionally…have traveling merchants…or peasantry arrested, charge them with crimes they…did not commit…espionage was a common charge. I would modestly bribe others to vouch for their…guilt…and after execution…I would seize their property to fill my treasury…" I mutter…shocked and disgusted at myself. At what I done…my…greed.

Hiei glares at me, his blank face turning slightly scornful…matching Kuwabara's.

Another thirty-five minutes of reliving the nightmare of my past. Nearing the end…the end.

Bogdana…her room in the Giurgiu magistrate keep. Tower…far above the wall…I scaled it in…fox form. Shifted back to Yoko Kurama, at the window.

"The fourteen year old girl inside…is Bogdana…the older sister of my bride to be."

"Fourteen…" Yusuke mutters. I frown and say "People in that era considered those aged eleven to already be adults. Average lifespan was barely past thirty…"

Botan yells "Did you drive a spear through her shoulder blade too?!" "No…" I mutter. "No…" my thoughts drift to that day. I close my eyes…I do not need the tape to remind me.

_I crawl through the keep window, brushing the silken covers aside. I am clothed only with my long white hair, the moonlight on my naked back. She stirs and smiles, reclining back in her bed, as if she just wished for my arrival mere seconds ago. I smile back and approach, whispering "Close your eyes little dove…" She obliges, a broad smile on her face. I climb onto the bed, letting my hands travel to her neck…"_

I hear gasps…shudders.

Kuwabara mutters "You…you strangled her…why…why the hell did you do that?" I remember her face turning red, then purple…then white as death…frothing at her mouth…

I say "Her…younger sister…Alexandra, I was betrothed to her…it was on Mirko's suggestion…his idea…Vladislav the Impaler seldom had an idea that Mirko did not whisper into his ears. The arrangement of spears…upside down impalement, impaling the pregnant through the womb…all his idea. And so was his idea for me to…oh…oh dear…" I cry yet again, ashamed at myself…at my past. Yusuke mutters "You killed her to get her father's land…" "Yes…yes…my Lordship of Giurgiu…the very inheritance stained in the blood of a little girl…"

Botan speaks "You are an absolute monster, Kurama…a vile, disgusting monster. You should have died at Karasu's hand all those years ago!" Oh...oh…Botan…

I hear Yusuke yell at the top of his voice "BOTAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I never recalled Yusuke speaking in such a manner to Botan…I look at her face…she seems completely taken aback. She yells "YUSUKE, IF YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO DEFEND KURAMA FOR THIS THEN YOUR SOUL IS JUST AS FOUL AS HIS!" She glares at us both with scorn…silent, hellfire scorn.

Hiei simply smirks and says "It seems the fox is no different than the typical ilk I grew up with…after all. And here I thought you regarded yourself above us…what is the word…uncivilized demons." Kuwabara mutters "There ain't anything civilized about this shit…Kurama…"

I heave a sigh…the only glimmer of reprieve is that the worst of my sins have been shown. The rest…Vladislav's war with the Sultanate…the forest of impaled Turkish warriors…our night attack on the substantial Turkish army…our ultimate retreat and escape from Wallachia…Vladislav's arrest by Matthias the first, Hunyadi's son and King of Hungary…his gentle detainment…Mirko offering him small animals to torture during his arrest…our lobbying of his release...Stephen of House Báthory, the new warlord of Transylvania, supporting Vladislav's reconquest of Wallachia, Vladislav's third reign…the Transylvanian retreat from Wallachia…the opportunistic Ottoman reinvasion…the ambush…the end.

We watched up to the point of the ambush of the Ottomans, I occasionally speaking of Mirko's tactics, Mirko's psychic abilities…courtroom politics. I feel that, aside from possibly Hiei, the rest have become relieved that they no longer see my past-self impaling peasants, merchants, and prisoners of war.

I hear Botan mutter "When Seaman spoke of horsemen trampling villages and singing war songs, I'd have never thought that horseman to be you…you brutal disgusting creature…look back at them! All of them! Their blood is on your hands!"

I speak…meekly, feebly, my eyes sore from my tears, my cheeks damp, my breathing labored "I…would say that I remember every one of their faces…but that is a lie…a bold faced lie that I cannot dare myself to speak. I…struggle to even remember all…I…have carried this in my heart for decades…imagine. Botan, Kuwabara…everyone. Imagine yourself in my position, devoid of emotion, of understanding…imagine you were the horseman because being the horseman is the only path you knew! Imagine that one day…centuries later…you discover such emotions…love…compassion…family…and your entire life has been a vile disgusting nightmare…a cheap thrill that now sickens your very core…a wild mushroom sweet to the taste…that centuries later churns your insides to a pulpy mass! I have waited years to finally confess this…since I was a little boy…since Shiori cut her own flesh to save me from broken glass…a nagging scratching pain in the back of my mind, whispering in my head that I am living a lie…that I am the devil in disguise!"

Botan yells "Well clearly the evidence supports that!" Yusuke climbs from his seat and scornfully speaks "Botan…please…let him finish…"

I sigh and look down, saying "Thank you Yusuke…I do not deserve your support…but thank you." Before anyone could say any more, I speak "Eight years prior…a year and a change after the second Makai tournament…I received a message wrapped around a dead crow…carried by a demon messenger. I…was…not gentle to the messenger…but he spoke nothing." "I still don't see why Mirko got it out for you. I mean, you both did some seriously fucked up things, but not to each other…" Kuwabara asks. I frown and say "He holds me responsible, by some twisted logic, for what happened at the end…which we are approaching soon. The Turkish ambush…in the forest between Giurgiu and what was then the town of Bucharest. They outnumbered us twenty to one and still were terrified to face us in open combat…you will see."

Hiei yells "You knew about this threat for eight years and you did not say anything?!" I say "I planned to leave the rest of you out of it, for your own safety. This was my crime…I did not want anyone to suffer for it." Hiei replies "Well congratulations Kurama, your plan failed. And now my sister is being held by a shapeshifting psychopath that now knows the fundamentals of impalement and medieval human torture. And now we are not even quite sure where she may exactly be. Well done, Kurama, I applaud your foresight." His tone venomous and biting, his words sharp as daggers twisting into my chest.

I say "Koenma, you may resume."

And we resumed. And we saw.

We saw them all, the five knights and the warlord, fall one by one. Ioan first…then Stracimir, then Tihomir…Şerban's suicidal berserker charge, and then Vladislav himself…killed by an arrow through the neck…the source of which remains a mystery to this day. I immediately fled afterwards on horseback, hacking away at a unit of sipahis during my escape, I later realized that Petru was following me in my rout. His fall…Mirko's disappearance. Vladislav's corpse being decapitated, as if to ensure he remains dead…and the film concludes.

I rode…as far away from that battle, that vile pit of hell, I rode as far as I could…all the way to Gandara…never to return to Human World again until that fateful day that I was cornered by Spirit World's SDF.

It has concluded…my confession has been made. Now I await the judgment from my friends…I already know Botan's response. Forgive me…forgive me most dearly…for I cannot forgive myself.

"And so it ended," I mutter, the last of my tears dropping on the floor. My eyes have gone dry…my voice hoarse…I turn to Yusuke.

He puts his left hand on my shoulder, stares blankly. "I'm not going to say anything," he says…his tone neither scornful nor approving. Yusuke…

I turn to Kuwabara. He speaks "I ain't gonna lie…that was a side of you I never expected to see. I should have known though…bit naïve maybe…always thought of knights and samurais as these heroes following rules…men of honor, chivalry. And all that talk about you being a bandit in Demon World…well, I never really thought much of it. And you...I know you are a scary guy and you could be vicious to those that fuck with us…but that…all those people who did nothing…I did not expect that. Sorry man, I don't know what to say." Kazuma…

I turn to Hiei and Botan. Botan simply shakes her head, refusing to say anything, as if my gaze repulses her. I turn to Hiei…his face blank…a slight frown at the corners of his mouth…as he was when Kuwabara told Hiei he would 'sleep on' Hiei's remark.

His mouth stirs, I await his response. Amusement, smug vindications? Just say it.

"I should have slit your throat when I first met you," he hisses.

I am taken aback…why? Why would he care? Why would he judge? A rage fills inside me…a cold rage…"Hiei…you lived your entire life pillaging on the outskirts of Tourin and Alaric…by what right do you, YOU, of all people, have to judge me? You spoke of my past crimes as if it was an amusing game to you…why now? Why?! Why does the Jaganshi judge the Kitsune?!"

Hiei grits his teeth and speaks "I refused to believe it…I justified it every step of the way but it is all clear to me now. You are a traitorous leech…you have been your entire life. Mirko, Yomi, Kuronue, myself, Yomi again! You betrayed every single person you partnered with!"

I stand up, defiant. I am many things but I am not a traitor. I am not a traitor. "I am not a traitor! I never betrayed you, I disassociated from you and then aided Yusuke after the fact! I had Yomi's assassination ordered for the sake of my own men that he was killing with his reckless behavior! I…disassociated from Yomi following Raizen's death for the sake of realm…for the sake of Yusuke! And don't you dare speak of Kuronue! I made every effort to rescue him…the man BEGGED me to leave, BEGGED me to live…and I respect that man and his spirit and will continue to until the end of time. Don't you dare insult my honor!"

Hiei stands up, dwarfed by my height. He laughs and speaks "Insult your honor? It is quite difficult to insult something that does not exist!" "Hiei…" I speak coldly…more than a decade of our friendship flashing in front of my eyes. He continues "Justify Mirko! Justify this! The human is notoriously violent, I understand that, but he was to you as I was to you. Help me here, the lines of our…'friendship'…are becoming a little less clear now." "Was? Hiei…" "Justify it! My sister is held captive because of your actions centuries ago! And your inaction years ago! Justify it!" "The man is a vile, psychopathic monster…no different than Elder Toguro!" "And no different than yourself, it quite so seems, and yet here you are, a 'man of morals'." He proceeds to walk in circles around me, his hands in his cloak. The man has the nerve to say "Tell me…were the screams of these humans you impaled for a pinch of gold…were they on your mind when you abandoned your brother in arms to die? Or was it some other juvenile fantasy that you wished to pursue? Answer me, fox."

"Hiei…Hiei," I seethe, and then immediately gag on the aftertaste of hypocrisy. My anger dissipates, all I can do is stare at him, at the man I called my friend, my trusted ally, for so many years. He 'Hns' and moves to his seat. With a tone colder than the homeland of the Koorime, he speaks "As far as we are concerned, you are dead to me."

Yusuke yells "Hiei, don't you fucking say that!" Hiei stares blankly at Yusuke and casually speaks "Why not? It is the truth. Aren't we all confessing today?" Hiei…

I sit down, dead. A shell. A hollowed, broken shell, with a damned soul and a rotten corpse. I feel nothing.

Nothing.

A rise of bile touches my tongue. I lean forward and vomit all the remaining secrets I have.

After an hour of rest following my confession…and the cleanup of the mess I made, I find myself back in my original seat. Botan and Hiei both refuse to so much as look at me. Kuwabara wills himself to look and speak…but I can sense the discomfort in his tone.

Yusuke remains silent unless he deems it necessary. I bless you Yusuke…I do not deserve this gesture…but I bless you for it…for what good that may do.

Koenma speaks "Well, now that we are briefed on the backstory of Mirko and Toguro, I can conclude what we know. Mirko was seen carrying a large piece of luggage with him on the runway of Vladivostok International Airport. He snuck onto the luggage compartment of a Boeing 767 with the large trunk in hand…granted this was in the wee hours of the morning. Our tracker identified the plane and found its destination to be Bucharest, Romania, though Kurama already knows that."

I turn to Kuwabara and Hiei, the former grimacing and the latter staring into space. Yusuke asks "And Mithra-Mercury? What about him?" Koenma sighs and says "I recall you telling me that he asked you to meet him in the ruins of Persepolis." Yusuke nods and says "Yeah…where the hell is that? In Arabia?" "A little to the east. Southern Iran. The capital of the old Achaemenid Empire, a vast empire that stretched from Northern India to Greece to Egypt. And…that's all I know about him."

Yusuke bangs his fist on his chair and yells "You got to be freaking kidding me! You are the son of King Yama! How do you not know?!" Koenma glares annoyingly at Yusuke and says "This man predates my birth. That is saying something." Yusuke sighs and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and speaks "I need a smoke, my nerves are on the fritz and today has been way more bullshit then I expected to step in. Want one, Kuwabara?"

Suddenly, Jorge Saotome, from the far wall, forgotten for so long, speaks out "Wait, Mr. Urameshi…you can't smoke in here." Yusuke offers Kuwabara a cigarette and speaks "Why the hell not?" Jorge points at a spot high above Koenma's desk. The five of us, Yusuke, myself, Kazuma, Hiei, and Botan, look up and find a large 'No Smoking' sign with what appears to be a translation of the phrase in every single language known in the Human World. I have never noticed that sign in all the time I was here.

"You shitting me..." Yusuke mutters. Jorge beams and says "I personally lobbied for it myself. I worked so hard to rock the vote at our last collective bargaining session, and I'm proud of that sign." Kuwabara suddenly laughs and says "You guys are unionized?!"

Koenma sighs and says "Indeed, sadly. Twenty some odd years ago, the ogres had their most recent strike…the pile of paperwork I had to stamp once that was resolved, I still have nightmares of it." Yusuke starts to laugh, his laughter rejuvenating ever so slightly what little life I have left inside of me. Yusuke speaks "Spirit World is unionized, no wonder everything's so screwed up down below."

Koenma buries his head in his arms as Jorge says "But Yusuke! Think of the benefits! Free dental!" He smiles widely to show pristine white teeth. Kuwabara proceeds to chuckle slightly as Koenma tosses the dossier on Toguro at Jorge's head. Kuwabara pockets the cigarette and says "So, we at least have some idea of where the three assholes are. Mithradata in Persia, Mirko Karapandža in Romania, and Shirō Toguro somewhere in Southeastern Russia."

As soon as Kuwabara finishes his sentence, I sense a great power, spirit energy in fact. We all turn to the wall where Jorge Saotome is standing by.

It is him.

King Yama materializes through the wall, Jorge immediately falling to his knees and bowing in reverence. Botan shouts "Mighty King Yama sir!" She bows her head as Kuwabara mutters "So…you are King Yama." "Show some respect, Kuwabara!" Botan shouts, as Kuwabara suddenly fidgets in discomfort, smiling nervously.

Hiei simply glares at the King of Spirit World. I do the same.

Yusuke smirks and casually speaks "Hey King Yama, long time no see. Gotta say, I never got the chance to thank you for lifting that whole kill order on my head." "Yusuke!" Koenma shouts, and then blankly stares at his father…the Prince's confidence grown much in the past decade.

King Yama adjusts his eyeglasses and coldly says "If life is too dull, Yusuke Urameshi, I could accommodate you by reinstating the kill order." Botan glares nervously as Koenma joins Kuwabara in his fidgeting and nervous smiling. Yusuke simply snickers…the implications all too real. For several years, all four of us surpassed the King in spirit energy level. Even today, we are all likely equal. This makes the strength of our opponents, and the fact that all currently walk in Human World, all the more worrisome.

King Yama scans the room, silently suggesting that he acknowledges each and every one of us. He speaks "I listened closely to this briefing…these three threats. One name beckoned my attention. I know of this Mithradata."

"Hh!" We all mutter, our faces likely uniform in our shock. Yusuke asks "What do you mean you know Mithradata?" King Yama calmly answers "I resurrected him." "WHAT?!" we all shout in unison.

King Yama steps in front of the television screen, each step causing the ground under us to shake. He turns to us and speaks "Mithradata, in his first life, lived as a young warrior under the command of the Achaemenid king Artaxerxes the second. The Old Persian-speaking Achaemenid Empire endured two claimants to the Persian throne. One claimant, by their rights the true heir, was Artaxerxes the second. The other claimant was Artaxerxes' younger brother Prince Cyrus the Younger. The two claimants raised armies against each other and brother clashed with brother."

He pauses for a second, and then continues. "By the banks of the Euphrates River, two armies met bronze with bronze in turn. The battle raged on to a draw…however the war ended long before the warriors put down their spears. Cyrus charged his brother's personal guard, attempting to slay Artaxerxes then and there. A young peltast warrior, armed with javelins, threw one that punctured directly through Cyrus' nose, and thus fell the Younger. That warrior is Mithradata."

Yusuke prepares to say something. I place my right hand on his left shoulder, perhaps it is best to let King Yama speak at his own pace. He nods and remains silent. King Yama continues "Artaxerxes showered Mithradata with the finest garments in the Empire, the most brilliant gems, the most prized of wines, all Mithradata would ask for, Artaxerxes would provide. And immediately, then and there, Artaxerxes forced Mithradata to lie that Artaxerxes himself threw the javelin that slayed his younger brother, and that Mithradata simply unhorsed the claimant from his mare. And thus, Artaxerxes reinvented himself as a warrior of skill, and Mithradata became a celebrity within the Empire."

Another pause, and he continues "Mithradata himself was invited to a feast in Persepolis, surrounded by eunuchs that pledged loyalty to both Artaxerxes and Artaxerxes' mother, the latter in a rage that her youngest son was slain." Yusuke suddenly interrupts "Hold on…sorry." Botan and Koenma stare nervously at the detective. King Yama simply glares at him. Yusuke scratches the back of his head and asks "What's a eunuch?" King Yama sighs and speaks "A eunuch is a male that was cut, at least at the root, if not the root and stem together." Yusuke raises an eyebrow as Kuwabara suddenly groans and shifts his hands to his crotch, as if to ensure his roots and his stem have not been plucked. I speak "King Yama is referring to castration." Yusuke turns to me and says "Ohhhh…okay…yeesh shit was bad in the olden times."

King Yama sighs ever slightly and continues "The eunuchs of Persia were, through their position as guards and men of wisdom, capable of attaining great influence in political court. Their cut nature ensured that they would be unable to influence dynastic bloodlines. As such, the nobility grew to trust these men. Mithradata trusted them, drinking and dining with them as they prodded the peltast about his newfound wealth and his new status and of the battle itself. And they continued to dine him and drink him until the young Persian became dangerously drunk. And in that moment, he spoke the truth, that he, not King Artaxerxes, slew Cyrus. And the eunuchs of both loyalties informed their respective benefactors. And thus Artaxerxes was exposed as a liar, and Mithradata as a doomed man."

He draws in air, exhales, and continues "Mithradata's death was exceptionally brutal, even for the era. The Ancient Greeks termed it scaphism. The condemned would lie back first on a wooden boat, and then a second boat is nailed above the first, holes cut in the second boat so that the man's hands, feet, and head insert through the second. The rest of the body is pressed just enough to restrain without causing injury. Honey and milk would then be poured down the mouth until sickness takes the condemned, smeared on the feet, smeared on the hands, smeared on the ears, smeared on the eyes. The condemned would then be pushed out into the Persian swamps and be swarmed with flies. When Mithradata refused to eat, they threatened to cut open his eyeballs. He would then be cast away for a day, in the sunset, to be visited by hungry insects, defecating inside the boat. The insects would then feast on the feces and breed. The day that followed, Mithradata was fed once again, and the sunset that followed, the flies feasted again. And so on the third day, and the fourth, and fifth, and as the days turn to night and back into days, the flies would feast away at Mithradata's eyes, his ears, his hands, his feet, and his stool, burying themselves within his flesh, within his bowels, breeding, replicating, consuming. He suffered for eighteen days. When the Persians pronounced him dead, his entire corpse was a nest for hundreds of flies, sprouting out of his flesh, out of his entrails."

Yusuke mutters "Oh shit…well literally. That's a rough way to go." Suddenly, Kuwabara speaks, his tone in wonder and in fright "That…yeah that's worse than Toguro." Another pang of guilt strikes my chest…at the very least Kuwabara does not regard me as the same as this…Artaxerxes.

King Yama continues, appearing slightly perturbed by the interruption "On the third day, Mithradata begun his prayer, his prayer to Ahura Mazda…one of the Zoroastrian personified deities. This was in fact a sacrilege, for the Empire mandated that no prayer may be spoken without a priest present, but the young peltast prayed without constraint. One the fifth day, I listened. His prayers were not for relief, nor for vengeance, nor for any materialistic wants. He simply prayed, if you four could comprehend."

King Yama adjusts his glasses and continues "I awaited the moment when his prayer would cease. Yet, every day, every sunset, every sunrise, he prayed to Ahura Mazda. And every day, I listened. And he prayed, up until his body expired, on the eighteenth day, and his spirit walked the Earth, without direction to the Gates of Judgment."

King Yama turns his gaze to Yusuke and says "Once his corpse was abandoned by the Old Persians, I restored it with my powers, and I restored Mithradata's soul to its vessel, and I granted Mithradata great strength in body and in spirit, and I offered him the opportunity to take vengeance on the Empire that caused such suffering for the sake of such vanity."

"And I'm guessing he took it," Yusuke blurts out. King Yama simply shakes his head and says "No, he did not. It is as if his resurrection brought incredible wisdom to him, an enlightenment, if you will. He accurately predicted that an empire built on such excess and vanity would someday collapse, either under its own branches or at the spear of an outsider. Seventy-one years later, Alexander of Macedon extinguished the Achaemenids and tore the Empire asunder. Mithradata simply drifted, traveled the Human World, traveled to the Demon World. His strength grew exponentially, and his mind developed a unique psychic power. Perfect memory…he recalls every detail in his two thousand and three hundred year life. Once he drifted to Demon World, he was lost from my gaze forever, until now. For what reason that compelled him to attack you, Yusuke Urameshi, I do not know. It seems, however, that an adjustment must be made, for Mithradata returned now as a threat if he is in alliance with the Crow Knight of Bran Castle and the shape shifter of the Toguros. That is all I know of Mithradata. I suggest caution, for his strength is surpassed only by his intelligence."

Yusuke says "So you resurrected some old Persian a long ass time ago, and he did nothing, and he then went to Demon World, and you didn't care. You resurrected me, in a way, I nearly died, multiple times, saving the world, never went to Demon World aside from that Maze Castle bullcrap, and you put a hit on me, because I'm half demon. Right, makes a lot of sense."

Botan shouts "Yusuke will you shut up for once?!" She shouts as if she is returning in kind Yusuke's swear from earlier. King Yama simply 'Hns' and departs, disappearing through the wall.

Jorge, Botan, Koenma, and...Kuwabara? They all breathe sighs of relief. Kuwabara says "Koenma, your dad is scary. And Yusuke, you are a crazy man." Yusuke smirks and says "All part of the charm. I guess we now really know what we are up against."

Kuwabara nods and says "Yeah, we gotta draw up a game plan, cause we have to split up to face these guys. Let's start with Shirō Toguro."

Hiei immediately speaks "He is mine. Given the fact that Yusuke is occupied with the thug from Persia, and Kurama now revealed himself as the honor-less, traitorous bastard that he is, I believe I will go alone." I clench my fists…tightly. His words wound like needles under the nail. Hiei…

"Aren't you forgetting someone?!" Kuwabara shouts, indignant. Hiei turns to Kuwabara, snorts, and says "Who? You? I spent half my battle with Shirō Toguro trying to keep my sister's doofus husband alive out of respect for her wishes…not an easy task to do, physically and emotionally. No, I will pursue Yukina alone." Kuwabara climbs off his seat and steps within an inch of Hiei's face. He yells "She's my wife, Hiei! I'm going to Russia, with or without you, I'm going!" Hiei sighs and irritably replies "Fine. Get in my way, and I will strand you there with no legs to stand on." "Done," Kuwabara angrily replies, returning to his seat.

Koenma sighs and says "Alright, that takes care of one. And the other two?"

I speak "Obviously, I will pursue Mirko Karapandža on my own accord." Yusuke speaks "Kurama, Botan told me about your fight with him at the warehouse. We all saw the video, what the guy could do. Fucking with everything within a three foot radius, turning stuff invisible, reacting to blood like it's cocaine…I can't let you go out there alone." I weakly smile and say "I appreciate your concern, thank you." Yusuke says, a worried look on his face "Kurama, that ain't enough." I nod and frown, saying "I know, and I know whose help I must request. It pains me to involve someone in my ordeal, but Zinaida's life and safety is paramount. Yusuke, Koenma…I need Asato Kido."

Kuwabara blurts out "The shadow guy from the Sensui case?" I nod and say "The very same. His psychic ability to immobilize others regardless of power level, it may be the only way to end Mirko. And his injuries with 'Doctor' kept him away from the case, and thus, likely away from Shirō Toguro's ear, and therefore, in turn, away from Mirko's ear." Koenma nods and says "I will have Botan contact him." Botan speaks "I will do it, for Zinaida's sake. Not for yours, Kurama. Hn."

I frown and heave a sigh. A glimmer of hope, should Kido accept my request.

Yusuke speaks out "What about Yana? Can he help?" Kuwabara frowns and says "Yana is going to make sure I have a job when I come back...I'm supposed to give advanced notice when I use vacation days. And trust me, he doesn't want to get involved. When Yana and I met Hiei at his apartment, and when that guy attacked you and Kurama, he didn't look like someone that wanted to get involved in this stuff again." Yusuke nods and says "Alright, I get it." I speak out "Perhaps Yu Kaito could assist. I remain in contact with him, his psychic ability of taboo could be the answer to Mithradata's brute force." Yusuke nods and says "Yeah…yeah that would work. Give him a call, tell him I'd front the yen for the ticket to Iran."

Kuwabara mutters "One more thing, Botan, actually two more things. First, I find it weird that the barrier got cut when both Mirko and Mithradata were human like Sensui, and all the demons they got were below B class." Botan nods and says "Agreed." Koenma speaks "The breach was not a clean cut…not like Kuwabara's Jigen Tou. Hmm…if anyone finds out who cut the barrier and how, tell me. It could help reinforce it in the future."

I watch Kuwabara nod, I nod as well. Kuwabara then says "One last thing, and it's a favor I need to ask of you, Botan." Botan turns to Kuwabara, doing her best to avoid eye contact with myself, and says "Yes? What it is Kazuma?" He speaks "I need you with us, Hiei and I, to verify that Toguro is dead. I don't want any more surprises like in the Dark Tournament." Botan nods and replies "With Koenma's permission, I will accompany you." Koenma quickly speaks "Permission granted." Koenma then addresses us all "Everyone, good luck."

"Thanks," Yusuke replies, cracking the bones in his knuckles. Kuwabara and Hiei turn to each other and mutter something incoherently, perhaps inaudible even to each other. I rise from my seat and say "Very well. I will be with Shiori…I await word from Asato Kido. We likely will reunite at Narita International Airport, make any preparations necessary. Please do hurry…I fear for Zinaida and Yukina with every passing minute."

Hiei 'Hns' as Yusuke says "Yea, I hear you."

I proceed to walk toward the exit, beginning my return to Human World, in solitude. I hear Yusuke speak from behind "Kurama, don't torture yourself over crap that happened a long ass time ago." "Yusuke…" Botan sneers, her tone disgusted.

He follows me to the exit, suggesting that he will return with me. I speak "Someone must…if not me, then who? Who will bring justice to the lives I destroyed? If not me, then who? We must be held accountable for our actions. Soon, I will."

We exit the facility, staring at the long, narrow, winded bridge in front, golden clouds floating just below it. The others still inside, us two alone. Quiet.

Yusuke speaks "Fox man, you saved my ass more times than I could count. Look down below the bridge Kurama, think of that green ball we call Human World. That green ball of shit? It would still be on fire, to this day, had you kicked the bucket in that Romanian forest, all those freaking years ago. Never forget that."

He smiles and puts his right hand on my left shoulder, nodding, gesturing for us to return home. I force myself to smile feebly in kind. I speak.

"A crow feasts on death

A fox consumes the living

All comes in order

And all kneel to nature's wrath

And of dust we go to dust."

* * *

**AN: **Unit 731, Vladislav the warlord of Wallachia, and Mithradata the Persian warrior executed by scaphism, are all real.


	8. Justice at the Gates

I park my Nissan Cedric Y33 and take a deep breath. I turn right and say "Keiko, it ain't too late to go back. Seriously…" She is dressed in a black short sleeved shirt and blue jeans, her light grey purse on her lap. She recently had her hair trimmed, her bangs cut, and her hair itself shortened to just above her neck. Keiko gives me a look that says I ain't winning this fight, and then says "I bought my ticket, I'm going."

Alright, this is actually happening. Talk about shitting where I eat.

I look down and check my clothes out…a white buttoned, collared casual dress shirt, an unbuttoned dark green vest with white and red lotus patterns all over it, black baggy jeans. I hear Yu Kaito from the rear seat say "I think we have enough time to dine at one of the restaurants. I'd like to avoid the plane food if possible. That garbage is halfway sentient." I turn around and say "Yeah alright, if we got time. Flight's supposed to leave in three hours." He is dressed in a white undershirt and a long beige jacket, wearing matching beige pants, and rocking aviator sunglasses. He got rid of that overgrown punch perm and now has straight hair flowing down on each side of his head, just above his shoulders, a bit like Keiko's hair kinda, except slicker. Kaito says "Boarding is supposed to commence in three hours, which leaves us plenty of time, even with security flagging down suspicious individuals such as yourself."

I laugh and say "Speak for yourself, Kaito. You look like a metrosexual Yakuza contract killer." Kaito waves me off and says "Been meaning to try the new outfit for a while. How does it look?" I say "Like I said, a metrosexual Yakuza contract killer." He sighs and all and says "If you are finished making fun, we can start moving."

I exit my car, Keiko and Kaito following my lead. We shut our car doors and I move to the trunk. Opening, I pull out a beige fabric luggage thing, Keiko's, a red fabric one smaller than the beige one, mine, and a giant ass black gym bag, Kaito's. Four-eyes travels light, alright, no skin off my ass. I lock the car and lead the three of us to the front of Narita International, a bunch of locals, a bunch of Europeans, and a group of Indians with turbans walking past us three. We head inside…whew, that cool, air conditioned, airport smell. Damn I haven't flown on one of these in a while.

"I do not see Shuichi or the others. Are we all using the same terminal?" Kaito speaks out. I say "Yeah, of course man. We all using Korean Air, I made sure of that." I take my cellphone out and start scrolling…alright Kurama tends to show up early for these kinds of things. I'll start with him first.

I say "Hey Kurama, you here?" "Indeed, I'm with Asato Kido at the restaurant in the north wing. I believe the name is…Café Kansai." "Got it, see you there," I say, hanging up the phone and pocketing it. I turn to Kaito and Keiko and say "Looks like it's your lucky day, Kurama and Kido are at some restaurant. Let's go, I'll send Kuwabara a text."

We turn right and creep along the glass wall on the right, dragging our heels and our luggage. Keiko says "I never been to the Middle East before. Do I have to wear a head covering or something?" "Oh shit, I forgot about that, fucking fascists. That prick couldn't have picked someplace more, I don't know, sane for our fight? Alright…never thought I'd ever say this, but we now have to find Keiko a burqa." Kaito starts chuckling, that bastard…the way he looks, we might have to find him one too.

Keiko looks a bit pissed off, and I can understand. I say "Hey Keiko, I'd say just bite the bullet and wear some scarf for customs. When we get passed that, if anyone tells you to cover up your head, I'll bash his own head in." Keiko looks at me coolly and says "If any bastard says that to me, I'm the one doing the bashing." Great, already looking forward to taking on the entire Iranian military.

Kaito interrupts "Tokyo to Dubai to Shiraz. Nearly straightforward. Amazed in how you found such airline tickets in such a short time. I was worried we would require a layover in South Africa." I say "Yeah, well they didn't exactly come cheap, so be happy about that." Kaito suddenly sounds defensive and says "Hey, I didn't know. I can pay for my ticket, it isn't an issue." I shake my head and say "Don't worry about it."

Kaito nods and says "Thank you, I will purchase you something from the duty free when we return." Hey, won't stop you. "Sure," I say. Kaito nods as we get closer to that place Kurama mentioned. Kaito suddenly says "And by the way Keiko, Iran is in Persia, not the Middle East."

We get up to this 'restaurant', more like a fancy ass ramen stand with fancy ass lights and leather stools. Yep, still bitter about those zoning regs and that permit requirement those bureaucrats threw at me. I find the fox seated at one of the stools and dressed in a red and white horizontally stripped shirt, a black woolen jacket with purple satin fleur-de-lis patterns on the inside flaps, black slacks, and I think dark brown loafers. To his left, Asato Kido, now gotten rid of his blonde dyed hair and rocking natural black, his hair done like a tight punch perm. Is everyone from Saitama now trying out the Yakuza wannabe getup? He is dressed in a sold black dress shirt that's too tight on him, sporting black dress pants held up by this brown leather belt and this giant steel buckle designed like some roaring tiger. I look down and see him rocking some kind of cheap brown dress shoes, his laces way too long and about to go undone. They are both eating some kind of soup with noodles, and on the floor they both have grey plastic luggage case things. Time to join them for some lunch err…brunch? Brunch I guess.

"Kido, Kurama," I say, sitting to the right of Kurama. Keiko takes the seat to the right of me, Kaito taking the seat to the left of Kido. Kido nods at us, mouth full of udon noodles. Kurama says "Yusuke, Keiko, Kaito. It is good to see you three." Kaito says "Hello Shuichi, Asato, any recommendations for what to order?" Kido swallows his food and says "Get the nabeyaki udon, I don't know what they put in the broth but it's good." Kaito nods and says "Thanks. Yusuke, Keiko, is there anything you wish to eat? My treat." Sure. Probably can make this stuff better at home, but sure.

I pick up a paper menu from the table, scan it for something I'd like…found it. "Looks like they do Chinese too. Alright, I'll get the Sichuan chicken gizzard and pickled cabbage soup. Here you go, Keiko." She looks through it, and then says "Just get me the chicken soba stir fry. Thank you!" Kaito nods and says "Got it. I will return in a few minutes."

I hear Asato Kido snicker and lean forward. He says "Kaito seems to be enjoying his 1980s time-warp phase." Ha, that's one way to put it. I say "Eh you ain't looking much different Asato. Got that whole 'Yakuza Papers' look going your way. Shake down any hobos lately?" Asato puts his spoon down, extends and bends his right arm like an L, clenches his right fist, and slaps his right bicep with his left hand. Bastard just gave me the Italian salute, looks like his clothes ain't the only thing imported. I bring out the big guns and give him the finger. He starts laughing and says "Only people I shakedown are guys with breath mints and occasional ecstasy pills." "Eh?" I say. He replies "I work as the bouncer to this night club over in Urawa ward, back in Saitama." Hey yo! "I got to check it out sometime." Kido laughs and says "Sure, just remember to leave your date rape kit at home." "Alright now don't be an asshole," I curse as Kaito brings us our lunch.

I say "Thanks," and plunge my spoon in the soup, collecting pickled cabbage and some spicy broth…not bad…might try out some Sichuan recipes when I get back. If I get back…damn.

I turn to Kurama and take a whiff of what he's drinking…sake. Already? I look around and find a glass bottle that says 'Ozeki Dry Sake' on it, bottle's half empty, not that big at least. I ask "So Kurama, cased out the duty free yet?" Kurama turns to me and frowns, saying "Perhaps I have." Alright, Yusuke, maybe not the best thing to say given the situation.

Damn, I always thought Kurama just drank like he did cause he felt like it. I mean, yeah, Hiei even asked me if I thought Kurama had a drinking problem, but I just brushed it off as the man blowing off steam in his own way. I mean, okay, Kurama's usual once a week drinking binge would KO mammals four times his size, but, he is demon, part demon, however it's called. I thought 'hey, that's how it works there.' Never realized that it's all cause of that guilt and paranoia over some old nutjob from Romania or Croatia or wherever the hell that Mirko guy is from, that some old ass warhorse wanted to get even over crap that happened several hundred years ago. Damn, I feel like an asshole for all those years I made fun of his drinking. Kept calling him 'Grey Fox' and 'Shuichi Single Malt'.

I say "Sorry, that was a low blow." I watch Kurama raise a small porcelain cup full of Ozeki sake and down that thing like orange juice. He keeps the cup raised and tilted, trying to get those last drops. Kurama sets the cup down and says "It is of no matter. How was traffic here?" He sounds completely fucking miserable. I chew on some gizzards, swallow, and say "Ehh not bad, seen worse. Left my car in the lot here. Here's hoping I remember where it is." Kurama nods and slurps up some udon noodles with his wooden chopsticks. He then reaches for his bottle of Ozeki and pours into the porcelain cup until it fills full, and then turns back to his broth. Using wooden chopsticks, he picks up some onion and a piece of broccoli and scarfs it down. Taking another large sip from his sake, Kurama says "Kido and myself arrived by taxi. I thank you again for getting us the airplane tickets. Allow me to repay you." He reaches into his wallet, pulls out a fat stack of yen, and says "Here, 183,200 yen, for Kido's ticket and mine. Take it, I insist." I say "Kurama, seriously…" "I insist…" he replies, as if I ain't going to win this battle either. Alright.

"Thanks," I say, stuffing the yen into my wallet. Just as long as I don't have to go declaring this cash at customs. Kurama smiles, looking a bit wounded, and says "Thank you, these tickets are quite convenient. Tokyo to Moscow on Korean Air, then a transfer to the Aeroflot carrier for the flight to Bucharest. Then a taxi to Giurgiu for an hour of ground travel. I appreciate the effort in easing our burdens." I smirk and say "Don't sweat it, I had a lot of free time and put it to good use."

I watch Keiko slurp up soba noodles with her chopsticks and I ask her "How's the chicken?" Keiko rolls her eyes and says "Yes Yusuke, they aren't as good as yours. Happy?" "Yep," I say, my ego fed. Soon, my belly will. All's good. Oh yeah, crazy ancient Persian wanting to kill me, yeah maybe not at the 'all's good' stage just yet.

I get back to work on my nice and spicy gizzard soup…damn not bad at all. The Sichuanese make good grub, I'd say. Damn I love garlic. I scarf down some picked cabbage, burning my tongue a bit but I don't give a damn, and then lower my voice and quietly say "You know, I was thinking on the drive here. How the hell is Hiei planning to get past security? I ain't even talking about the sword. Does the guy even have a passport? I mean you said he forged an identity but still."

Kurama sips on his sake and says "I'd imagine Spirit World forged him one. Either that, or he is traveling with Botan across the Sea of Japan." Now that's a sight. Wait…pfft. I say "Imagine Hiei getting stopped by airport security. Think about it. A snarky midget in a black cloak that screams 'Suspicious Individual' and a white scarf around the face, and that's not even talking about the sword. Can…can you imagine him taken away and forced into a strip search…pfft haha?" Keiko, Kido, and Kaito start snickering, as Kurama, why do almost all my friend's names start with a K, Kurama says "That would make for quite the spectacle. That, and Koenma having to wipe the memory of an entire transit hub when he lashes out." I say "Imagine him going through the security checkpoint, guy could fit in the x-ray machine…" Kurama suddenly breaks out into laughter, alright that's better than his 'Weekend at Bernie's' corpse face.

Kurama asks "Will you be greeted by the Spirit World representative in Iran?" I nod and say "One of them, there's like two detectives operating in Iran. Our guy is this local named Khosrow Zarrinkoub. How about you? Anyone waiting for you in Bucharest?" Kurama tilts his head side to side and says "I wish to involve as few people into this as possible. Koenma has notified the detective in Romania, a woman named Viorica Onicescu, but only that there is a powerful and hostile human psychic operating in her vicinity. She remains ignorant of my existence, least I believe so." I nod and say "Alright. Kuwabara said it's just him, Hiei, and Botan doing the heavy hitting, and that maybe one or two of the detectives in Russia are running surveillance on Toguro and his goons." Kurama nods and says "I see."

As I finish the last of my soup, I feel a tap on my right shoulder. I turn around, and lo and behold, it's Kuwabara hauling a grey backpack, dressed in a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt with the logo for the Metallica 'And Justice For All' album in the middle, a mix of green, grey, and red on the logo, dark blue jeans held up by a black leather belt, and brown sneakers. I say "Hey Kuwabara, where's the…" I look down and to the right, and right behind Kuwabara, Hiei, not dressed like a weirdo for once. Bold move there Kuwabara, making shorty ditch the cloak, with all those blood stains.

Hiei has a red and white vertically striped bandana covering his Jagan eye. Not exactly the most comforting thing to see on board a plane, but definitely beats the cloak. I look down and...oh boy, so this is what Kuwabara picked out for him. Probably had to buy it for him, doubt Kuwabara had anything even close to Hiei's size. So this is what we got…a sky blue washed out denim shirt, a dark blue denim jacket, denim blue jeans held up by a black leather belt, grey boots. The Canadian tuxedo. Canadian of the Darkness Flame.

"Detective," he says, hands in his jacket pocket. I look around and everyone has already turned to face Kuwabara and Hiei. Hiei continues "Keiko, Kaito, Kido. Hn." Kuwabara says "Hey everyone. How about that crazy traffic, Kurama?" I look to Kurama and he says "Avoided it, Kido and I were the first to arrive. Hiei, well met." Hiei simply acts like the wind spoke to him. Kido starts laughing and says "Hiei, you look more ridiculous then Kaito." Damn, there goes my snickering, Keiko joining me in it.

Hiei turns to Kuwabara and yells "Fool! I requested an intimidating attire!" Haha, Kuwabara, you. I say "Hiei, you want to be intimidating in the airport? Go buy a turban." Hiei turns to Kuwabara and says "We must buy this 'turban' at once, you owe me you oaf!" Ahaha this is rich, now Kaito is laughing with me, and I think I saw Kurama crack a smirk once again.

Kuwabara says "Hiei, it was the best I could do on short notice." Hiei looks like he is about to blow up. Kuwabara says "Sorry, walked into that one. It's going to be chilly in Russia, trust me." Hiei snorts and says "I highly doubt it to be worse than the Alaric." Kido asks "Hiei, do you even have a passport? And where's your sword?" I reach across and grab Kido by the collar, speaking in a low but pissed off voice "Kido, we are in one of the busiest fucking airports in Japan, joking about turbans, three of us having tickets to Iran, and you start talking out loud about forged passports and swords? Are you trying to get us all arrested?"

Hiei pulls out a passport from his back pocket and says "Botan is carrying my blade across the Sea of Japan. As for this…passport item…Koenma provided it. Same name I use in my Ueno apartment." I grab it and take a look, yep that's Hiei's photo alright…

"Shinpei Misawa? That's your name?" I ask. Hiei asks "Is there something wrong with it?" "Nah, just…Shinpei Misawa…S.M." Hiei raises his left eyebrow and says "What?" I laugh and say "S.M. Like our friend Shuichi Minamino here. Or sadism and masochism." Hiei groans and turns away, while Kuwabara and Keiko have a laugh.

"By the way, I'll pay you back when we return. Promise me you come back alive, I don't like leaving debts unpaid," Kuwabara says. I wave my hands and say "Sure, don't worry about it. You like the seats?" Kuwabara nods and says "Yeah, first row in coach, so we can better smell the pampered jackasses in first class. Ah, I ain't complaining, thanks. To be honest, I was ready to take a boat to Vladivostok." "Can we move now?" Hiei groans. Kuwabara says "We still got a couple of hours." Kurama suddenly says "Actually, Kido and I board half an hour prior to Yusuke's flight, and I would prefer we make haste." Kuwabara says "Alright, I'll get something to eat when we get past the metal detectors. You all done?"

"Yeah," I say. I see Kaito and Keiko getting off their stools. Kurama finishes the last drops of sake in his cup and says "Ready as well." I hand Hiei his passport back as Kido moves his ass off the stool. Team Urameshi moving out.

* * *

Alright Kazuma, you know the drill, jacket, belt, wallet, shoes. Shorty is right behind me, looking at the group of Eastern Europeans in front of us going through the metal detector. One of the men just set off the alarm, and just won a free full body massage from a fat old Japanese man with a Santa Claus beard. Urameshi and the others all behind us, waiting for us to pass the metal detector thing.

Hiei nudges my leather jacket and says "Is there any way to avoid that? I rather save my disemboweling for Toguro." I say "Yeah, follow my lead." I take the grey bin and pull my wallet and keys out, along with some loose change I left in my pockets. I drop the stuff as Hiei barely reaches for a grey bin of his own, throwing his passport and a wad of yen in the bin. I then take off my leather jacket and toss it into the bin. Hiei glares at me, shrugs his shoulders, and then does the same with his denim jacket.

I reach for my sneakers, and Hiei asks "Even the shoes? Are you kidding me?" I whisper "Look Hiei, you want to save Yukina, just follow my lead." I throw my sneakers into the bin and then toss in my cellphone, my white sock covered feet feeling chilly against the porcelain floor. I hear Hiei groan and then turn around to see him putting his boots in the bin.

I reach down to remove my belt. Hiei groans loudly and all pissed off like, again, eh whatever, he gets molested by fat man, his problem. I throw my belt into the bin as I suddenly hear some snickering and gasping from behind. Whatever.

I walk past the metal detectors, no issues thankfully, and I hear someone say "Uh sir." "What?" I say, and then realize that fat man is speaking to someone behind me.

I turn around and find Hiei walking past the metal detector wearing nothing but his kamikaze bandana and his green and red plaid boxers. Urameshi, Kaito, Keiko, Kido, hell even Kurama, are laughing like crazy.

"Ahahahaha!" I yell, oh my God this is going to end up in the funny papers. Midget with Imperial Japanese Army bandana protests airport security by going in his boxers. Hiei snarls at fat man "Well? Satisfied? Preferably, I rather not remove my boxers." Pfft! The security guy says, more like begs "Oh no no! Keep them on! You are fine." Hiei grabs his bin and starts putting his jeans back on. A lady behind me that I think was speaking Korean earlier, looks at Hiei, checks him out, and says "Wow." I start laughing again, Hiei getting his denim shirt back on, then his black socks, then shoes.

I hear Urameshi yell out "Looking fresh there, Calvin Klein!" Hiei turns to me and groans under his breath "I damn you and I damn your disgusting human security protocols to the deepest pits of hell."

The seven of us get into the main shopping area of the terminal, me, Kaito, and Keiko the only ones still carrying bags, Keiko carrying her purse. Urameshi says "You know, I failed an ass-load of stuff back in school, Kuwabara too. I've seen Kurama fail at fishing, but I never, ever, saw anyone fail at airport." Pfft "Fail at airport, hehe…" I chuckle to myself. Hiei just turns around and walks away, stepping into a book store.

"Will he be okay?" Kurama asks, looking mopey. Eh, I won't judge. I say "Yeah, it's Hiei. He gets pissed off at the air sometimes." I suddenly start feeling a bit like crap too. Damn.

Yukina.

I've been trying to keep her pushed in the back of my head because there's no fucking way I can do anything until I get there. I can't handle worrying bout Yukina when I can't do shit, I don't know how Kurama could pull it off. Past two days…oh man they were horrible. The antisocial shrimp stayed over and we talked battle strategy, first time we talked tactics. If he wasn't there to give me something to do, get him clothes, talk strategy, hell anything, I'd probably have set my house on fire or put my fist through the sink or something…fuck I hate being so useless when my wife is a giant sea away.

I did my best, my damned fucking best, to keep her away from violence, and I couldn't do jack shit at the warehouse. Useless…

When I finally exterminate that turd, when I, when I…if I.

I will, I have to. Damn, I have to. Yukina, I'll figure something out. I gotta.

I just gotta.

"Is everything alright, Kuwabara?" Kurama asks. I just realized my face has been matching my thoughts. "Yeah, as alright as it could be right now." I turn my back to the rest and say "I'll be in the bookstore. Might pick up some more reading material."

I step into the bookstore and look around, cheap action thrillers and porn for women novels in front, a few toy sets, puzzles. I think I see Hiei browsing the nonfiction part of the store. I walk up to him and say "Hey, it's a good thing you don't go commando." Hiei hisses and says "You asshole, why didn't you explicitly state that I only had to remove my belt and shoes?" I say "I said, follow my lead. You just went and took the lead, can't help you there. Eh, it ain't a big deal." He growls and says "I have never been more humiliated in my entire existence. I…I will…damn you."

Hey, I didn't do anything! I say "Look, Urameshi once spent two months in the hospital cause he fractured his hip cannonballing into a frozen pool. Botan refused to heal him cause she called it 'enabling'. That was worse." He 'Hns' and keeps browsing. I ask "Anything in particular you are looking for?" Hiei asks "Do you see any biographies on human warriors worthy of renown? Similar to this Vladislav the third character that Kurama once served and then deserted like the coward he is." I say "Hiei, c'mon, don't be like that." Hiei suddenly tenses up and says "Kuwabara, paint this picture in your head, if you can. You respect the detective, correct?" I say "Of course man, guys got no filter and can be a jerk, but he is the princliest son of a bitch I ever met." Hiei says "Imagine that the detective admitted that he stabbed in the back every single person that he partnered with. Imagine that he once deserted a man to die out of cowardice, or indifference, or complete lack of honor, quite possibly all of the above. Would you still respect Yusuke just the same?"

Damn…that….hmph. I say "Hiei, that was a different time ago…that was different Kurama even. People change, clearly Kurama changed for the better." Hiei snorts and says "People never change, they simply, out of weakness or stupidity, reveal more of what they are. No…I cannot trust the fox and I can respect him even less." I say "The guy's hurting and he needs his friends. I mean, I don't know how serious he is with that Russian girl, but just look at him, he completely blames everything on himself. Man's like terracotta. He needs us, you included, and he'd never screw us over." Hiei grits his teeth and says "I do not believe you, and I do not care. This conversation is over. Do not push me."

Fine. Whatever.

I turn around and find a section on graphic novels behind me. Something catches my eye…hey.

I grab it and show it to Hiei "Here, some reading material." Hiei scans the cover and asks "_'Watchmen'_? What is this?" I say "It's a graphic novel, a good read. Alan Moore writes good stories." Hiei looks back at the cover and says "Somehow I doubt that this is a biography of a warrior of renown." I smile a bit and say "Trust me Hiei, there is enough fucked up shit in real life. You ain't going to know about us 'humans' just by reading about some old dead guy who shoved spears up a lot of people's asses. Read this, it will give you something to think about. Something. What exactly, I don't know, I'm not you."

Hiei looks back up at me and says "I will sleep on it." Damn. I say "I'm sorry about that, it was messed up of me to say. I don't blame you for what happened." Hiei walks past me, _'Watchmen'_ in his right hand, his Canadian tux in all its glory. He says "Do not lie to me, it paints you as poorly as the fox."

I watch him walk up to the counter with the copy of 'Watchmen'. I turn around and look at the fiction section…hm…always heard about this one. _'Heart of Darkness' _by Joseph Konrad, sure. I take it, adding to my copy of _'The Brothers Karamazov' _by Fyodor Dostoyevsky, currently in my backpack. I walk up to Hiei, who just finished paying, and put the book down. I fish out some yen and finish the exchange.

We regroup by Kurama's and Kido's gate, Hiei resting his back against the bottom of a rolled back seat, staring at the cover of his new book. The rest of us stand around in a group. Urameshi says "First time a case made us split up across the planet." Kurama frowns and says "Indeed, likely by design, the intent of our foes. Likely the reason Mithradata associated with those…two." Yeah, make sense. I hear the announcement from Gate 12 say "Boarding all passengers, rows 1 through 27. Boarding all passengers rows 1 through 27." Kido looks to Kurama with a confused look on his face. Kurama says "We are in row 29." Kido nods and says "Okay, got it."

Damn this all. I say "Kurama, Kido, get back alive. Get Zinaida back alive. And give that prick Mirko what he deserves." Kurama and Kido nod, all quiet like.

Urameshi suddenly runs up to Kurama and gives him a firm hug, cradling Kurama's neck with his right hand. He says "Kurama, if you don't get back here in one piece, I'm going to chase you to wherever the hell you plan to go and kick your ass back into the living. Got it?" I see Kurama crack a weak smile and say "Got it." He lets go of Kurama and says "Good. Kido, you too. Easy on the heroics, got it?" Kido laughs and says "We should be saying that to you. You're the one that died twice."

"Boarding all passengers rows 1 through 29. Boarding all passengers rows 1 through 29."

Kurama says "I believe that is our queue. Safe travels, and a safe return. And for Yukina as well." He turns to Hiei, glares at him sadly, and then turns to us and says "Farewell." As he walks toward the final checkpoint, Kido says "Good luck everyone. Peace." The two get to the final checkpoint, get their passports and airline tickets scanned, and walk through the gate, into the tube that leads to the plane.

They're gone.

I say "So, Urameshi, Keiko, Kaito, you three are next, right?" Keiko nods and says "We board in a bit less than half an hour." Alrighty, good. I say "What you say the five of us head over to the Inari Kitchen? I saw a few beers on tap. They even got a smoking section." Urameshi shrugs his shoulders and says "Sure, just for a drink. What you say, Keiko, Kaito?" The two nod at Urameshi. I run up to Hiei, who is still just staring at the cover like he doesn't know what to do with it, and I say "Our flight is only like two hours long so we ain't getting plane food. We all agreed to go to that restaurant over by the electronics store. If you want, come along." Hiei climbs to his feet and says "Very well." He puts his book between his right armpit and puts his hands back in his Canadian tux jacket, walking up to the others without saying a word.

Keiko, Urameshi, Kaito, and myself, we all take a table, Hiei sitting alone at a nearby table, his back to us. Damnit Hiei! A waiter in a steward outfit brings us our drinks, saying that my miso ramen is on the way. I got myself a tall mug of Asahi Super Dry, the white foamy head looking sexy. Keiko and Urameshi both got a bottle of Suntory Premium Malt's, and two empty glasses to pour it in. Kaito got himself a cappuccino, cause he is a snob that only drinks microbrews. I look at Hiei and see he has a bottle of Asahi Black. I lift my cigarette off the ashtray and take a drag, then blow out the smoke.

I watch Kurama's and Kido's plane leave the gate and turn onto the runway. I say "There goes Kurama and Kido. I wish those guys luck. Damn you Hiei, you didn't even say goodbye." Hiei pauses for a second, and then keeps sipping on his beer. It looks like a rush of foam just came out of the bottle, Hiei putting the neck of the bottle back in his mouth to keep it from overflowing. I turn to Urameshi and watch him pour his bottle into Keiko's glass, Keiko doing the same with Urameshi's glass. Kaito blows on his cappuccino, his sunglasses hanging on his shirt, and says "At least your flight is barely an hour."

I say "More like two hours, maybe a bit more, but yeah, nothing to complain about. I just hope we get there in time before Toguro does something fucked up." Kaito takes a sip on his cappuccino and says "You will, do not fear. From my talks with Kurama, the shape shifter is a coward, he would never get rid of his bargaining chip. In all likelihood, the ones you two have to worry about are yourselves. This abandoned sanatorium in Nakhodka has 'trap' written all over it. The mere premise sends chills up my spine."

Yeah, I know. I say "Shirō Toguro said he was going to leave a trail of bread crumbs. I didn't get anything from anyone back at the house, these past couple of days where we been waiting, so I guess he expected us to know he would be in Southeastern Russia, right? It's weird, cause it sounded like he found out he, Mirko, and Mithradata were being tailed, maybe he led the tail to the ship he left Tokyo on? Argh." Urameshi takes a drag on his cigarette, exhales, and then takes a sip of beer. He then says "More likely the freak knew Koenma would finger the sanatorium as the first place to check. I mean, it is the Apparition Gang, Koenma got a file a few inches thick just on Shirō Toguro alone. Koenma probably even has a file on every hole Toguro took a dump in." I laugh a bit and say "Yeah, makes more sense. Still it screams 'trap' to me. Hiei and I been going over it. Ain't that right?"

Hiei keeps his back to us and nods, taking another sip in silence. Eh. Whatever.

Keiko takes a sip of beer and says "We are meeting a Spirit Detective from Iran. He is supposed to act as our guide. Are you meeting anyone over in Russia?" Eh, no. I shake my head and say "No one. He said most of the Spirit Detectives in Russia are on the European side of Russia or in the center part. There are like two on the east coast but Koenma wants them to just keep tabs and stay far away. He said the ones on the Russian Far East are way too inexperienced to fight with some of the demons that Toguro has working for him, hell even some of the humans." Urameshi nods and says "Yeah I forgot that most of the Spirit Detectives currently active barely cut into C-Class."

Keiko takes a big gulp of beer and says "I do not think our guide is at the level of Mithradata and Yusuke." Urameshi says "Yeah but we need a guide, without a question. You, Kuwabara, and Hiei, you two have a hard target with an exact address. Kurama seems to know where to go. As for us three? Kaito here says that Persepolis is a giant World Heritage site that's patrolled by Iranian military. It's like the largest tourist attraction in the country." Kaito suddenly interrupts "And it is currently involved in a dispute with an electrical dam that the Iranian government wishes to build. The ruins have been blocked off from the public as geologists try to determine whether the damming of a nearby river would cause the ruins to flood. So there exists more than enough variables to demand the assistance of a local guide. Furthermore, my psychic ability of taboo should protect us when needed, guide included. Lastly, you two and Kurama and Kido are likely going to operate in urban localities. Persepolis is situated in a vast countryside where English or Japanese literacy is scant. Hence, the need for a guide."

I say "We are not staying in Vladivostok, we are going to some small city east of it. I don't think they speak much Japanese or English there." Urameshi shrugs his shoulders and says "Then I don't know. Grunt at them, something. Ask Botan." "Thanks," I say. You've been real helpful, eh.

I turn to Kaito and say "Hey, wait a minute there. What happened to your regular glasses?" He takes a sip of cappuccino and says "Corrective laser eye surgery. Put my medical insurance to good use." Keiko suddenly shudders and says "Eck." Urameshi smiles and says "Don't mind Keiko. Stuff getting into her eyes is a big phobia of hers. Including lasers." I take a glance at Hiei, whose head is tilted just a bit, maybe shorty is actually paying attention. Keiko takes a gulp of beer and says "I hate the idea of going blind. One misstep and it's over." Kaito points at his eyes and says "Well, no troubles on my front. Vision has been perfectly fine since the operation."

My miso ramen arrives and I start to dig in. I turn to look at what Hiei ordered, five pieces of tempura chicken. Fried chicken and beer. How the hell he stays this thin I have no idea. I grab my chopsticks and go to town, damn I didn't realize how hungry I was.

While I swallow some ramen, Urameshi asks "So, do you have a plan for Toguro?" I nod and say "Yeah." "What is it?" he asks. I say "I'll tell you how it went when we get back." Don't want to jinx it. Urameshi knocks ash off his cigarette and says "Got it." I wash down my ramen with beer and then ask "And you? What's your plan for Mithradata?" Urameshi laughs and says "Have you forgotten who I am? I haven't planned anything in, well, freaking ever. Always worked out for me in the end." True. I say "You survived Yomi. I doubt there is anyone stronger then him."

Urameshi frowns and says "I don't know man, that guy was holding back both times. When he started going full strength, his power shot up to Yomi's level. Seriously." My ramen got harder to swallow. I say "Yomi's level?! Seriously? How the hell do you plan on fighting him?!" Urameshi sighs and says "Like I said, I'll figure something out. Guy died once before, he can die again. And I'd like to think I'm more dangerous than a bunch of fruit flies. I've been more thinking about what the hell he wants, wanting to take the throne of Tourin. And the stuff he spoke about Raizen. If I had more time, I'd be taking my flight to Demon World, not Iran."

Keiko suddenly says "You rarely talk about him." "Hm?" Urameshi asks. She says "Toshin Raizen I mean. What kind of person was he?" Urameshi rubs his chin, takes a drag on his cig, and says "Like I said, he starved to death keeping a promise to my great great great…add a few more greats…grandmother. That says enough about the guy. When his friends, the current ruling elite of Tourin, when I saw them at his funeral…damn that asshole Mithradata. He has no fucking right to say what he said about Raizen." Keiko stares down the bottom of her glass, and then says "You cared about him." Urameshi hides a face twitch of some sort and says "He was a good man. He still is, in spirit and all that crap."

I scarf down the last of my ramen, burn out the last of my cigarette, and get three quarters of the way done with my beer. Kaito turns to Urameshi and says "Better indulge on alcohol now, you two wouldn't have access to it for as long as we remain in Persia." Urameshi groans and says "Forgot about that too. Why couldn't that prick chose Thailand for the fight? I could kick his ass into hell and then sip on a Zombie at the beach."

Hiei suddenly speaks out "Detective, if you do not start taking this thug seriously, you will return to Japan in an urn." Urameshi starts laughing and says "Look at that, the denim dragon can speak." Hiei 'Hns' and returns to what's left of his beer, his chicken long gone. Keiko says "You and Kazuma will find Yukina, believe it." She turns to Hiei and says "You chased her across two worlds and found her before, you can find her again. There are very few places that creep has left to hide in." I say "It's not the finding part that's the issue, it's the ending part." Urameshi chugs the last of his beer, wipes his mouth, and then says "You said you have a plan." Yeah, let's hope it's a good one. I nod and take a large sip of beer, starting to taste the malty, sugary bottom.

I watch Keiko finish her beer as Kaito says "I believe it is time. We begin boarding in a few minutes for our flight to Dubai." I nod and say "Alright. I'll take the bill. Hey you, waiter. Bring the check." I finish my beer as I watch Hiei finish his. Soon it will just be us two, working together, finding Yukina in whatever corner of Russia that the piece of shit Toguro stuffed her in. "Thanks Kazuma," Yukina…Keiko says. Kaito and Urameshi nod as if to say the same thing. I say "It's nothing. It's…" Ugh.

Yukina.

I'm going to end that asshole. I'm going to end that asshole. I have to end him. I have to. I have…

Urameshi says "Kuwabara, you survived against freaking Shigure. Hiei couldn't, technically. Kurama barely did. That shape shifting fruitcake would shit his trousers if he ever saw some of the people we fought at the second Makai tourney, and that includes you. So relax, you already know everything there is to know about the freak, well almost everything. The stuff that's important I mean. That's half the battle already."

I crack a weak smile and wait until the waiter arrives with the check. I drop a wad of yen on it, including some for the tip cause I ain't a jerk, and then get up and put my leather jacket back on. I watch Hiei put his denim jacket back on, the guy maybe a dozen pages into _'Watchmen'_. He folds a page corner, sticks the book into his right armpit, and walks toward us, all quiet, like he is in some thought. The five of us leave the restaurant.

At Urameshi's gate, the five of us crowd near the final passport scanning booth. I hear them call out for row 41. Urameshi says "That's us." He frowns and looks down, and then says "I guess, it's time to go." Damn this. I hug the man like the brother he is, and say "Get back man, promise me. You, Keiko, Kaito, get back." Urameshi pats me on the back, my arms around him. He pulls away slowly and says "You too. Goddamn, life would be a pain in the ass without you and Hiei bitching over some snark-ass comment."

Hiei turns to Urameshi and says "Detective." He turns to Keiko and Kaito and says "Keiko, Kaito." Keiko and Kaito both say at the same time "Hiei." They nod at him, speaking his silent bobbing language where people are too chickenshit to say what they mean, least I hope that is the case, and not him just caring about nothing.

Urameshi says "Take it easy Hiei. Try not to flash anyone at customs." "HN!" Hiei snarls as the rest of us start laughing.

After a pause, Urameshi says "Well, it's time. Catch you all on the flip side, Kuwabara, Hiei. Peace." Keiko and Kaito both wave silently. A scan, another scan, a third scan, and then an Arabian couple block my line of sight. I adjust my head and look around. I see the back of Urameshi's head disappear. He is gone. They're gone.

It's just me and Hiei left.

"I'm going to the john," I say. Hiei simply shrugs his shoulders and says "I will be waiting outside. I do not know where our gate is." Alright, that works for me.

We both walk to the men's room, me heading inside, Hiei waiting outside. I finish my business and then go to wash my hands. I let the cold water run through them and look myself in the mirror. Look at my face, my goatee, the creases on my forehead. Like you slap some facial hair on someone and they suddenly become a man. Yeah right.

I reach down into my right jean pocket and pull out my flip phone. I open it…three years ago…I finally got Yukina to stop believing that photographs steal people's souls. Her first one. As I was about to take it, Eikichi jumped from a bookcase, onto her hair, and scared the shit out of her. Her first photograph, I had the shot taken just when Eikichi was about to bounce off Yukina's head. Her face, man her face is so cute. She still flinched…es…flinches…when Eikichi jumps around the house. Yukina.

I pocket my phone and dry my hands. Walking outside, I nod at Hiei and walk toward our gate.

We get to the final checkpoint, the final scan of our passports. "Rows 1 through 8." Row eight, that's us. I approach the lady handling the final scan. I show her my passport and my airline ticket. She looks at the passport, mutters "Kuwabara, Kazuma" and scans it, then scans my ticket. Hiei is next. I hear her mutter "Misawa, Shinpei." I hear a beep from the scan, and another, and then we move toward the big tube that separates the airport from the plane.

I say "Hiei, I think I finally know what you felt." Hiei simply 'Hns' and keeps walking. I say "About Yukina. About not being able to find her for so long. About feeling useless, desperate, I think I know what you felt." I expect him to give me another 'Hn'.

He sighs and says "You know nothing. If you want to keep your precious enthusiasm, I suggest you remain that way."


	9. Waltz with Leviathan

Finally! We start moving. Small plane too, only two seats on each row. I let Hiei take the window seat, since he is on Botan watch. If she can even keep up with a plane, can she? It's happening, we are going to do this. Toguro and his freaky goons, a showdown in Nakhodka, in some abandoned nut house.

I whisper to Hiei "You want to run over the plan again?" Hiei snorts, puts his copy of _'Watchmen' _under his butt, and says in a hushed voice "There is no need, the plan is simple enough. Clearly Toguro despises fire more so then being cut. One of us separates his head from his body, then I burn it to ash. Should be enough to prevent regeneration…I believe." "You believe?" I whisper back. Hiei shakes his head and sighs. He then whispers "I find this all distasteful, I understand. There is no art in this, no style, more akin to the ugly brute force you seem to personify." HEY! He continues "However, I am willing to cast aside showmanship and match with a response appropriate for the parasite. My sister's safety is first priority, then her justice."

I nod and say "Yeah, agreed. Here's hoping it would work." Hiei puffs his cheeks a bit and frowns, and then whispers "This is much better then what the swine deserves, but I can't think of a more punishing solution. Very well, King Yama will sort through Shirō Toguro soon enough. Now…is there a restroom here?"

I say "Yeah, but you need to wait until the seat belt sign above flashes off." Hiei asks, looking annoyed "And what would trigger this change in this sign?" I say "When the plane stops climbing up and then stabilizes. Give it like fifteen minutes." "Argh," he groans, looking out the window.

After a minute of us watching the runway and the left wing of the plane, Hiei asks "How high exactly will this plane climb?" I think for a bit…hmm…eh…sounds about right. I say "Like…20,000 feet in the air? Maybe more, I don't know. Why, getting scared of heights?" Hiei gives me an annoyed look and then turns back to the window. Heh, fine. Won't tell you about the ears. Speaking of which, I check my back jean pocket…there we go, some minty gum.

We start accelerating, fast, a bit of a rumble in my seat. I look at Hiei, boy he looks like he is going to piss himself, he has this face like he wants to set something on fire to give himself an excuse. I watch taxied planes zip by, terminals…I think I saw the airport traffic tower whiz by. I feel the ground under me pushing up, and we are off, in the air, diagonally upwards.

Hiei's facial expression is freaking hilarious. He looks like he doesn't know whether to pee in his pants or punch something. Too bad, should have went in the airport. I start chewing on my gum…eh I should give him some. I take out a strip of minty gum and say "Want? Chewing helps with the change in air pressure." He looks at me and snarls "I'm fine…argh!" Haha. He grabs onto his ears and says "What the hell was that?" I say "Something to do with air pressure, won't happen again this flight." "Damn this," he says, his right leg bouncing up and down like it has Parkinson's disease.

I stare at him stare at the fastened seat belt sign, his right leg bouncing up and down, his hands on his seat belt buckle, already unfastened but hidden under his palms. A ping comes from some speaker, followed by someone speaking in Korean-accented Japanese "Hello, this is your pilot, Captain Oh. We are en route to Vladivostok International, expecting clear skies and no turbulence. We will turn off the fastened seat belt sign momentarily, and complimentary refreshments will be ready shortly." Another ping and the seat belt sign disappears. Hiei literally vaults over me parkour style and runs to the nearby bathroom, as I hear someone snicker. I hear the door close, then come open, then close again, then I guess that Hiei figured out how the lock works.

I stretch my back and look at the blank screen in front of me and to the right. Gonna give it a few more minutes until it starts showing the flight plan or some cheesy South Korean soap opera. I peer behind the screen and find the kitchen, a female and a male pair of East Asian stewards loading cans of Pepsi and Canada Dry ginger ale on one of those pushcarts. I hear a loud sucking flush and a "Bwuah!" coming from the bathroom. The male steward turns to the bathroom door and asks in I guess Korean "Gwenchanh-ingayo?" I hear the faucet being turned on, then quickly off, then the lock being undone. Hiei walks out, says "Never mind myself," and walks backs to his seat, this time slowly walking around my legs. He sits down and says "I must admit, that caught me off guard."

Heh, I ask "Did the flushing sound freak you out?" He says "I was certain I would join my waste down in its assumed descent into the Sea of Japan. To be frank, I've been on this plane for no more than thirty minutes, and I already have a psychotic fucking hatred for commercial flight." Heh, I hear you. I say "Well a plane is the best place for you to do what you do best." Hiei angles his right eye at me and asks "And what is it that I do best?" "Dozing off," I say…eh shit maybe I shouldn't have blabbed that.

He says nothing and turns toward the window, staring at the reflection of the sun on the Sea of Japan. Damn it Kazuma…

I say "Look, that was uncalled for, again. I goofed, my bad." He ignores me. The male Korean steward arrives with a pushcart, asking "Pepsi, cranberry juice, or ginger ale?" I say "Get me ginger ale. Shinpei, what you want?" Hiei keeps quiet. Alright, I'll pick for you. "Get him a Pepsi," I say. Guy could use the sugar rush.

I pull his tray down and then do the same with mine. The steward takes out a pair of those weird plastic plane cups and sets one down for each of us. He then sets a can of Canada Dry for me, and a blue can of Pepsi for Hiei. I open his can and pour the Pepsi for him, then do the same with my Canada Dry. For a minute, he just stares at the drink. Finally, his mouth moves and he says "Hmph." He takes the cup and sips from it, saying "Bizarre, it burns my throat." I say "You'll get used to that."

Hiei finally looks at me again and says like a robot "Thank you." Like he says it out of some mental obligation. He nods and turns back to his drink, sipping on it. I sip on my ginger ale, do these plastic cups have some kind of effect? Automatically tastes different, maybe I'm just imagining things.

After a few more minutes of silence, I ask "So Hiei, I saw that you have a TV in your apartment. So what does the Master of the Dragon watch for fun?" Hiei lets out half a 'Hn' and half a 'snort', and says "Had a similar conversation with Yukina right before…well…" "Yeah, I get it," I say. Yukina…damn…this plane can't move fast enough.

He says "For a while, and to my absolute confusion, I watched what Yukina described as 'Professional Soap Opera Wrestling…something'." Wait what? What the fuck? He continues "I know now that it is some kind of circus, fortunately. I was beginning to think your species was insane." "Heh, I grew up watching that. Was it the American show or one of the Japanese ones?" I ask. Hiei replies "The American one. That the one you viewed?" I nod and say "Yep, would watch with my dad Shinji, while Shizuru went through her 1960s flower child phase." "Eh? What is…that?" he asks, looking confused. I laugh a bit and say "It will take a while for me to explain it, and it's something that means nothing now." He shrugs his shoulders and says "Very well."

After another pause, Hiei says "So, I also watch 'Professional Boxing', I believe that is what it is called. That is genuine combat, correct? Not a show, correct?" I laugh a bit once again and say "Depends on the people placing the bets." "What?" he asks. I say "It's a bit of a corrupt sport, sometimes people throw fights over gambling bets. Some shady stuff." Hiei rolls his eyes and says like I patronized him "Well of course, I am not a fool. The man we are chasing threw both his fights against you over gambling bets, nothing that surprises me. Well at least that sport is genuine." Interesting, Hiei likes boxing.

I ask "What got you to like it?" He says "My sword is simply an extension of my hand, I fought with such a mindset my entire life. This human sport of boxing simply pits two fighters with shortened swords, and I can respect the technique and talent behind it. Rhythm, deceit, and all usually with comparatively equal fighting strength. When a fight can be decided by style and strategy, it becomes a fight I can respect." Hm, interesting.

Alright, time for the big question. "So, Hiei? Watched any good ones lately? Anyone you now backing?" He thinks for a bit, and then says "These two dark skinned Americans…Zab Judah and Floyd…Maywaters or something." "Mayweather," I say. He nods and says "Yes, indeed. Quite an entertaining riot at the end. Was enjoying Mr. Judah's early work, was more amused in how the man completely fell off his strategy halfway through." Ah it's coming back to me now.

I say "I was cursing up a storm when Judah punched Mayweather in the crotch. Like, Yukina ran downstairs cause she thought I broke my leg or something." Wait, what the? Hiei actually cracked a smile of some kind, no way. He says "I was, honestly, in hysterical laughter when the cornermen involved themselves and attempted to spark a brawl, though perhaps myself being a touch drunk may have contributed." I laugh "You drunk, I can't imagine it." Hiei takes a sip of his Pepsi and says "It has happened."

I say "You should check out Manny Pacquiao, that guy is going places." Hiei turns to me and says "The Filipino? Yes I know of him. I viewed his battle with this Morales character." "Which fight?" I ask. Hiei says "The fight in which Pacquiao emerged victorious. Also watched his fight with this other Mexican boxer named Larios. His footwork is impressive for a typical human. Quick and deceptive." Did not expect this. I say "He has a fight this November, against Erik Morales again, this time for the tie breaker. Assuming we live through this, you can show up at my house for the PPV. Urameshi cares mostly about football, Kurama sometimes watches baseball, and Yana couldn't care less about sports."

Hiei blankly says "Assuming we survive." "Yeah," I say, taking a sip on my ginger ale. I continue "Heh, nice to know someone that likes boxing like I do."

It just hit me. I start cracking up.

"Hm?" Hiei mutters. I say "This is probably the first time we found something to talk about without wanting to punch each other in the face. And it happens to be about other people punching each other in the face." Hiei badly hides a smirk and says "It seems so." He takes another sip of Pepsi and turns to the window. He then adds "I will attempt to sleep. Wake me when we land." I reach into my backpack on the floor and pull out my new book, _'Heart of Darkness'._ I say "Got it, shorty" and turn to the first page.

* * *

A suddenly crash jolts me from my slumber, and my forehead comes in contact with my folded arms. What in Demon World just happened?

I turn to the oaf and ask "Have we crashed? And if so, are we dead?" Kuwabara, appearing rather discomforted, speaks "No, the pilot landed like a fucking idiot. Ow…I slammed my hand into my eye." He rubs his right eye socket with his left hand, holding this book in his right, the book titled _'Heart of Darkness_'.The oaf folds a page corner and shuts the book. I turn to stare through the window, and I find that we are back on a runway. Seems we have arrived in Russia.

The oaf hands me a scrap of paper with several items filled in, my name, the date, several boxes checked. He says "I filled it out for you. When we get to immigration, give it to the customs officer. He will do the rest." Fine. I place the paper in my rear jean pocket, pressed against my 'passport', and proceed to unbuckle my seat belt. I climb up from my seat as Kuwabara stares at me.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asks. Hm? I say "Outside? Where else must I go?" Kuwabara laughs and says "Sit down, we ain't leaving the plane for another half hour." Damn this concept called human commercial flight. Only a retarded human schoolchild frothing from rabies could conceive of such an insane concept and bless it as good in both its sum and its parts. I truly am considering using Botan's broom, paddle, whatever that infernal thing is, as my method of return to Tokyo. Argh, fine, I sit.

The plane stops by this airport terminal structure, a grey rectangular tube connecting the door across in 'first class' with the rest of the airport. I see individuals rising from their seats and I follow suit. Kuwabara climbs out of his seat and reaches down for the 'backpack', or however it is called, on the floor. He snakes his arms through the straps and speaks "Alright shorty, time to go." Finally.

Some speaker sounds out once again…it is the Captain, that imbecile. He speaks "It is 18 degrees Celsius here in Vladivostok, Russia. Please have all necessary documents prepared in advance for customs. Furthermore, on behalf of Korean Air, I wish you all a pleasant stay and, if you are returning, a pleasant flight back. And as for the landing, well, shit happens." Bastard. I hear a few passengers crack in laughter. I reach down for that picture book the oaf recommended me, and I tuck it into my left armpit. At least this particular ordeal will soon conclude.

The line to pass this 'customs' booth stretches on for an eternity. Cyrillic and English lettering surround myself, a mixture of English, Russian, Korean, Japanese, and some other East Asian languages permeating the hall. Four arduously long lines designated for foreign nationals such as ourselves, an express lane for returning Russians, and a simple pathway snaking out to the right for what Kuwabara explained as passengers hurrying to a connecting flight. Mercifully I no longer need to urinate, though this sedentary experience drives me into a contained frenzy. I cannot even…sleep…no…no sleep. I will sleep when I am of the dirt.

Finally, we are next in customs. A clean shaven Eastern European seeming male sits in a booth, nodding at us, smiling unnaturally. He says "Zdrahsteh. Dobro pozhalovaht Rossiya." The oaf speaks "We speak English, or Japanese if you know that." The customs agent blankly replies in Russian-accented English "Hello, welcome to Russia. Did you fill out your immigration form?" The oaf extends his slip of random information at the customs agent, I do the same, the tight window in the glass booth forcing me to extend my hand. I then watch the oaf give the customs agent his passport and so I do the same. I rather curtail my assumptions and prevent another humiliating incident.

I watch the customs agent dart looks at ourselves and our passports. He then asks "Business or pleasure?" "None of your business," I snarl. Do humans even screen their own thoughts and plans?! The customs agent glares coolly at me and says "Actually, it very much is my business." The oaf anxiously smiles and interjects "Sorry, my friend had a rough flight. We are here on vacation, going to check out the meteorite crater." The customs agent replies, a reserved tone in his voice "That is quite a distance away. I assume you know where to go. Remain on the main road, it is quite easy to get lost in the wilderness up north. Enjoy your stay." He stamps both our passports and hands them to Kuwabara.

Finally, we pass the customs checkpoint. Kuwabara says "At least that part is over." I ask "Is there anything else we must do?" "No, just keep an eye out for Botan or a currency exchange kiosk. We are headed for the exit." Mercifully. The two of us walk past an array of liquor stores, cigarette and cigar shops, travel guide kiosks, bookstores, a few electronic stores, a restaurant that has this odd smell of dumplings and fried cabbage.

Leaving this 'exchange kiosk', we approach a long, snaking, grey tunnel. Advertisements in Russian flank our movements, humans scurry to and from with luggage bags. I feel a sudden chill, and my throat feels parched. I button my…denim it apparently is called, denim jacket. Several more meters pass us by, and we come in contact with a crowd of humans, a mix of Eastern Europeans and East Asians, several holding paper signs, some I recognize as Japanese names, others as English. Vast majority appear in Cyrillic…hm…I spot a blue haired East Asian seeming woman near the back.

I say "I believe that is Botan, right behind the elderly Eastern European woman in the brown fur coat." Kuwabara angles his head to the right, and then yells "Botan, we're here!" He turns to me and says "She's waving us to her. C'mon, we're getting out of here." Thank the forces of creation and destruction for that.

The two of us diverge towards the entrance, the entrance hall wider yet more tightly constrained and plainer then Narita International, the floor tiled in sky blue. The walls are perfectly flat, giving the impression that utility triumphs over style. Very well, I can respect that.

Botan approaches us, adorned in a black and white plaid buttoned jacket, a burgundy undershirt, and dark grey jeans. She speaks "Kuwabara, Hiei, I trust your journey was pleasant." I gag out of reflex. Kuwabara says "If this ends on a good note, I'll have a bunch of stories to tell. Anyway, you got Hiei's...well, you know? Hm? You know." Botan nods and says "Yes, obviously I will give your sw…item in private. I rented a car and filled the petrol tank, it's just outside."

Botan exits through the glass doors first, followed by the oaf, and then myself. Two lanes of road followed by a spacious and mostly deserted parking lot. The weather is warmer than Kuwabara predicted, possibly warmer than Tokyo. Botan points toward a grey, rather short sedan. Kuwabara asks "What make and model is that? Never seen it before…can't even read the label tag…is it partially scratched off? A.A.A.A.." Botan replies "Lada. According to the documents I signed, it is a Lada Samara Two, the 2006 edition. It seems to operate fine, I driven it with no problems."

The oaf asks "Wait a minute. Since when did you know how to drive? And since when did you know how to speak Russian?" Botan puts her left index finger to her left cheek and looks upward, her way of showing that she is in deep thought. She speaks "Well…I knew how to drive since the 1950s, Spirit World related business demanded that. And as one of the grim reapers, I am well versed in every language currently known to mankind, and several that have gone extinct as well." She finishes with a nauseating smile.

Kuwabara cracks an imbecilic smile and asks "Really?! Like, can you speak Dothraki?!" "Please be joking," Botan replies, her demeanor showing slight amusement, as the oaf chuckles to himself for some bizarre reason.

What the fuck is Dothraki?

* * *

Nakhodka, Vladivostok, finally arrived. Botan did the driving, shorty did the sleeping, and I did the thinking. Sun is doing its thing setting down, sky looks nice and orange. Like back at the warehouse. Going to be gutting some bastards today. Take out that creep Shirō Toguro and send these assholes as far away from Yukina as possible. A whole Spirit World away. Remember, distract, hack off head, let shorty make some Toguro barbeque. Simple.

Damn it all. Nothing's ever simple.

A skinny highway, one lane for each side, us driving on the right side of the road. A white sign says in blue Russian letters 'T.A.X.O. upside down L. P. A, I give up'. Trees on both sides, dark green trees, some turning yellow and orange. Nothing, and nothing, and nothing but trees. Can't even turn on the radio cause Hiei would bitch at me for waking him up and cause I don't understand anything in Russian. Another sign 'Sideways R, upside down U, O.H.C.K.O. sideways N with some weird things on top. K.Y.X.H. sideways N again'. Botan whispers "Japanese restaurant a few miles away. I would guess it to be in the small city we are driving to." Heh, I say "I don't got much of an appetite right now." Heh.

Eh.

Botan says "Yukina is counting on us all." She pauses and then adds "We will rescue her. That monster Shirō Toguro…" I nod says "Yeah. Yeah."

We pass another sign, letters too small to even read. Botan grimaces and says "That monster Kurama…" Huh. Hm.

"The guy is a mess now," I say. Damn I felt sick watching the stuff he did, but he's still my friend. And the guy is a mess. Botan says "That doesn't excuse what he did. Those…innocent children. Innocent, everyone. Those Turkish soldiers, they had families to return to, I studied medieval history, I ferried souls from that era. I know that the bulk of them were conscripted levies. To suffer…like that. Disgusting." Yeah, it was disgusting.

I say "He saved our lives more times than we could count. Hell, he's probably the reason why Yomi didn't just cut Urameshi's head off all those years ago when the Makai tournament was created. He stabbed Yomi in the back, but, he had it coming. And Spirit World ain't at war with Demon World as a result." Botan shakes her head and says "I cannot find it within me to simply accept that and absolve him. He committed unspeakable evil. The man has over an hour of footage on the Chapter Black tape, alongside some of the vilest humans to walk the planet. That speaks enough for me." I say "It's a different Kurama." I watch Botan's grip on the wheel tighten, her face going stiff. She says "Yoko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino are one and the same, I believe he himself explained that. The consciousness of Yoko the thief and the dread knight of Wallachia swirls in Shuichi and will continue to do so. The simple fact that he finally understood the gravity of the evil he committed, that does not undue the evil itself. No, I cannot just…accept that he assisted you, Yusuke, Hiei, my…self…I…I cannot unremember…unsee…those screams…those…innocent people dying by the dozens…scores…hundreds." She heaves a sigh and scratches her nose. Fine, I…I won't say anything more.

Finally, some kind of life. A gas station. A construction yard. Botan says "It seems we reached the outskirts of the city. If I recall correctly from the map, we are entering from the northwest." Shorty speaks, looks he just woke up "And where is this sanitarium that Shirō Toguro is cowering in?" Botan says "On the eastern outskirt, directly south from the village of Golubovka, behind a large, green hill. It seems isolated from civilization, so hopefully no one else will wander in." I watch Hiei pull his sword slightly out of its sheath, scan the blade, and then say "I assume we have permission to use any force we deem necessary."

Botan grimaces and says "Koenma did not define that parameter. I…will…I guess I have no choice but to defer that judgment to you two. Please be reasonable, both of you." Hiei puts his sword back in his sheath and says "They kidnapped my sister. That is as good as committing suicide in my eyes." "Hiei…please," Botan says. Hiei replies "These humans and demons are the subject of a several inch long dossier in Spirit World. If my actions will offend you, bring them up with Koenma." She turns to me and says "Please keep Hiei from doing anything extremely rash." I say "I'll try."

Botan takes a left and we cut into what I'm guessing is the meat of the city, or town. 50,000 people live here, guess that passes for a city. Damn I hate this quiet. I reach and turn on the radio.

It cuts to what I'm guessing to be the start of some rock song. I heard some piano and guitar work, and then some DJ say "_Agata Kristi, Chernaya Luna."_ Sound is pretty gothic, forbearing, like the radio looked for a good soundtrack to kill Toguro to. I can dig that.

I see houses on the left, built way too nice for this city, empty parking lots on the right. Roads look like recently dried mud, place looks like a typhoon zipped by and dumped an assload of rain that dried overnight. Soon the houses on the left disappear, and all we got is a long ass hill, and then a cluster of really ugly looking shack houses. On the right, I watch junkyard after junkyard whiz by, and then what looks like some trucking company depot, a couple dozen big rigs parked in rows.

A lumber mill, trees, this looks nothing like the harbor I saw in Koenma's office. This is the very definition of the middle of nowhere. Argh, can this car go faster? Damn this, crap. Fucking crap. Fucking Toguro, fucking Unit 731 four eyed freak, fucking Hiei falling asleep when I needed him the most, fucking me for being useless. I'm going to…I'm going to, what the hell do I expect to do?!

I tighten my fist and work up a rage. If I get angry enough, it will do. Yes…this will work. I don't care what happens to me later, this will work. Think of the Dark Tournament, think of him trying to eat me back in that tunnel under Saitama…this…this.

They been torturing her ever since she left that village. Tarukane, the Toguro Brothers, the Apparition Gang. Urameshi took out Sensui, Kurama and Hiei killed their share of crazy demons. It's time I do my civic duty and clean these rats out. I gotta, I just gotta.

I will. Damnit I will.

We pass this building on the right that has a gold crown on its 4th floor awning and on a nearby gate. I see the words 'Restaurant' and 'Hotel' in green English lettering. A bit further and we pass a large lot with a green building and several stacks of plywood and bricks all over the place. I see a gold sign with, hey, red Japanese lettering. It says 'All Purpose Construction'. I'm guessing the north part of Nakhodka is the industrial part.

After some more driving, we pass under what looks like an overhead gas pipeline, yep, a pipeline. I see a big warehouse looking building on the far left. I look down at the map of the city and…there…looks like it. I say "A couple miles left to go."

We reach a fork in the road, a gas station on our right. It has this weird blue triangle arrow logo. Further up and to the right, more junkyards, lots, and heavy industries buildings. I say "Keep straight and to the left, onto…er…Shosseynaya…uh…Ulitsa? Sounds Mongolian." Botan says "Shosseynaya Street. If I remember the map, we are about to exit the city proper and approach a long stretch of empty space.

We reach the empty space Botan talked about, nothing but dark green grass and some mud stretching for miles, a bunch of short trees on the left. I see mountains on both sides, the ones on the left closer and look like they are covered in giant green moss. This place looks like a green wasteland. Like we really are in the middle of nowhere. The only things to suggest people have been here are the giant telephone towers on the right and the fact that the road is smoothly paved. That's it. We barely saw any cars pass by even.

The radio ends the piano rock song. The DJ says _"Predlagayu shto mih sigrayem nemnozhko Tsoya. Nu, rebyata? Net pretenzi? Nu ladno! Gruppa Kino, Kukushka." _

I recline back, listening. Melancholy tune, can't understand a lick of it though. _"Pecen esho nenapisanih, skolkoh? Skazhi, kukushka. Propoih. Vgoridih mneh zhit ilih na vicelhka…"_

Still nothing but green grass and blood orange skies. A big truck passes us by on the other lane. "_Silniyeh da smeliyeh, golovih slozhileh v pohlye, v boiyu…" _I sigh and unzip my leather jacket. _"V trezvohm umeh da c tvoirdoi rukoi v stroiyu. V stroiyu…"_

I pull my jacket off and put it under my ass, as the song hits its chorus, I guess. I roll down the window and let the breeze inside. I look at the setting sun, at the far away mountains, hills maybe, kinda short, to the right of the road, the setting sun in the backdrop, making the mountains look like they are on fire. Like they have been burning since they were first made. And still are.

I turn around and look at Hiei. He has his denim jacket unbuttoned and is staring at the hilt of his sword, running his fingers around it. His opened copy of _'Watchmen'_ is on the seat to his left. I'm guessing he almost finished reading, from the thickness of the open flaps. He looks to be in deep thought, frowning. _"Gdeh zhe ti tepehr, volyah volnayah? C kem zhe ti sechas, laskovih rahsvet vstrechaiyesh? Otveht."_ I smile weakly and put my hands on my knees, gripping them, turning my attention to the road.

"_Solnseh moioh, vzglyanih na menya." _I tighten my hands around my knees into fists. Tightening fists, nails digging into my skin. Yukina. _"Moyah ladohn prevlatilas v kulak."_ I sigh and look back at Hiei, glancing him, studying him. My brother in law. _"E yeclih yect poroh, dai ognyah." _Botan takes a left and cuts into a dirt road, the wheels going over mud and tall grass. _"Vot tak."_

I knock down the back door with my right foot and sneak onto the second floor with shorty, entering some kind of room with hospital beds and a furnace. The place smells like mold, burned skin, and antiseptic. Place is pretty dim, only blood orange light coming from the windows. Everything is freaking sterile, grey, white, light brown. Rust everywhere. Hiei 'Hmphs' and walks to the right, staring at the furnace. Russian Cyrillic letters everywhere with their weird symbols, hazard signs, some torn sky blue clothing, a chill down my spine, woah what the…

I turn to Hiei and find him gone, the lights above me flickering on. And off, and on, and off. What the hell…

I hear crying, stuff bouncing off the floor. I turn left and oh my God Yukina! Yukina! I find her crying on the floor, in the dim hallway connected to this cremation room. I run up to her and yell "Yukina! I'm here baby! Yukina!"

I run up to her and hug her tightly, damn she feels warm. Feverish? I got her, and the exit is right behind me. I yell "Hiei I found Yukina! She's alright!" I look down to her, hugging her, wiping tears off her eyes, the tears turning into Hiruseki stones. I say "It's alright, it's over, I'm going to take you to Botan and then finish off that piece of crap. Did he hurt you?!" Yukina yells "I'm sorry!" More tear stones. Huh? "You got nothing to be sorry about baby, it's over. He can't hurt you no more." "I'm sorry! Forgive me, please!" "Yukina what the hell are you talking about?" She pushes me off, damn she got strong. She gets up and runs away. I chase after her, yelling "Yukina stop!"

She runs through a doorway on the right, almost tripping on a rotting crutch. I jump over it, turn right

Oh God! Fuck! Fuck…no…what…what…wha…

I can't stop screaming as I look at Yukina's lifeless body hanging from a white noose. Her face…ghost white…droll rolling down her chin, I see veins bulging on her face. Her body spins slightly around, hanging from a half broken ceiling fan. I fall on my knees, screaming, putting my hands to my head. Why? Why the…uh…wa…ugh…um…Yukina…Yu…

"Bastard!" I hear someone yell out behind me. I feel tears in my eyes, getting hard to see. "You did this!" That voice…uh…Urameshi?

I turn left and find Urameshi. He smirks at me, dressed in his green Junior High clothes. He grabs my left hand, and argh! He just fucking snap my elbow inward! I feel someone grab my right hand. I turn right, Kurama, dressed in his old Junior High clothes. He smirks at me…and oh God he does the same! What…wa…I don't…Yukina…wa...

They both drag me to my feet and drag me away, away from her, from Yukina. I reach my arms toward her, damn it hurts but Yukina…why…wa…why?

"Urameshi! Kurama! What are you doing?!" Urameshi smirks and says "Just cashing my check, you stupid fuck." Urameshi…? They drive me through a wooden door, knocking the door down with my forehead. What the hell is happening?!

I'm…I'm in a court house? What…why? Everything's grey, white, light brown…they take me to a bench, drop me off next to…Hiei? He is wearing a brown trenchcoat and has a brown fedora on. I look at the podium in front…King Yama? He is sitting behind the judge's pulpit, gravel in his right hand. I look right…the jury? Wa…what? Mophead? Keiko? Botan? Koenma…Genkai?!

I yell "What did you do to Yukina?!" King Yama says "We may ask the same of yourself." "What?!"

King Yama yells out "FIRST WITNESS!" It's…Yusuke?

He climbs up to the seat to the left of King Yama and says "I saw it with my own eyes…he wrapped the noose around her neck and kicked the chair off. She struggled for a few minutes and then the bitch croaked." "URAMESHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Urameshi laughs and says "Like I said, just cashing my check. King Yama says I get to keep everything you own, ain't that right bossman?" "WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU…WHAT…WA…UH." I can't breathe. I can't fucking breathe.

King Yama says "Proceed Yusuke." Ura…that thing starts speaking again "He couldn't help himself. He's always been the chickenshit, ain't nothing that could be done. Couldn't hold his own in a fight, couldn't hold his own in love, just took the easy way out, getting all bourgeois and shit. No idea what that bitch was thinking when she married the turd. Well she certainly enjoyed what I was giving her, that blue-haired whore. Kept crying about how she fucked up, oh it was a riot! I was laughing when she died." Urameshi…I…I…

King Yama yells "THE DEFENSE!" Ura…him…he returns to a bench to the right of me, Kurama right next to him. I hear Hiei say "Hn." "THE DEFENSE!" King Yama yells. Hiei yells back "The defense rests!" WHAT?!

King Yama yells "NEXT WITNESS!" It's…Kurama. What…why…why are…you been my friend. You all been my friends. My brothers…why are you doing this…what are you doing?!

Kurama takes his seat and laughs. And laughs. And the jury laughs. And King Yama laughs. And Hiei laughs. And what is so funny? What is so goddamn funny?! Why? WHY? "WHY?!" I yell, my fists clutched so hard that my nails cut into my skin. Kurama starts talking "Clearly the _eta_ beast only listens to his feral, dog like instinct. The inferior brain of this…four legged vermin…I am surprised he didn't just chew her to death." "WHAT THE FUCK KURAMA?! WHAT THE FUCK EVERYONE?! WHAT…WA…AH…NO…FUCK…NO…YOU BASTARDS! YOU BACKSTABBING BASTARDS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

Kurama laughs and says "See, the vermin eta only knows his base instinct, nothing more. Inferior intellect, inferior strength, and here I thought bestiality was illegal in our world." YOU….YOU…I WILL KILL YOU…ALL OF YOU…ALL…THEY ARE LAUGHING…WHAT IS SO FUNNY…WHAT IS SO FUCKING FUNNY?!

Hiei suddenly speaks "Defense rests." Hiei…Hiei…I…I

I climb from my bench, power up my Jigen Tau, and run up to the 'thing' I once called Kurama. I hack him in half and he laughs…he fucking laughs. Urameshi laughs as well, and says "The prosecution rests, the stupid, spineless eta shows his…its true colors. I should have left him die with Byakko."

I'LL KILL YOU NEXT! ARGH! CUT THROUGH HIS ARM, DOWN, HIS BLOOD SPILLS! YOU FUCKING BACKSTABBER! ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU!

King Yama laughs and says "Exercise your freedom all you want, you are at the mercy of God's truth. And God's truth is the only truth that matters."

I can't stop cutting, killing, these bastards, these fucking bastards, I'll kill them all! "THEM ALL! I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO HELL! I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO HELL! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

The oaf has vanished…bizarre. Most bizarre…I cannot detect any energy levels. My Jagan eye offers nothing, and I feel this disconcerting sensation, as if I entered a new dimension. The incinerator long behind me, I enter a long, winding hallway with rows upon rows of derelict hospital beds on each side, some of the beds having medical supplies, children's toys, and white gowns on them. I walk, and it is as if the hallway grows, and grows, and continues to grow. Must remain alert, this may be the work of that psychic Nobuhide Yuji.

I see a shadowy figure across the hallway, and I unsheathe my sword. Slowly approaching, I hear a feminine laughter, giggling or however humans call it. Short, blue…oh…sis…ter?

"Yukina!" I yell, running at her. Sweet sister, she somehow escaped! She is dressed as she was in the oaf's house…appearing unharmed, thankfully. I run up to her, and…what…

What?!

Her…eyes…are missing?! What…the fuck did Toguro do?! Blood streaking down her empty eye sockets…she laughs and yells "Brother! Nii-san!" I…I cannot move. What is this…what have they done to you?! What…I will…I will end them all for this…

She embraces me and says "Brother…" "Yukina…what…what happened…what happened to you?!" "Brother," she replies, embracing me. I…my legs refuse to respond, I am immobilized. What...I don't understand! She runs her arms up my back, her eye sockets bearing down at me, her lips shaking in her laughter. "Brother…" she speaks, her hands gliding up to my neck. I…I cannot move! As if my entire body is paralyzed! This…this is not Yukina.

Her hands…strangle me. I, I can't breathe, my sword slides from my grip, I tighten my grasp and latch onto my sword's hilt, as this…thing tightens around my neck.

I blink.

Thunderclouds surround me, gale force winds blow against my freefalling body. I look around, the Alaric, the Shenku Mountains in my view, Mukuro's fortress the sprawling 'Ninakka's Tuonela', or more simply known as 'Tuonela'…I even spot the vast Forest of Ozdrasil. I struggle to keep grasp of my sword as I seem to freefall for an eternity. I flail around, or at least attempt to. I feel my limbs constrained.

I feel my back impale against a three pronged spear as I crash through a roof. I blink in agony and then look up, a honeycomb of light fixtures above my head. My arms spread out, I find myself back on the stone operating table. Shigure's hut.

White rope emerges from the stone slab and binds my arms and legs. I look around, and find myself in the company of Shigure, dressed in his sky blue and red sleeveless robes, and Mukuro, in her burgundy vest, white shirt, and beige pants, her head covered in those ridiculous bandages and pink paper strips, the strips displaying names of people I killed. I notice 'Seiryu, Zero, Momotaro, various bandits I clashed with from days past…H…Hina. Mother.'

Shigure extends a scalp toward my now bare chest, and…ARGH!

He cuts through my stomach width wise, almost from rib to rib. A foul stench of shit and bile fills my nostrils as I experience throbbing sensations, agony. I…something…something is inside! A bony hand protrudes through the cut, out of my opened gut, another hand follows. They…the hands push on my chest as the…rest…of…that…climbs out of my stomach, soaked in red, adorned with entrails. My entrails.

Shoulders, adorned in dark blue cloth…oh…oh Fuck. Oh Fuck!

I use every ounce of my willpower to pry my left and right hand off the slab, tear through the rope, unsheathe my sword, and slice the top half of Shirō Toguro's head, just as I did to Shigure those many years past.

Hair, tissue, and blood twist and sprawl about as the top of Toguro's head falls on my upper chest, right over my demonic 'heart'. Warm blood caresses my chest, as the bony hands press against my arms and restrain them, to more success than the rope. I feel a foreign sensation coalescing within the throbbing agony I feel in my abdomen. The corpse of Shirō Toguro falls in seizure, a rumble rising from its chest. I hear laughter, Toguro's laughter, coming from his corpse, from Shigure, from Mukuro. A spurt of blood from the corpse's gaping hole, blue hair begins to poke from the wound…oh…no…fuck! Fuck!

Mother! Hina! She…her…head…bursts through the hole as Shirō Toguro once poked through that human psychic's head back in Saitama. I…stop…STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE THE LAUGHTER STOP!

Toguro's…Hina's…left hand slides to my right wrist, my sword holding wrist. She…she lifts my arm up and, tugs, she tugs on my wrist as my sword plunges into her navel. As I plunge my blade into her navel. As blood runs down the blade and drips into my entrails, into my opened gut.

I feel grease, body fat, resisting my blade, as Hina gently drags my right arm left to right, drawing more blood, spurts of blood, fountains of blood, rivers of blood. Intestines, bone fragment, muscle tissue, all fall into my chest cavity…a…fetus.

And another. Two fetuses fall out of Toguro's…Hina's stomach…one female one male. No. Stop. PLEASE STOP!

PLEASE STOP!

"Imiko…imiko…" she whispers, they whisper. A whisper becomes a chorus. A chorus becomes a chant.

"Imiko…imiko…"

A chant becomes a tear becomes a fear becomes no becomes yes becomes becomes becomes becomes becomes red paint greasy to touch warms reminds of Ozdrasil cherry blossoms caressing against left knuckle smells sweet tastes bitter no good with tea no good with oxen steak no good no good no oh oh oh a press against my elbow like Maze castle where rocks become docks and cats fall in vats and snakes become flakes and green becomes green becomes green becomes green becomes becomes becomes I love you becomes becomes becomes I hate you like the Mykker river hated me like it hates stags like it hates leaves like hates because it drowns what it hates and hates what it drowns and I hate and I drown and I swim and I struggle and grab onto my Hiruseki because Hiruseki grabs onto me in my days and my nights and my dreams and my terrors and my war and my peace and my war and my peace and Shigure's lip ring and his sword ring and the ring of rings like the wedding ring like the fighting ring like the snake that eats the snake that eats the snake that eats the snake and so I kill what I kill because imiko kills what he kills because the snake eats the snake and the fire demon kills the Koorime and the son kills the mother and kills the father and kills the sister and kills the self and the infinite knot twists on and on and on as we become punished for our anger because we become punished by our anger because we were made to anger and made to punish and made to live and made to die because we are the joke because we are the punchline because because because Mukuro restrains my head as I flail and I scale and I climb and I find my arms and I find my legs and I wrap my legs around her arms and my arms around her legs and I pull back and back and back until her back snaps and the words come out of her spine and I get it and I get it and I get it because we have no business here because we are born evil and die evil and we are all deaf and all blind and all slightly insane and if one shouts for a course of action it is moot because the only course of action is a cure and the only cure for madness is the only cure for madness is the only cure for madness is that tomato in my human ice box needs to be tossed out before it infects my snow cones and I need those copies of the Sankei Shimbun because Yamagata's opinion piece is fascinating for a human and Horiguchi is a fucking cretin who keeps demanding 10,000 yen to remain quiet and keep my water running and my heat running and my apartment running and my chance running for my chance to my chance an only chance to understand the oaf and the detective and the fox and the old hag across the hallway who keeps throwing rotten onions out her window which go bounce off the lower balcony and into the dumpster with the rest of our thoughts and our ideas and our valor and Shigure keeps fucking laughing and fucking crying and I keep fucking laughing and fucking crying because it is all a fucking joke and a fucking tragedy like the Lieutenant and the wife and the katana and the knife and Shigure and his mug and I feel a fire down below and I reach and grab the fire and the fire greases my fingers and I throw the fire at Shigure and burn his face and watch him flail like I flailed and my sister flailed and my mother flailed and my brother flailed and I grip onto his neck because I do not want words nor sounds nor smells nor sights except silence except silence except silence except FUCKING SILENCE!

I look into a mirror and I see me and me sees I and I hate me and me hates I and I drive my fist and me drives my fist and I collide and he collides and and and and and.

My face bounces against a wooden floor. I find my bearings and recover from the foul, awful, hallucination I was just subjected to. I see the oaf lying next to me, rubbing his left cheek. It appears we simultaneously knocked ourselves back into reality, courtesy of our right fists. I suddenly find my right palm feeling rather greasy. I wipe my hand against the floor and use the scant overhead lighting to inspect it. It is covered in red feces, and suddenly I feel a surge of humiliation.

I look around, the smell of shit and blood in the air. Corpses, human and demon alike, litter around us, mangled and cut. Two steel cages, the doors cut open, stand nearby. My 'denim' shirt and my jeans are stained in blood, and I think a piece of human intestine latched onto my right knee. I flick away the portion of meat and watch it fall to the floor. It seems these vile vermin attempted to drive us to madness and then trap us in cages. It seems they failed miserably.

The oaf stirs and asks "What the fuck was that?" I say "That was these bastards signing their ticket to hell. From our briefing in Spirit World, I would assume that this was the work of Nobuhide Yuji." I scan the area, wooden desks, maps taped to walls, crates, all litter around, appearing to be some type of storage unit. On the far wall, under a flickering, swaying lamp, a familiar face rests sitting on the floor, back against the wall, arms on his thighs and fingers splayed out. I put my boot to the human male's head and push his head back. Indeed, deceased, dressed in a black buttoned shirt and blue jeans, eyeglasses, bushy black hair, and a moustache. Shigure in my hallucination, Nobuhide Yuji in reality.

I lean closer and study his face, purple, veins bulging, I must have strangled him in my madness. His neck is smeared in my shit. His…the right side of his head as well, a more solid unit resting a few inches away, already attracting an opportunistic flying insect. I wipe my right hand against his shirt and say "I was correct. Nobuhide Yuji has been killed, at my hands. Strangled, I only wish that the pain he suffered was unbearable. I do not detect Toguro anywhere, or even a trace of the parasite."

Kuwabara climbs to his feet and says "Yeah, he never even was here. They were going to stuff us into those cages and ship us off somewhere. Fucking pieces of shit. And what's this red stuff on my cheek?" It seems I got my revenge for that unlocked bathroom incident, embarrassingly enough. The oaf wipes it off with his right index finger and brings it closer to his…

"STOP!"

Kuwabara mercifully stops. He asks "Why, you know what this is?" I say "It happened to be five units of tempura chicken several hours ago." Kuwabara stares at me, confused, and then says "What? What are…OH FUCK NO!" I point at a nearby bathroom and the oaf quickly runs off. I hear running water, fervent scrubbing, and the oaf yelling "What the hell Hiei?! You some kind of zoo gorilla?!" Ek!

I yell "I was in a psychologically unstable state! You cannot hold me accountable for my actions! And besides, I was aiming at the bastard responsible for this. You were collateral damage." Kuwabara yells "Screw that! I got demon turd on my face! UGH!"

I sigh, humiliated, and approach the bathroom. I must do some personal sanitizing as well.

The bathroom, dirty, derelict with peeling grey paint, sports a urinal and a toilet stall, as well as two sinks that mercifully have soap to dispense. I proceed to vigorously scrub my hands and my right forearm clean of my excrement as Kuwabara does the same to his cheek and his fingers. Satisfied, I walk toward the bathroom stall, greedily pull out what seems to be a kilometer of toilet paper, and return to the sink. I apply soap and water to the bundle, and then squeeze. Still humiliated, I say "Excuse me" as I return to the toilet stall and complete my cleansing.

* * *

That was crap, literally.

I wish I could have killed that creep myself. That…hallucination…oh my God. What I did…Yusuke, Kurama, hell Koenma, Botan and Genkai. Hiei.

They would never.

Never.

I hear Hiei exit the bathroom and say "I propose that neither of us mention this to anyone else." "Deal," I say. Hiei's red turd is the last thing I ever want to talk about for a long, long time. Maybe until I have a few shots of rum in me. Like twelve. Nah, make it thirteen, a nice baker's dozen.

I survey the damage, and damn there is damage. I count…eight…yeah, eight dead bodies in total. An equal four human four demon split. I walk up to a familiar looking face, yep that's her, or him. I point at the corpse and say "That over there, the female looking demon with a horn on his head, the one cut in half? That's Miyuki, one of the Triad demons that Urameshi and I fought in Tarukane's compound." Hiei leans over the two separate pieces and asks "Him? Did I hear you correctly?" I nod and say "Yeah, there's a funny story about Miyuki and Urameshi. Not now though, nothing funny about this. Nothing at all. Damnit…I thought I killed Kurama…one of my best fucking friends."

"Hm? Interesting. Do tell," Hiei asks like he is partially amused. I lean against a wall and ask "What kind of scary shit did Yuji make you see?" Hiei approaches an adjacent wall nearby, the wall with the maps. He turns around and sits down, leaning against the wall. Placing his sword by his feet, Hiei says "I asked you first." "Alright, alright," I say, sighing.

I say "In the airport, back in Tokyo. You asked me to paint a picture in my head, a picture of Urameshi stabbing me in the back. Well, Yuji that piece of shit…he painted a fucking modern art masterpiece. Kurama…represented by Miyuki over there, I killed him first. Then Urameshi, represented by that clean shaven bald Russian looking guy with his right arm cut off, covered in blood over by that crate near the far side doorway. He…that Russian guy is the first human I ever killed…damn."

Hiei smirks and asks "How does it feel, taking human life?" I say "A bit like a kick in the face, the shock of it. Whatever, that prick had it coming. All eight of these had it coming. Damn it all, you know what Hiei? It felt good, because he, and the rest of these scumbags, they deserved worse for what they did. They probably did the same to Yukina…" Damn it, they did. They fucking did. I look at Hiei tighten his right fist. He then looks up and says "They do indeed. I will take great pleasure sending them burning and screaming into hell." I won't stop you, not one bit.

I sigh and say "That giant dead red ogre? His name is Gokumonki. Also of the Triad, Urameshi and I knocked him out together at Tarukane's place." Hiei asks "Who did he represent?" I frown and say "King Yama."

You know, I think the last time I saw him laugh like that was when Urameshi came back from the dead again and said his heart still doesn't beat anymore. Done laughing, Hiei says "King Yama, very amusing. Now how exactly did the ruler of Spirit World figure into your little nightmare?"

I grit my teeth and say "It wasn't a little nightmare. It…it…I watched Yukina dangle dead from a noose, and Urameshi and Kurama frame me for that in a courtroom. King Yama was the judge…Yanagisawa, Koenma, Botan, Keiko, Genkai, they were the jury. Kurama and Urameshi were both the witnesses and the prosecution." Hiei looks up and asks, looking curious "And where did I factor into this?" "My defense lawyer, who did nothing," I say. Fuck, now I feel embarrassed. Hiei 'Hmphs' and looks to the floor.

I say "It was not just that…King Yama, and the jury, they all knew I didn't do it, and…and…they laughed at me. Laughed and called me an inferior animal. They…Hiei...do you know what are the Buraku?" Hiei looks up and says "I have, on rare occasion, read articles on them. Very curious, the topic seldom appears, and when I ask others, I find myself instantly ignored. Apparently they are a collection of native Japanese that, in Japan's medieval era, labored as leather tanners, butchers, morticians, and other professions involving dead corpses, human or otherwise. And that they have been regarded as less than dirt. The untouchables."

"Like the Dalits in India and the Romani," I say, frowning. I slide and sit down, my arms around my knees. Hiei says "Go on, I'm listening."

"I'm an 'eta', a Burakumin. So is Shizuru and my dad Shinji," I admit, to the second person, in all of the worlds, outside my biological family. Hiei simply stares at me and says "Interesting. Well I do not care for local customs, if you are apprehensive of my reaction." I smirk and say "You would be the last one to care about that type of shit." After a pause, I say "Please don't tell anyone else. Not Urameshi, not Kurama. No one. I can get fired for that." Hiei snorts and says with some snarl "I kept my identity from my sister for more than a decade. I believe I will protect your secret just fine."

I smile and say "Thanks. I appreciate it." He says "I'm assuming Yukina knows." I nod and say "Yeah, obviously, like you, she doesn't care. We just don't talk about it, same with the rest of family. If some asshole finds out we are Burakumin, he or she could ruin our lives. Like, I'm talking getting blacklisted from every kind of job that requires more than picking up a mop. Well…maybe not in Tokyo, that city is more normal, least I think. But it's the mentality like that that made my grandparents pack up and leave Kobe. Only reason we haven't been identified in Tokyo is because Kuwabara is a name atypical for both Buraku and other Japanese. Because we are genetically no different, only by word of mouth would anyone find out." "As I said, your secret is preserved," Hiei says.

I nod and say "Again, thanks." I look at the corpse of a female ice demon, cleaved from shoulder top to her gut, and say "That…was Botan. Shit I feel bad about that one too. The other four, not me. Now, you didn't yet say what your hallucination was."

Hiei sighs and says "I saw Yukina with empty eye sockets, who then strangled me. I then fell from the sky of the Alaric, back into Shigure's hut, where he once performed my Jagan implant. It was him and Mukuro, as you remember from the Second Makai Tournament." I nod and say "I remember her. And I'll never forget that goth-looking samurai freak. Damn near killed me. I thought I was going to die in that match. I remember Kurama saying that he performed your implant." Hiei says "I just said that several seconds ago. Regardless, they gazed upon me, and then Shigure cut open my stomach. From the wound, Toguro crawled out. I slashed the top of his head off, similar to how Kurama that bastard, how he lobotomized that human psychic Gourmet, hence the short, cloaked demon by the steel cages."

I say "That's Inmaki, the ninja of the Triad. Also from Tarukane's compound." Hiei nods to show that he listened, and then continues "From the hole in Toguro's head…my mother Hina burst out like Toguro burst out of the human psychic. She…forced me to cut her navel open, hence the Chinese looking human female with her entrails on the floor. From her opening, sprang two fetuses. At that instance, madness took over me. All that I can recall, is that the Russian looking human female with the snapped spine, that was Mukuro. Shigure was Mr. Yuji, he died last."

Shit, Hiei…

I say "At least we know what fear is. Now there's nothing Toguro could do to get us off guard." Hiei 'Hms' and climbs to his feet.

I ask "What happened between you and Mukuro?" He freezes in his tracks, staring at what looks like nothing.

He says "We retain a working relationship. I serve as her liaison to Spirit World and occasionally offer council, which she may or may not heed." "What really happened? I thought you two had something going."

Hiei goes quiet for a while. A long while, like he is looking for the right way to phrase something.

He says "Mukuro…ruled with an iron fist and a shrewd mind for centuries upon centuries. Shattering her chains did not make her any more different then removing a scar from an old warrior." "What are you talking about?"

Hiei turns to me and says "Seven years after the Second Makai Tournament, I found myself at a feast with Mukuro and over fifty of her advisors, commanders, and administrators, along with a few very powerful merchants that curried and still, some at least, curry favor with her. I was seated next to her, to the right. Upon my plate, was a braised cut of Alaric oxen, bone still attached, with a medley of small boiled…it passes for potatoes…drenched in a savory herbal sauce. In my mug, was fjordjina, a dark and highly intoxicating drink most similar to…from my experience…Caribbean spiced rum. Halfway through the feast, Mukuro called for our attention…she tapped a fork against her glass, and stood. She then, with all the fury and the pomp of someone watching flies fuck, announced that there is a spy at the feast, that she has identified the spy, that she has poisoned the spy, and that if the spy wishes to live to see the next day, that spy should identify himself or herself in order to receive treatment from Shigure and the rejuvenation chamber. Perhaps you may see where this story is leading us."

"I'm listening," I say. I'd have probably crapped myself if I was in his shoes. Hiei says "I felt a sweat on my brow, and a fever in my head, and at that instant, I realized that she could have easily poisoned me out of paranoia. I immediately searched my memory for anything that could lead her to come to such a conclusion, and I defaulted on my working relationship with Yusuke, Kurama, and yourself. I then scanned those around me, and never have I seen so many demons share a uniform look of abject fear. I even attempted to, but restrained from, taste the remnants of my meal, to see if there are unusual tastes that my fjordjina masked, or if my fjordjina itself was source. Or the plate, or the fork and knife, or the rim of the glass. Hell, I thought the chair I sat on could have been a source."

He looks down and heaves a sigh. I give him a moment of rest, and then ask "What happened?" Hiei says "Some idiot, a magistrate that admitted to only spying on Mukuro's council matters in order to work in conjunction with a Gandarian merchant and monopolize the cross kingdom silk trade, he stood up and begged for Mukuro's forgiveness. The imbecile even offered Mukuro a 50% cut of his profits." I ask "Was there any poison?" "Of course not," Hiei says like I insulted him somehow. "What happened to the magistrate?" "As Mukuro promised, the magistrate departed to Shigure, who proceed to do absolutely nothing but pantomime and offer placebos. Mukuro then turned to us and commanded us to resume the feast. I nibbled a bit more on my cut of oxen, swallowed a few more mini kbarits, those potato-like vegetables, and finished the last of my fjordjina. I then excused myself from the table. Mukuro stopped me, smiled, and said that we all will witness a show once the clock strikes 12:01 A.M. And yes, we adopted Human World's time and date cycle, for convenience."

"What was the show?" I ask, licking my lips. Hiei sighs and says "The idiot returned to the feast with an escort. Apologizing profusely once again, he knelt by Mukuro and reaffirmed his loyalty to her. Mukuro smiled, and then snapped her fleshy, still intact left fingers. Kirin, whom you may remember from the tournament, he snapped the magistrate's left arm inward. Nuolista, another one of the 77 elite of the Kingdom of Alaric Royal Guard, he did the same to the magistrate's right. Mukuro then proceed to have all the scraps of the feast force fed down his throat, bones and all. When that did not suffice, next came the plates, then the forks and knives, then the mugs, the magistrate had an endurance that clearly betrayed him. In the end, Mukuro provided an unusually large morningstar…a spiked mace for the layman. That pierced his throat enough to end the magistrate's suffering."

I let it all soak into me, trying to understand who this 'Mukuro' is. After a shared piece of quiet, I say "I get it. I understand. Don't worry, no one is going to poison anyone in my house." Hiei snorts and says "Naturally." I climb up to my feet as Hiei turns around and approaches the maps. I follow him.

As I study the map, Hiei scans the crates around him. One word keeps coming up, one place up north keeps getting pinpointed. "Reverse R.K.Y.T.C.K. Wait, found a map not in Russian…yea it's in Japanese. The place is called Yakutsk. I'll bet money that this is another of Toguro's safe houses. Maybe the one where Yukina is being held." Hiei sighs and says "A tenuous lead at best." I say "It's the best we got. Here, an idea. Go check the dead pricks' pockets, I'll collect the maps. Then, we will scope out the place, maybe we still got stragglers."

Hiei says "We do not, except for one that Botan seems to be holding in captivity outside." Oh, okay, good. Information to get.

We walk into the Apparition Gang armory, and damn they are stacked. I say "Those wooden rifles over there, they are called Mosin-Nagants. Those K-shaped guns are Kalashnikovs, I'm guessing they are the 74 edition. They got a few shotguns and…I think those are called Kiparis submachine guns. Also some Stechkin automatic pistols. Plus boxes of ammunition." "How do you know this?" Hiei asks. I say "Alongside warships, I'm also a gun nut." Hiei sighs and says "Idiot."

Hey! He says "No art, no style. A half-retarded primate could use it. Useless against any demon with even a miniscule amount of energy-powered armor. How do you even access firearms? I'm rather certain Japan takes a stringent stance against them." I say "Yeah, the firing ranges in Toshima Ward, pretty much the only way I get to touch them. Never fired from any of these guns before, except the AK-74. I hate it, too much recoil and I can't hit accurately past thirty feet."

I scan the guns, grab three Mosin-Nagants, and then grab a box full of five round stripper clips. I tell Hiei "Grab two of the shotguns and two of the Stechkin pistols, and also that green box. Drag it with me back to where Yuji is rotting."

I finally figure out how to load ammo into the Mosin-Nagant. I hear the rifle go click, I raise and line up the sites, and I pull the trigger. Yuji's head goes a bit pop, a spray of blood as it bounces back and then down to its earlier drooping position. I say "This one works, I'll check out the other ones."

No guns blew up in our faces, one of the shotguns missing the trigger, one of the Stechkins looking more rusted then an old abandoned station wagon. Three rifles, a shotgun, and a pistol. Like four hundred rounds of ammunition. I lick my lips and rubs my hands. This should be enough.

Hiei says "You cannot be serious." I shrug my shoulders and say "We both swing swords. Gun beats sword." Hiei annoyingly says "I defeated that brooding idiot Sniper in single combat. I do not need to stoop to his level." I say "We are not guaranteed to face these guys in 'single combat'. Now either help me carry this crap or be quiet. Botan is probably freaking out right now.

Damn it got dark fast, I can barely see four feet in front of me. Aside from the headlights of a car…not our car, some sedan…I'd be walking around blind.

Two figures by the sedan, one male, one female…yep…Botan, holding a…baseball bat. Okay, that's weird. The other one, looks half Slavic half East Asian, got a brown leather jacket and jeans on. Scruffy facial hair, short black hair, looks to be in his 40s, sitting on the ground, back against a tire.

The guy looks at us and then says "Ba-lyat." I turn to Botan and say "Yuji is dead. So is Miyuki, Inmaki, Gokumonki, the female ice demon that's on the list, and three other humans…ugh, you ready?" Botan nods. She says "Go on." "Semyon Zatonsky, Irina Nikiforova, and Meizhen Liu." Botan nods and says "Liu was high on the list. I assume that this was in self-defense." I nod and say "Naturally."

Hiei drops the shotgun, one of the rifles, and the boxes of ammunition onto the ground and reaches for his sword. Botan stares at the guns on the floor and in my hands. She asks "Where did you find them?" "Armory, thought they might come in handy. Also got some maps. Looks like you found something more."

As Hiei casually draws his sword, Botan says "I knocked him unconscious when I saw the opportunity. The man exited this car and approached a trunk nearby. Hence the opportunity." Hiei snarls "So you actually planned to ship us like zoo animals. What is your name, insect?" The man speaks in Russian-accented English "Arseny Paek. I am a cab driver, nothing more." Hiei taps his sword against the man's legs and says "The next lie you speak will reward you with searing agony. Speak." Arseny doesn't move and repeats "I am a cab driver, no more." I ask Botan "Is he in the dossier?" Botan nods and says "Bingo."

Oh crap I did not see that coming! Arseny now yelling at the top of his lungs, Hiei's sword in his left kneecap. "Hiei!" Botan yells, stepping back. Hiei yells "We killed Yuji and we are going to kill Toguro! Tell us where he took my sister Yukina and I promise I will make this quick!" He yells "YAKUTSK! I WAS SUPPOSED TO SHIP YOU TWO TO YAKUTSK!" Hiei yells "We know that! Where is Toguro's safe house?!" He yells "East! Outskirts of the city! Outskirts of Yakutsk! By the banks of the Lena River! I don't have an exact address!" Hiei pulls his sword out, blood splashing onto the floor. Arseny yells and cries in pain, as Hiei says "Then you are of no more use." Botan yells "Hiei! He is unarmed!" Hiei doesn't break his glance at Arseny, and says "His fault, not mine." Botan yells "Kuwabara! Do something! Stop him!"

I say "I'm not sure I can." Hiei nods at me, just a bit, and cuts through the prick's neck. The guy bleeds and gurgles blood for a few seconds, and then goes limp. Nine down.

I look at Botan and say "I'll take this sedan, you take the Lada. Better to have two cars in case something happens. There's like two days of driving between here and Yakutsk, but it's simple, just follow the highway we took, follow it the other way for a couple of hours, and then take a right back near Vladivostok to this M60 highway, and stay on it for two days. Help me move the guns and ammo into the trunk." I reach into the sedan, shut off the engine, and pull the keys out of the ignition. Hiei throws a fireball as a nearby crate, giving us a light source. I open the trunk of the sedan with my new keys…the sedan's label is 'M.O.C.K. N. Upside down lower case h…412. Looks like a really ugly version of the Rambler Rebel, with all the nice things taken away. Whatever, as long as it works, I'm good.

"Botan?" I ask. She just looks at me, like I'm sick or something. After a tense pause, she says "Very well."

* * *

Yes, yes. You will do. You pieces of meat will do. Ekekekehaha!

I mold my right hand into the shape of my backstabbing older brother Kosuke…hmm…indeed. Just the right type of eyebrows. Perfect for my latest masterpiece. I nod at Khara, the bat demon, and have him slit the throat of the local right in front of me. Oh how I look the look on their faces as they wait for their demise! May as well save his eyeballs for my 'life-size' bust of Kurama, once I get around to starting that one.

"Ahh Kosuke, dear brother," I speak as Khara cuts the eyebrows and flesh off the local that is bleeding on my wooden floor. I scan the room and find Vasily, Ifrin, and Hideji playing poker with each other, while Junpei and Yujin watch Andrei and the ogre Nazzo violate our catch of the day, the ones that fail to meet my criteria for my upcoming masterpieces. "Dear brother, I say," I repeat, catching the attention of my men and women. "Dear brother, any objections to what you see? None? Why not, dear brother? Has your 'honor' fallen to the wayside, dear brother?" I hear a few of my warriors smirking, some indulging. I hear a few whimpers and cries of fear, some in Russian, some in the Sakha language. I turn my head 180 degrees and survey the other three locals waiting to be processed as the meat they are. Oh this is such fun. Definitely a pleasure to harness my creative energy to more fruitful endeavors. I return to my dead brother and yell "Or is it perhaps because you are burning in hell?! While I breathe and indulge?! Where has your honor taken you now?! Roasting under the Gates of Judgment?! Hehehaha! Well, you heard my dear brother! Carry on!" Nazzo grunts and whistles in appreciation as the rest cheer in approval.

The door creeks open, I ready my right fingers, preparing to pierce the meat foolish enough to enter. Ah, never mind, it is the yes-sir-man himself, Anujra. He speaks "Sir, Nobuhide Yuji is dead. Xizong reports. Targets Kazuma Kuwabara and Hiei have escaped, all others deceased." WHAT?! I turn to the bound and caged Koorime on the other side of the safe house, and study her reaction. She has the nerve to look relieved, I'll fix that soon enough!

I yell "Ifrin! You have command! Everyone! If they will head here, they will pass through Khabarovsk! Intercept and kill them! I don't even care about capture, just kill them and bring me their heads!" Ifrin nods and says "Yes boss. You heard the man! Nazzo, your fun is over! Everyone, follow me outside! Vasily, call Yixiu and tell her men to meet by the rotting docks! Andrei! Call Jiheng and tell him to do the same!"

As they all funnel out, I watch Anujra prepare to leave. I say "Not you, Anujra. You stay." Anujra nods and says "Sir." He glances at the Koorime, and then at the two local women Nazzo and Andrei were indulging themselves with. Their cries have come to annoy me. I extend my right hand, wrap two of my fingers around each of their necks, and drag them over so Yukina could see. Cry, beg for mercy, my sweet Yukina. Do it!

Smiling at her, I snap both of their necks like I crushed those two doves. No, not enough fear.

I turn to my desk and pull back a wooden drawer, finding my most recently completed masterpiece. Ah Kuwabara, how I know you so well. Finding the right paint to coat the hair proved to be the only challenge, but this 'bust' looks perfect! A spitting image I would say hehehahaha! Time to surprise sweet Yukina.

I pull the severed head of Kuwabara out of my drawer, a small spear holding it up like a dead fried octopus ball. I hide my masterpiece behind my back as I approach Yukina. Kneeling down, I brush away the pile of Hiruseki stones and caress her chin with my left hand. I smile and say "It was cruel of Anujra to make you believe your family has a chance of surviving. Here, out of the kindness of my heart, I will ease you into the idea of your brother and husband burning in hell. Enjoy hahaha!" I drive the bottom of the spear through the wooden floor and watch as the Koorime showers stones around the impaled flesh sculpture of Kazuma Kuwabara.

* * *

Botan suddenly takes a left turn…okay that's weird. We follow and turn left on a four way intersection, a tall black telephone tower on the left, headlights the only source of light. We follow a bit more…she turns left and drives off the asphalt and into another one of those gas stations with the blue triangle arrow symbol. Okay, I get it.

I pull over behind Botan's Lada Samara and park by the gas station pump adjacent and behind her pump. I get out, reach for some rubles that I exchanged for back in Vladivostok, and approach the gas station with Botan.

Entering the station itself, I find myself surrounded by cheese snacks, bags of chocolate, soda, and bottles of what Botan calls 'kvacc' and 'kehfir'. I let Botan approach the East Asian looking guy manning the register. She says "Shetsoht rublyeh, standartni klass binzinh. Nasos dvah." I say to Botan "I guess I need the same for my car." Botan adds "E nasos trih. Takzhe shetsoht, takzhe standartni binzinh." The guy says "Pohnyal. Syhma tisyicha dvehsteh rublyeh." Botan turns to me and says "It costs six hundred rubles for you." I take out six hundred, Botan matches, and we exit the station.

As we fill up our gas tanks, Botan says "There is a small city here, according to the map. Dalnerechensk. The next major city, Khabarovsk, is another seven hours away." I tap on the rear window of my…whatever the car is called…and yell "Hiei, we are thinking about getting something to eat here. Alright?" He shrugs his shoulders. I take it as a 'yes, I don't care',

I ask Botan "What is this car called? I can't read Russian." It's been eating me lately. Pretty old school and the vinyl seats screw with my back, but it's kinda funny to drive with a thin, metal wheel for once. Botan says "I will tell you once I finish dispensing petrol into my rental car." She sounds a bit sick or pissed off.

Hm. Eh. I say "I would expect it to be colder here." Botan finishes fueling her car and puts the pump back in place. She approaches me and asks "Why did you do nothing?" Why? Botan, you want to know why? You really want to know why? "Ask that ice demon that I killed, ask her why. Ask Mr. Yuji why. Or go ask Hiei why." I finish fueling as well, and I put the pump back into place. Botan frowns and looks at me with a sad look. She asks "What happened in that sanitarium?"

I walk up to the driver side door and say "You don't want to know. Ugh, damn it all. You know what Botan, sure, let's eat. You drive around, pick a place, I'll follow you from behind. Alright?" Botan nods and approaches her driver side seat. As I open my door, she says "Your car is a Moskvitch 412." "Thanks," I say, as I step back inside. Hiei, his Jagan eye open, his bandana on his lap, turns to the last page of his graphic novel. Putting it aside, the shrimp says "Interesting read. Fascinating." He closes his Jagan eye and reclines into his sofa seat.

I park to the left of Botan, a log cabin looking restaurant in front. Wooden walls, with a red neon sign that says in Russian letters 'A without the middle line. E. B. Sideways N. A. Weird Greek looking letter. A. H.' I get out my car and turn to Botan, asking "Aebnaoah?" "Leviathan. The restaurant is called Leviathan. Seafood, I would wager." Alright, fish is good. I like fish. I watch Hiei hide his sword under the driver seat, covering the hilt with his now finished copy of _'Watchmen'._ He exits the car and I lock it. The three of us then approach the wooden door entrance.

Stepping inside, I immediately smell mashed potatoes and steamed dumplings. Place looks like one of those beer gardens or inns that you would see in medieval times, like two rows of wooden benches on each side, with gothic wooden spears and fleur de lis patterns on the benches and walls. A large chandelier over our heads, and I see the kitchen in plain view across the restaurant, a bunch of East Asians and Slavic looking men and women in white aprons and white sailor hats running back and forth. There are like two other parties aside from us, both seated on the right. An East Asian looking waitress, dressed in a black vest covering her blue and white horizontally striped shirt, and black pants, approaches us and says "Zdrastvuti, dobro pozhalovaht. Yest mecto vih predpochitayiteh?" I ask in English "Do you speak English or Japanese?" The waitress smiles and says in Russian-accented English "Yes, indeed. You are welcome to sit at any available booth."

I point at a booth on the left and say "That one will work." She nods and says "Sure", taking three menus with her. I let shorty sit on the bench facing the kitchen. I then sit to the right of him while Botan sits in front of me, her front facing the exit. To the left of Hiei, there is a black and white sketch of a mustached and black haired Eastern European looking guy.

As the waitress says "I'll bring you three water" and leaves, I stare at my menu. Eh, completely in Russian, looks like I need Botan's help for this.

Botan looks at the picture on the right, squints her eyes, and then says "I think that is Sergei Lazo." "Who?" I ask. She says "A Russian or Romanian, I think, Red Army leader that was executed during the Russian Civil War. By the Imperial Japanese Army, in response to the Nikolayevsk massacre in the northeast." Eh, interesting. I say "Vaguely remember that, did it have something to do with the Battle of Port Arthur?" She shakes her head and say "No, well…perhaps. The massacre eventually led to the Imperial Japanese Army capturing the entirety of Sakhalin Island. A Russian anarchist and ally of the Bolshevik Red Army came to power in the town of Nikolayevsk on the Amur River, which back then had a relatively large Japanese population. Over time, he had the civilian populace systematically executed by cutting them apart with bayonets or having their necks crushed by wagon wheels. He started with the allies and sympathizers of the remnants of the Imperial Russian Army, then the Japanese civilians. And then when the Imperial Japanese Army sent a garrison to stop the madman, the anarchist repelled them, killing most in battle, the rest in captivity. And then he accelerated his killings, throwing their corpses into the Amur River until it ran red with blood, Japanese and Russians alike, men, women, children. He didn't care, he just couldn't stop killing."

She licks her lips and continues "When the Imperial Japanese military sent a much larger force to finally put a stop to this madman, Yakov Triapitsyn, the anarchist razed the town, and the more than ten thousand civilians living in it, to the snow. Sergei Lazo was one of those executed by Imperial Japan in revenge for Nikolayevsk. The Imperial Japanese soldiers tossed him into that compartment where you burn coals to power a locomotive, and Lazo roasted alive. Eventually, Triapitsyn's Bolshevik allies executed the man personally, as an apology to Imperial Japan."

I ask "How do you know all this?" She frowns and says "I witnessed it all as a pilot of the River Styx. I witnessed much in my time. Human history is full of men and women like Yakov Triapitsyn, like Vladislav the Impaler, like…Kurama…people consumed by rage and/or power and content only when deceased. Please, Kuwabara, Hiei, you as well, do not turn into this madman, or into Vladislav the Impaler. Do not dress up revenge as justice." Hiei 'Hns' as I remain quite.

I can't take more of this. I say "Kurama is…is…please don't lump him in with those…guys." Botan frowns and says "You said it the same…'Worse than Toguro.' Your words." "Huh. Eh…hm," I babble on.

I switch the topic and ask "What do you recommend I order?"

After a minute of watching Botan scan the menu, I hear her say "Try the smoked halibut in dill sauce. I will order the same." I nod and say "Sure, the smoked halibut. I'll take it." Hiei suddenly blurts out "Myself as well."

* * *

The waitress presents Botan, the oaf, and myself with our dinners. I stare down at my plate, a large, white, flat fish smothered in this green herbal cream and flanked by small potatoes...are the forces that bind creation playing a practical joke on me? Regardless, I sip on my glass of water and ready my fork and knife. Music recently sounded out throughout the restaurant, Russian vocalized music. Kuwabara called it classic rock, whatever that may mean. _"E uzh yecli otkrovennoh, vseh pugayuht peremenih, no…" _I separate a piece of the white buttery flesh and suddenly find it filled with sharp, white bones. Cautiously, I put the portion into my mouth and chew slowly, separating bones from the meat. Hm, buttery in taste as well, I find it quite pleasing. Halibut it is called, must remember that.

I hear coughing, frantic coughing. I turn right and I find the oaf dropping his fork onto his halibut, his left hand grasping his throat. Botan stares at the lug and asks "Kuwabara what's wrong?!" He frantically points at his neck, coughing, choking, climbing from his seat. One of the male patrons yells "Zvani skoruyu! Chilovek zadihayitsa, blin!" The waitress runs up to Kuwabara and frantically asks "What is going on?!" Kuwabara places his left hand on the table, continues to choke, and then falls on his right shoulder. I yell in Japanese "You cannot be so incompetent as to die of a damned fish bone!"

His face turns an odd, reddish color as he grasps onto his throat. My brot…Kuwabara, froths at the mouth. His arms flail around as the waitress yells "Srochnah vizovih skoruyu!"

I suddenly find myself dipping my right hand into my glass of water. I then find myself on the oaf's chest. And I even more unusually find myself digging my right hand into his mouth, bearing his teeth, and nimbly catching a thick, disk-like fish bone with my index and middle finger. I cautiously pull the circular fish bone out of Kuwabara's mouth, my fingers stained in his saliva and blood. Kuwabara coughs repeatedly, but lacking the urgency of before. He climbs to his feet and grabs a napkin. Heaving, he spits wads of blood and saliva into it. _"Vot! Novih povorot!"_

The waitress asks "Are you okay?" _"Shto on nam nehsiot?" _ Kuwabara pants and rubs his throats, nodding meekly. He says "I'm okay, I'm okay." _"Prohpast ilih vzliot?" _He turns to me and says "Hiei…thanks. You just saved my life." I fail to contain a smirk and say in Japanese "It would be quite embarrassing for the man that promised to save my sister, to die of dinner well before the rescue." _"Omut ilih brohd?" _I rub the fingers of my right hand with my left, the oaf's teeth having scratched against the skin, further reddening the flesh amongst the saliva and blood. He pats me on the right shoulder and says "Hiei, seriously. Thanks brother."

We ate the rest of our halibut without incident.


	10. The Tracks of My Tears

Chewing some Juicy Fruit gum, I feel the plane level out and stop climbing. I look through the window and see Dubai at sunset, and I start drooling at the mental image of a Zombie cocktail on an artificial sand island. I don't freaking get it, they allow liquor for non-Muslims but they get pissed if Keiko doesn't cover her hair.

Speaking of which, I turn left and take a look at my fiancé, with a red and white checkered scarf wrapped around her head. She looks like she stole the tablecloth from TGI Fridays. And she ain't all that cool with that, looking over Kaito's shoulder to peek at the overhead TV, still showing black fuzz. A three seat aisle on the right, holding the only three East Asians in a two hour flight from Dubai to Shiraz. It's one thing to be on that plane with the one guy with a turban that everyone starts freaking out about, it's another to be one of the only three Japanese people on a plane where almost everyone else wears turbans and burqas. I wonder if they're freaked that I'm going to yell 'KAMIKAZE' or some crap like that. Hey, we invented that shit.

At least the food's been good. That beef bibimbap they served us three on the earlier flight was restaurant quality, blew me away. Okay, phrasing Yusuke…phrasing…

Ah I need a freaking drink. We transferred to a new plane and a new carrier, Gulf Air. Supposed to be the Kingdom of Bahrain's national airline. Here's hoping we get the royal treatment, get some more booze going. I could go for a Mai Tai, eh I'll ask later. Probably my last best chance of boozing up before we land. Iran parties up like it's 1369.

I turn to Keiko and ask in Japanese "So Keiko? Getting in touch with your inner Allah?" Keiko snarls and says "Please shut up." I say "Look, you're the one who phoned in sick at work, and Mithradickhead was the one who picked the site for our 'ancient combat' or whatever the hell he calls it. Gotta say, the whole Lawrence of Arabia look suits you." Keiko mutters some kind of bizarre sound that ain't friendly, and then turns to Kaito and asks "What do you know of Shiraz?" Kaito says "From my research, sources described it as the cultural capital of Iran. A large and very green city, an oasis if you will. Also been described as liberal and very tourist friendly. I am unsure as to how it compares to the rest of the country, or even what there is to compare to, as I never stepped foot, but from what I gather, we will be left alone. As long as we remain under the radar."

I say "Real issue is getting to the ruins, right?" Kaito nods and says "Exactly. The electrical dam dispute may have vacated the ruins of tourists, but I cannot vouch for any measurement of the military patrol. It is possible, very probable in fact, that the man is leading us three to a killzone involving his men as the instigators and the Iranian military as the unsuspecting third party." Not buying that. Keiko says "Given what Yusuke said before, that does not fit with Mithradata's personality. And he could have…killed you, Yusuke, on two occasions, and he didn't." I nod and say "Agreeing with you, Keiko. That asshole is many things, but from what I got, he ain't a bullshitter."

Kaito pulls down his tray for no reason, rests his hands on it, and says "I'm still unsure as to how the Iranian military will play a role in this. Are we to bypass them? Will he bypass them? How will you and Mithradata fight when dozens of rifle wielding soldiers patrol the ruins? Has the Achaemenid…killed them? And if so, wouldn't more arrive to investigate? So many variables…"

Keiko says "At least we have a local to help. Mr. Zarrinkoub, he is the Iranian version of you, right?" I think back to some of the information Koenma sent me after I returned back to Human World. Alright, yeah. I say "Koenma had one of his River Styx pilots recruit the guy when they found out he is a psychic. Koenma says he's in his mid-thirties, short, dark, and has a mullet. Yeah, a mullet. He's also supposed to be fluent in English, Farsi, and Arabic, and is a bit of an egghead like you, Kaito." Kaito just 'Hms' as Keiko asks "Anything else about him?" I shrug my shoulders and say "Got nothing else. When we meet him at the exit, you can play 20 questions with him."

"Fine," Keiko says, sounding annoyed. Hey, again, you're the one who pushed to go along for the ride, while I go mano a mano to the death…death.

Never thought I'd miss that old island and the Dark Tournament. Been a while since Keiko got close to the action…Suzaku, Toguro, Sensui. And then poof, everything got shoved into Demon World and all she had to do was hope that her fiancé came back in three years alive and kicking.

I need a drink. And a smoke. Damn everything.

I turn to Kaito and say "If you see the pushcart service starting, give me a heads up. I'm looking to get my last drink or six in before we land." "Are you sure that is wise?" Kaito asks, frowning. "Six? I think not, Yusuke," Keiko says, giving me a dirty look. I sigh and admit "Keiko, Kaito. I am soon going to fight the most dangerous son of a bitch I ever met not including old man Raizen, and maybe, just maybe, Yomi. I think I deserve some last call booze, stock up for the next few days."

Keiko says "Fine, do whatever you want." She looks half pissed off and half upset, I don't know which is worse. I look down at my shoes and say "Thanks." Putting my hands on my knees, I tighten my grip and turn to window…the setting orange sun making my eyes strain.

How the fuck am I supposed to beat this guy?! I could barely hang it with Raizen when he was starving. I couldn't beat Yomi in two tries. Sure, I got into a rough scrape with Mukuro in the round before during the 2nd tourney, but still. Pretty fucking ironic…first time I softened Yomi up enough for Enki's wife to take him down, next time Mukuro softened me up enough for Yomi to take me down in the semis. Enki didn't fare any better, he barely got passed Hiei in the quarter finals and Natsume in the semis. Kuwabara got even for the crap he endured in the Dark Tournament when he knocked off Shishiwakamaru in the first round. He then wore down Shigure enough in the second for Natsume to walk over him with ease. And round four, the round before the quarterfinals, just our freaking luck, me and Kurama. The guy just looked at me and stepped out of the ring.

He should have just given me a good ass kicking. It would have been better than fighting Mukuro and my own thoughts at the same time.

Fox boy…Kurama, please man, don't fall on the sword for some ghost of your past. I get it man, I get it. You didn't chicken out of the fight. You just got fed up with the political bullshit and the little side jobs where elite demons try to fuck with our families. You were done, I don't blame you. I was done in the middle of my fight with Mukuro. Damn near lost when I realized it.

I just wanted a normal life. I still do. A house, a steady job, sake and natto beans in the fridge, TV in the evening. A normal fucking life. With Keiko, with my friends, the occasional save the city shtick but no more checking my back for knives. A face to face fight, I can understand that. The games that Mukuro and Yomi play? Might as well be speaking to me in Farsi.

I gone to fucking seed, haven't I? Shit. I'm barely S-Class nowadays. I'm struggling to find work that matters. If I wasn't cooking for Keiko, I'd be a total freeloading bum. I get jealous of Kuwabara. KUWABARA!

My own fucking friend. What the hell became of me? I should have been the one to step down, instead of going through that with Yomi again. Like Liston and Ali, I left Demon World with something left behind. I felt my spirit broken. I couldn't handle it. I mean, sure, I could beat Yomi eventually, but I couldn't play his games. I couldn't play their games. Their plays with words, their feints and double feints, their paranoia where suddenly I have to choose between trusting Hiei and ruling Tourin. I could beat them down with my fists, but I could never ever live that kind of life. I almost creamed myself setting up the tournament. Had Kurama not switched sides, and had he not stepped in for the relief…oh man that would have ended ugly.

At least Mithradata doesn't play games. At least that. At least.

I need a drink. Now. I scratch my chin and say "My treat, you two. I still got some money in my bank account. Hope they take plastic." Kaito says "It's perfectly alright. I will take the bill. I owe you for the airfare, if you remember." I smile a bit and say "Yeah, yeah. True that."

I look down again, and then remember to say "Thanks." I look out the window, the Emirates behind me. Flying over that gulf that's between Arabia and Iran. Sea is turning a dark blue, sky looking purplish orange, like back in Demon World. The fasten seatbelt sign switches off, and I hear what I'm guessing is Arabic over the announce speaker, probably the recycled 'drinks will be served shortly, go take a piss if you want, today's pilot is Ibrahim' line that airline pilots say.

I hear Arabian languages, Arabic mostly, I think, sounds different then Mithradata's accent. A baby crying, I hear a few seatbelts unbuckle. A fat bearded guy in a hot pink head scarf runs to the pisser, hauling ass like it's an Olympic sport. I crack my knuckles and recline in my seat, digging. Feeling that chill that goes up the spine. The kind where you stretch yourself just right…yeah, that's a good feeling. Been chasing that good feeling. That perfect buzz…I turn to Keiko.

That perfect fuck. That perfect, storybook romance. To get what Kuwabara got. Fuck, if I never went to Demon World and met Raizen…

Then Yomi would be calling shots and it be open season on the humans. And just like Sensui, I gotta piss away any hope of a normal life cause every single FUCKING PERSON AROUND ME SAYS SO!

I need a drink…I'm getting those jitters man. I'm placing bets that this is how Kurama feels on the bad days. Maybe I'm the one with the drinking problem.

Kaito asks "Is everything fine?" I just realized that my right leg has been shaking up and down like a nervous tic. I say "Yeah, as fine as it could be. Goddamn flight staff, where's the pushcart?" I see Kaito stick his head out of the aisle. He says "It's coming. Any drinks you wish to order?" I nod and say "Yeah, ask if they got rum. Could go for a cocktail. Or maybe straight up, I don't know man." Kaito shrugs his shoulders and says "Very well."

The pushcart comes to us, pushed by a light-skinned young Arab looking woman, light brown hair, a small middle portion of hair covered with a stewardess hat. A sky blue veil scarf thing hangs behind her hair and around her shoulders. I can see the strands of light brown hanging over her ears. Keiko looks at her for a second and starts pushing her head scarf back, revealing more of her own hair. Kaito asks "Pardon, I was simply wondering if you offered alcohol on this flight." The stewardess looks at us for a second, and then says in Arabic accented English "Yes. We do, would you wish to see a wine menu? We have fine imports from France, Spain, South Africa, I believe America and Portugal as well." Nice, looks like we are getting the royal treatment.

Kaito leans forward, cups his hands, and asks "Do you serve any spirits? Rum?" The stewardess nods and says "We serve Malibu, Bacardi, Captain Morgan, and Old Monk. I am afraid we are rather limited in ingredients to mix the spirits with." I say "That's alright with me. I'll have Captain Morgan, black spiced." Going back to my high school drinking days, but I don't want to be a dick and make Kaito pay for top shelf. Can't even say any of that is top shelf, but whatever. The stewardess asks "Is there any way you prefer it?" I say "Serve it neat." Suddenly, Keiko says "I will have the same as him. Also neat." She turns to me and gives me a blank look that I can't code break. I hear Kaito say "I actually do wish to see the wine menu. Here, my credit card, I am paying for everyone." She takes Kaito's credit card and says "Thank you, sir. I will return once I finish serving the aisle." Kaito smiles and says "We aren't going anywhere."

I get shoved from the right by a fat guy in a white robe and a red and white checkered head scarf, asshole. I hear Farsi and Arabic, I think, as I scan the crowd of people holding signs and calling for the recently arrived. I ask "Kaito, you see him? Anything?" Kaito says "Just a sea of black hair and beige square tiling. I spot a bank on the far right, perhaps we could exchange for local currency." "After we meet the guy," I say, still looking. I'm guessing those rows of signs at the back are for the rich assholes getting the limo treatment. "There, by the second pillar to the right of escalator," Keiko says, whispering. Yep, that is Kanji. I squint my eyes…'Koenma's agent'. Don't see the guy holding it, just the sign hovering in the air. I whistle at Kaito and take the lead.

Snaking around the crowd and hugging the entrance wall, I approach the sign. Getting close, I whistle "Khosrow Zarrinkoub?" The sign lowers into the crowd and I see a pair of women step away from each other. And like out of the bushes, comes a dark-skinned Pakistani-looking guy with curly black hair tied into a shoulder length ponytail, looks like the mullet went bye-bye, black chin stubble, and thin black eyebrows. He's wearing a blue and white checkered, collared shirt, dark grey jeans, and brown leather oxfords. The guy is also skinny, and maybe, just maybe, an inch taller than Hiei.

"Khosrow? I was expecting someone, you know…" I say. The guy sighs and says in English "Mr. Urameshi, I presume. A pleasure, we are all in your debt for your many actions on behalf of Spirit World." He speaks in an accent closer to the Pakistani guy that works the pawn shop by my favorite diner, then to Mithradata or the people on the plane. I say "Yeah, that's me. This is my fiancé, Keiko Yukimura, and a friend of mine, Yu Kaito. I'm assuming Koenma told you all about that crazy asshole we're chasing."

Khosrow nods and says "I have been informed, yes indeed. Unfortunately, the ruins are cordoned off by…" Yu Kaito interrupts "Geologists, due to an electrical dam project. We did our homework." Khosrow smiles a bit and says "Good, good. My vehicle is parked in the vacant lot outside. There is a bank, right there, I see you nodding, okay then it is self-explanatory. The Rial exchange rates are favorable for the Yen. Exchange in bulk, as the rates only become worse outside. How was the flight?"

I smirk and say "We got the royal treatment." Khosrow says "Good to hear. I will await by the exit with the coffee kiosk." I say "I see it. Gotcha." He nods and walks over to the kiosk, reaching into his pockets. The three of us walk up to the bank. Keiko says "He looks like Hiei and talks like Kurama." I start snickering and say "Kinda, oh damn I'm picturing Hiei with chin stubble and a ponytail. Funny stuff." Kaito asks "You two feeling sober enough to exchange currency?" I say "Hey, we only had one shot of the stuff. You're the man that downed three glasses of Spanish red wine over some salty crackers." Kaito hums and says "It's a science." Pfft, this guy.

The three of us walk out of airport with Khosrow, a few palm trees right in front of us by the edge of the curb. Khosrow points at a parking lot across the street and says "Follow, it is only a short walk." Alrighty man. We cross the two lane street, with Khosrow saying "This is Mondaress Boulevard. We follow it to the end and take a right. This man…this Mithradata, did Sir Koenma say as to whether he brought company with him? Or do you know? He did not mention that in my briefing." Crossing the second lane, I say "No, and I doubt it. Guy had two great chances to finish me off, didn't bother. If he got people with him, I doubt they will do more than stalk us, but hey, who knows?"

Kaito sighs and says "Your confidence is awe inspiring." I swear I heard Keiko seize up a bit. Nah, just my imagination. I say "Kaito, go kiss my ass." Kaito hums and says "I'll settle with just paying back for my ticket. I doubt we need to go that far." Hah, I chuckle a bit. Needed that. Khosrow points at a washed out red colored sedan and says "That is my car." Looks like someone took a Crown Vic and dropped an anvil on it, damn it looks flat. I ask "Is that one of those old German sedans from the 70s?" Khosrow smiles and says "Close, it happens to be a Peugeot 405. I purchased it with two years of bakery work and modest means. Became my home for several years of my life." Jeez, that's rough. I say "Sorry for asking." Khosrow shakes his head and says "Oh no, you have no reason to. After all, the sedan is French and luxurious." He starts letting out one of those humble laughs that I hear from the old farts at the shoji games in the park. Like those old and wrinkled people that laugh for their medicine, cause they got little else left. Guy looks like he's in his mid-thirties. He must have seen some serious shit. Like me. Maybe I should start laughing like that more.

Could be a nice change of pace from drinking Kurama-style and dropping sarcastic jokes so people would leave me the fuck alone.

We go up, what was it called, Mondarras? Something like that. Me and Keiko in the back seat, Kaito riding shotgun, and Khosrow taking the wheel. One more person I know whose name starts with the letter K. Where are the Y's? Oh yeah, Kaito. Maybe I should use his first name from now on. What the fuck am I talking about?

Buildings, apartments I'm guessing, zip past my window, beige and white colored, maybe made of some kind of paved stone or concrete. I hear Keiko say "I seen women here with their headscarves pushed to the back of their heads. Is the hair covering rule enforced here?" Khosrow says "Ah, not unless some of the elderly bearded ones truly felt spiteful. This is Hafez's city, after all." "Hafez?" Keiko asks. Kaito answers "The Issa Kobayashi of Persia. A medieval Persian poet who braved the wrath of various ruling princes and aristocrats by writing of romance and clergy that preach with one hand and sin with the other. His mausoleum is a popular tourist attraction here."

As Khosrow slows the car down to look to the left, I ask "So, was this Hafez guy cool with that?" Outside, in an empty lot, a crowd stands around a construction crane with four rope nooses hanging from it. Each noose got this guy, in his late 20s, blindfolded, all four standing on some stool. Within a few seconds, the crane rises up and the four start flailing around for oxygen. Khosrow hits the gas and says "My apologies, they usually do…that…outside the city." I turn to Keiko, who looks back at the four guys getting lynched with a blank look on her face. It's…almost like…she's…smiling? What the fuck?

Keiko says "I never seen a human being die before. In person, I mean." Yeah, well you had plenty of time to see demons bite the dust. Wait…why are you saying that in that way? Never mind, I'm imagining shit. Khosrow says "Narcotics traffickers, almost exclusively. Possible rapists." Keiko asks "What is the penalty for adultery?" Huh? She sounds like she's trying to make a point. Khosrow uncomfortably says "Stoning. I know, it is atrocious. Sadly, my nation was subjugated by a corrupt and violent man supported by the British and American governments who waged a war against the religious orthodoxy, many of whom were around your age when they seized power. This is the last throes of their weakening grasp of rule. I only wish for a peaceful transition when the time comes."

Kaito asks "Aren't you living in a democracy?" Khosrow sighs and says "Perhaps in Shiraz. For the rest of the nation, it is usually a choice between one old bearded conservative candidate or another, to decide who is more capable of parroting Khamenei. Regardless, I rather not bore or discomfort you with politics. I have my own questions concerning this Mithradata. Political climates mean little compared to the threat of an S-Class rogue psychic."

Alright, fine, I'll play ball. "What you want to know?" I ask. Khosrow zips around a pickup truck and asks "Does he operate as himself, or is he supported by someone?" I shake my head and say "Doubt it, guy does not seem like the 'take orders' type." He asks "Has he mentioned any intentions in conquering or destroying Human World?" I say "No, just destroying yours truly." Kaito speaks out "Though that does not mean that he wouldn't turn his sights to Human World if he is successful, in whichever scheme he is hatching." "True," Khosrow says, shrugging his shoulders. Hey, more reason to keep me alive, assholes.

I wish everyone would just fucking leave me alone. Yusuke do this, Yusuke kill that, Yusuke piss away your life because God or God's son or my redhead best friend pissed off the wrong guy a while ago and now I have to clean up their fucking mess. Sensui, Yomi, Mithradata, when will it fucking end?! When I'm biting the dust and they turn to the next unlucky jackass to step up at bat?! Maybe I should just let this Mithradata punch a hole through my head…no, fuck that. I won't give him the satisfaction.

Khosrow parks the car in front of a white, weathered, eight floor apartment building with five balconies on each side from every floor, at least it looks like that. I exit the car first, needing some air. It's night time, and I need to shit real bad. Khosrow exits next, and then Keiko, and then Kaito. Khosrow and I walk up to the trunk. Khosrow unlocks it and I pull out mine and Keiko's luggage. Khosrow takes Kaito's stuff, closes the trunk, and nudges toward the entrance. The front has no real door, only a gap of space and a wide stone arc running half the length of the ground floor. Several of the windows have lights on, and I see a few balconies with people chatting, I think one has people smoking cigs. Smells like tobacco from here.

Khosrow takes the lead, heads into the lobby, which has a single Iranian guy in his 40s, dressed in some cop uniform, sitting by a wooden desk. Apartment security I guess? He has a headset with black wires running down to a walkie talkie strapped to his beige uniform shirt. The guy stares at us and says "Asr bekheir." "Asr bekheir," Khosrow says back. He moves toward the chrome colored elevator doors across from the entrance. Keiko presses the button.

The doors come open, elevator ceiling lights are flickering. We move in, Khosrow standing next to the panel with all the buttons. He presses #6 and the doors close. All I hear is the elevator rumbling and the lights flickering.

The doors open again. As we get out, Khosrow says "Fourth room on the right. I convinced the landlord to do a one week lease. Please do not destroy anything." Keiko immediately says "Thank you, how much do we owe you?" I watch the back of Khosrow's head shake as he says "Absolutely nothing. It would be wrong to charge the individuals that are here to save this World, and the next." I like this guy. I say "I've been saying that to pacifier breath for years, but nooooo! I got to work at a freaking car dealership and put up with stuck-up assholes every second hour. You'd think I'd get a trust fund or something for saving, oh you know, everything? Miserly midget…" Khosrow gives me a dirty look and asks "Do you normally speak that way to and about the son of King Yama?" "Yep," I reply, and that ended that.

We step inside our apartment, walls are painted this beige orange color…living room has a dining table in the middle, red and wooden, surrounded by cushioned brown chairs with flower designs on them. We got a cramped kitchen on the right, a stove, a fridge, and a few pantry drawers. Khosrow and myself drop all three luggage bags right by the dining room. I step into the dining room and look right, finding a hallway with three doors, one on the left, one on the right, and one at the end. As I get ready to walk through the dining room, Keiko says "Yusuke, shoes…" Ah fine. I take them off, there, happy?

I set my shoes by a drawer that's between the dining room and the kitchen. Walking in my socks, I hunt for a bathroom. Door on the left…bedroom, mostly unfurnished with a blue and yellow petal patterned bed. Door on the right…here we go.

"Yusuke! People were waiting too! Are you going to be there for long?!" I hear Keiko yell. I yell back "Finders keepers!"

"So, we shall meet tomorrow to discuss our plan for Mithradata and Persepolis. Are there any remaining questions?" Khosrow asks. I push my luck and say "Yeah, think we can get some liquor smuggled here?" "Oh Yusuke," Kaito face-palms, as my fiancé rolls her eyes. Khosrow sighs and approaches one of the pantry cabinets. Oh, you got my interest. He opens the drawer to the left of the stove…five bottles of red wine. "Satisfied?" Khosrow asks.

I'm on a roll. I ask "Okay, good, thanks. So um…" "Yes?" Khosrow asks, sounding annoyed. I ask "So, bout some hashish?" "You want hashish," Khosrow replies, sounding a bit…what's the word, incredulous? He's got Keiko and Kaito for company. I've gone too far, might as well go all the way. "Yep," I say, with pride and lust and not the least bit of shame. "Goodbye," Khosrow replies, heading toward the front door. Keiko says "Thank you so much," as Kaito adds "From myself as well. And Yusuke, even if he lacks the manners to say so." Ah go fuck yourself. Khosrow opens the front door and turns around, saying "My pleasure. And please, I implore you, do not destroy anything. Or then my family will be evicted, and my wife will toss me over the balcony. Goodnight." "Goodnight," all three of us say in sort of unison.

Sitting on the edge of a queen sized mattress with grey bed coverings and blue sheets, I scratch the back of my neck and stare at my black boxers. Keiko is on the other side of the bed, in a green t-shirt and blue underpants, her hair almost completely covering her head. She always sleeps on the left side of her head, always. I smile as I hear her muttering in her sleep.

I look ahead and yawn. It's 12:08 AM and the three of us didn't exactly enjoy our evening. I think I may have pissed people off today. Whatever, I'm going to be dead in a few days anyway. They won't have to hear my bullshit anymore soon. I'll be stone dead, no one to tell me what to do, no one to send on some suicide mission anymore. No more messes to clean up. What the hell are you saying Yusuke?

"Can't sleep?" Keiko asks softly. "Nope," I say, and that was that. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Guess on three tries," I reply. Keiko 'Hmphs' and rolls onto her back, staring at the ceiling. We stay quiet like this for a few minutes. Just, quiet. Occasionally looking at each other, waiting for someone to break the silence.

Keiko speaks first "It was interesting to see those criminals hanged." "What?" I say. I am…what the fuck? Keiko says "The four on the crane. I never saw a human being die before. It was…interesting. How their legs kicked around, how they tried to get untied, I was curious." "What the hell happened to you, Keiko?" I ask. I can't detect any parasite demons on her…I don't understand.

"I can ask you the same thing," Keiko replies, not angry, just blankly. "Huh?" I say.

Keiko rises to a seated position, pushing the blanket aside. She yawns, frowns a little, and then says "You were gone for so many years of our life. First weeks, then months, then years…" "I came back!" I almost yell, the concern of waking up Kaito and causing a scene currently sitting in the back of my mind. Keiko just stares at me and says "Did you? Are you sure? Yusuke, I lost you so many times already…" "And I always came back! I came back after that car accident, I came back after Sensui…"

She almost cries, but it's as if she forgot how. I pause, staring at her. She stares back, and then says "And then you went to Demon World one more time, for some idiotic tournament for a second pointless time, and never came back!" She almost yells at the end of that. I am confused. I say "K-keiko, I but-but what are you talking about?"

"I placed so much of my life waiting for you to come back here for good that I couldn't just let it go anymore, because then all those years waiting, and waiting, and waiting would have gone to waste. And when you finally came back here and told me that you will stay for good, it was not the confident, determined, brave Yusuke that I knew all my life. It was a corpse too stubborn to realize it died years ago!"

"Keiko I am fine, I-I-I," I am caught off guard, I hunt for words to say. Keiko replies "You changed. No, you died. Inside of you. You live through life as one giant sarcastic joke because you don't want to confront your problems. You rarely smile, you rarely genuinely laugh, you look as if you given up on everything. Look at Kuwabara and Yukina, look at them. Look at how they are."

"If this is about my job, I can find something better. I can try learning code like you did," I reply. I feel my head go into autopilot. Keiko shakes her head and angrily says "That is completely not what I am trying to say! I don't need you to make as much money as me because of some idea in your head of how things have to be. I just want my old Yusuke back. And honestly, I am worried that one more dangerous mission, and he will never return. Never. I just want to catch one last glimpse of him, at least a passing resemblance of him, before he is gone for good."

Keiko…I put my hands on her shoulders, rubbing them. I slide them down the edge of her shirt, and then pull them up, running them up her chest, brushing her skin. She smiles a bit, and then moves back to remove her shirt, revealing her breasts and all. She returns to a sleeping position, this time her back facing me. I reach my arms around her waist and pull her to me, letting my chest press against her back. My nose digs inside her hair and I smell her strawberry fragrant shampoo as I kiss the back of her neck, moving to the left side of her neck…her left shoulder. I say "Keiko, take a look at me. Take a good look, please. I am not going anywhere. And I never left. I am who I always was, Keiko." I hear her softly say "I'd like that."

We lie like that for what felt like an hour, me occasionally touching her in some place or another, flicking her nipples gently, kissing her neck, 'biting' at her ear. It puts her at ease, makes her smile. I missed seeing her smile, I almost forgot how it looked like.

"What did it feel like to kill Sensui?" she asks, as if a bus just crashed into something out on the street. I grip my arms around her waist even more tightly. I ask "Why do you ask?" "I'm just curious," she replies, her tone less soft and more malicious. "What happened to you?" I ask a second time. Keiko turns around, stares me in the eyes, and asks "Why must you be the only one to change?" "Keiko…" I ask, frowning.

She smiles again and yawns. Digging her head into her pillow, she closes her eyes and says "Goodnight Yusuke." I frown a bit, lean over and plant a kiss on her lips, and then roll onto my back, pressing into my pillow. I close my eyes and say "Goodnight…Keiko."


End file.
